Una nutria y un bombero
by Tiamatnerwen
Summary: Jan di está destrozada luego de haber ido a Macao, Jun Pyo la dejó hecha una pena y nuevamente era Ji Hoo el que estaba allí, para decir que no lo toleraría más, que ya se habían acabado las oportunidades. El amor de Ji Hoo y Jan Di se irá dando poco a poco dejando renacer su vínculo de almas gemelas...Rating M por futuros capítulos. Gracias!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Siempre había querido escribir algo de BOF pero no me había dado el tiempo, tenía apenas 4 hojas escritas desde hacía meses y no lograba avanzarlas. En este mismo instante estoy tarde para ir a clase, pero realmente necesitaba acabar…De por sí le estoy siendo infiel a las otras dos historias que tengo las cuales deberían tener prioridad en la actualización, pero cuando la inspiración llega, llega…**

**Las que hayan visto el dorama tanto como yo, notarán los cambios pequeños en los diálogos y situaciones. Espero que este fic les guste puesto que este primero capítulo se pega mucho a los capítulos y casi no hay nada diferente, pero era necesario para los que vienen más adelante. Sin más, les dejo mi historia esperando que la disfruten.**

**Gracias!**

Y allí estaba yo, otra vez, estúpidamente vestida de gala sólo para volver a verlo y darle una nueva oportunidad a mi corazón de darse cuenta de que ya todo había terminado, aún no estaba segura del porqué. Por más de que mi cabeza lo entendía y me decía que lo que estaba punto de hacer era completamente irracional, mi cuerpo iba en contra de mis deseos y me dirigía, como siempre, hacia mi destrucción. ¿Qué había pasado conmigo desde que conocí a Jun Pyo? No estaba completamente segura, pero lo que sí sabía era que yo ya no era yo, esta persona deprimida, triste y sin ganas de pelear no era yo, la Jan Di que veía cada mañana frente al espejo era apenas un suspiro de quien fui en algún momento.

Sin embargo, el día de hoy tenía mi excusa preparada: Era su cumpleaños.

Una invitación me había llegado y Yi Jeong sumbae había preparado un vestido no sólo para mí, si no para Ga Eul también.

—Vamos Jan Di, si te vas ahora dejarás sola a la pobre Ga Eul—me dijo.

Sí, ya lo sabía, aunque quisiera regresar ya era demasiado tarde, y aunque intentaba decirme que no, había algo muy cierto: yo aún quería a Jun Pyo. Aunque él sólo hubiera jugado conmigo y me considerara una mancha en su vida, aún lo quería. Ni siquiera a Jun Hee noona se lo había podido ocultar y terminé en un mar de lágrimas en su hombro. Ella también me había pedido que le diera otra oportunidad al idiota de su hermano.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos colisionaban en mi cabeza, noté que Ji Hoo sunbae se había parado a mi costado y me ofrecía su brazo galantemente. Todas las chicas alrededor de los F3 estaban lanzando grititos, suspiros y exclamaciones de envidia. Y bueno, no era para menos, todos y cada uno de ellos hacía honor a su apodo de ser "más bellos que las flores" y Ji Hoo no se quedaba atrás.

Mi primer amor, mi amigo, mi honorable bombero, el que estuvo allí a mi lado cuando lo único que quería era caer en un profundo sueño para no pensar. Había logrado distraerme con su cálida forma de ser, característica de él que, a primera vista, nadie notaría. Yoon Ji Hoo era un chico caballeroso, noble, amable y tierno, estaba tan agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado, aunque de vez en vez, me molestaba saber que yo no podía hacer nada por él para pagarle por su bondad.

Llegué a una mesa, escoltada por él, me senté por inercia y noté que de un momento a otro, todos aplaudían: Joon Pyo se había parado a soplar la vela de su gigantesco pastel. Nuestras miradas se encontraron durante un largo segundo, él al darse cuenta de que estaba allí, simplemente desvió el rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Ji Hoo

—Creo que fue un error venir…

—Buenas noches

La madre de Joon Pyo, con una falsa sonrisa y con una expresión de burla había venido a saludarnos, haciéndole saber al resto que había sido ella quien me había enviado la invitación a la celebración de cumpleaños de su hijo y ahora, quería que tocara el piano para la sala ¿Estaba loca o qué?

—En realidad, nosotros…—Ji Hoo estaba a punto de decirle que ya nos estábamos yendo, pero no se lo iba a permitir. ¿Quería humillarme aún más? No sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

—Lo haré. Ud. me invitó y lo mínimo que podría hacer es ganarme la cena.

—Magnífico.

Pude ver la cara de preocupación de mis acompañantes de mesa, pero eso no me iba a hacer desistir. Caminé hacia el piano del escenario entre la presentación que la Presidenta Kang hacía y los murmullos contenidos de la audiencia.

_Si esta es la única manera, así te lo diré Jun Pyo_—pensé antes de sentarme al piano.

La canción era una que había tocado en algún momento junto a Ji Hoo sunbae, me la sabía completa. Luché, luché muchísimo porque mi voz no se quebrara, pero no lo conseguí del todo. Cada palabra de esa canción era perfecta para la ocasión frente a mí, frente a nosotros. No estaba segura de si Jun Pyo estaba mirando o no ya que estaba de espaldas a él, pero puse todos mis sentimientos en ese pedazo de canción. Quería terminarla, pero no lo lograría sin derramar lágrimas y preferí darle un apresurado final.

Me levanté entre los aplausos de toda la sala y un grito emocionado de Woo Bin sunbae, me había olvidado de que ni él ni Yi Jeong sunbae conocían que tenía este pequeño talento con el piano. Pero nada de eso me importaba en ese momento, vi a Joon Pyo mirarme con una expresión consternada y luego volver a fingir que no existía dentro del radio de su visión.

_¿Cuánto más quieres herirme? ¿Cuánto más hasta que estés satisfecho?_ —me pregunté, y sin embargo otra voz en mí contestó.

_¿Por qué lo culpas si él ya había dejado claro que entre ustedes no había nada en Macao? Eres tú quien está regresando tras él sin invitación, eres tú la que necesita aferrarse a la idea de que todo esto ha sido mentira y que él aún te ama cuando no es así. _

_Ríndete, Jan Di. _

Bajé las escaleras sorprendida de mi propio razonamiento, tan frío, tan doliente, estaba tan consciente en ese momento de que no podría hacer nada por recuperar lo que habíamos sido que escuché tarde las palabras de sorna de la Presidenta Kang, palabras que hacían que quisiera subir al estrado nuevamente a tirarle el micrófono encima.

Sin embargo, por más de que mi cabeza estaba ganándole la batalla a mi corazón, aún dudaba, aún conservaba esperanza, lo sentía. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir con esa incertidumbre dentro de mí pero, para variar, la Presidenta Kang se encargó de hacer trizas cualquier sueño que tuviera.

Un anuncio de compromiso del heredero del grupo Shinwa volvió a elevar aplausos entre los invitados, una chica elegantemente vestida estaba siendo literalmente llevada en brazos por dos guardaespaldas al gran salón. La reconocí de inmediato, la chica que me había salvado en Macao, Jae Kyung. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Ji Hoo me tomé de un solo golpe una copa de champagne, lo que sea y como fuera para aturdir un poco mi dolor.

—Vámonos—escuché que me dijo al oído y con una seña le hizo saber al resto que me llevaría afuera.

Una vez en el pasadizo nos volvimos a encontrar con la Presidenta Kang

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? La esposa del próximo heredero del grupo Shinwa debe ser de al menos este nivel.

Jun Pyo se acercó increpándole a su madre sus últimas acciones en el salón y luego a mí, diciéndome que para qué debería de haber ido. La verdad era que yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo desde que me senté a la mesa, no necesitaba que él también me lo dijera. Luego se acercó Jae Kyung, bastante sorprendida, preguntándole a la Presidenta que si todo aquello había sido simplemente una broma, su sorpresa fue más grande al recibir por respuesta de que había estado en conversaciones con sus padres y ambas partes estaban de acuerdo con esa unión.

Matrimonios arreglados, por conveniencia de los negocios… ¿Qué clase de padres eran estos? Aunque luego recordé el motivo por el cual mi madre quería que yo estuviera en la escuela Shinwa y me mordí la lengua.

—Tengo algo que decirte así que no discutas y sígueme—fueron las palabras que sentí que Jun Pyo me había dirigido, pero al acercarse a mí y dar la vuelta, fue a Jae Kyung a quien tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó rápidamente.

—Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que debes desistir de tus vacías esperanzas y fantasías—fue la estocada final de su madre hacia mi persona.

El viaje hacia mi casa fue silencioso, sabía que Ji Hoo no haría ningún comentario, él jamás me presionaba, nunca preguntaba, simplemente estaba allí, para cuando yo quisiera decir o hacer algo. Mirando a mi reflejo en la ventanilla, comprendí que estaba luchando por una causa fútil, era cierto que Jun Pyo me había obligado a estar con él desde un principio, pero no podía negar que en el camino me enamoré de él…Ahora él ya no lo estaba de mí, y yo ya no podía hacer más. Ya lo había esperado durante meses e incluso había ido a buscarlo a otro país para al menos decirle "Hola, ¿estás bien? Quería decirte que te extraño", pero no había funcionado, ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado a ese día, a ese momento.

Entonces levanté la mirada al segundo reflejo de la ventanilla: Yoon Ji Hoo. Si no hubiera sido por él ¿dónde estaría yo?

—¿Estás muy sorprendida?

—No importa si está comprometido o no…—y era cierto, ya no importaba ¿qué podía hacer yo? Escuché cómo intentó defenderlo diciendo que lo más probable era que él no supiera nada del compromiso hasta ese momento, pero Jae Kyung también había estado en Macao, tal vez ya se conocían…

Pero eso no era lo importante en ese exacto segundo, lo importante era que yo aún pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar en Macao y lo que Ji Hoo había hecho por mí sin haberle yo pedido nada.

El auto empezó a perder velocidad y pronto vi las calles cercanas a mi casa. Tenía que decir algo, ¿tal vez 'Gracias'?, pero la palabra no salía de mi garganta al encontrarla insuficiente para transmitirle todo lo que realmente sentía. Cobardemente estuve a punto de abrir la puerta.

—Con respecto a…

—¡Sunbae! —parecía que le había cortado, pero si no era en ese momento no sería nunca

—…¿Sí?

—Pues…yo…quería…—¿qué hacer? Tan sólo decir gracias no me parecía suficiente en ningún grado, pero quedarme callada después de haberlo interrumpido era peor que decir algo insuficiente. Fue entonces que hice algo que me sorprendió hasta a mí misma, tal vez fue la copa de champagne, o los eventos de la noche, o el hecho de que todas y cada una de las veces en las que su sonrisa me había salvado de sumirme en una tristeza profunda o que sus dedos habían limpiado mis lágrimas estaban apareciendo en mi cabeza a una velocidad increíble; antes de que él o yo nos diéramos cuenta, lo abracé. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero parecía que la calma que Ji Hoo transmitía en su órbita era más fuerte ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de mí, daban ganas de llorar.

—Gomawayo, sunbae.

Lo solté antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante mi impulsiva manera de actuar y salí apresuradamente del carro sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara puesto que sabía que la mía debía de estar roja como un tomate. Intenté entrar demasiado rápido a mi casa pero apenas noté que el auto seguía esperando a que estuviese dentro, me lancé a la carrera para ocultarme tras mucha ropa colgada. Realmente esperaba que no lo tomara a mal.

Al entrar a casa me di cuenta de que había olvidado el regalo que le iba a dar a Jun Pyo en el carro de mi sunbae…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Me había abrazado…por su propia voluntad se había acercado a mí y me había abrazado. Había sido tan repentino que no reaccioné en absoluto, sólo sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y un susurro cuando me dijo _"Gomawayo, sunbae"_, me di cuenta de que tenía el rostro ardiendo cuando salió corriendo del carro, y yo estaba igual.

—Yoon Ji Hoo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —me pregunté. Había estado a punto de decirle que todo lo que le había dicho a Jun Pyo en el aeropuerto de Macao era cierto, que no pensaba ceder más ante él por ella, que si me había alejado era sólo porque ella era la novia de mi mejor amigo; pero luego de haber visto la manera en la que la había tratado, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Estaba enamorado de Geum Jan Di.

—Joven amo, hemos llegado.

No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa hasta que el chofer me avisó. Al bajar, me di cuenta que donde había estado sentada Jan Di había una bolsa blanca con una especie de peluche fucsia; me imaginé que era su regalo para Jun Pyo, la llevé dentro conmigo.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa no podía evitar pensar en ella, todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que tendría que pasar de ahora en adelante con el "compromiso" puesto que yo sabía que ella aún estaba enamorada de Jun Pyo a pesar de todo lo que él—por culpa de su madre o no— le había hecho. Me senté en la sala y miré el peluche…tenía rizos en la frente, igual que Jun Pyo.

Decidí entonces llamarlo, ¿qué ganaba yo al quedarme con su regalo? Marqué su número y esperé; pronto, escuché un timbre sonando y salí a ver a la puerta. Cuan grande sería mi sorpresa al ver a mismísimo Jun Pyo. Le hice pasar, ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

Luego de servir algo de té para ambos, él empezó.

—La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque tu casa es la más cercana. Con Yi Jeong es difícil por la pelea que tuvimos en Macao, y la casa de Woo Bin siempre tiene chicas ruidosas.

—¿Y qué del golpe que recibí? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

—Eh…está bien, pégame. Todo se arreglará si dejo que me golpees. Apúrate, golpéame.

Siempre el mismo, prefería recibir un golpe a pedir perdón. Después de todo seguía siendo mi hermano, aunque ese hecho no borraba el dolor que sentía dentro por mis sentimientos hacía Jan Di, o mi molestia sobre sus acciones pasadas.

—¿Qué pasará con el matrimonio?

—No sé. ¿Cómo puedo saber las maquinaciones de la vieja bruja? Compromiso mi pie, de todas las chicas existentes ¿De dónde sacaría a una como ella?...Um… ¿Ustedes… regresaron a salvo?

—Si te preocupa Jan Di, entonces sí, regresó a salvo.

—¿Acaso dije que estuviera preocupado?...¡Yah, es el cumpleaños de tu amigo y no le has dado ni un regalo! Apúrate y entrégamelo.

Suspiré, y saqué la bolsa blanca que dejé al costado del sillón. Se la di y me fui a la cocina, necesitaba una dosis de _pancakes_, eso siempre me calmaba. Rápidamente ya tenía uno en mi plato, al verter la miel sobre él, a mi cabeza llegó nuevamente la imagen de Jan Di abrazándome. La había tenido cerca, muy cerca…tal vez la última vez que la sentí así fue en Nueva Caledonia, allí fue cuando…

—Oye, ¿te vas a servir toda la miel?

Regresé a mis sentidos al escuchar a Jun Pyo y observé que había vaciado toda la jarrita de miel en mi único _pancake,_ esto sí que sería dulce.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, antes de que la vieja bruja envíe un escuadrón del ejército a buscarme es mejor que va a de una vez a casa…Gracias por el regalo.

—De nada.

Sin más, se fue, dejándome comiendo un muy dulce _pancake._

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Todo había parecido un sueño pero sabía que era la realidad. Al día siguiente en la escuela no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el compromiso de Jun Pyo, obviamente las autoproclamadas reinas de la escuela intentaron molestarme hasta la saciedad y no podía negar que con cada comentario sentía un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Agradecí a los cielos el fin del día, no podía quedarme en la escuela un minuto más. Caminé lentamente hacia la salida por una ruta más larga de la normal para evitar toparme con cualquiera que pudiese molestarme, pero pronto sabría que no había sido suficiente.

—¡Hey…tú! ¡Oye…niña de la cartera!

Me detuve al escuchar esa descripción y de repente la voz me pareció conocida. Al voltear pude ver a Jae Kyung, mi salvadora de Macao.

—¡Ahhh! Si eres tú, la chica que conocí en Macao

Me tomó del rostro y se emocionó, diciendo que estaba muy feliz de verme, me preguntó mi nombre y luego declaró que sería su hermana menor. Había ido a buscar a Jun Pyo y a averiguar el trámite de inscripción a la universidad Shinwa. La verdad era que yo no me sentía nada cómoda y esperaba poder irme pronto, pero nuevamente, esa ruta había sido la peor…Por el lado de atrás vi aparecer a los F4.

—¡Ah, lo encontré! —dijo Jae Kyung y salió corriendo hacia Jun Pyo, este no la saludó de manera amable y ella simplemente le hizo una llave al cuello diciendo que esa no era la manera de hablarle a su prometida. Lo que le dijo luego de eso no lo llegué a escuchar bien, pero por más de que quería irme, mis ojos seguían clavados en esos dos. Woo bin fue el que se me acercó.

—A partir de hoy Jun Pyo estudiará con nosotros en la universidad Shinwa

Era obvio, no por nada Jae Kyung habría querido ir allí específicamente a estudiar. Le agradecí a Woo Bin e intenté irme de allí lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba distraerme, pensar en otra cosa, y en el trabajo eso era más sencillo.

—¿Segura de que estás bien?

Ga Eul me había preguntado esto toda la tarde, no importaba qué le dijera, ella seguía con lo mismo. Que si no me molestaba Jae Kyung, que si no estaba celosa de que ella estuviera todo el día con Jun Pyo y yo no.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Además es mi unnie…

—¿Tu unnie?

—Parece una buena persona…No, ella _es_ una buena persona

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es buena persona?

Jae Kyung en persona estaba frente a Ga Eul y yo. Se presentó con ella y preguntó si trabajamos allí. Antes de que pudiéramos contestar nada declaró que a ella siempre le hubiese gustado trabajar en un lugar así, por supuesto, el jefe salió casi de inmediato a ofrecerle trabajo, pero ella dijo que por ese día, nos tomaría prestadas. Ni Ga Eul ni yo pudimos objetar y pronto nos vimos arrastradas a un salón de belleza en el que nos estaban haciendo la manicure. Luego, nos llevó a comer y comprobamos que Jae Kyung podía comer lo de tres personas.

—Desde niña he viajado a muchos países, nunca me quedé lo suficiente como para hacer amigos. Así que dime Jan Di, ¿qué clase de mujeres le gustan a Jun Pyo?

En ese momento estaba con la boca llena, pero ese no era el único motivo por el cual no podía contestar. ¿Qué se supone que dijera? Por suerte Jae Kyung no presionó y siguió comiendo y pidiendo más platos para comer. Al salir, pensábamos que eso sería todo, pero Jae Kyung nos volvió a sorprender y, esta vez, nos llevó a una tienda de ropa carísima, era obvio que cobraban hasta lo que una respiraba.

Estaba viendo bolsos con Ga Eul, cuando Jae Kyung llegó preguntando qué estilo de ropa le gustaría más a Jun Pyo, mi boca le ganó a mi cabeza contestando que, honestamente, a él no le importaba lo que trajeras puesto.

—Creo que este idiota me gusta cada vez más. Me gustan los hombres bruscos y directos. Cuéntame más de él, Jan Di donseng.

Y nuevamente, no pude quedarme callada

—Es altivo y orgulloso, se disgustaría si hubiera alguien más presumido que él. Cree que lo sabe todo…pero en realidad es muy inocente. Además, si le gusta algo, ignora la opinión de los demás e intenta conseguirlo a toda costa. Arrasa con todo a su paso. Cuando está enfadado da mucho miedo, pero cuando es bueno contigo, es cariñoso.

Fue allí que me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de las miradas de Ga Eul y Jae Kyung

—De todas formas, jaja, lo que quiero decir es que es un demonio infantil, inmaduro e irresponsable. Piensa en él así, jajaja…

Realmente esperaba que con eso nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que había sino más franca de lo que hubiera querido.

—Jan Di, se nota que conoces muy bien a Jun Pyo y eso me ayudará. Te lo pediré oficialmente. ¡Se mi entrenadora de citas! Por favor ¿sí?

Solo esto me faltaba

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Estaba leyendo una revista en la sala de juegos de los F4 mientras que Jun Pyo caminaba de arriba abajo como si esperara que algo fuera a suceder. Yi Jeong y Woo Bin no paraban de molestarlo, sobre todo con el hecho de que habíamos escuchado que la Srta. Han le había mordido en la oreja, todos sabíamos que ese era el punto más sensible de Jun Pyo. Pero algo que dijo Yi Jeong era cierto, ella no era como el resto de las hijas de los magnates que habíamos conocido, esta era una chica interesante, no habíamos conocido a nadie así desde Jan Di.

—¿Y se hacen llamar mis amigos?...Aish…—Jun Pyo se dirigió a la salida pateando mi pie en el proceso—¡Quítate!

Por supuesto, no me moví ni un centímetro y casi se cae de cara, sabía que no lo haría así que no me molesté en retirar mi pie.

—Pero, hablando en serio, tenemos que hacer algo, Jun Pyo está realmente atrapado—comentó Yi Jeong.

—Una cosa es tener un matrimonio arreglado ¿Pero y si ella de verdad siente algo por él? —dijo Woo Bin.

—Recuerda que es la heredera de JK, si Jun Pyo no hace algo pronto, terminarán realmente casados.

Eso fue algo que resonó en mi cabeza, y ya me lo había dicho antes, me molestaba todo lo que Jun Pyo había hecho sufrir a Jan Di, pero no por eso dejaba de ser mi hermano y lo último que deseaba para él era un matrimonio a la fuerza.

—¿No se encargarán de eso? —Pregunté— ¿Qué ya no son el Don Juan y el Casanova de los famosos F4?

Sabía que algo como eso les daría directo en la vena del orgullo. Y al verlos intercambiar miradas y sonreír, comprobé que no me había equivocado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Estaba camino a mi casa, aun recordando lo último de la noche. Jae Kyung nos había acompañado casi hasta la puerta de nuestras casas, pero la convencimos de lo contrario. Al despedirse, nos había entregado a Ga Eul y a mí una bolsa de la boutique en la que habíamos estado diciendo que a partir de ese momento ambas éramos sus mejores amigas. Mirando nuevamente el bolso que me había regalado tenía que concordar con Ga Eul: Jae Kyung tenía un carácter muy raro, pero era imposible odiarla.

Me apresuré más a casa puesto que el frío comenzaba a sentirse más. Al entrar, parecía que alguien se había muerto, mi mamá, papá y hermano estaban con una cara de decepción tal que no sabía si empezar a preocuparme. Obviamente, el motivo de su desesperación era el haberse enterado de que Jun Pyo estaba comprometido. De alguna manera sentí pena de ver que mi madre y la de Jun Pyo se parecían tanto, ambas querían casar a sus hijos con el mejor postor sin importarles las consecuencias. Al menos yo sí sabía que mi madre en el fondo me amaba.

Todo el barullo fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa y toda mi familia quedó sorprendida al observar a nada más y nada menos que la prometida de Jun Pyo esperando en el recibidor. Mis padres la hicieron entrar rápidamente y la aceptaron casi al instante luego de ver los obsequios que había traído. Jae Kyung dijo que ella y yo éramos como hermanas y que por favor cuidaran bien de ella, mi madre le agradeció y la invitó a venir a nuestra casa cuando quisiera.

—Entonces…¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en mi habitación con Jae Kyung en mi cama y yo acostada en un futón.

—Esto es como una fiesta de pijamas. Siempre quise hacer algo así…tu habitación es acogedora.

—¿En serio? —tenía que admitir que al menos no había hecho comparaciones en voz alta. Estaba segura de que su habitación debería de ser 5 veces la mía.

—Es realmente un milagro.

—¿Qué?

—Haberlos conocido a ti y Jun Pyo en Macao…es como si hubiera estado escrito en el destino

—¿Entonces, conociste a Jun Pyo en Macao? —yo había tenido razón.

—Creo…que me gustó desde el primer momento en que lo vi… ¡Cuando me mencionaban la palabra compromiso salía corriendo! Pero cuando vea la cara de Jun Pyo mi corazón empieza a arder…Jan Di ¿alguna vez sentiste eso? Quiero decir ¿Te gusta alguien? Algo como…tu primer amor.

Apenas escuché esas palabras salir de su boca la imagen de Ji Hoo vino a mi cabeza y me sonrojé. Jae Kyung lo notó de inmediato.

—¿Si hubo alguien? ¿Cómo es él?

Me tomé un par de segundos para responder, no podía evitar ver su rostro cuando cerraba los ojos una y otra vez en situaciones diferentes, usualmente, siempre era cuando yo estaba en problemas.

—Él es…una persona indiferente…

— ¿Indiferente?

—Cuando miras a esa persona, todo lo demás se desmorona. Él es ese tipo de persona.

—Ah…ya entendí. Es una persona con la cual te sentías bien.

—Es una persona con la que me siento bien—dije intentando aclarar que aún seguía salvándome.

—Jun Pyo para mí es como el vino.

—¿Cómo el vino?

—El vino es fuerte y aromático, cuando lo bebes te hierve al sangre, esa sensación de aturdimiento… ¿Crees que haya alguien que le guste? Bueno, no importa, sólo debo pensar en hacer que se fije en mí…Me parece muy extraño, hace mucho no deseaba algo con todas mis fuerzas.

Sonreí ante su comentario, realmente Jae Kyung se veía como alguien que podría tener todo con tan sólo chasquear sus dedos, pero aquí estaba, dispuesta a luchar por algo que quería sin importar quién se pusiese en su camino. Conocía esa sensación, yo también lo había hecho, pero había perdido.

Me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos intentando dormir…Fue extraño, pero otra vez vi el rostro de mi sunbae, y más extraño aun, el hecho de verlo me tranquilizó y permitió que durmiera con plácidamente.

**Al día siguiente…**

Gracias al cielo Jae Kyung se fue temprano y yo pude ir sola a la escuela, el día se me pasó rápido y más tranquilo, si bien seguía habiendo rumores acerca del compromiso, ya no eran dirigidos directamente hacia mí, sin embargo no podía decir que no me afectaba…

Salí por el lado de siempre esta vez, en el que estaba la entrada de la piscina, me gustaban los pilares que había en ese lugar y también el estar al menos de esa forma cerca a una de las cosas que siempre amé. Casi a la mitad del camino, me pareció ver a… No, no podía ser, volteé esperando ver nada, pero tenía mala suerte: efectivamente, era Jun Pyo. Lo observé unos segundos, no sabía si decir o no algo, ¿pero qué podría decirle? Mi orgullo ganó la batalla y me di la vuelta sin dirigirle una sola palabra, obviamente me siguió.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—¿Por qué no estás nadando? —Y claro, sus preguntas siempre tenían que hacer daño.

—Renuncié.

—¿Por qué una nadadora renuncia a nadar?

—No te importa. ¿Me seguiste para preguntarme eso?

—Odio que alguien me malentienda, quería aclarar este asunto.

—¿Qué asunto?

—El compromiso o lo que sea…no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo. Jun Pyo, te has vuelto más amistoso, le estás dando explicaciones a la mancha que quieres borrar

Se lo dije con toda la intención del mundo, no era justo que me hubiera desechado y ahora quisiera hacerse el bueno. Capté por la comisura de mi ojo a Jae Kyung bajando las escaleras de la escuela. Me vio y me saludó con la mano.

—Mira, allí está tu prometida.

—¿Qué hace otra vez ese mono aquí?

No tenía nada más que decir así que me fui, Jun Pyo volvió a seguirme, ¿y ahora qué? Miré a todos sitios y lo encontré, de alguna manera siempre respondía voluntariamente o involuntariamente a la alarma: Ji Hoo estaba montando su motocicleta.

—¡Sunbae! ¿Puedes llevarme?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Sólo había una sola persona que me decía sunbae con ese tono de voz, al voltear vi a Jan Di, con un rostro preocupado pidiéndome que la llevara. Miré tras ella y vi que Jun Pyo y la Srta. Han venían siguiéndola. Dudé un segundo sobre si estaba bien involucrarme en esto, pero luego me di cuenta de que quería estar involucrado. Le ofrecí mi casco, que más ya era el suyo, accediendo silenciosamente a llevarla. Estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando la comitiva llegó.

—¡Viéndolos juntos es casi como si estuviese planeado! Jan Di y Jun Pyo son muy íntimos ¿verdad? —nadie dijo nada y su mirada cayó en mi—Oh…esta persona…

—Él es Ji Hoo sunbae

—¿Por qué presentas tú a mi amigo? Oye mono, este es mi amigo Yoon Ji Hoo.

Me sonrió y en respuesta le di una leve reverencia, algo que aún no podía evitar era sentirme incómodo ante personas extrañas.

—¿Te gusta? Por lo menos tienes buenos gustos—dijo Jun Pyo

—Ya entendí

—¿Qué?

—Es él ¿verdad? —Jae Kyung no se dirigía a Jun Pyo si no a Jan Di

—¿Eh?...¿Qué?

—Jan Di, él es el chico que te gusta ¿cierto?

No pude evitar reaccionar ante ese comentario ¿De dónde habría sacado esta chica esa idea?

—Él es de quien hablabas ayer, no me puedo equivocar ¿verdad?

_¿Ayer?_ ¿Jan Di le había hablado de mí? No entendía nada, cuando volteé a mirala, vi que sus mejillas estaban rojas y movía mucho las manos, algo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Ah…unnie, por favor…no digas nada…—hablaba en voz muy baja, y casi no entendía las excusas que estaba dando.

—¡Esto es genial! Salgamos los cuatro juntos ¿Está bien?

—No

Fue una respuesta unánime.

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno…yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que tengo que irme. Unnie, diviértanse los dos juntos. Sunbae…vámonos.

Se puso el caso y se colocó en la parte trasera de mi moto. Esto era algo que realmente me gustaba hacer, llevarla. Si bien no podía ver su rostro, sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo al mío. Jan Di era cálida, a veces incluso apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda o en una curva estrecha se abrazaba a mi cintura. Estoy seguro de que lo hace de manera inconsciente, pero no puedo negar que esos pequeños gestos me encantan, es algo que sólo comparto con ella, nunca nadie ha subido a la parte trasera de mi moto, ni siquiera Seo Hyun, a ella no le gustaba eso. Ese espacio y ese casco son sólo de Jan Di, y el tiempo que me demoro en llevarla a dónde ella necesite, es sólo mío.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

No sabía por qué Jae Kyung hizo ese comentario, ¡y en frente de Ji Hoo! Quiero decir, yo había dicho que él era mi primer amor, no que era la persona que me gustara, aunque tampoco estoy diciendo que no me guste, Ji Hoo sunbae me gusta, es alguien muy importante para mí y…es…es un gusto de manera de amigos ¡exacto! Eso es, espero que no se haya molestado por ese comentario…Aunque no creo, no me ha dicho nada, aunque bueno, ese es Ji Hoo, nunca presiona.

Me agrada cuando me lleva en su motocicleta, cuando el viento pasa rápido en mis oídos, no puedo escuchar nada y es como si todos los malos pensamientos se fueran con la brisa, además, la espalda de sunbae es cálida y reconfortante, de alguna manera siento que me estoy aprovechando de estos momentos que tengo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Esa vez, no la llevé al restaurante como siempre, me pidió llevarla a una clínica.

—¿Ahora trabajas aquí?

—No es trabajo, es voluntariado. Sólo limpio…y hago algunos encargos. Cuando estoy aquí me siento muy relajada y me concentro en mis estudios.

—Misterioso

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo puedes esforzarte tanto en todo lo que haces? —Esa pregunta siempre me la hacía cuando pensaba en ella. Incluso me sentía avergonzado cuando veía a esta chica que no tenía nada pero que daba su mejor esfuerzo en cada cosa de su vida, como respuesta, recibí una sonrisa.

Éramos tan diferentes en ese aspecto, yo todo lo había recibido sólo pidiéndolo, nunca me había esforzado por nada, por eso le agradecí en Macao, por hacerme experimentar cosas que jamás hubiera imagino, por eso le compré esos zapatos, porque eso era algo que había deseado casi desde la primera vez que noté que la quería: Comprarle algo con el primer dinero que ganara con mis propias manos.

—No es tan difícil, sunbae. Ya tengo que irme, gracias por traerme, conduce con cuidado.

La vi dirigirse a la puerta y tuve una gran idea.

—Jan Di—volteó a verme—Yo también soy bueno limpiando.

Me miró extrañada, pero casi inmediatamente después me sonrió de nuevo.

—Entonces entra, mira que ya estoy tarde.

La seguí a la clínica, era pequeña y modesta, pero tenía lo necesario para la gente del lugar. Apenas entró, Jan Di fue gratamente recibida por todos los pacientes, incluso los niños la llamaban y pedían ser cargados o que jugara con ellos. Era increíble, sólo con aparecer todo se había vuelto más bullicioso, así como cuando ella entró a mi vida.

La expresión de Jan Di había cambiado, estaba feliz y se le notaba cómoda, tan y como ella había dicho. Seguí observando el lugar y vi al médico que se hacía cargo, acababa de terminar un examen a una paciente. De alguna forma me hacia recordar a mi abuelo, era canoso y algo anciano, así debía de estar él.

—Su presión está bien, regrese en dos semanas.

—Muchas gracias, doctor.

Ambos se levantaron y esta vez pude ver su rostro claramente. No…no podía ser ¿cierto? Era imposible. Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía correr?

—¿Ji hoo?

Me había visto, había dicho mi nombre…Esos ojos, esos lentes…

Esta persona era mi abuelo.

Salí corriendo inmediatamente.

—¡Ji Hoo!

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Escuché al abuelo gritar el nombre de mi sunbae y salí a ver qué pasaba. No vi a Ji Hoo por ningún lado y el resto de pacientes se veía confundido. Cuando entré de nuevo con el abuelo al consultorio lo noté triste, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ji Hoo…Ji Hoo…

—Abuelo…¿qué te sucede? ¿Acaso…conoces a Ji Hoo sunbae?

—Él…ese chico es…ese muchacho es mi Ji Hoo, es mi nieto…

—¿¡Qué!?

Sabía la historia de la muerte de los padres de Ji Hoo pero nunca supe que tuviera un abuelo…En su casa no habían fotografías de la familia y tampoco jamás se me había ocurrido preguntar.

—Abuelo, abuelo… ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? Por qué están así, mira como te has puesto abuelo…

—¡Déjame sólo! No quiero hablar de eso…déjame…

Me di cuenta de que no había manera de calmarlo y salí cerrando la puerta de su consultorio. Intenté llamar a Ji Hoo pero no contestaba al celular. Todo esto era rarísimo.

—¿Todo está bien Jan Di? —me preguntó una de las señoras que estaba esperando por el doctor.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! Todo está perfecto, el doctor se siente un poco cansado así que yo terminaré de examinarles, ¿está bien?

Observé que ningún paciente era de emergencia y todo lo que requerían era una medida de la presión, temperatura o unas cuantas medicinas para la tos, todo esto ya sabía como tratarlo gracias al abuelo, lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora era intentar atender a todos lo más rápido posible para que él pudiese irse a casa tranquilo.

**Al día siguiente…**

No pude dejar de pensar en Ji Hoo sunbae y en el abuelo durante todo el día, le comenté a Ga Eul lo que había sucedido y se sorprendió mucho al entender que el anciano renegón que venía pidiendo comida que no se servía en nuestro restaurante era en realidad el presidente Yoon Seok Young. Lo que no entendíamos ni ella ni yo era el por qué no se habían hablado en tanto tiempo.

—No es que no quieran hablarse, es que no han podido hacerlo—nos interrumpió el jefe

—Jefe, ¿cómo es que conoces a ese señor? —le preguntó Ga Eul

—Jan Di, por favor, ayuda a esos dos.

Miré a mi jefe y sabía que tenía razón, tenía que hacer algo para juntarlos, Ji Hoo sunbae había estado solo durante mucho tiempo, era necesario que se juntara con su abuelo.

—Jefe, el día de hoy salgo temprano.

Me dirigí a la clínica sin saber el desastre que estaba dejando a mis espaldas.

Cuando llegué, no había gente, sólo estaba el abuelo en su oficina, parado mirando hacia una foto familiar.

—¡Hola abuelo! ¡Llegué temprano! ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

No me contestó, así que de igual forma fui a hacerle algo de té, ¿quién sabe si había comido algo estando en ese estado? Después de servirlo y dejarlo en su escritorio me di la vuelta para irme, pero escuché al abuelo…

—Yo fui el que los mató…Soy el que dejó huérfano a ese niño. Es todo culpa mía

—Abuelo…

Me quedé el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. Me contó lo que había pasado y cómo se sentía respecto a haber dejado sólo a su único pariente, del arrepentimiento que albergó en su corazón todos esos años. Recién en ese momento noté que la foto que tenía detrás de su escritorio era la misma que tenía Ji Hoo en su casa, con él y sus padres, el abuelo y dos asistentes. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

—Abuelo, todo se arreglará, lo verás, sólo es cuestión de que hablen…

Me dolía saber que Ji Hoo pensaba que su abuelo lo odiaba por haber "matado" a su único hijo, pero no era así…

Todavía seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho el abuelo sentada frente a mis deberes escolares, pensando en una manera de ayudarlos a él y a mi sunbae, cuando mi celular sonó. Era Ga Eul dándome la peor noticia que había escuchado: Tendría una cita con Yi Jeong.

—¿Estás loca Ga Eul?

—Por supuesto que no, Yi Jeong dice que me recogerá mañana así que debo ir a casa a preparar qué me pondré para mañana. ¡No voy a poder dormir! Adiós, Jan Di.

Esto no podía ser, era como poner a un corderito atado frente a un lobo feroz.

—Sunbae, por favor contesta…

No recibí respuesta una vez más, y esto ya me estaba preocupando, no lo había visto en la escuela y ya era el segundo día sin comunicarse ¿Qué iba a hacer?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Al día siguiente del encuentro en la clínica, no fui a la escuela, de todas maneras, no lo necesitaba. La verdad era que todavía estaba en shock… ¿Cómo es que él estaba bien y vivo aquí, tan cerca, y nunca había intentado verme? La única explicación que encontraba era que seguía odiándome. Sí, yo había sido el asesino de su hijo, era obvio que me odiase. Me sentía mal, con un vacío en el pecho que no podía soportar. No estaba seguro de qué hacer hasta que recordé a mis padres…tenía que ir a verlos. Ya era de noche, pero no importaba, me alisté rápidamente y llamé al chofer, tenía que ir ya, en ese mismo instante.

En el carro de camino a la tumba de mis padres me di cuenta que no había llevado mi celular, pero al final, no importaba, los únicos con los que me comunicaba eran los F4 y ellos sabían que tenía días en los que me desaparecía. Simplemente quería poder ir al lugar en el que reposaba mi madre y mi padre, después de haber visto a…mi abuelo-aún me costaba decirlo-necesitaba pedirles perdón una vez más…Y en medio de todos mis oscuros pensamientos, Jan Di estaba presente.

Llegamos demasiado tarde y ya no podría ir a verlos, decidí quedarme en la casa de campo que tenía en ese lugar, sin poder dormir, sólo se me ocurrió tocar el violín…toda la madrugada.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

No estaba segura de cómo había llegado a este punto, pero ya estaba allí; había tenido que ir a pedir ayuda a Jun Pyo la noche anterior y, después de haber escuchado de la "Muerte en 5 Segundos" que me explicó Woo Bin, estaba más que empecinada en ir a rescatar a mi amiga de las garras de ese lobo.

Ahora me había tenido que aliar con quién menos quería pasar tiempo para poder seguir a mi amiga y asegurarme de que su pureza no se viera amenazada. Arrastré a Jun Pyo durante toda la cita, la llevaba a boutiques de ropa, a tiendas de perfume, ¡Incluso le había puesto labial!...esto era demasiado…

—Aish…¿Por qué Yi Jeong hace esto?

—Ya te dije que a él le gusta otra clase de mujer

—Si así fuera, no le hubiera pedido salir a mi amiga…idiota

—¿A quién le dices idiota?

—A ti, ¡energúmeno! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡No sabes nada!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues sé que te dejaré aquí botada y ahí veremos como te regresas puesto que este es mi auto!

De lejos, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong los observaban.

—Son realmente pésimos detectives…

—¿Tú crees que esto de verdad funcione?

—Claro que sí, ven, ahora te llevaré a comer algo delicioso.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

En la mañana salí temprano al cementerio, fui solo y a pie, no quería que nadie me acompañara. Llevé margaritas blancas, las favoritas de mi madre. Al llegar a la cima, pude ver que la lápida estaban algo descuidadas, y que sus tumbas estaban secas…No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido, era un hijo ingrato.

—El abuelo…probablemente me sigue odiando ¿verdad? Ninguna de las personas que he querido se ha quedado a mi lado. He tratado de vivir pensando que no necesito a nadie…pero me estoy volviendo egoísta… ¿Qué debo hacer?

_¿Qué debo hacer, Jan Di?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

—…y además, fuiste tú la que me trajo a este sitio ¡Te dije que dejarás las cosas como estaban!

Estaba a punto de responderle pero de pronto, sentí como si alguien me llamara, como si alguien hubiese mencionado mi nombre, y esa persona me necesitase de inmediato.

—Oye… ¿qué tienes?

—No es nada…creo, es sólo que…sentí como si alguien me estuviera llamando y, no lo sé, es un presentimiento…

Jun Pyo me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca y le metí un golpe para que reaccionara, teníamos que continuar siguiendo a Ga Eul.

Luego de comer, ir a un centro de juegos de video y de entrar en una heladería, Yi Jeong la llevó a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Por los binoculares podía ver que ambos estaban tomados de las manos mientras patinaban y luego, Yi Jeong tomó su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Ga Eul.

—No puede ser… ¡es todo un Casanova!

—Entonces ¿preferirías que tu amiga se muera de frío?

—No es eso…

—Tus labios se están poniendo azules...Morirás congelada por querer salvar a tu amiga. Ven acá

—O-Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jun Pyo se había puesto detrás de mí y estaba intentado cubrirme con su saco.

—Quédate quieta

—¡Por supuesto que no! —de dónde había sacado la voluntad para alejarlo de mi, no estoy segura, pero sí sabía que no podía permitirme estar cerca de él como antes…Eso sólo me lastimaría más—Estaré bien, gracias.

Jun Pyo no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a la pista, Yi Jeong había levantado el brazo y, casi al instante, muchos fuegos artificiales bañaron el cielo.

—¿Por qué es que los F4 usan fuegos artificiales como serpentinas?

—¿Qué dices? Es genial…me copió la idea. Dime algo…cuando yo lo hice para ti… ¿Te gustó?

Me quedó mirando fijamente y yo también; Nueva Caledonia tenía buenos y malos recuerdos para mí, pero definitivamente ese había sido uno bueno.

—Claro que me gustó, ¿a qué chica no le gustaría? —Lo vi sonreír—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora las cosas son diferentes…

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

—Oye, oye, ¿a dónde se la está llevando? ¿Dónde está yendo?

—¿No es obvio?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Deberíamos subir?

—¿Subir a dónde?

Cuando dirigí mis ojos hacia donde Jun Pyo estaba mirando, pude ver un gigantesco hotel frente a nosotros.

—¡No puede ser!

Jun Pyo consiguió una habitación junto a la que Yi Jeong había reservado. Apenas entramos, me puse a intentar escuchar lo que decían contra una pared, pero me dijo que siendo un hotel 5 estrellas, jamás conseguiría oír nada, que lo mejor sería que fuera a hacer guardia y así lo hice, pero apenas salí a ver el pasillo observé a un botones con una mesita de dulces, velas y flores que se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Ga Eul, obligué a Jun Pyo a que lo detuviera y que lo llevara a nuestra habitación. Yi Jeong estaba intentado seducir a Ga Eul y yo no podía dejarlo hacer eso. Estaba tan concentrada en saber qué sucedía en la otra habitación que no había notado que el botones había dejado la mesa instalada con las velas prendidas y todo, en ese momento caí en cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hotel, a solas, con Goo Jun Pyo.

—Felicidades

—Gracias.

—Aunque sea tarde, feliz cumpleaños.

—Aunque sea tarde, gracias por el regalo.

—¿Cómo supiste de mi regalo?

—Es la cosa más barata que haya recibido, pero lo acepto porque la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Aunque sea tarde…felicidades, por tu…compromiso

—Te dije que te olvidaras de eso.

—Unnie es una buena persona

—¿Unnie?

—A ella…de verdad, de verdad le gustas.

—Veo que aún no sabes meterte en tus propios asuntos. Está bien, no serías tú si no me hicieras enfadar. ¿Y entonces? Ahora que ocurrió ¿estarás feliz de que me case? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Era obvio que no estaría feliz de que se casase con alguien más, pero Jae Kyung era de su mundo, sabía como eran esas cosas, ella también era una heredera de un gran grupo financiero. Yo, yo era sólo heredera de una lavandería. Además…ahora Jun Pyo estaba siendo amable y me había acompañado, ¿quién me aseguraba que al día siguiente no fuera a tratarme como lo hizo? ¿Acaso podía volver a confiar en él?

—Ah… ¿qué estará haciendo Ga Eul? Saldré a ver…

No se me ocurrió otra manera de esquivar su pregunta, y la verdad era que sí estaba preocupada por Ga Eul. Me paré fuera de la habitación 2012 intentando escuchar algo, pero no oía nada…¿Acaso estarían…?

—¡Tú!

Volteé a ver quién me había descubierto con la oreja pegada en un cuarto de hotel. Estaba segura de que me botarían. Pero realmente al observar quién era, hubiera preferido hasta al mismísimo diablo, menos a esa persona: La mamá de Jun Pyo.

—H…Hola

—Eres una chica a la que no soporto, aunque lo intente. ¿Ahora estás mostrando tu verdadera personalidad? Es por eso que fui muy cuidadosa, ¡para que gente como tú y tu familia no se acercaran a mi hijo!

—Me…Me parece una gran ofensa. Señora créame, esto es un malentendido.

—¡Ja! Señorita dígame, si una chica trae a un hombre a un hotel ¿qué clase de mujer es? ¿Tiene el atrevimiento de decirme que es un malentendido?

—Oye, Jan Di, ¿qué pasó con…?

Jun Pyo había salido y se dio con la sorpresa de ver a su madre en el pasillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora que Jun Pyo está comprometido tú te imaginas que puedes pasar una noche con él y seducirlo? ¡No eres más que una…!

Vi como se acercó a mí con la mano en alto para abofetearme. Su secretario hizo un movimiento pero se detuvo, Jun Pyo se acercó a nosotras pero su madre llegó antes. Sentí arder mi mejilla izquierda después de ese golpe.

—¡Déjala ya! —Jun Pyo tomó el brazo de su madre—Por favor, no la toques

Su madre hizo caso omiso de su acción y petición y le propinó una bofetada también.

—Jun Pyo no debe estar aquí—tras esa orden todos los guardaespaldas que la seguían tomaron a Jun Pyo y se lo llevaron.

¿Yo? Yo seguía de pie como una estúpida, no había podido defenderme, no había podido hablar…Me dejé resbalar contra una de las paredes del pasillo e intenté calmar la tristeza y la cólera que sentía por dentro

¿Qué había hecho mal?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Había estado casi todo el día sentado en la tumba de mis padres, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Pero cuando lo hice, no sentí ganas de quedarme allí, a ese lugar al cual el abuelo no había regresado. Me cambié de ropa, tomé mi celular y monté mi motocicleta, al menos eso me calmaría.

Llevaba apenas una hora así cuando sentí mi celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de Jun Pyo pidiéndome que llame a Jan Di. Eso sólo podía significar problemas. Cuando cerré el mensaje pude notar las llamadas perdidas de Jan Di que había tenido la noche anterior y eso me alarmó aún más…

La llamé de inmediato

—_Hola sunbae_

—¿Dónde estás?

—_En casa_

—No ha pasado nada ¿verdad?

—_No, no ha pasado nada_

—Entonces descansa.

—_Sí, lo haré. Gracias, adiós._

Era obvio que algo le había pasado ¿Cómo fui tan tonto como para no fijarme si había tenido algún mensaje en el celular apenas llegué a casa? Jan Di había llamado tres veces y yo había estado lejos, había necesitado de mí y yo no había estado cerca. Sentía como la moto se quejaba mientras aceleraba cada vez más. Jan Di había dicho que estaba en casa, pero algo me dijo que no era así, cambiando de dirección en una calle, fui a la clínica y al llegar suspire por ver que estaba en lo correcto, las luces estaban encendidas aun cuando ya debería haber estado cerrada.

Me estacioné y entré intentando no hacer ruido. Deslicé la puerta que era la entrada al consultorio y la vi, estaba trapeando el suelo. Sin decir nada entré y me paré frente a ella.

—Sunbae…

—Este lugar se ha convertido en la casa de Geum Jan Di.

—No…no podía estudiar. Pensé que podría tomar un poco de aire y estudiar un poco…

Sus ojos demostraban que estaba dolida, no me miraba, fijaba sus ojos al suelo. Sin querer seguir la conversación, intentó seguir trapeando, pero le impedí hacerlo bloqueando su camino. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces…No pude soportarlo más, tome su mano, deteniendo su movimiento con el trapeador. Jan Di tenía los ojos inundados, y por fin pude verlo, la mejilla roja…

Dejé caer el trapeador y la atraje a mí, sosteniéndola en mis brazos. Jan Di enterró su rostro en mi pecho y empezó a llorar, se apretó a mí y siguió llorando.

_Soy un idiota. ¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara? ¿Cómo pude dejar que estuviera lastimada?_

—Sunbae…sunbae ¿qué hice mal?

—Nada, Jan Di no hizo nada malo. Tranquila, ya estoy aquí…estás segura conmigo—mientras le decía esto la abracé con más fuerza puesto que no se me ocurría que más hacer.

—Yo…yo intenté hablar contigo, porque sabía que tú me ayudarías sunbae, pero…pero no te encontré…—decía entre sollozos.

—Lo sé, perdóname…—Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y acaricié su mejilla, la miré directamente a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas—Nunca más volverá a pasar algo como esto, siempre estaré allí para ti Jan Di, sólo tienes que llamarme y estaré a tu lado lo más pronto posible. Perdóname…

Finalmente terminamos sentados en el suelo, Jan Di acunada en mis brazos y yo intentando mantenerla segura a mi manera. Juré que jamás la haría pasar algo así y que, de ahora en adelante, realmente lucharía con todas mis fuerzas por ella.

_Lo siento Jun Pyo, pero yo también la amo. _

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí…lo siento, por todo…esto. No es obligatorio que cada vez que te llame estés allí.

—Pero lo estaré, siempre que quieras—me quedó mirando y le sonreí.

—¿No me preguntarás qué pasó?

—No, cuando Jan Di quiera decírmelo, escucharé.

Ahora ella sonrió, aunque débilmente y comenzó a relatarme lo sucedido. La madre de Jun Pyo, nunca me había gustado esa mujer, pero ahora, realmente estaba empezando a odiarla.

—¿Te duele?

—Nah…estaré bien para mañana.

—Bien entonces, es hora de que vayas a casa, a la que tiene una cama.

—Sí, sólo acomodaré el trapeador.

—Te espero afuera.

Jan Di cerró la clínica, se acercó a mi, se puso el casco y abrazó mi cintura al acomodarse en el asiento trasero de mi motocicleta, esto era raro, usualmente se agarraba de mi chaqueta a cada lado, pero en definitiva esto no era algo de lo que me iba a quejar.

—Sostente, ya nos vamos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Ji Hoo fue como un ángel que había llegado en el momento preciso. Todo mi dolor se lo llevó su chaqueta y camisa y por más que quise disculparme y pagar la cuenta de la tintorería, él se rehusó. Al salir, lo vi montado en su moto blanca, con el brazo extendido ofreciéndome el casco del mismo color. Me subí y cuando iba a sostenerme de su chaqueta, pasé mis brazos por su cintura.

_Gracias, mi bombero honorable, Yoon Ji Hoo._


	2. Nuevas noticias

**Hola!  
¿Qué tal? He regresado con un nuevo capítulo y parte de la historia de lo que pasó en el hotel de Jae Kyung…a partir del siguiente podrán encontrar mas cambios, sobre todo en cuanto a madurez en Jan Di (realmente ese era uno de los puntos de ella que quería cambiar). Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, ¡ellos me alientan a seguir escribiendo!**

* * *

Ji Hoo me dejó en la puerta de mi casa ya mucho más tranquila, me hizo prometer llamarlo si algo sucedía antes de dejarme ir y lo hice. Entré a casa y fui directo a mi cama, la mejilla aún me dolía, pero no era comparable con lo que me dolía el corazón…Revisé mi celular hasta que me quedé dormida y no recibí ni un solo mensaje de Jun Pyo.

Yo había tenido razón.

Se estaba portando como en Macau, la sola presencia de su madre lo hacía actuar de manera completamente diferente, no podía soportar más ese juego. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente busqué el collar de estrella y luna que me había regalado Jun Pyo, lo metí en una cajita y lo puse al fondo de mi último cajón. Allí se quedaría hasta que pudiera volver a verlo sin necesidad de sentir esa nostalgia tan incómoda.

_Está comprometido con Jae Kyung, tengo que dejar de pensar en él, nuestra relación ha terminado._

A la hora del desayuno recibí un mensaje.

_No vayas a faltar a clases. Ji Hoo._

Sonreí.

_Por supuesto que no. Tengo una beca que mantener ¿sabes?_

Era su manera de asegurarse que estaba bien.

El día estuvo tranquilo, ya no había tantos rumores como antes y me pude relajar puesto que las "reinas" de la escuela no querían acercarse a mí por nada del mundo, cosa que obviamente apreciaba muchísimo.

A la hora de la salida, cuando estaba con mi bicicleta blanca escuché lo único que no había querido escuchar en todo el día: el grito de "¡Los F4!" a la vuelta de la esquina.

De pronto aparecieron, rodeados de chicas que parecían no acostumbrase al hecho de verlos de cerca, más parecían estrellas de cine que otra cosa. Woo Bin y Yi Jeong me dieron un saludo con la mirada cuando pasaron, Ji Hoo me interrogó con la mirada _¿Todo en orden? _parecía decir y le di un leve asentimiento, otra cosa fue Jun Pyo, me vio por dos segundos, desvió la mirada y siguió de largo, como si donde yo estaba parada fuese un espacio más de aire…de nada.

De alguna manera sabía que iba a ser así pero había conservado la tonta esperanza de tal vez poder conservar la amistad.

Estaba a punto de seguir con mi camino cuando mi celular sonó, era mi mamá.

—Sí, mamá…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Realmente me había sorprendido la reacción de Jun Pyo, no esperaba que fuera a ignorarla de una manera tan abierta. Woo Bin y Yi Jeong también estaban confundidos pero ante la mirada que portaba Jun Pyo prefirieron no preguntar nada. Yo tampoco pregunté, pero no pensaba quedarme sin hacer algo. Me quedé rezagado al final de la turba de admiradoras y volteé para alcanzar a Jan Di, pero estaba hablando por celular y sonaba muy preocupada.

—Mamá… ¿Qué ocurre?... ¡Mamá! ¿Hubo un accidente?

Parecía como si llamada se hubiera cortado. Tal vez algo había vuelto a ocurrirle a su mamá. Apenas si me había movido para ofrecerle llevarla a casa cuando mi propio celular sonó, normalmente lo hubiera ignorado, pero estaba esperando noticias muy importantes y no me equivoqué, era el Secretario Park.

—¿Diga?

—Joven amo, ya está listo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la galería de arte.

—Voy para allá.

Cuando colgué, noté que Jan Di ya no estaba. Debatí unos segundo entre si llamarla o no, pero ella me había prometido la noche anterior que si algo que ella sola no pudiese controlar ocurría, me llamaría. Sólo por esta vez, tendría que dejar pasar mi preocupación.

Fui en motocicleta hasta la galería y me dirigí a la sala de conciertos. El Secretario Park Chae Yun había estado con mi familia desde antes que yo naciera, era la mano derecha del abuelo y quería mucho a mis padres y a mí. Cuando el abuelo se fue, él se quedó a mi lado haciéndose cargo de todos los asuntos legales. Le había pedido desde hacía mucho que investigara si mi abuelo seguía vivo, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta me di por vencido 5 años atrás.

—Joven amo.

—Secretario Park. ¿Averiguaste algo?

—Sí, y debo decirle señor, tengo que pedirle perdón, jamás imaginé que el Presidente Yoon se encontrara tan cerca de nosotros, si yo hubiera llevado a cabo una búsqueda más exhaustiva, si hubiera seguido investigando…

—Detente, no es culpa tuya, fui yo quien te pidió que no averiguaras más.

—Pero joven amo…

—¿Qué encontraste?

—El Presidente nunca dejó Corea. Se quedó en un pueblo pequeño cerca de la frontera bajo otro nombre. Hace 4 años regresó a la ciudad y abrió una pequeña clínica con lo que había ahorrado, es modesta pero es de gran ayuda para la comunidad en la que se encuentra puesto que la gente de allí es de escasos recursos. Todo lo que investigué está aquí.

Me entregó un fajo de papeles y folders que tenían informes, fotos, actuales y antiguos.

—Y también…

— ¿También?

—Fue algo que jamás le mostré por todas las cosas que sucedieron. Pero creo que ahora podría ser un buen momento. Joven amo, estoy seguro que el Presidente debe de haber tenido sus razones para no aparecer hasta el día de hoy…

—Él no tenía intenciones de aparecer, fue una simple coincidencia, si yo no hubiera entrado en esa clínica, lo más probable es que jamás lo hubiera visto otra vez. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

—Tome—me dio un control remoto—Por favor tómese su tiempo. Dejaré esto en su escritorio para que los revise con tranquilidad más tarde.

Tomó otra vez los documentos y sin decir más, salió de la sala de conciertos. Volteé a ver el escenario y noté que el ecran estaba bajado. Fui a sentarme a una de las butacas y presioné _Play_.

—_Hola…di hola Ji Hoo…_

—_Holaaa…_

—_Eso es… ¿dónde está papá Ji Hoo?_

—_Allí…!Se escondió!_

—_Muy bien hay que atraparlo_

—_¡Papá…papá!_

—_Ohhh…Ji hoo, ¡me encontraste! Eres un muchachito muy inteligente_

Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas. Mis padres…eran mis padres en ese video. ¿Hacía cuánto que no había escuchado sus voces? Durante mis pesadillas sólo veía rostros con sangre, gritos, fuego, desastre…Pero estos eran ellos, conmigo, felices, riendo, jugando.

Podía recordarlo, tenía 3 años, cada vez que mis padres tenía un tiempo libre lo pasaban conmigo y le pedían a una criada que nos filmara para que cuando me sintiera sólo, pudiera verlos. Había más de 10 videos y en todos podía recodar algo, me parecía increíble.

No estaba seguro de cuántas horas habían pasado, cuando de pronto me vi montado en las espaldas de un hombre que se arrastraba por el suelo.

—_Arre, abuelito, ¡más rápido!_

—_Aigoo, está bien…_

Recordaba con toda claridad ese día. El secretario Park me había llevado a casa del abuelo porque estaría libre ese día y el siguiente. Yo le había pedido a mi abuelo que me llevara a pescar y accedió. El secretario Park mandó que me llevaran a casa para recoger ropa y regresar en la tarde. Mis propios padres decidieron llevarme puesto que tendrían que salir de viaje, fue en ese regreso a casa del abuelo que yo…que yo…

Detuve el video. No podía ver más. Estaba agotado mental y emocionalmente. Lo mejor sería ir a casa.

Salí por el ascensor y vi a una chica lavando las ventanas, me pareció curioso que su espalda se pareciera tanto a la de… ¿Mmm? ¿Podría ser? Me acerqué hasta quedar justo detrás de la muchacha y confirmé mis sospechas, pero no dije nada. Pronto sus ojos se posaron en mi reflejo y volteó sorprendida.

—¡Sun…Sunbae! ¿Qué haces aquí?

No supe exactamente cómo contestarle así que señalé la placa de dónde había venido

"Centro de Arte Su-Am - Sala de Conciertos"

—Ahh…

—Y tú ¿qué estas haciendo a esta hora?

—Yo…Surgió algo inesperado.

Observé los ventanales.

—¿Harás todo esto tú sola?

—Estoy en ello, no falta mucho.

Se volteó y siguió limpiando. Sin pensarlo dos veces guardé mi reloj, remangué mi saco y camisa, y tomé un trapo y un limpiador. Cuando Jan Di se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se quedó muy sorprendida.

—Te dije que era bueno limpiando.

La sorpresa fue remplazada con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tanto adoraba.

—Gracias, sunbae.

Nos dedicamos a limpiar sin decir nada, a veces me reía de su manera de querer alcanzar el mismo sitio que yo, era claro que mi altura era una gran ventaja. Antes de que lo notáramos, las ventanas estaban limpias. En mi vida había tomado un trapo para limpiar las ventanas de mi casa y ahora, el heredero del grupo Yoon estaba con las manos enrojecidas de tanto fregar. Fue un sentimiento que me gustó y otra vez pude hacer algo inesperado gracias a ella.

Fuimos al primer piso y Jan Di me dijo que no podría compartir conmigo el dinero que ganaría, obviamente yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello, pero igual ofreció pagarme con un café y un paseo. Luego de unos minutos la vi traer un carrito que tenía felpas en la parte de atrás y adelante. Jamás había montado en algo así y era divertido. Ella se puso en medio del salón como si fuese una policía de tránsito y me decía por dónde pasar o en dónde no había lustrado bien. Otra vez sin darnos cuenta, habíamos terminado de pulir todo el piso.

Cuando Jan Di regresó de guardar todos los implementos de limpieza vi que estaba algo pálida.

—De seguro no has dormido nada. Anda, ve a cambiarte y te llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario que…—la miré fijamente—…está bien. Gracias.

Últimamente estaba teniendo más éxito en esto, no era necesario presionarla con palabras, una mirada decía todo lo que quería; el silencio que compartíamos me parecía que era algo telepático muchas veces.

Los minutos pasaban y Jan Di no aparecía, me levanté del sillón y fui a esperarla fuera del baño de mujeres. Ya eran 15 minutos adentro y estaba empezando a preocuparme. Decidí llamarla. Desde fuera podía escuchar su _ringtone_ pero nadie respondía. No habría nadie más que ella así que entré, tal vez se había quedado dormida. Seguí caminando hacia donde provenía el sonido y al dar una última vuelta a la izquierda la encontré: estaba desmayada en el suelo.

—Jan Di… ¡Jan Di! Despierta… ¿me oyes? ¡Jan Di!

—Es…estoy bien…estoy bien…

Por supuesto que no lo estaba, toqué su frente y estaba hirviendo, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? No podría llevarla a casa en moto, entonces…

—¿Secretario Park?

—_Sí, joven amo._

—Necesito que envíes un auto a la galería de arte de inmediato

—_No es necesario, yo estoy cerca ¿Ocurrió algo?_

—Sólo ven rápido ¡por favor!

—_Llegaré en dos minutos._

Tomé a Jan Di en mis brazos y me dirigí a la salida. Agradecí que el secretario Park estacionara justo en ese momento y bajara a darme el encuentro

— ¡Joven amo! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Está desmayada, no sé qué es lo que tiene, llama al médico y dile que vaya a casa lo más pronto posible.

—Sí.

Acosté a Jan Di en el asiento trasero y me quedé con ella. El secretario Park conducía al límite de la velocidad permitida mientras hablaba por el _hands-free_ con el médico.

Llegamos rápidamente a casa y coloqué a Jan Di en mi cama.

—Joven amo, pronto el médico estará aquí.

—Gracias, secretario Park. Realmente fue una suerte que estuvieras tan cerca. No te preocupes, puedes ir a casa.

—¿Está seguro, joven amo?

—Sí—en ese momento sonó el timbre— ¿Lo ves? De seguro es el médico, todo saldrá bien, si necesito algo te llamaré. Descansa por favor.

—Gracias, joven amo. Entonces, buenas noches.

Chae Yun se fue y dejó entrar al doctor, venía con una enfermera.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Le expliqué lo poco que sabía mientras revisaba el pulso de Jan Di y me pidió esperar en la cocina puesto que tendría que examinarla.

Me sentía algo nervioso, realmente esperaba que no fuera nada serio, Jan Di se presentaba como una chica fuerte y capaz de todo, y no era que no lo fuera, pero la verdad era que también era frágil y no lo mostraba.

—Disculpe, ¿señor?

—¿Sí? —era la enfermera

—Al doctor le gustaría saber si hay alguna ropa disponible para cambiar a la señorita. No es bueno que se quede con esas ropas húmedas.

—Claro.

De inmediato le ofrecí un pijama de algodón blanco que tenía en el baño. A los pocos minutos el doctor me llamó.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. Su fiebre bajará con los medicamentos que le suministré con esta inyección y, además, este suero le hará recobrar las fuerzas.

—¿Por qué se desmayó?

—Principalmente es malnutrición y exceso de trabajo. Déjela descansar durante un par de días y se recuperará, también sería bueno vigilar su dieta.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Ah, y una cosa más. ¿Ha sufrido la señorita alguna clase de golpe fuerte?

—No que yo sepa.

—Sucede que cuando la enfermera estuvo cambiando sus ropas, al levantarle los brazos para sacar la ropa húmeda y colocar la seca, la señorita mostró mucha incomodidad y, en un punto, dolor. Noté que sólo era en el brazo izquierdo, específicamente en el hombro, pero no encontré ningún hematoma o relajamiento muscular. En todo caso, sería bueno consultarle cuando despierte.

—Por supuesto que sí, muchas gracias por todo.

—Nos retiramos, buenas noches.

Era un completo idiota. Toda la noche la había visto limpiar y alzar los brazos para limpiar las ventanas y no había notado hasta qué punto esto le podría doler. No habría problema con las "labores cotidianas", eso fue lo que dijo el médico, siempre y cuando llevara su rehabilitación, y no estaba seguro de que estuviera haciéndolo. Tendría que encargarme de eso.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. Aún estaba sudando un poco así que tomé mi pañuelo y limpié su rostro, la contemplé unos minutos y nuevamente me preguntaba cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos. Ahora me parecía tan absurdo…

Decidí arroparla para que descansara tranquila, yo dormiría en el sofá. Al tomar su mano izquierda tuve mucho cuidado, no quería que volviera a dolerle algo, pero antes de meterla bajo las sábanas noté que su dedo anular tenía una herida. Me pareció tan rara esa ironía al recordar lo que ella había hecho por mi tiempo atrás, cuando me lastimé exactamente el mismo dedo tocando el violín, en ese momento la consideraba una molestia. Qué equivocado estaba. Si revisaba bien, toda su mano era medianamente áspera y callosa, tenía cicatrices de quemaduras aquí y allá y sus uñas no estaban cuidadas. Esta mano era muy diferente a todas las otras que venían oliendo a crema fresca y esmalte de uñas recién aplicado y, sin embargo, ésta me parecía mucho más hermosa que todas las demás.

No pude evitar inclinarme hacia ella y besar esa mano. Era pequeña si la comparaba con la mía, pero era más decidida y llena de calidez. Gracias a esa mano yo había conocido muchas cosas nuevas y esperaba seguir haciéndolo.

_Gracias, Jan Di…gracias por ser tú…_

Años después me enteraría que ese pequeño gesto fue, en gran parte, el responsable de mi felicidad actual.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Rayos de luz cayeron sobre mis párpados cerrados molestando el sueño que estaba teniendo. Me di la vuelta para evitarlos pero sentí algo de dolor en el brazo, abrí los ojos y note una aguja sobresaliendo de mi piel.

—¡Kyaaaaa!

—¡Jan Di! ¿Pasó algo?

Pude ver a Ji Hoo entrando a la habitación. A su habitación. Un momento… ¿en dónde estaba?

—Um…yo…esto… ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Tranquila, estas en mi casa. Ayer te desmayaste en la galería.

Francamente no recordaba nada más allá de haber entrado a los servicios higiénicos. Ji Hoo me contó todo lo que había pasado y lo que el doctor había dicho.

—…así que dime. ¿Has seguido la rutina de ejercicios que te dio el médico para tu rehabilitación?

—No he…tenido el tiempo…

—Geum Jan Di—me asusté un poco, Ji Hoo raras veces utilizaba mi nombre completo—sabes que ya no podrás nadar profesionalmente, pero tu día a día se verá seriamente afectado si decides seguir así, sin hacer nada por recuperarte.

—Lo lamento, prometo poner de mi parte para curarme.

Sentí que puso su mano sobre la mía y su expresión se suavizó.

—No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse, por favor…

—Sí, sunbae

—Bien entonces, ahora debes levantarte para comer algo.

Cuando me moví, me di cuenta de que estaba vestida con un pijama blanco. Volteé a ver a mi sunbae. Me respondió antes de que la pregunta saliera de mi boca.

—La enfermera fue la que te cambió la ropa. En el baño están tus cosas lavadas y secas.

—Muchas gracias.

Me dirigí al baño para poder lavarme y cambiarme, tenía la extraña sensación de que algo se me estaba olvidando, algo, algo…

—¡Sunbae! —salí disparada del baño

—¿Qué pasó ahora?

—La escuela… ¡mis padres! ¡Hoy día hay clases y ayer no llegué a casa a dormir!

—Jan Di, ¿con quién crees que estás?

—…contigo.

—Sí, y eso significa que…

—Ya llamaste a mis padres ¿verdad?

—Exacto, les expliqué la situación y no hubo problemas. Ellos se encargarían de llamar por tu falta.

Suspiré con alivio.

—Gracias, de nuevo, sunbae.

—Ahora creo que deberías ir a terminar de vestirte…te resfriarás si caminas así por la casa ¿sabes?

Miré hacia abajo y observé, con horror, que me había quitado el pantalón pijama, pero no me había puesto nada para remplazarlo. En medio de un grito entré de nuevo al baño para ponerme mis _jeans_. La verdad era que la parte de arriba del pijama me quedaba tan grande que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, pero ¡igual! ¡Qué vergüenza haber salido así frente a Ji Hoo! Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento fue "Tierra… ¡trágame!"

Cuando volví a salir la mesa estaba puesta con un desayuno que se veía muy bien, pero aun así la vergüenza no se me iba.

—Sunbae…lo de hace un rato…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó hace un rato? No recuerdo bien, a veces mi memoria se borra

Sonreí sonrojada, me hacía acordar a lo de Macau y su _post-it_. Me senté algo más tranquila y disfrutamos del desayuno.

—Después de esto te llevaré a tu casa, debes de descansar.

—¡Pero ya me siento bien!

—Jan Di, el doctor dijo dos días de descanso, y eso vas a hacer.

—Sunbae, por favor, déjame ir a la escuela, el día de hoy en la última hora el profesor dijo que daría los temas que entrarían en el examen más un repaso.

—Jan Di…

—Te prometo ir sólo a esa clase y luego ir derechito a mi casa…por favor, por favor…

Esto me sorprendió…Usualmente no me hubiera importado que alguien fuera de mi familia me dijera que no hiciera algo, si quería hacerlo al final igual lo haría, pero…por algún motivo, si era Ji Hoo quién lo decía, sentía que necesitaba decirle las razones por las cuales deseaba hacerlo. Prácticamente le estaba pidiendo permiso para ir a mi escuela.

Parecía que estaba pensándolo y decidí ayudarlo un poco. Puse los codos en la mesa y apoyé el rostro en mis manos, dándole mi expresión más inocente con un puchero.

—Eso no es justo…—no me moví ni un centímetro—…está bien, pero sólo a la última clase.

—¡Eres lo máximo, sunbae!

—Sí, sí…vamos, te llevo…ah, pero no tengo mi moto, ayer la dejé en la galería. Tomaremos un taxi.

—No es necesario, joven amo

Ambos volteamos a ver al recién llegado. Era un hombre mayor, vestido con un terno y corbata negros, aunque tenía un rostro serio parecía bondadoso.

—¿Secretario Park?

—Lamento mucho haber interrumpido de esta manera, joven amo, no estaba seguro de si usted estaría despierto siendo tan temprano. Sólo quise venir a dejarle las llaves de su moto y decirle que ya había mandarla a traer esta mañana, iba a dejarle una nota.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Disculpe mi rudeza señorita, mi nombre es Park Chae Yun, soy el secretario de la familia Yoon.

—Oh, mi nombre es Geum Jan Di…le agradezco mucho todas las molestias que se tomó el día de ayer.

—No fue ninguna molestia, señorita.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y pareció unos cuantos años más joven.

—Secretario Park, en el transcurso de la mañana necesitaré tu ayuda para unas compras.

—Sí, joven amo. Por favor, no dejan que los demore, el personal se hará cargo de todo esto en unos momentos.

—Gracias. Entonces, Jan Di, vamos.

—Sí.

Me despedí del señor Park y me encaminé junto a Ji Hoo a su cochera. Nos montamos en su moto y salimos rápidamente hacia mi casa.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Dejé a Jan Di en la puerta de su casa como tantas otras veces, aunque ahora un poco más tranquilo, durante el desayuno me había comentado la situación de sus padres y no pude evitar reírme, ella definitivamente era más parecida a su papá…el hombre no tenía dinero para él mismo pero iba y daba al amigo que lo necesitaba.

Al regresar a casa encontré que ya todo estaba en orden: la cama tendida, los platos lavados y guardados, hasta el pijama que había usado Jan Di ya estaba lavada, no podía negar que tenía un personal de limpieza muy eficiente.

El secretario Park se hallaba en el estudio.

—Ya regresé.

—Bienvenido, joven amo. Espero que la señorita Geum se encuentre mucho mejor de salud

—Al menos mejor que ayer. De todas maneras, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿En qué lo puedo servir, joven amo?

—Tengo que ir de compras.

Le expliqué mi preocupación con respecto a la dieta de Jan Di y que quería comprar víveres para ella. Se puso manos a la obra de inmediato y él condujo al supermercado mientras que yo pensaba en qué sería mejor para ella en el asiento del copiloto.

Mientras pensaba, una imagen se filtró en mi cabeza de una Jan Di algo despeinada, con las mejillas encendidas y vestida sólo con la parte de arriba de mi pijama blanco. Era una visión que no se me había ocurrido ni siquiera en sueños…Se le había visto tan hermosa y provocativa. Había necesitado de todo mi autocontrol para no sonrojarme y mirar sólo a su rostro, aunque pude guardar una imagen de cuerpo completo cuando bajó la mirada y se fue corriendo. Otra cosa que me había sorprendido había sido su pequeño puchero, esa cara definitivamente iba contra las reglas, si aprendía que algo así me desarmaba con facilidad estaría en muchos problemas.

Fue interesante comprar los víveres, usualmente alguien los compraba para mí, ahora yo tenía ese rol comprándolos para ella.

—Secretario Park, Jan Di no estará en su casa a partir de la 1 puesto que irá a su última clase, aprovecha por favor ese espacio de tiempo para dejar todo esto.

—¿Está seguro, joven amo?

—Si lo hiciera cuando ella está allí, lo más probable es que lo rechace. Sólo hágaselo llegar a sus padres diciendo que es alguna clase de premio, eso les bastará como explicación.

—Como usted diga.

Me sentía mejor sabiendo que ahora tendría a la mano todo lo que necesitase para que su salud mejorara rápidamente. Decidí no ir a la escuela ese día, total, las clases ya iban a acabar, preferí regresar a casa a revisar los documentos que me había dejado el Secretario Park.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Debido a que el repaso fue algo bastante rápido, el profesor dejó la última hora para estudio libre, gracias a eso pude ponerme al día con los apuntes de inglés y verificar los errores. La cabeza aún me dolía un poco pero no podía permitirme estar faltando a clases o fallar en los exámenes.

Mientras revisaba unos verbos en mi cuaderno, noté que la hoja se había manchado de repente de rojo. Llevé mi mano a mi nariz y comprobé que estaba sangrando, no podía creer que estuviera así. Intenté aplacarlo con un poco de papel, pero seguía saliendo, así que preferí ir al baño; en el camino, cuando pasé frente a la escalera, me crucé con Jun Pyo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por 2 segundos, antes de que él la desviara y siguiera de frente como si no hubiera visto a nadie. No pretendía que hablásemos como viejos amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero ver que la persona que quieres te trate de esa manera, que te ignore…duele.

Cerré los ojos y me recordé mi decisión de esa mañana: Olvidarlo. Tomaría tiempo pero sé que lo haría. Sentí mi mano algo húmeda y era la sangre…salí corriendo al baño nuevamente.

Ese día llegué a casa y no había comparación con el humor del día anterior, mis padres y hermanos estaban danzando y cantando estúpidamente alrededor de varias bolsas de víveres.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡Oh, Jan Di! ¡No todo puede ser malo en esta vida! —me dijo mi madre abrazándome

—Noona, hoy día vino un hombre que dijo ser de una de esas estaciones de radio a las que mamá solía llamar cada dos minutos para ganarse un premio. Dijo que nuestra familia había ganado hacía muuuuuucho tiempo, pero no lo habían notado y por eso…¡nos recompensaron con toda esta comida! ¿No se ve genial?

—Ehhh…sí, pero esto…todo esto es casi de primera calidad ¿esto lo regalan en las radios locales?

—¡Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer luego de habernos hecho esperar tanto tiempo! Mira que olvidarse que habíamos ganado un premio.

—¿De qué radio eran, papá?

—No lo sé, todo fue muy rápido y, además, apenas tu madre vio todas estas bolsas, se puso a gritar.

Luego de eso no conseguí sacarles otra palabra pues siguieron con sus cantos. Revisé todas las bolsas mientras guardaba los víveres en la cocina y entre ellos, noté una caja de _pancakes_ instantáneos. No pude evitar sonreír al acordarme de Ji Hoo.

Pasé la tarde haciendo mis tareas y estudiando para el examen de inglés. Al llegar la noche, me di un baño para relajarme y poder descansar para estar fresca para el día siguiente. Al salir del baño, Kang San se me acercó.

—Noona, alguien ha dicho que te espera en el parque.

—¿Quién dijo?

—No lo sé, llamaron por teléfono mientras te estabas bañando. Era una mujer.

¿Ga Eul? Podría ser, últimamente sabía que en su cabeza no había otra cosa que fuera Ji Yeong, tal vez algo había ocurrido.

—Kang San, dile a mamá que saldré un momento, que enseguida regreso.

Salí corriendo al parque, ni siquiera sequé bien mi cabello. Al llegar busqué a Ga Eul con la mirada y me sorprendí al sentir que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda. Me asusté, pero no sentí que quisiera hacerme daño, aun así, volteé rápidamente y me encontré cara a cara con Jae Kyung. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué…qué sucede?

—Jun Pyo…Goo Jun Pyo

—¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Jun Pyo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Él…él quiere salir oficialmente conmigo—y dicho esto me abrazó. Ahora lo entendía, estaba llorando de felicidad—Porque estaba tan feliz, porque pensé que me volvería loca, corrí hasta aquí para decírtelo. Vas a felicitarme ¿no?

—Felicidades—las palabras se me salieron automáticamente

—Enamorarte de tu prometido…¿No es demasiado romántico?

—Sí…

Volviéndome a abrazar, Jae Kyung me dio las gracias por ser su amiga y escucharla, ella estaba muy feliz. No pude hacer más que abrazarla de vuelta y contener mis lágrimas, poco a poco, día con día, Jun Pyo y yo nos alejábamos cada vez más, pero a la vez, sabía que estaba encontrando su felicidad. Él jamás le pediría a una chica salir con ella si no estaba yendo completamente en serio.

—Unnie…te felicito mucho.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Esa tarde el secretario Park me confirmó la llegada de las compras a la casa de Jan Di, dijo entre risas que nunca había visto a nadie emocionarse tanto con unas bolsas de compras. Ahora estaba más calmado, aunque igual, tenía que prepararme puesto que en la noche habría el lanzamiento de los nuevos modelos de celulares de una reconocida marca, tenía que hacer acto de presencia.

En el local me encontré inmediatamente con Woo Bin y Yi Jeong, todos comparábamos los celulares que nos habían regalado y comentábamos sus funcionalidades. A quien no veíamos por ningún lado era a Jun Pyo.

—¿Creen que venga? —preguntó Woo Bin

—Tiene que hacerlo, ¿has visto quiénes están en esa mesa?

Todos vimos que su madre y los padres de Jae Kyung se hallaban sentados en una de las pocas mesas disponibles para los invitados más distinguidos del evento. Unas exclamaciones nos hicieron dar cuenta de que Jun Pyo había llegado, lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Jae Kyun entrelazando brazos con él, más sorpresa era ver a Jun Pyo completamente cómodo con eso. Se acercaron a nosotros cuando nos vieron. Jun Pyo saludó y luego Jae Kyung, me di cuenta de que tanto Woo Bin como Yi Jeong no estaban seguros de qué decir.

—Miren, Jun Pyo me regaló un celular igual al suyo, para que hagamos pareja.

Jae Kyung estaba muy contenta, eso se notaba, lo que aun no podía discernir era en qué estaba pensando Jun Pyo. No tuve tiempo de examinarlo más puesto que a los pocos segundos se la llevó para saludar al resto de personas de la fiesta.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Woo Bin

—¿Acaso Jun Pyo cedió ante la presión de su madre? —ese fue Yi Jeong

—¿Qué pasará con Jan Di?

Esa era la única pregunta en mi cabeza.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Era un nuevo día de escuela y la noche anterior en contra de todas mis expectativas sí había logrado dormir. Lo que me dijo Jae Kyung me dejó algo triste, pero en el fondo sabía que mi resolución no iba a cambiar, iba a olvidarme de Jun Pyo…además, él estaba intentando buscar su felicidad y yo haría lo mismo. Por lo pronto, eso significaba estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, mi sueño de ser doctora era lo que me mantenía con ánimo.

El examen de inglés estuvo sencillo gracias al repaso que hice el día anterior, y como para variar, la siguiente hora a la del refrigerio la dieron libre, decidí estudiar en el único lugar que podía sentirme calmada: Las escaleras de emergencia. Ese era el lugar en el que había conocido a Ji Hoo sunbae y también el lugar en el que brindamos por mi nuevo sueño, allí no había necesidad de pensar en Jun Pyo.

Casi como si hubiese acudido a su nombre en mi cabeza, Ji Hoo apareció.

—¿No se supone que deberías de descansar también el día de hoy?

—Sunbae, ya estoy bien…

Se sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared mirando mis libros.

—¿Cómo van los estudios?

—Bien, si logro entrar a la escuela de medicina será maravilloso, pero un verdadero milagro.

—Pero las maravillas son lo tuyo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Geum Jan Di, la Mujer Maravilla.

Ambos reímos.

—Bueno, aunque no entre a la escuela de medicina aún puedo ir a la clínica del abuelo…—y ahí cerré mi boca, me había olvidado por un momento de ese tema sensible entre Ji Hoo y el abuelo.

Y efectivamente, volteé a mirarlo y su expresión había cambiado. Puse mis libros a un lado y me paré a su lado.

—Sunbae, ¿no crees que deberías arreglar las cosas con tu abuelo?

—Nunca peleamos. Fue él quien decidió alejarse de mí.

—No es así—me miró sorprendido—Tu abuelo también está sufriendo mucho. Además…

—¿Además qué?

—Él…piensa mucho en ti.

Se rió

—¿Qué?

—Es que siento que tú…conoces mejor que yo a las personas. Primero esa persona y ahora el abuelo.

—Es sólo…lo único que no soporto es que tú estés triste sunbae.

Ji Hoo me miró y yo también a él, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sus ojos cambiaron de dirección hacia la parte de atrás. De pronto, al escuchar una voz, supe de quién se trataba. Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo. Ella venía reclamándole que él no la trataba bien, que era ella quien tenía que estar rogándole para salir. Jun Pyo simplemente le decía que si estaba cansada, que dejara de seguirlo. Jae Kyung le dijo entonces que estaba insegura y que él tendría que hacer algo para subsanarlo…así que le pidió que la besara.

El registro de esas palabras me hizo saber que Jun Pyo lo haría, pero por más que quería mover mis ojos o cerrarlos, no podía, estaban fijos en ellos. Cuando vi que Jun Pyo se movió hacia ella para besarla, sentí que un par de brazos me voltearon.

Ji Hoo tenía una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi cabeza, ocultando así la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el corredor. Su acción me sorprendió mucho, pero sabía que lo hacía porque se había dado cuenta de que sola no hubiera podido reaccionar. Otra vez estaba dependiendo de él y eso no me parecía justo…pero…pero…en ese momento realmente necesitaba de él. Apoyé mis manos en su saco y oculté más mi rostro en su pecho, ese lugar en el que ya había derramado lágrimas y ahora, volvía a hacerlo.

Ji Hoo me separó de él gentilmente cuando, me imagino, Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung se fueron, yo realmente no lo había notado. Frescas lágrimas aún corrían en mis mejillas y la mano de Ji Hoo fue pronta a secarlas.

—Yo también…lo único que no soporto es que tú estés triste Jan Di.

Vi en sus ojos que era completamente cierto y le agradecí en silencio. En ese momento sonó la campana de la siguiente hora, tenía que ir a clases, pero realmente no me sentía con ganas.

—Sunbae… ¿puedes llevarme a algún lado?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

Su petición me extrañó, no era típico en Jan Di faltar a clases, pero esa situación definitivamente lo ameritaba. Le dije que me esperara en el estacionamiento de la escuela y yo fui a su salón a recoger sus cosas, preferí no entrar y pedírselas al profesor, excusándola por enfermedad. No hubo problemas y me dio su mochila.

Mientras montábamos en la motocicleta, no estaba seguro de a dónde llevarla, así que simplemente conduje sin rumbo fijo hasta que la escuché gritarme.

—¡Sunbae! ¡Dobla a la derecha y baja por esa calle!

No supe qué había allí, pero le hice caso. Pronto vi un gran río rodeado de plantas y árboles…siempre pasaba por ese lugar y nunca se me había ocurrido que habría un río.

Ambos nos detuvimos frente a él y nos quedamos parados uno al lado del otro simplemente contemplándolo. Pronto hubo una idea que me hizo reír.

—Debes haber sido una nutria en tu vida pasada.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

—Son muy parecidas. Ambas son trabajadoras, torpes y lindas. Además no pueden vivir sin agua—que justamente Jan Di se calmara en un lugar lleno de agua me confirmaba una vez más que tanto le había dolido perder ese sueño. La oí reír y eso me agradó, ya no estaba tan triste como hacía unas horas antes.

—¿No podías decir que soy como una sirena o algo así?

—No puedes ser una sirena. Es triste volverse espuma, por un amor no correspondido.

Jamás dejaría que algo así le sucediera. En realidad, si por mí fuera…yo…

(Growl)

El estómago de Jan Di sonó tan fuerte que hasta yo lo escuché.

—La nutria debe tener hambre—la escuché reír otra vez.

—Vámonos. Yo invitaré la cena

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. En pocos minutos estábamos rumbo a uno de sus restaurantes de ramen favorito. Cuán grande sería nuestra sorpresa al ver entrar a Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung por esa puerta. Obviamente Jae Kyung se emocionó de ver a Jan Di e insistió en que nos sentáramos juntos todos. Jan Di no se negó y estuve preocupado, no quería volver a verla llorando luego de esto.

Mientras comíamos el kimbap que ordenamos, Jan Di estaba mirando fijamente a un anuncio en el que ofrecían 50 cupones de comida gratis si es que alguien terminaba un plato gigante de ramen en 20 minutos. Jae Kyung lo notó y dijo que ella lo ganaría para Jan Di. Jun Pyo no le creyó y al final Jae Kyung dijo que si ella lo lograba, todos tendríamos que concederle un deseo. Realmente me daba curiosidad el verla hacer algo así.

—Muy bien, aceptamos—dije en nombre de todos. Jan Di me miró y le sonreí. Ella también asintió.

—¿Están locos o qué? —Preguntó Jun Pyo— ¿Por qué tendría que concederte algún deseo?

—Son dos contra uno Jun, así que tú también tendrás que hacerlo. Bien, ¡estoy lista para el reto!

Al ver el tazón que pusieron frente a ella, tuve la seguridad de que no lo acabaría. Simplemente era gigante…Pero los minutos pasaban y Jae Kyung era imparable. Poco a poco todos vimos como la cantidad del tazón iba decreciendo.

—5…4…3…2…¡1!

—¡Gané! —dijo ella dejando abajo el tazón que había acercado a su boca para tomar lo último del caldo.

Toda la tienda rompió en aplausos y nosotros también lo hicimos, pero con un rostro de incredulidad absoluta. Eso sí que fue asombroso, esta chica tenía en el estómago un agujero negro sin duda alguna.

Luego de entregarle los 50 cupones de comida a Jan Di nos dio a conocer su deseo:

—¡Vamos todos de viaje! Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo y yo, un viaje de parejas, ¡una cita doble!

Era indudable que Jae Kyung por algún motivo pensaba que Jan Di y yo éramos novios. Jun Pyo se rehusó diciendo que odiaba hacer las cosas de "a dobles" y se retiró. Jae Kyung se quedó rogándonos a ambos que fuéramos con ella a alguno de sus hoteles.

—Tú lo prometiste Ji Hoo, dijiste que cumplirían uno de mis deseos.

—Está bien, primero consultaré con los padres de Jan Di. Ella necesita permiso.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces te doy mi celular—me pasó su número—llámame en cuanto tengas respuesta. ¡Nos podemos ir mañana mismo! Tengo que alcanzar a Jun ¡Adiós, Jan Di! Espero verte pronto.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

De camino a casa todavía no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en la tarde y unas cuantas horas de la noche. Ver a Jun Pyo con Jae Kyung en una cita fue algo que no esperaba, pero gracias a que Ji Hoo estuvo a mi lado, fue soportable. Sin embargo, ¡ahora se suponía que fuera con ellos a uno de los hoteles de Jae Kyung! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—¿Estás segura? Finalmente puedo decirle que tus padres no dieron el permiso.

—Esta bien sunbae, no siempre puedo estar ocultándome de este modo. Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung son pareja, y Jun Pyo le pidió salir oficialmente, no creo que él haga algo así por un simple capricho. Unnie consiguió algo muy bueno para mí, le daré buen uso a estos cupones. Y también…

—¿También?

—Tú también irás ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces me sentiré más segura sunbae.

Era la pura verdad, las únicas veces que no pensaba en Jun Pyo era cuando estaba estudiando medicina o estaba cerca a Ji Hoo. A veces me sentía mal en aprovecharme de esa manera de su bondad.

—Gracias. Entonces, te recogeré mañana temprano.

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Entre a casa a darle la noticia a mi mamá. Bastó con decirle que iba con la heredera del grupo JK para que ella misma fuera a hacer mi maleta.

—Jan Di, ¡Jan Di! ¿Dónde tienes metidos la ropa de baño? En un hotel así de elegante de seguro habrá piscinas.

—Mamá, ya sabes que no puedo nadar…

—No es como si fueras a competir niña, la cosa es que te luzcas…aunque mucho no haya que lucir…

—Gracias madre, están en el último cajón de mi cómoda. Si total, ya no pensaba usarlas.

Al día siguiente, Ji Hoo vino a recogerme no en su usual motocicleta, si no en un auto conducido por el secretario Park. Fue bueno verlo otra vez.

Finalmente nos encontramos con Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung en la puerta del hotel. Jun Pyo tenía cara de pocos amigos. Obviamente el complejo era inmenso, ni siquiera el hotel al que había ido esa vez espiando a Ga Eul era tan grande. Jae Kyung inmediatamente se hizo cargo de todo y nos dio las llaves de nuestras habitaciones más pases para tener acceso a todas las áreas.

—Muy bien, entonces los chicos se encargarán de hacer la cena

—¿Por qué debería yo hacer algo así?

—Oh, ya veo, Jun Pyo no es capaz de cocinar.

—¿Quién dijo que no era capaz? Sólo dije que no quería.

—El que no quiere hacer algo es porque no puede.

—¿Qué lógica rara es esa? Ji Hoo, vamos…

Vi como sunbae iba tras Jun Pyo con una expresión cansada pero divertida. Sabía que la cena sería un desastre.

Jae Kyung me llevó a mi habitación y luego de cambiarme, me llevó a una sala diciendo que quería enseñarme algo muy importante. Eran unos anillos, uno para ella y otra para Jun Pyo.

—Antes pensaba que esto era algo muy cursi, pero la gente cambia con el tiempo. Ahora sólo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que es mío.

Dentro del anillo noté la inscripción "J J", tal y como la que estaba en mi collar. Le pregunté por ella.

—Es por Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung. Al pedir que los hicieran me sentí un poco rara pero creo que…pienso en Jun Pyo como mi alma gemela.

—Son preciosos unnie, estoy segura que a Jun Pyo le gustará. Aunque deberás encontrar el momento indicado para decírselo, siendo como es.

—¡Jan Di tiene razón! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti como mi amiga?

Sólo le sonreí al no saber qué contestar.

—¡Vamos a ver qué tal le salió la cena a los chicos!

Me levanté y la seguí, había bastante tristeza en mi corazón al ver que ella le regalaría algo que él ya me había dado a mí, sin embargo no era tanta como cuando me enteré de su compromiso la primera vez. Además, me puse a pensar que esa "J J" ahora les correspondía a ellos.

_Sé fuerte Jan Di, sigue así y todo saldrá bien…_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Introduciendo un nuevo punto de vista…el de Goo Jun Pyo**

Habíamos hecho un gran trabajo al hacer la comida, hacía tiempo que no me divertía haciendo algo con Ji Hoo.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Jae Kyung había llegado con Jan Di.

—Sí

—Probemos…—La vi meter un trozo de champiñón a su boca y atragantarse.

—¿Pero qué es esto?

—¿Qué sucede? Sabe genial

—¿Eso crees? Anda Jan Di, pruébalo.

—En realidad…yo…preferiría que no…

Pero antes de que Jae Kyung o yo pudiéramos decir algo, Ji Hoo había tomado parte de la comida con los palitos y se la ofrecía a Jan Di.

—Pruébalo.

Vi cómo Ji Hoo tomaba su barbilla mientras ella abría obedientemente la boca para recibir el bocado. Fue una acción que duró apenas un segundo, pero que no agradó en lo más mínimo. No después de lo que había visto en su casa.

—Sunbae…esto sabe…muy mal.

Jae Kyung ya estaba hablando por celular con el personal de cocina pidiendo que nos trajeran barbacoa. Ji Hoo se acercó a Jan Di y fueron hacia la mesa conversando.

—¿Realmente sabía tan mal?

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas tan mal sentido del gusto sunbae?

No soportaba ver a Jan Di cerca de Ji Hoo, no soportaba ver a Jan Di cerca de cualquier otro hombre, pero yo ya había decidido seguir con esto ¿qué otra opción me quedaba?

—Jun…¿vamos?

Jae Kyung me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la mesa. Entre ella, Ji Hoo y Jan Di hablaron amenamente hasta que llegaron los platos, y la verdad era que yo no lo entendía. ¿Acaso Jan Di no me quería? ¿Acaso no había ido hasta Macau a buscarme porque estaba preocupada por mí? ¿Cómo es que ahora parecía no importarle que anduviera del brazo con otra mujer?

La comida estaba exquisita, los cocineros realmente se habían lucido. Jan Di miraba su plato con algo de extrañeza y comía en porciones minúsculas sin saber por dónde cortar, lo más probable es que nunca hubiese comido algo así. Iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando…

—Toma

—Ah, no te hubieras molestado…

Ji Hoo no había probado bocado puesto que se la había pasado cortado todo lo de su plato y ahora entendía por qué. Estaba intercambiando su plato con el de ella. ¿Acaso estaba demente? Lo peor del caso fue que Jan Di ahora comía con velocidad y con esa característica sonrisa que ponía cada vez que probaba algo delicioso…eso no podía negarlo, siempre me había encantado verla comer. Sin embargo, no de un plato que hubiese sido cortado por un hombre que no fuera yo…Volteé a mirar a Ji Hoo pero este estaba completamente tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado, y comía del plato de Jan Di como si hubiese sido el suyo propio.

Me tomé todo lo que quedaba de mi copa de vino de un solo golpe. Jae Kyung quería que brindara con ella y me excusé diciendo que ya no tenía nada. Volteó entonces hacia Ji Hoo y Jan Di y los tres chocaron sus copas.

—¿Saben? En la parte de abajo hay aguas termales…¿no les gustaría ir?

—Yo quiero ir—A Ji Hoo le encantaban las aguas termales, desde niños siempre era su lugar favorito para ir.

—¿Qué dices Jan Di?

—Sí claro, pero primero quiero que se me pase un poco la comida. Luego iré.

—¿Vamos Jun?

—Iré más tarde—sin decir nada más, me levanté. Tal vez si esperaba lo suficiente podría ver a Jan Di cuando estuviese abajo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV (En inglés es Point Of View, por eso las iniciales, cuando vean POV significa que es el punto de vista de ese personaje)**

La comida había sido demasiada…dudaba poder entrar al agua tranquilamente sin que me diera un calambre. Ji Hoo me escoltó a mi habitación y, una vez dentro, empecé a buscar mi ropa de baño. Mientras buscaba, encontré que entre mi ropa había una caja…La caja en la que había puesto el collar que me había regalado Jun Pyo. ¿Cómo es que podía tener tan mala suerte?

_Esto no significa nada._

Lo puse a un lado y encontré lo que buscaba, el único problema era que mi madre, en su gran sabiduría, no había notado que había más de una ropa de baño guardada y había puesto la que ya me quedaba chica…No me quedó más remedio que vestirme con un short negro y un polo amarillo, si no podía entrar por completo a las aguas termales, al menos metería los pies.

Antes de salir del cuarto volví a fijarme en la caja…Mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera, pero la abrí y volví a ver el hermoso collar que había dentro. Sentí congoja, pero en menor grado a los días anteriores. Sin saber por qué, tomé el collar, lo puse en mi bolsillo y salí.

Bajé al primer piso y entré al lugar. Por la televisión ya había visto cómo eran las aguas termales y a esto no se le podía llamar así. Cascadas (literalmente cascadas) de agua caían desde el techo hacia diversas pozas de agua en el suelo, algunas eran muy profundas y otras no tanto. Luego de quedarme boquiabierta un par de minutos, me senté al borde de una de las pozas y esperé. Busqué en mi bolsillo y encontré el collar. Realmente era lindo, único en el mundo, igual que Jun Pyo…o que Ji Hoo. Detrás de la estrella y la luna rezaba la inscripción "J J", tal y como en los anillos de Jae Kyung.

Lo contemplé largo rato…y me sentí una idiota. ¿Qué ganaba observando un collar que nunca más me volvería a poner? ¿Qué ganaba preguntándome por qué Jun Pyo cambiaba de humor como el cielo de color si no recibiría respuesta? Realmente estaba haciendo cosas sin sentido.

_Lo mejor será buscar a sunbae o a unnie._

Me volví a guardar el collar, me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la entrada…o al menos eso intenté. Mi pie resbaló con una piedra húmeda del borde en el que caminaba y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Antes de que me diera cuenta, caí pesadamente en una profunda poza de agua.

La caída dolió y más aún cuando me di cuenta de que se me había acalambrado la pierna y no podía impulsarme hacia la superficie. Intenté usar mis brazos y lo estaba logrando, pero entonces un conocido dolor en el hombro izquierdo me impidió hacer más.

_Me ahogaré…a este paso me ahogaré… ¡Sunbae! ¡Ji Hoo sunbae!_

Cuando volví en mí, estaba tosiendo y alguien me preguntaba si estaba bien.

—Jan Di… ¡Jan Di! ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Jun Pyo? Tú no puedes nadar…

—Ahora puedo…

— ¿Cómo así?

—Aprendí…

—Ah, ya veo.

—Me di cuenta que prefiero morir, antes que dejar que otro chico te salve. Así que aprendí a nadar.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Muchísimo. Era increíble pensar que había superado uno de sus miedos por mí, y me sentía contenta por eso.

—Gracias, por salvarme—sentí que mi pierna ya se había relajado, el calambre había pasado.

—Sí, de nada. Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación—Hizo el ademán de querer cargarme, pero no me dejé.

—Puedo caminar bien, en serio.

—No, te llevo—Jun Pyo tomó mi brazo izquierdo y lo levantó, cosa que casi me hace gritar de dolor. Dejé escapar un fuerte quejido de dolor.

—Jun Pyo, gracias, de verdad gracias, pero puedo caminar.

Se rindió y me ayudó a levantarme para que pudiera caminar.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Me encontraba arreglando la ropa que había llevado para el fin de semana cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—_Soy yo, Jae Kyung._

Fui a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches.

—Hola, venía a preguntarte si Jun está contigo.

—No, no me ha venido a buscar.

—Ese hombre, se me volvió a escapar.

—De seguro se adelantó a las aguas termales, posiblemente…—corté mi frase. Había estado a punto de decir que posiblemente no había querido molestarla después de la cena, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, había sentido algo en el pecho.

—¿Posiblemente qué?

No podía estar seguro, pero sentía como si alguien me llamara, como si alguien hubiese mencionado mi nombre, y esa persona me necesitase de inmediato.

—Jan Di…

—¿Dices que posiblemente esté con Jan Di?

—No, digo que algo le ha pasado a Jan Di

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Jae Kyun, ¿dónde están las aguas termales?

Salí corriendo hacia el primer piso y ella tras de mí. Ella seguía preguntándome si estaba seguro de que algo le había pasado a Jan Di pero no podía responderle con seguridad, era sólo una corazonada de que ella me necesitaba.

Salí corriendo del ascensor, me dirigí hacia el corredor de las aguas termales, entré a la sala de espera y vi a Jan Di caminando lentamente con Jun Pyo a sus espaldas, ambos empapados.

—¡Jan Di! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Estás bien?—Jae Kyung fue a verla

—Estoy bien…resbalé y caí a una de las pozas de agua termal y me dio un calambre así que no podía salir. Jun Pyo me salvó.

—¡Qué alivio!

La información me sorprendió, ¿en qué momento habría aprendido Jun Pyo a nadar? Aunque podía imaginarme los motivos por lo que lo había hecho, yo sólo miraba a Jan Di. Estaba abrazándose, cruzamos miradas y vi que con su mano derecha hizo un ademán hacia su hombro izquierdo. No necesité más señales.

—No te preocupes Jun Pyo. Yo me encargaré de cuidarla.

Me adelanté y me puse tras ella para escoltarla, noté que estaba temblando. Avanzamos un poco y le pregunté en voz baja:

— ¿Qué tanto te duele?

—La pierna ya no mucho, más que nada fue el impacto de la caída, pero…mi hombro…

Pasé mi brazo por su espalda e hice el ademar de cargarla.

— ¡No! Estoy bien, puedo caminar, además mojaré tus ropas

Nuevamente no le dije nada, simplemente la miré. No iba a permitir discutiera esto conmigo, necesitaba llevarla a descansar ya. Parecía como si hubiera entendido puesto que se relajó y se quedó parada en su sitio. Pasé mis brazos detrás de su espalda y rodillas, y ella se sostuvo de mi cuello con el brazo derecho.

Llegamos a su habitación y la senté en un taburete al pie de su cama.

—¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

—No creo que sea para tanto, es sólo que me esforcé demasiado por salir por el hecho del calambre y…tal vez me excedí sin querer.

—Antes era tu bombero…¿ahora tengo que ser tu salvavidas? —logré que riera—Lamento no haber estado allí.

—Ni que fueras superman para escuchar mis gritos de ayuda, sunbae.

—¿Me llamaste?

—Ummm…—observé como se coloreaban sus mejillas—en realidad más que un grito de ayuda, pensé en ti, puesto que esto me hizo recordar a Nueva Caledonia, ya sabes, esa vez también casi me ahogo por un calambre…

¿Sería posible? ¿Podría realmente estar reaccionando ante esa "alarma" que Jan Di decía tener?

—Te dejaré sola para que te cambies. Te esperaré en el vestíbulo.

—Está bien.

Me levanté, di la media vuelta para ir hacia la puerta y sentí que alguien jalaba de mi polo.

—Mu…Muchas gracias, sunbae.

Le desacomodé el cabello y le sonreí, me respondió de la misma manera y salí de habitación. Fui a la mía, cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella. Suspiré.

Yo sabía perfectamente que Jan Di seguía enamorada de Jun Pyo, pero había ocasiones, como la de ahora, que con ciertos gestos hacía que mi corazón latiera más rápido y ponía a prueba mi autocontrol. No sabía realmente qué hacer con esta clase de esperanza que se albergaba en mi pecho…mientras más creciera, más peligroso sería, puesto que cuando me la quitaran, no sabría qué hacer para seguir adelante.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

—¿Pero qué me pasa?

Había terminado de bañarme y cambiarme y, sin embargo, seguía temblando. No podía aceptar, no quería aceptar que…había tenido miedo. El agua había sido el ambiente en el que más cómoda me había sentido durante años, y ahora sólo por una caída ¿le estaba teniendo miedo?

Cerré con fuerza la puerta y respiré hondo. Fui al vestíbulo y encontré a Ji Hoo.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor, ya no me duele la pierna o el hombro.

—Igual te llevaré donde un doctor para que te obligue a hacer la rehabilitación si es necesario.

—De acuerdo…

De pronto me di cuenta que había más bulla de la habitual y era por dos motivos: el primero era que el vestíbulo estaba más lleno porque era más noche, y el segundo porque la mayoría de las personas eran chicas; de alguna manera se habían reunido cerca de donde estaba Ji Hoo pero al parecer ninguna se había atrevido a hablarle.

—Vamos a otro sitio, esto está muy lleno.

Accedí de inmediato ante la mirada decepcionada de las "fans".

Ji Hoo me llevó a un espacio del mismo piso que estaba vacío y, sobre una mesita frente a un cómodo sofá, había una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Bébelo, te hará bien.

Hice caso, el chocolate sabía delicioso. Sólo estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro pero el silencio no era incómodo, al contrario, reconfortaba. Sin embargo, aún después de la taza entera, mis manos seguían temblando.

—Me siento tan estúpida. No debería pasar esto…

Lo siguiente que supe y sentí, fue la mano de Ji Hoo tomando la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—No seas tonta, es normal que aún estés así, verás que pronto pasará, no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Su mano era cálida, y no puedo negar que me sentí reconfortada y segura, obviamente también estaba algo avergonzada, en parte porque era la primera vez que entrelazaba los dedos con alguien y en parte porque era con Ji Hoo, quisiera o no, él había sido mi primer amor, y además ¿qué chica no se sonrojaría al tomarse de las manos con uno de los chicos más bellos de Corea?

Después de algunos minutos sentí que mis temblores cesaron, y también debe de haberlos sentido él puesto que intentó retirar su mano. Creo que fue por reflejo que en vez de soltarlo, lo apreté más.

—Te tocaré algo para que te relajes, para eso necesito mis dos manos.

—Así está bien…además ¿qué sería de mi si me quedo dormida aquí?

—Te llevaría a tu cuarto y listo.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría escuchar? La canción que tocaste en Macau cuando perdí mi billetera, recuerdo algo el tono, pero no mucho la letra, y sé que en ese momento me pareció realmente hermosa. ¿Quién es el autor?

—Umm…—Ji Hoo no dijo nada, tampoco me miró… ¿podría ser que…?

—¿Tú la escribiste?

—Fue en un momento libre

—No sabía que compusieras, pensé que mayormente, tocabas… ¿podrías cantarla?

—¿Así sin guitarra?

—Así sin guitarra…—aún no me sentía lista para soltar su mano.

Suspiró y volví a escuchar su voz

**(Si desean escuchar la canción, pueden ir a mi perfil y encontrar el link. Gracias!)**

_Mientras esperaba por ti, estuve pensando dentro de mí,_

_quedaste tan herida después de que me dejaste,_

_que estás llorando mientras regresas a mí._

_Cuando te miro de repente pienso_

_un día cuando el cielo se ilumine_

_regresarás a mi tal y como cuando me dejaste…_

_Estás en frente mío_

_¿Puedo verte otra vez?_

_No puedo verme en tus ojos_

_Restos de saludos confortables y sonrisas_

_anque apenas se mantienen me hacen llorar._

_Regresarás a mi otra vez…_

_Si tu corazón me llama,_

_no dudes en regresar a mis brazos_

_te abrazaré como en los viejos tiempos_

No estoy segura de en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero sé que lo hice de manera tranquila, arrullada por la hermosa canción de Ji Hoo…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Nuevamente me sentí sorprendido ante las acciones de Jan Di…y por las mías. No hubiese tomado su mano de esa manera si no hubiera visto que estaba temblando tanto, pero luego fue ella la que no quiso soltarme. ¿Sería porque sólo me veía como un amigo y por eso sabía que yo no intentaría nada? No estaba seguro, pero, por el momento, eso me bastaba; aún como su amigo, podía tener esta cercanía con ella, estaba seguro que este cálido silencio solo existía entre nosotros dos.

Cuando me preguntó quién cantaba la canción de Macau, me sentí algo avergonzado, puesto que fue en ella en quien me inspiré para escribirla; se había ido de mi lado llorando, pero estaría más que dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos si ella quisiera amarme de nuevo. Finalmente me decidí a cantarle de nuevo su canción, una de las tantas que había escrito para ella y tenía guardadas en casa.

Pasó menos de 4 oraciones y sentí su cabeza caer sobre mi hombro. Durante un momento me permití divagar en mis fantasías tomando más firmemente su mano y acomodando mi cabeza sobre la de ella. Una vibración en mi bolsillo me sacó de mi burbuja:

"Me voy primero. Jun Pyo"

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Inhalando el aroma de su cabello, volví a acomodarme al lado de Jan Di y me permití cerrar los ojos para esta vez realmente soñar.


	3. Una nueva manera de pensar

**¡Finalmente! Pude darme el tiempo de terminar, me preocupa que cuando ya no tenga más el dorama para basarme en algunas cosas, no pueda tener capítulos tan largos…¿qué hare? O_O  
Bueno, me preocuparé por eso luego….je**

**No olviden revisar los agradecimientos al final :3**

Estaba en un prado lleno de flores, la brisa era fresca y el sol tibio y reconfortante, yo estaba vestida en un vestido blanco y no traía zapatos. De pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, pasaba sus manos por mi cintura y tarareaba una hermosa canción en mi oído. No estaba segura de la letra, pero sabía que la había escuchado antes. Tampoco podía ver su rostro, pero sabía quién era, sólo podía ser él…sólo podía ser…

_¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Me levanté de inmediato y asustada buscando la fuente del ruido, resultó ser el despertador de mi mesa de noche, lo apagué e intenté recordar cómo había llegado a mi habitación. Lo último que mi cabeza registraba era que sunbae me estaba cantando una hermosa canción, y eso es todo.

Volteé el rostro para ver bien la hora esta vez y aún era temprano, las 8 de la mañana. Sabía que había soñado algo lindo, pero no me acordaba. Decidí levantarme para tomar un baño y cambiarme, después de todo, seguía con la ropa que me puse la noche anterior. Cuando terminé, arreglé mi cama (ya sabía que en esa clase de hoteles alguien vendría a hacerlo por ti, pero aun así, creo que era una costumbre), me vi una última vez en el espejo y abrí la puerta.

Cuán grande sería mi sorpresa al ver a Ji Hoo parado con el puño en alto como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

—¡Sunbae!

—Buenos días—me saludó con una sonrisa

—Buenos días…Mmm, ¿te importaría decirme cómo fue que terminé aquí?

—Te dije que no habría problema si te quedabas dormida.

—¿Tú…me trajiste?

—¿Quién más?

Sin quererlo, un leve rubor se extendió por mis mejillas, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Lamento haberte incomodado.

—Al contrario, deberías quedarte dormida más a menudo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

—¡Sí! Muero de hambre

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jae Kyung's POV**

No había dormido en toda la noche y me había tragado un galón entero de helado de fresa. Me sentía fatal. Jun Pyo dijo que quería salir conmigo oficialmente ¿entonces por qué ahora dice que le gusta alguien más? No soy tonta, realmente no quería escucharlo, no quería oír que el nombre que saliera de sus labios fuera "Jan Di".

El día anterior lo había visto caminando tras ella luego de haberla salvado de ahogarse, pero recuerdo claramente que en alguna conversación con su madre, esta me pidió tener mucho cuidado con él, puesto que le tenía fobia al agua y nunca había podido aprender a nadar. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo se explica que se lanzara sin reparos tras Jan Di?

Me sentí aliviada cuando Ji Hoo se la llevó, y más cuando la vi tomarla en sus brazos, pero aun así este sentimiento de intranquilidad no se me quita.

Más aún…ese collar…"J&J". Tiene las mismas iniciales que los anillos que le daré a Jun. ¿Acaso es "Jun Pyo y Jan Di"? No, no es así ¿Verdad? De seguro es algo como "Ji Hoo y Jan Di", de serlo, es obvio que debería devolver algo tan preciado para ella…Pero, ¿y si no lo es? ¿Si de verdad es de Jun y Jan Di? No puedo evitar notar las miradas que a veces le da a ella, y Jan Di siempre está incómoda al lado de Jun…Dios, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Unnie, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Jae Kyung-ssi

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días! —les saludé a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Jan Di miró alrededor como buscando a alguien y Ji Hoo se acercó a jalar su silla para que pudiera sentarse.

—¿Cómo dormiste, unnie?

—No pegué el ojo. Anoche fue una noche memorable para Jun Pyo y para mí. Se fue algo temprano porque tenía negocios pendientes, pero creo que quedó más cansado que yo.

A Jan Di se le cayó el tenedor que sostenía y vi como si una pequeña luz en sus ojos se extinguiera. Ji Hoo le acercó su tenedor y la quedó mirando.

¿Por qué había dicho algo como eso? Ni yo lo sabía, fue algo de momento, sólo quería saber la reacción de Jan Di al comprender que Jun Pyo y yo habíamos hecho el amor aunque esto no fuera verdad.

—Ayer las cosas se veían bien entre ustedes. Realmente fue una buena idea venir aquí ¿cierto?

—Si…la verdad es que este sitio es encantador, unnie, te agradezco que nos hayas invitado y lamento mucho lo de ayer, arruiné la diversión nocturna.

Sentí como si mi corazón fuese apretado fuertemente.

—Al contrario, yo terminé pasándola más que bien. Bueno, como el hilo sigue a la aguja, yo también me voy. Ustedes quédense y disfruten todo lo que quieran. Ji Hoo, haz que Jan Di se la pase bien ¿De acuerdo?

Recibí un leve asentimiento por parte de Ji Hoo.

—Cuídate mucho, unnie. Y gracias otra vez por haberme traído.

Le sonreí a Jan Di y me fui sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo. Había fabricado una mentira tan horrible que ni yo misma me soportaba en ese momento. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Esto era sentir celos? No tenía una prueba concreta, pero mis instintos me indicaban que Jan Di y Jun Pyo se querían…

¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero perderlo…pero tampoco quiero perder a Jan Di…es mi primera amiga, de verdad la quiero mucho.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

—No pegué el ojo. Anoche fue una noche memorable para Jun Pyo y para mí. Se fue algo temprano porque tenía negocios pendientes, pero creo que quedó más cansado que yo.

Escuchar estas palabras fue algo realmente inesperado para mí. Tanto, que sentí cómo el tenedor que sostenía en la mano caía al piso. Ji Hoo inmediatamente me acercó el suyo y reaccioné. Es obvio que siendo pareja, sucedan estas cosas, más aún, Jae Kyung está acostumbrada a ser más abierta por haber vivido en el extranjero tanto tiempo. Jun Pyo tampoco debe de ser ningún ángel habiendo estado rodeado por tanto tiempo del Casanova y Don Juan n°1 de Corea. Es sólo que de verdad no me lo había esperado… ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, ya estaba dicho que Jun Pyo y yo no éramos más una pareja.

Le agradecí a Jae Kyung el haberme llevado y mi agradecimiento era realmente sincero. Ella dijo que se iría para seguir a Jun Pyo y luego se fue.

—Jan Di…

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Te apetece salir a conocer un poco del lugar? Es algo aburrido quedarse todo el día dentro de un hotel por más bonito que sea.

—Claro que sí

_(Growwwwwwwl)_

—Pero creo, jag-eun sudal(1), que primero deberías alimentarte. Anda, come.

_(1) Saqué esta traducción del google, supuestamente significa pequeña nutria, si alguien conoce coreano y desea corregirme, recibiré encantada la ayuda. Gracias =)_

Comí bien y mi cabeza ni una sola vez regresó a la conversación que tuve con Jae Kyung, mi corazón dolía en un nivel tan bajo, que realmente no me daba ya cuenta. Aun no estaba segura si se debía a que por fin estaba aceptando mi separación de Jun Pyo, o porque había un bombero a mi lado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Jae Kyung me sorprendió al soltar esa clase de información a Jan Di. Más aún porque sabía que era completamente falsa. Yo había recibido un mensaje de texto de Jun Pyo diciendo que se iría primero y me imaginaba por qué, lo que aún no llegaba a comprender por completo era el porqué de la mentira. ¿Acaso habría notado algo? ¿Le habrá dicho Jun Pyo lo que siente por Jan Di?

Vi en un primer momento que la noticia tomó desprevenida a Jan Di, tanto que había dejado caer su tenedor, pero luego pareció componerse y se le veía sincera al agradecer a Jae Kyung por la invitación, incluso la veía más animada mientras tenía más comida en el estómago. Yo podía decirle, podía asegurarle que todo eso era una mentira para que no sintiera dolor…pero, si esto hacía que se olvidara más rápidamente de Jun Pyo, estaba dispuesto a ser asquerosamente egoísta…

_¿En qué me he convertido?_

—Bien, estoy lista. ¿Qué vamos a conocer?

—Hay un templo cerca de aquí. Vamos a visitarlo.

Recorrimos el lugar, era grande y hermoso. Rezamos juntos y paseamos por todas las habitaciones por las que se podía pasear. Jan Di tenía los ojos abiertos y decía que nunca dejaba de asombrarse de toda la belleza que había en el mundo. En mi caso, este era un templo más de tantos otros que había visto, pero, el hecho de tenerla a mi lado, hacía que esta visita fuera especial.

Llegamos al sitio de las tejas de los deseos, nunca había sido muy asiduo de ello, pero Jan Di realmente quería escribir.

—Nunca he sabido qué pedir en esta clase de cosas—le dije.

—Sunbae, entonces hagámoslo así: tú pide un deseo por mí y yo pediré un deseo por ti. ¿Qué tal?

La idea no me sonaba nada mal, así que la acepté y ambos tomamos un marcador blanco. Cuando me puse a pensarlo, me sorprendí. Antes cuando había tenido que poner un deseo para mí, nada se me había ocurrido, pero ahora que tenía que hacerlo por ella, miles de ideas fluían en mi cabeza. Cuando volteé a verla, vi que ella ya estaba comenzando a escribir, así que decidí poner un deseo cercano.

"_Geum Jan Di: Rezando por tu ingreso a la universidad"_

—Oh, eso me gusta, gracias sunbae.

—¿Y qué pusiste tú para mí?

—El de siempre—me dijo con una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar que mi corazón saltara al leer su deseo.

"_Yoon Ji Hoo: Rezando por tu constante felicidad"_

Cuando volteé a preguntarle sobre su "deseo de siempre" vi que ya se había ido al otro lado a mirar…Geum Jan Di, siempre me hacía sentir cosas nuevas.

Llegamos a una pequeña fuente de agua de la que se decía era pura y tenía un gran poder curativo, incluso una señora nos dijo que cumplía los deseos del corazón sin uno saberlo. Nos dio curiosidad y fuimos a beberla. Llené un pocillo para ella

—Si bebes esto, de seguro entrarás a la universidad.

Sólo rió y tomó el agua, lo mismo hice yo. Estábamos por irnos, cuando vimos a un monje acercarse por nuestras espaldas. Se paró a nuestro lado y lo saludamos con una reverencia. Jan Di de inmediato le sirvió un poco de agua y se la ofreció, el monje la bebió agradecido, y luego de otra reverencia, Jan Di salió a buscar algo más que ver. Estaba por seguirla, cuando escuche las palabras que hasta el día de hoy siguen marcadas en mí.

—Ella tiene el rostro limpio. La cara de esa joven, puede aclarar las aguas turbias, igual que una flor de loto. Asegúrese de atesorarla.

—¿Qué?

—Esa chica le dará una familia.

Me ofreció una sonrisa y una reverencia, luego se marchó. Volteé a ver a ver a Jan Di y la vi haciéndome señas para que la acompañara. Era cierto que muchas veces en mi mente había pensado en estar con ella por el resto de mi vida, incluso había llegado a soñar con el momento en que pudiera pedirle que fuera mi esposa, nada me haría más feliz, pero nunca en mi mente había sopesado la posibilidad de una familia…

Tener hijos con Jan Di. En mi estómago sentí como si hubiera mariposas…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

El resto del día la pasé bastante tranquila, de cuando en cuando me sentía triste, pero mi cerebro me seguía repitiendo que ya no era yo la chica al lado de Jun Pyo y que me acostumbrara a ello. Además, Ji Hoo estuvo conmigo y eso me ayudó mucho, pude sonreír con naturalidad y respirar sin dolor.

Casi entrada la noche, me volvió a dejar en la puerta de mi casa y me despedí de él y del secretario Park, que había ido a recogernos al hotel. Al entrar a mi casa vi a mi familia reunida alrededor de la mesa con maletas de viaje cargadas de ropa.

—¿Mamá que es todo esto? ¿Estamos en guerra?

—Jan Di, siéntate por favor.

—Hija, tengo que darte una noticia

Mi padre, para variar, se había metido en problemas, y mi madre y él habían decidido mudarse con unos tíos nuestros en el sur para trabajar en la pesca. Vivir allí no costaba nada, pero eso significaría que Kang San y yo nos quedaríamos solos. Realmente fue una cachetada con la realidad, venir de aguas termales, lujos y chocolate caliente a mudarte de casa. Qué duro…

Al día siguiente Ga Eul intentó ayudarme a encontrar algo en el periódico, un lugar barato para que pudiese vivir con mi hermano, pero no había ninguno. Algo triste, le dije que lo mejor sería seguir buscando después y fui rumbo a la clínica sin saber que pronto mi suerte mejoraría un poco.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jun Pyo's POV**

Había tenido a Jae Kyung en mi casa desde temprano en la mañana, apenas si había pasado un día desde que la dejé en el hotel y ya estaba de nuevo importunando. De alguna manera tendría que decirle que no podía seguir con el matrimonio, pero ella se negaba a escuchar. No puedo negar que sus gestos que conmovían, en ciertos aspectos era muy parecida a mí, y eso hacía imposible que pudiese odiarla…pero no podía amarla, yo ya amaba a alguien…a Geum Jan Di.

Jae Kyung incluso quiso obsequiarme anillos, yo estaba en contra de eso, pero lo estaba aún más luego de ver la inscripción en ellos…"J&J" ¿Podría haber algo más irónico que eso? No podía quedarme allí y me fui, dejándola dolida por no haber aceptado poner un anillo en su dedo.

Fui a visitar a Yi Jung, me había enterado por Woo Bin que se había roto la mano. Realmente estaba en un estado lamentable y no entendía el por qué. Más aún, hablaba de renunciar.

—Un nadador renuncia por una lesión en el hombro, y ahora un alfarero por una lesión en la mano. Parecen historias para un documental ¿No te parece?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso estás hablando…de Jan Di?

—¿Conocemos a algún nadador aparte de Jan Di?

Recordaba que Yi Jung me había dicho algo parecido en Macao, y también que Jan Di había dicho que renunció al nado, pero nunca me quiso decir la razón y Yi Jung solo desvariaba sobre cosas absurdas.

—¡Dime las cosas directamente!

—¿Recuerdas cuando ella recibió por ti el golpe de la silla? Le dijeron que nunca más podría nadar…Hubieras visto, cuánto lloró Jan Di cuando se enteró, estaba destrozada.

—¿Es eso…cierto?

—No importa cuánto lo intentemos, tipos como tú y como yo, siempre terminamos lastimando a la mujer que amamos.

Me fui de su casa aturdido sin poder creer aun las palabras que salieron de sus labios…Jan Di no podría nadar profesionalmente ¿por mi culpa?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es que siempre te hiero así?_

Vagué hasta la piscina del colegio recordando la noche en que la salvé de las aguas termales…no había sido sólo un calambre, su hombro le había impedido surgir…

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me quedé, pero al llegar a mi casa lo único a lo que atiné fue a echarme a dormir abrazado de ese peluche fucsia que Jan Di me regaló. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar unas extrañas fotos al levantarme.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Realmente no era grandioso, pero era suficiente. Una buena señora de la clínica vio que estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir y me ofreció uno que su hijo no utilizaba desde hacía meses y que ya no iba a usar más. Realmente tuve suerte y esa misma noche Ga Eul nos ayudó a Kang San y a mí a mudar nuestras cosas. El sitio quedaba solo un poco más lejos de mi casa original pero era perfecto para mi hermano y para mí. Pasamos la noche arreglando lo mejor que pudimos y al día siguiente, como era feriado, tuve más tiempo para trabajar más, arreglar lo que faltase y hacer la tarea que no había podido terminar durante el fin de semana que fuimos al hotel con Jae Kyung.

Cuando terminamos de repartir periódicos y leche, regresamos a casa, y cuán grande sería mi sorpresa al encontrar nada más y nada menos que a Jun Pyo, anunciando feliz que había comprado el apartamento frente al nuestro y que de ahora en adelante seríamos vecinos. Por más que intenté negarme insistió en entrar al lugar en el que estábamos viviendo y explicó que estaba intentando ser independiente, llevar a cabo el estilo de vida espartano para poder madurar...Realmente no lo comprendía ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? Me irritaba que estuviera volviendo a intentar meterse en mi vida de esa manera. Primero me trata como si fuera un ente invisible en el aire y al siguiente va y se muda a mi lado. ¿Qué otra razón habría para que él voluntariamente hubiese comprado un lugar tan derruido como ese? Eso no estaba en sus estándares.

Tuve que salir a trabajar (aunque fuera feriado siempre había trabajo y estaba agradecida por ello) y cuando regresé, más de la mitad del lugar estaba cubierto con cajas de papel toalla, papel higiénico, y un sinfín de otras cosas bastante inservibles…Obviamente, el culpable entró tras mío sonriente y contento por su acción: Jun Pyo. Diciendo que él tenía mucho y había decidido tirar lo que le sobraba en mi apartamento, entró y se sirvió del ramen que estaba haciendo Kang San, terminó comiéndose toda la olla dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí con tan sólo un bocado de comida. Estaba hirviendo. Realmente pensé que ese sería el final de sus tonterías por ese día, pero estaba muy equivocada…Un grito de ayuda a la mitad de la noche me hizo tener que dejar mis estudios para ir corriendo al apartamento de Jun Pyo ¿la razón de sus gritos? Un insecto… Lastimosamente el pobre bichito tuvo que comerse todo mi mal humor contra Jun Pyo y fue pulverizado.

—Tus gritos no me dejan estudiar. Eres una molestia para este vecindario ¡Si no vuelves a hacer llamaré a la policía!

—Oye…Geum Jan Di

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué?

—No puedes…¿quedarte un poco más?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Ah…um…¿qué sucede si aparece otra cosa de esas?

—Cómprate un insecticida y haz lo que todo el mundo.

Me di la media vuelta y salí. Estaba tan colérica que no podía soportar tenerlo cerca en ese momento. Sabía que Jun Pyo no era una mala persona, mucho menos un mal chico, pero era imposible que fuéramos vecinos, no ahora. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola y él no me lo permitía.

Otra de las razones por las cuales me molestaba que Jun Pyo estuviera viviendo allí me esperaba en mi apartamento: Jae Kyung se había enterado de la situación de mis padres y que había tenido que mudarme a causa de eso. Podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que Jun Pyo no le había dicho que había comprado el apartamento del costado y no iba a ser yo quien se lo dijera. Lo último que necesitaba era ganarme un problema. Mi noche resultó en tomar el té con Jae Kyung y terminar exhausta luego de tanta cháchara por lo que fui directo a dormir luego que ella se fue.

Al día siguiente me levanté lo suficientemente temprano para ir a la escuela como para no encontrarme con Jun Pyo, y además durante el resto del día no lo vi u oí hablar de él…En realidad, no había oído hablar de nadie del F4…¿Dónde estará mi sunbae? No había podido llamarlo puesto que le había dado mi celular a mis padres.

Estaba pensando en todo esto mientras que buscaba un libro de arte en la biblioteca para un reporte que no había finalizado, cuando vi que un pie sobresalía de un pasillo. Usualmente me hubiera dado la vuelta y seguido mi camino, pero por algún motivo me dio curiosidad y, al acercarme, vi a la persona en la que había estado pensando minutos antes. Ji Hoo se hallaba recostado contra una columna y un libro abierto, completamente dormido. No pude evitar sonreír, realmente era capaz de dormir en cualquier lado. Me acerqué lentamente y pasé mi mano frente a sus ojos, pero no recibí ninguna reacción. Pasé entonces frente a él y me rebajé al nivel de su rostro, me quedé observándolo unos segundos.

_Así que así debe de verse un ángel mientras duerme_

Ji Hoo tenía un rostro apacible y limpio, su nariz parecía sacada de perfil griego y sus labios estaban proporcionados correctamente uno con relación al otro. Si había que decirlo, él era el que mejor portaba el título de "más hermoso que las flores".

De pronto, sin previo aviso, observé sus párpados abrirse y sus ojos marrones se sorprendieron al verme.

—¿Te atreves a interrumpir mi siesta?

Sólo atiné a reír y asentir.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

—Sí

Obviamente, fuimos a la escalera de emergencia, de camino allí Ji Hoo compró dos refrescos.

—Nunca pensé que te interesara el arte—me dijo luego de que observara que me la estaba pasando viendo las ilustraciones del libro que había sacado de la biblioteca.

—Ah ¿esto? Tengo que escribir un reporte sobre una exhibición de arte, pero no he terminado. Los boletos son demasiado caros, probablemente no podría pagarlos. Así que se me ocurrió que podía leer este libro.

—¿Cuándo es la entrega?

—¿Qué?

—Tu reporte ¿cuándo tienes que entregarlo?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Estaba esperando a que Jan Di llegara al museo. Su tarea se presentaba en dos días y eso me daba tiempo suficiente. El día de hoy todo estaría vacío debido a que el día anterior, feriado, sí habían abierto sus puertas al público, tomarían su descanso hoy. Recordé ver su rostro cuando abrí los ojos luego de mi siesta en la biblioteca, era realmente reconfortante abrir los ojos y encontrarla a ella, apuesto a que no se imaginaba cómo me sentía.

Pude verla llegar a través de la ventana del tercer piso y salí a darle el encuentro. Se sorprendió mucho de que saliera de dentro del museo y la hiciera pasar.

—Sunbae, no me digas que pagaste para que la exhibición cerrara por el día de hoy.

—¿Me crees capaz de una cosa así?

No contestó, sólo me dio una mirada y entendí lo que estaba pensando.

—Bueno, tienes razón—y la tenía, por ella, lo hubiera hecho—pero no, el día de hoy no están atendiendo, este museo está dentro de la cadena que pertenece a los establecimientos artísticos de las empresas Yoon…puedo entrar aquí libremente y, obviamente, puedo traer conmigo a quien yo desee.

—¿Y sólo estoy yo?

—Sólo estás tú.

Sonrió y me jaló del brazo para empezar a observar las pinturas. Jan Di no era gran conocedora, pero sabía defender sus puntos de vista y encontré muy gratificante el conversar con ella acerca de algo que me apasionaba. Para mí, la música y el arte jamás serían cosas que me aburrirían.

Una hora ya había pasado y llegamos al lado de la tienda de regalos, había muchas cosas lindas, Jan Di cogió una postal con el motivo de "Girasoles" de Van Gogh y yo estaba mirando libros. De repente observé que en su mano tenía el adorno de una flor de loto cerrada, dentro había una flor aromática.

—¿Te gusta este?

—¿Ah? No, no…con este estoy bien…Sunbae

—¿Sí?

—¿Conoces la respuesta a esto? ¿Por qué la flor de loto florece en el lodo?

—¿Qué?

—No es nada, olvídalo.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había preguntado, y las palabras que me dijo ese monje regresaron a mi mente: _"Ella tiene el rostro limpio. La cara de esa joven, puede aclarar las aguas turbias, igual que una flor de loto"_

Regresé a ver rápidamente un libro que había dejado a un lado y cuando encontré lo que buscaba, no pude estar más de acuerdo con lo que me había dicho; las flores de loto, por más suciedad que hubiera a su alrededor, crecían frescas, fragantes y hermosas dejando limpio todo lo que estuviese dentro de su radio. Era tan claro que así era Jan Di.

Terminamos nuestro recorrido y decidimos sentarnos en una banca en la que estaba cayendo el sol. No dijimos nada y disfrutamos de la brisa que corría y el calorcillo que se sentía. Estar a su lado era fácil para mí, incluso podía decir que se había vuelto algo completamente natural, tanto que mi cuerpo automáticamente bajaba sus defensas y me llevaba a soñar. Cuando regresé en mí, noté que Jan Di me estaba observando, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía saber que lo estaba haciendo. Intenté entrever qué hacía y vi que estaba dibujándome. Decidí dejarla hacer lo que quisiera y me mantuve quieto y con los ojos cerrados unos minutos más.

—¿Ahora me estás usando como modelo sin mi permiso?

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Si lo hubiera sabido, habría contratado un contador.

—¿Un contador para qué?

—Para cobrarte todo lo que me debes Jan Di: transporte, muchos cafés, entradas a conciertos y ahora, modelaje. Ya me debes mucho—ambos sonreíamos.

—Bueno, por el momento, por el modelaje—dijo mientras me ofrecía la postal en la que había estado dibujándome.

Realmente me sorprendí, era un muy buen retrato y nunca hubiera pensado que Jan Di tuviera tanto talento en el dibujo. Hubiese querido hacerle una broma acerca de ello, pero estaba muy bien hecho.

—Lo dibujaste tan bien que yo podría pagarte—me agaché y tomé el paquete que dejé al lado de la banca—Toma.

Jan Di lo abrió y encontró la flor de loto que había visto en la tienda.

—La flor de loto se abre purificando y refrescando aún el agua más sucia del lago.

—Su nombre es lindo y también sus acciones…

—Es exactamente igual a ti

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! ¡Eso es! ¡Tarea resuelta!

No estaba seguro a qué se refería.

—Acepto con mucha felicidad este regalo. Gracias, sunbae.

—¿A qué te refieres con tarea?

—Una vez, un señor me dijo que cuando veía mi rostro, le recordaba a una flor de loto y yo no sabía por qué y me dejó de tarea averiguarlo. ¿Tú crees que yo sea así sunbae?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sin darte cuenta haces muchas cosas Geum Jan Di. Puede que tu nombre signifique "hierba", pero parece que la hierba ha crecido hasta convertirse en una hermosa flor.

Pude ver claramente cómo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y eso me hizo sonreír. Jan Di no estaba acostumbrada a cumplidos tan directos.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—Ah…en realidad ¿me podrías llevar a la clínica?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Aún no había querido decirle a Ji Hoo acerca de mi mudanza, el lugar no estaba ni cerca a estar completamente arreglado y si le iba a decir, al menos quería que lo encontrara en orden, con un par de sillas más tal vez. Además, sabía que el abuelo nunca terminaba de limpiar bien y yo no había ido en todo el día a ayudar. Llegamos muy rápido en la moto de Ji Hoo.

—Hoy día también recibí demasiados favores

—No te preocupes—me dijo mientras señalaba su pecho, allí había guardado la postal de su retrato—recibí mi pago.

Lo invité a pasar para invitarle algo de té, al ver que estaba dudando, le aseguré que su abuelo ya no debía de estar. Entramos los dos y fui a poner agua a hervir. Me puse un poco a pensar ¿qué debía de hacer para que ese par se reconciliara? Estaba segura que el abuelo tenía mucho que explicar, pero no cabía la menor de que amaba a su nieto y no sabía cómo acercarse a él. Por el lado de Ji Hoo era igual, él aún amaba a su abuelo, de no ser así no le importaría tanto. El pitido del agua me hizo reaccionar y serví una tetera pequeña, la puse en una bandeja con dos tazas y fui a buscar a mi sunbae.

Al llegar a la sala de espera lo vi saliendo apresuradamente del consultorio y cuando me acerqué, vi que el abuelo estaba allí, ¡pero se estaba cayendo!

—Abuelo…¡abuelo!

—Yo estoy…bien…A él, no dejes que se vaya…alcánzalo…

Salí corriendo y me di con que estaba lloviendo.

—¡Sunbae! ¡Ji Hoo sunbae!

Su motocicleta seguía estacionada en el mismo lugar y no se veía rastro de él por ningún lado. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que reaccionara así? Seguí llamándolo en voz alta pero no recibí respuesta. Volví al consultorio.

—Abuelo…¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien…Ya tomé mis pastillas…

—Abuelo no puedes seguir así…estás enfermo…

—¡Te digo que estoy bien!

El abuelo se levantó y se fue.

_¿Qué hago ahora?_

Limpié lo del té rápidamente y cerré la clínica con llave, luego fui hacia afuera e intenté hacer avanzar la moto en seco, afortunadamente, lo hizo…Llegué a un estacionamiento público y lo dejé allí; después, salí a buscar si Ji Hoo estaba por los alrededores pero no tuve suerte así que, finalmente, me dirigí a su casa.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Durante 15 años había esperado escuchar las palabras que mi abue…no, que ese señor me había dicho hacía pocos minutos, no podía esperar que en tan solo unos minutos, todo volviera a ser como antes. Escuché que Jan Di salió a buscarme, incluso escuché sus gritos llamándome, pero no acudí…me sentía tan patético, temía que me viera en ese estado tan deprimente y lamentable. Estuve vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo hasta que me di cuenta que la lluvia se detuvo. No tenía mi motocicleta y no tenía efectivo, tampoco estaba cerca de un cajero para sacar dinero…

Seguí caminando hasta que llegué a casa. Abrí el portón y me dirigí a la puerta, cuán grande sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Jan Di sentada en el umbral de la misma. Estaba tanto o más empapada que yo, de pies a cabeza ¿cómo había venido aquí? ¿Caminando? Mi cabeza dolía y en los oídos escuchaba un zumbido que no cesaba. Jan Di se acercó al verme…la tenía a sólo dos pasos de distancia.

_Jan Di…Jan Di…ayúdame…_

Antes de que supiera qué había hecho, me encontré abrazándola fuertemente, pero justo antes de que pudiera reaccionar y soltarla o decir algo, fui sorprendido por segunda vez esa noche al sentir mi abrazo devuelto. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados sin decir nada, pero luego de un rato supe que estaba dentro de mi casa y Jan Di estaba revoloteando de arriba abajo.

—Sunbae, ¿en dónde está tu pijama? ¿No tienes un deshumedecedor? ¿O pastillas para la fiebre? Tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada…

—Jan Di, estoy bien—estaba sentado al borde de mi cama observándola buscando cada cosa que mencionaba—sólo quiero dormir.

Me asusté un poco al verla acercarse rápidamente a mí y poner su mano en mi frente.

—Estás hirviendo, lo noté hace un rato, tu temperatura es muy alta así que tenemos que bajar esa fiebre, pero primero debes secarte y además…

—No, quiero descansar, por favor Jan Di…

Y se vino la tercera sorpresa de la noche, la sentí bajando el cierre de mi casaca y corriéndola por mis hombros para sacarla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Estoy sacándote la ropa para poder secarte. Tú eliges, a las buenas o a las malas pero esa ropa sale.

—No digas tonterías…

—¡No digo tonterías! ¿Sabes todo el tiempo que estuve buscándote? —Jan Di estaba al borde de lágrimas—¿Sabes todo lo que caminé y aun así no te encontré? ¿Tienes la mínima idea de lo preocupada que he estado por ti? Si tú no piensas hacer lo que es mejor para ti ¡lo haré yo! ¡De todas formas seré médico y desvestir a alguien no es la gran cosa!

A Jan Di le corrían las lágrimas y prosiguió en su labor de sacarme la ropa mojada…Internamente no podía evitar reírme. Más de una vez, alguno de mis sueños había empezado algo así, aunque no conmigo afiebrado y ella enojada. Cuando sentí que sus dedos habían soltado dos botones de mi camisa, la detuve.

—Lo siento—le dije mientras limpiaba sus mejillas—yo lo haré. Me portaré bien. Ya no llores…

—¿Quién está llorando? Esto es la lluvia porque aún tengo el cabello mojado

Y entonces caí en cuenta de que tenía razón y me había olvidado de ello por un momento, Jan Di también estaba empapada.

—Haremos un trato, yo me secaré y cambiaré de ropas si tú lo haces también…

—Pero sunb…

—No quiero que te resfríes

Le di el pijama que había usado la vez que la traje desmayada, yo entré al baño de mi cuarto para secarme y ella al de invitados a hacer lo mismo. Al salir la encontré con el pijama puesto y esperando sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama, tenía agua, hielo, toallas…¿en qué momento juntó todo eso?

Me pidió acostarme y así lo hice, me cubrió apenas con la sábana diciéndome que no era bueno para una persona con fiebre estar demasiado tapada. Sus estudios estaban dando frutos…Sentí que ponía paños de agua fría de cuando en cuando en mi frente, y así, sabiendo que ella me estaba cuidando, me quedé dormido.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Me sentí más tranquila cuando sentí que estaba durmiendo. Lo dejé un momento para revisar el baño y vi que sus ropas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Pensé en meterlas en la secadora junto con las mías, pero noté que estaban sucias, así que las doblé y las dejé en un cesto que asumí servía para eso, en la casa de Ji Hoo era imposible encontrar algo sucio.

Después de poner mis ropas en la secadora, regresé a su lado, estaba intranquilo, temblando…Odiaba verlo así. Cambié su paño por uno más fresco y, sin poder evitarlo, acaricié su mejilla. Me sorprendí al sentir que mi mano era aprisionada por la suya y llevada bajo la sábana.

—Omma…Appa…lo siento…lo siento…

—Yo estoy aquí sunbae…

—…

—Todo estará bien sunbae, ya lo verás…

—…que…quédate…

—…no me iré.

Estaba segura que estaba hablando a sus padres en sueños, pero no podía hacer menos que quedarme a su lado sosteniendo su mano hasta que se recuperara, más importante, quería hacerlo…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jun Pyo's POV**

Era muy tarde. Ese día había sido de locos: primero Jae Kyung me había arrastrado a comprar un montón de comida y cuando por fin me dijo el por qué, me enteré que ella ya sabía que Jan Di se había mudado. No podía decirle que yo había comprado el apartamento justo al lado del de Jan Di y apenas pude le dije a Kang San que no dijera nada al respecto. Volvimos a comer ramen, aunque bueno, Jae Kyung fue la que se comió la olla entera y nos quedamos esperando. Sin embargo, Jan Di no llegaba.

Kang San nos dijo que Jan Di no tenía su celular pues se lo había dado a sus padres. Luego de escuchar eso la mono me volvió a jalar a la calle, pero esta vez para comprarle un celular a Jan Di. Sufrí lo indecible para deshacerme de ella y regresar al complejo de apartamentos, al llegar, toque la puerta aunque vi las luces apagadas y un adormilado Kang San me dijo que su hermana aun no había llegado. Eran las 11 de la noche ¿dónde podría estar?

—No creo que nada malo le haya pasado, además la vi ahora en la tarde

—¿En la tarde?

—Sí…vino de la escuela, se cambió de ropa y dijo que saldría, que no me preocupara en si llegaba tarde.

—¿Dónde fue?

—No lo sé… (bostezo) No te preocupes Jun Pyo hyung-nim, ella sabe cuidarse…

No pude sacarle más información a Kang San aunque hubiese querido puesto que realmente no sabía absolutamente nada del paradero de Jan Di, pero aún, no tenía celular…Regresé a mi apartamento y me quedé esperando a ver las luces encendidas en algún momento, pero por más de que las horas pasaban y ya era de madrugada, Jan Di no volvía. Saqué mi celular y me dispuse a llamar a Ji Hoo, pero me detuve justo antes de empezar a escribir un mensaje de texto. Odiaba tener que recurrir a él cada vez que a Jan Di le ocurría algo, lo que lo hacía más insoportable era que todas las veces él lograba encontrarla, de alguna manera siempre sabía dónde estaba. Era ridículo llamarlo, las malas noticias siempre son las que viajan más rápido, de seguro Jan Di regresará pronto.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

El hombro derecho me dolía terriblemente y por más de que aún quería seguir durmiendo, ya no podía aguantar más…abrí los ojos, me levanté y estiré, o al menos lo intenté, puesto que mi brazo derecho estaba completamente adormecido, al parecer había dormido sobre él, nada que un poco de movimiento y circulación no puedan arreglar.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta que estaba sentada en una cama que no era la mía, con una pijama que no era la mía y, me di cuenta cuando volteé la cabeza, al lado de alguien…

Reprimí un grito y me caí de la cama al intentar pararme, ¡me había quedado dormida al lado de Ji Hoo! Claro, ahora todo estaba viniendo a mí claramente, me había quedado sentada en su cama en vez de en la silla puesto que me había tomado la mano y luego…y luego, y obviamente luego me quedé dormida…

Regresé a verlo de cerca y noté que estaba durmiendo plácidamente, puse mi mano sobre su frente y comprobé con alegría que la fiebre había bajado. Realmente me hallaba agradeciendo a los cielos que Ji Hoo no se hubiera dado cuenta que me había quedado dormida a su lado, bastante sonrojada estaba sin necesidad de que él se hubiera despertado primero. Retiré el paño que se había caído de su frente mientras estaba durmiendo y recogí todo lo que había sacado la noche anterior. Me lavé la cara y me cambié de ropa. Algo que siempre me pareció raro era que los sirvientes supieran exactamente en qué momento ir a la casa y, me imaginé, que sería cosa de Ji Hoo, él de seguro los llamaba de alguna manera haciéndoles saber que no estarían…En ese caso…

_**Una hora después…**_

Bostecé un poco mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi apartamento, había sido una suerte que me hubiese levantado tan temprano, todo eso me había dejado tiempo de dejarle a mi sunbae un desayuno muy nutritivo y restaurador después de una noche de fiebre. A Dios gracias que había un _minimarket _24 horas cercano, ese chico parecía alimentarse sólo de pancakes y té.

—¿¡Qué tipo de mujer eres para pasar la noche fuera!?

Una irritada voz me detuvo justo antes de entrar.

—Ah…bueno, es que…

_Un momento, ¿por qué tengo que darle explicaciones? No hice nada malo, además, ¿quién es él para enfadarse?_

—Eso es asunto mío…Acaso ¿no sabes lo que es la privacidad?

—Oye Jan Di si vas a hablar, aprende a hacerlo bien, no es privacidad…Pro-Ca-Ci-Dad. Pareces ignorante.

—¿¡Qué…!?—Justo antes de comenzar a discutir con él, preferí no hacerlo, después de todo no tenía por qué decirle lo que hacía a Jun Pyo. Tomé aire y me dirigí a mi puerta nuevamente. Pero…

—¡Hey tú! ¿Dónde crees que vas cuando todavía estoy hablando?

_Grrrrrrrr…_

—Privacidad o Procacidad…no lo sé. ¡Por eso quiero ir a la escuela! ¡Para que me enseñen! —y con eso me fui

—¡Oye! ¡No me vas a decir qué fue lo que estuviste haciendo?

—¿¡Qué te importa!?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me senté. Recordé los sucesos de la noche anterior, primero con algo de cólera y luego con una sonrisa. Si no hubiese sido por Jan Di tal vez hoy seguiría con el mismo mal humor y con la misma actitud patética.

Observé que los paños, la palangana de agua y el hielo ya no estaban al lado de mi cama, de seguro Jan Di, para variar, había limpiado todo antes de irse. Lo único que me preocupaba era saber a qué hora había salido de mi casa, espero que haya tenido lo suficiente para el taxi.

Después de ir al baño noté dos cosas: la primera, que mi ropa estaba cuidadosamente doblada en el cesto (usualmente vacío) de ropa sucia y la segunda, que tenía mucha sed. Me dirigí a la cocina, pero, a mitad de camino, noté que había algo sobre la mesa del comedor. Me acerqué y vi una botella de agua mineral y un vaso y al lado de estos y cobertor de tela. Primero tomé unos sorbos de agua, mi garganta me lo exigía, y luego destapé el cobertor.

Mucha gente podría decir que el sentimiento despertado en mí al ver la comida cocinada y aún tibia es ridículo pero me sentí completamente y verdaderamente conmovido. No podía recordar hacía cuantos años no tomaba un desayuno casero. Apoyado contra uno de los tazones, había una nota.

"_Sunbae  
¿Ya te sientes mejor? Espero que sí. Por favor, come todo, verás que te hará bien. No soy muy buena cocinera, pero te aseguro que el sabor no es malo. Tu moto se encuentra en un estacionamiento no muy lejos de la clínica, te dejo el ticket de recojo. ~Jan Di~"_

Jan Di siempre paraba diciendo que yo le otorgaba muchos favores y yo le bromeé hace poco acerca del pago de los mismos, ella definitivamente no se da cuenta de cuántos favores me hacía ella a mí. Debió haber sido difícil mover la moto hacia ese lugar, debió haber sido difícil levantarse temprano, ir a comprar (indudablemente había salido temprano, en mi casa no tenía más que harina y té) y hacer el desayuno.

Miré el reloj, las clases estaban prontas a comenzar, no iría a la escuela, pero, definitivamente, iría a verla en la tarde.

_**Horas después…**_

Me encontraba camino a la dirección que me había dado Ga Eul, mi asombro fue mayúsculo al ver la lavandería Geum cerrada, y más cuando al ir a la tienda me entero de las circunstancias bajo las cuales Jan Di se ha mudado.

Fui con mi motocicleta lo más rápido que pude, apenas llegué al sitio indicado, escuché gritos y vi a varios hombres intentando llevarse a Jun Pyo ¿Qué hacía Jun Pyo allí? Bueno, si él estaba allí era definitivo que Jan Di también. Cruzamos miradas y pude observar cómo me hizo una seña hacia arriba y se metió en un auto.

Antes de ir a subir, decidí llamar a algunos refuerzos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

_(toc, toc, toc)_

Era la tercera vez que tocaban a la puerta. Me había quedado dormida mientras terminaba mi tarea y Kang San estaba en las mismas.

_(toc, toc, toc)_

—Sí, ya voy—Abrí la puerta y me quedé boquiabierta al ver a Ji Hoo—¡Sunbae!

Lo más sorprendente es que tras él entraron Yi Jung y Woo Bin

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Vinimos a la fiesta de inauguración de la nueva casa de Geum Jan Di—dijo Woo Bin

—Tendría primero que hacer una para invitarlos

—¿Pero de verdad están viviendo los dos solos aquí?

—Es bastante bueno en realidad…es bastante barato

De repente, un hombre tocó a la puerta. Me parecía tan raro recibir tantas visitas juntas cuando aún no había dado mi dirección a nadie. Sin embargo, al salir, me encontré con la visita menos esperada de todas: La presidenta Kang, la madre de Jun Pyo.

Pude sentir que el resto de chicos salieron del apartamento.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —escuché que preguntaba Woo Bin

—Casi quiero dudar de mis ojos, viéndolos aquí en medio de la noche.

—Jun Pyo no está aquí—le dijo Ji Hoo

—No te preocupes. Sé dónde está mi hijo y qué está haciendo.

—Entonces ¿a qué se debe su visita? —le consulté

—Incluso una persona de escasos recursos debería saber que cuando un adulto viene de visita, lo primero que debería hacer es saludar y luego invitarlo a entrar. Por eso es tan importante una buena educación.

No podía negar que tenía razón.

—Lo lamento. Señora ¿gusta pasar?

—Olvídado, es mejor aquí que estar dentro de ese tipo de casa.

No entendía a qué demonios había venido esta mujer. Pronto toda la cólera de la bofetada que había recibido estaba surgiendo junto con la cólera actual.

—Me había dado cuenta de que no eras una chica ordinaria, pero realmente tienes talento para seducir a los hombres.

—Presidenta Kang—intervino Woo Bin—eso no es así.

—¿En verdad? Si creen que esto es un malentendido, ¿por qué no me da una explicación?

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, señora, como para escuchar esa clase de cosas o darle explicaciones.

—Allí—dijo mientras señalaba el apartamento comprado por Jun Pyo—¡Lo que pasó en esa habitación contradice por completo lo que me estás diciendo jovencita! ¡Después de que llamaras a un hombre comprometido para vivir a tu lado…! ¿Crees que no estás haciendo nada malo?

Intenté tomar mucho aire y contar hasta 10 antes de contestar.

—Primero, yo no le pedí que viniera. Fue idea de Jun Pyo el…

—¡Ja! Por supuesto, esa es la clase de excusa que usan chicas como tú. La chica no hizo nada, el chico lo hizo todo ¿qué se puede hacer?

Esta tipa me estaba llevando al borde de mis límites ¿por qué merecía esta clase de trato?

—Así que he venido hoy día, para pedirte un favor. Aunque mi hijo venga y te busque, ya no lo veas…ya no deberías de…

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué habría yo de concederle un favor a usted después de todo lo que me ha hecho?

Recordé la vez que fue a dar dinero a mis padres, como mi madre fue a humillarse ante ella, todas las cosas malas que había hecho sólo para sacarme del camino. Y, además, el hecho de que me separara de Jun Pyo.

—¿Te das cuenta de con quién estás hablando?

—Por supuesto que sí. Estoy hablando con una mujer que no conoce el mínimo de educación al dirigirse a otras personas. Estoy hablando con una mujer que considera que alguien que no tiene dinero tampoco tiene dignidad u orgullo. Una mujer que pareciera no tener humanidad por cómo trata al resto, pero sobre todo ¡una mujer que cree que está viniendo a hacer el papel de madre! Cuando en realidad no sabe nada acerca de maternidad…Usted no quiere a su hijo, a usted lo único que le importa es que su fusión no se arruine ¿cierto, presidenta?

Pude sentir el asombro en el ambiente, creo que en ese momento ni yo misma me lo creía, pero no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más el abuso de esta mujer.

—Déjeme decirle algo más, considero a su hijo y a todos ellos—le señalé al resto del F4—mis grandes amigos. No se atreva a insultarlos porque no los conoce. Jamás le daré la espalda si necesitan de mi ayuda. Y pierda cuidado, no pienso interferir en el matrimonio de Jun Pyo, su hijo y yo terminamos hace mucho, pero eso no significa que lo vaya a dejar de lado sólo porque usted venga y me lo diga.

—¡Tú, pequeña engreída! ¡Sólo eres una cualquiera!

La vi acercarse a mí con la mano en alto lista a golpearme otra vez, pero esta vez estaba preparada y atajé su brazo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Tenga cuidado, presidenta Kang, esas palabras y comportamiento no son dignos de una mujer de su clase, qué diría la prensa si se enterara de algo como esto.

Se separó de mí y pude ver todo el odio que sentía contra mí reflejado en sus facciones y en sus ojos.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo tarea que hacer. Le pido que se retire, está en propiedad privada, barato o no, yo pago el alquiler de este lugar con dinero que gané trabajando. Buenas noches.

Y sin dedicarme un minuto más de mi atención entré en mi departamento. Desde adentro, pude escucharla llamando a su secretario y los pasos de personas yéndose. Cuando el resto de los chicos y mi hermano regresaron, me encontraron en el piso.

—¡Jan Di!

—Estoy bien, sunbae. Es sólo, creo que…aún no estoy segura de lo que pasó afuera.

—Jan Di, siempre supe que eras fuera de lo común, pero debo decirte, eres extraordinaria.

—Yi Jung sunbae.

—_Hell yeah! Jan Di, you're the man! _(¡Demonios, sí! ¡Jan Di, tú eres el hombre!)

—¿Ah?

—Eres increíble Jan Di, no creo que la presidenta haya conocido jamás a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacerle frente. Te has ganado mi admiración y respeto.

—Woo Bin sunbae.

—Es cierto, sin embargo, no podemos bajar la guardia, no creo que la presidenta se quede tranquila después de haber sido tratada como lo fue el día de hoy. Nosotros te protegeremos, no dejaremos que nada malo te pase.

—Ji Hoo sunbae.

—¡Noona, eres lo máximo!

Sólo me quedaba reírme de todo lo que había pasado y admirarme yo misma de la valentía que había escapado de mis labios. Me había dejado pisotear lo suficiente pero ya no más, como una mala hierba seguiré creciendo sin importar cuantas veces intenten destruirme.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

—Sigo sin creerlo.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Viste su cara?

—¿Quién no la vio? Hasta sus guardaespaldas parecían estar de lado de Jan Di en ese momento.

Escuchaba animadamente a Woo BIn y Yi Jung conversar acerca de lo sucedido una vez que llevamos a Jan Di a su casa, para conmemorar su heroica acción la sacamos a comer.

Sin embargo, no puedo negar que seguía preocupado, los tres sabíamos que deberíamos de estar al tanto de las acciones de la presidenta de ahora en adelante.

—Ah…es grandioso, me siento tan bien como si yo mismo le hubiera dicho esas palabras.

—Jan Di me conmovió cuando dijo que éramos sus grandes amigos.

—Entonces—los interrumpí—¿por qué no le hacemos un gran regalo?

—¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Un auto? ¿Una casa?

—No, Jan Di jamás aceptaría cosas como esas. Pero…se me ocurre algo mejor.

**Jajajaja! Estoy segura que más de una debe de estar contenta de que la presidenta Kang haya recibido su merecido, y si no es así, qué diablos, yo si lo estoy. Siempre me hartó que Jan Di fuera tan quedada en los últimos capítulos, así que ¡ahí tienes arpía! Yuju!**

**vampire-klaudia: **Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!

**Kireiko Ami: **Joon Pyo, bueno, no lo haré miserable, pero obviamente (y no es un spoiler) no lo haré quedarse con Jan Di. Será feliz (espero) con el pasar de los años.

**eli: **Esta pareja también es mi favorita, por siempre y para siempre. Las escenas románticas se harán esperar, pero habrán, de que habrán…habrán! Por favor esperen por ellas!

**luperu22: **Actualizando, no tan pronto, pero ahí vamos, gracias por el review.

**La' Vete: **Oh my god! Una de mis autoras favoritas dejándome un review! (muero) Te agradezco mucho que te des el tiempo de entrar a leer mi humilde historia…

**saashi samy: **Yo sé, yo sé T_T en muchos momentos es casi exactamente igual, pero espero que con este se vaya notando que habrán más cambios a futuro. Gracias!

**arashiyume: **Lo continuaré, eso ni lo dudes, me podré demorar años! Pero lo terminaré! (nah, no creo que tanto, sólo quería añadirle dramatismo, te invito a leer mi otro fic de HYD!)

**Catalina: **Aquí dejo la actua calientita, calienta =)

Y para el/la **Guest** gracias por estar por aquí y dejar tu review, eso me ayuda mucho a seguir.

También agradezco a todas las personas que me tienen agregada en alguna alerta…Arigato!

**Recuerden chicas, vuestros reviews son mi alimento…muajajajaja!**


	4. Una nueva casa Un premio Un adiós

**¡He revivido de las cenizas!...Ok no, pero estuve muy ocupada con las clases del instituto y la inspiración no llegaba pero ya regresé, lista a continuar esta historia que se pondrá mucho mejor de ahora en adelante, lo prometo. **

**A todas las que siguen aquí conmigo leyendo aun sabiendo que soy una tardona (merezco un castigo, lo acepto!) ¡muchas gracias!**

**Y disculpen si en esta ocasión no les he dado un agradecimiento personalizado por sus reviews, pero prometo ser mejor esta vez y contestarles muy honestamente a todo lo que me escriban, nuevamente les agradezco por sus hermosas palabras de aliento y ahora sí, ¡las dejo con el nuevo capítulo de mi fic! ^_^**

**Jae Kyung's POV**

* * *

Ese día fui a ver a Jun Pyo temprano y me acerqué a saludar a su madre.

—Buenos días

—Oh, Jae Kyung, buenos días…Es bueno saber que has venido a ver a Jun Pyo.

—Sí, salimos hace dos días así que quiero llevarlo de nuevo a una cita.

—¿Quieres salir? ¿A dónde están yendo?

—A visitar a una amiga.

—¿Qué amiga?

Por algún motivo sentí que el ambiente se había tornado frío y no quise responder con el nombre de Jan Di.

—Una diseñadora de ropa que ha venido de Francia es buena amiga mía y me quiero probar todos los nuevos vestidos de temporada que ha traído.

—Oh bueno, no hay problema Jae Kyung. Que se diviertan.

Esto era muy raro. Por un momento parecía que dependiendo de mi respuesta me hubiera podido decir sí o no… ¿Había pasado algo?

Una criada me escoltó hasta la habitación de Jun Pyo, éste no me recibió nada alegre y le hice recordar que era su prometida y futura esposa. El secretario Jung nos dejó solos y le dije que venía a llevarlo en una cita.

—No tengo ganas, no quiero ir. Lárgate.

Jun Pyo estaba de un humor pésimo, se notaba a leguas, estaba por dar la media vuelta cuando lo probé una vez más.

—Lástima, yo quería ir a casa de Jan Di

—¿Dónde?

—A casa de Jan Di. La última vez nos comimos su ramen, así que quiero darle esto—no había tenido oportunidad de entregarle el celular que había comprado para ella—Lástima que estés de mal humor, será para la otra.

Me di media vuelta y sentí que me tomaba de la mano.

—Ah…bueno, si tanto insistes, puedo ir contigo.

—¿En serio?

Dijo que sí y que le preguntara a su madre, cuando le dije que ya estaba arreglado, sonrió por lo bajo pensando que no me daría cuenta. Lo tomé del brazo y empecé a jalar de él, por fuera estaba riendo pero por dentro sentía el pecho apretado, como si no pudiera respirar. Tan sólo con mencionar que nuestro destino sería la casa de Jan Di su comportamiento había cambiado tanto.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Ga Eul, Woo Bin, Yi Jung y Ji Hoo nos sorprendieron a mí y a mi hermano al día siguiente presentándose temprano en la puerta de mi apartamento con un sinfín de pintura, brochas, y demás.

—¿Qué…qué es todo esto?

—Este es nuestro regalo para tu casa, Jan Di—dijo Woo Bin

—Luego de lo de ayer es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti—dijo Yi Jung.

No me dejaron tomar parte del trabajo que estaban haciendo y a mi hermano tampoco. Ji Hoo se acercó y me dio una tarjeta para que comprara varios víveres que había comprado en una lista.

—Una vez que hayas comprado todo ve a esta dirección y espera a que llegue el chef Soon. Él sabrá quién eres.

—Pe…pe…¡pero sunbae!

—Nada de peros, hazme caso ¿Si?

Sin dejarme responder, me dio media vuelta y me dirigió a la escalera.

—Kang San, no dejes regresar a tu hermana hasta que lo diga el chef ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no te preocupes hyung.

Fue una odisea el ir y venir con los víveres, al llegar al lugar en el que tendría que encontrar al chef Soon sentía que estaba dentro de una película al observar un restaurante tan bello. El señor Soon resultó ser un hombre amable y pidió que por favor esperara un poco. Resultó que esperar se volvió algo muy divertido mientras veíamos cómo transformaban carnes y vegetales en un verdadero festín. Las horas parecían no haber pasado cuando el chef nos dijo que todo estaba listo y que podíamos regresar.

—Oh, perfecto. Ahora el problema será llevarlo.

—No se preocupe señorita, los jóvenes Yoon, Song y So ya tiene todo dispuesto, Ud. no tiene más que regresar a casa.

Francamente en este punto me hubiera sentido algo irritada por todo el misterio, pero no podía hacerlo porque me parecía muy divertido y Kang San parecía sentirse igual. Al llegar a casa, Ga Eul nos esperaba en la puerta y nos hizo entrar y contemplar el trabajo que habían hecho.

Ese lugar no era mi apartamento: marcos de ventana blancos, paredes con papel de flor de cerezos, un televisor que era nuevo pero muy parecido al mío, un armario, sillas, un tocador…todo estaba dispuesto de una hermosa manera y el lugar se veía muchísimo más acogedor que en un inicio.

—¡Noona mira! ¡Tenemos la congeladora llena!

—Chicos…yo…la verdad

—Oh, Jan Di, no vayas a llorar—bromeó Yi Jung. Le respondí con un golpe.

—¡Esa es la Jan Di que conocemos! Todo esto es tu bienvenida a tu nueva casa. No gastamos casi nada, Ji Hoo se encargó de los detalles. —dijo Woo Bin

—¿Sunbae?

—Fue con ayuda de Ga Eul, sabía que no aceptarías nada que costara caro, así que con ella recorrimos el mercado y compramos algunas cosas de segunda en buen estado que podían restaurarse.

—Ji Hoo sunbae fue el que eligió la mayoría de las cosas, yo sólo lo llevé a las tiendas indicadas.

Abrazé a Ga Eul y les agradecí profundamente a todos por todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí, realmente no sabía qué había hecho para tener gente tan buena a mi lado. Justo en ese momento la puerta sonó y varios mozos entraron con diversos platos que yo misma había visto preparar unas horas antes. Woo Bin y Ga Eul se dispusieron a sacar la mesa y Yi Jung con Kang San comenzaron a ayudar al personal que entraba a mi casa.

—Realmente no sé cómo haré para pagarles todo esto.

Pensé que nadie me habría escuchado pero pronto escuché un susurro cerca de mi oído.

—Ya sabes que contrataré a un contador, Jan Di. No te apresures.

Volteé rápidamente y vi a Ji Hoo sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Te prometo que te pediré intereses! —me dijo ahora en voz alta mientras se alejaba a ayudar al resto.

Me sentía cálida y extraña en mi interior, todo esto me parecía como una especie de sueño luego de haber pasado una batalla verbal con la madre de Jun Pyo.

Comimos, bebimos, conversamos y reímos demasiado. La comida parecía no acabarse aunque había cuatro hombres alrededor de la mesa, bueno…tres y Kang San, que pronto quedó dormido luego de haber comido lo suficiente. Woo Bin y Yi Jung se dieron cuenta, todos le pasamos la voz pero se veía que no iba a reaccionar, fue entonces que Ji Hoo se levantó y sin decir nada a nadie abrió mi armario, sacó las mantas para dormir y comenzó a acomodarlas para acostar a Kang San. Realmente me sorprendí al seguirlo con la vista, se desenvolvía de una manera tan natural como si estuviera en su propia casa…

Mientras él hacía todo esto, Ga Eul propuso jugar un juego que no podía faltar en una reunión tipo "día de campo": Verdad o Desafío. En el instante que Ji Hoo estaba acostando a Kang San luego de haberlo cargado, entraron Jae Kyung y Jun Pyo sorprendiendo a todos, ella declarando que también quería jugar.

Guardamos la comida, servimos algo de vino (que obviamente ya habían traído con la comida) y en la mesa ahora había una botella rodeada de velas y todos estábamos sentados alrededor de ella. Ga Eul explicó las reglas y se acordó que el castigo por no contestar sería un beso en la mejilla. Empezó preguntando Yi Jung:

—Ji Hoo, además de Seo Hyun ¿puedes amar a otra persona?

La pregunta me hizo pensar rápidamente en lo que sería la vida de mi sunbae: llegaría otra mujer a su vida, eso era seguro, y él se volvería a enamorar y entonces se ¿casaría? Por algún motivo sentí un fuerte apretón en el pecho cuando noté que me había mirado. Sólo atiné a responderle con una sonrisa pues no sabía qué había sido esa molestia en el pecho.

—Me encantaría lograrlo—fue su respuesta, pero no había dicho nada concreto, ni "sí" ni "no", así que Yi Jung se llevó un beso en contra de su voluntad. Fue realmente divertido.

—¿Es mi turno?...Jun Pyo, si la persona que amas, está sufriendo por tu culpa ¿la dejarías libre?

El ambiente se tornó algo tenso y más aún cuando Jun Pyo tardó unos segundo en contestar. Evité por todos los medios la mirada de Jae Kyung.

—No. No la dejaría ir. No puedo dejarla ir. Voy a sujetarme a ella fuertemente y la haré feliz. Jamás me separaré de su lado…Y ahora es mi turno—rogué a todos los cielos que no me preguntara algo a mí—Jan Di, la promesa que nos hicimos en la calle, ¿todavía existe?

Lo pensé por un momento, y supe que todos estaban atentos a lo que iba a decir. Era sencilla la respuesta, pero hubiera preferido que no preguntara algo así en una reunión.

—Ya no. La persona que hizo la promesa y quien la escuchó, ya no existen.

Jun Pyo parecía sorprendido y algo dolido, pero era totalmente cierto, no me alejé de él por su madre, me alejé de él por culpa de él mismo. Jun Pyo había sido quien me había roto el corazón, su madre era sólo una extra. Pero fuese como fuese, tenía que aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Es mi turno? ¡Woo bin sunbae!

—¿Yo?

—Dime, si los F4 fueran chicas ¿con cuál te casarías?

El efecto fue inmediato, todos empezaron a reír.

—No, me niego, con ninguno de ellos. Una insoportable, una extraña y una Casanova…no desperdiciaría mi vida con ninguno, sería mejor vivir en un convento.

A ninguno de los chicos les gustó esa descripción y todos se vengaron dándole un beso en la mejilla uno por uno, fue algo realmente digno de ver…la risa se colaba por las paredes.

—_Okey, okey bros, sorry._ Bien, me toca a mí. Ga Eul-ssi

—¿Eh?

—Ga Eul, ¿lo que me dijiste en el mercado el día de hoy era cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Yi Jung

—Es algo entre Ga Eul y yo, Yi Jung—dijo Woo Bin con una pícara sonrisa—¿Y bien?

—Umm…sí, era cierto—dijo Ga Eul completamente sonrojada

—¡Perfecto! Es tu turno entonces

Todos nos quejamos del asunto puesto que no sabíamos qué clase de respuesta podíamos esperar, pero ni uno ni otro dijeron nada. Tendría que interrogar a Ga Eul más tarde.

—Jae Kyung unnie…¿Cuál es tu deseo más grade?

—Creo que no tengo uno porque ya lo cumplí ¡Siempre quise tener grandes amigas y de pronto aparecieron tú y Jan Di! Las quiero mucho de verdad.

No sé Ga Eul, pero yo me sentí muy conmovida con su respuesta.

—Bueno, ya que aquí no hay nada interesante, yo voy a ir por un desafío...Yoon Ji Hoo.

—¿Sí?

—Vas a darle un beso a alguien

—¿Qué dices mono?

—Será al azar, el desafío es que bese a alguien de esta mesa, pero para elegirlo, qué les parece si combinamos esto con otro juego.

—¿De qué hablas unnie? —le pregunté

—La gallina ciega. Todos saldremos y formaremos un círculo alrededor de Ji Hoo, a él le taparemos los ojos y le daré de vueltas, todos estarán viendo hacia donde irá y la persona que el toque, será la que recibirá un beso ¿Qué tal?

—No quiero otro beso de Ji hoo—dijo Yi Jung riendo

—Para eso lo marearemos antes… ¡Vamos, será divertido!

Nadie podía decirle que no a Jae Kyung así que hicimos todo tal y como ella lo había explicado. Ji Hoo tenía los ojos cubiertos y unnie le dio como diez vueltas antes de dejarlo libre.

—¡Listo! ¡Busca a quién besarás!

Ji Hoo se veía completamente desorientado y entre Woo Bin y Yi Jung intentaban contener la risa. De pronto parecía que había logrado estar más estable y ¡comenzó a dirigirse hacia Jae Kyung! Ella abrió mucho los ojos pero pronto se detuvo. Giró por completo el cuerpo y avanzó lentamente hacia donde Ga Eul y yo estábamos. Sentí como si tuviese los ojos descubiertos por la seguridad con la que avanzaba y pronto puso su mano sobre mi hombro. El resto de mis sunbaes empezaron a gritar y Jae Kyung y Gae Eul hicieron lo propio. Ji Hoo se sacó la venda y sonrió levemente.

—Bien, encontré a alguien ¿qué debo hacer ahora Jae Kyung-ssi?

—¡Bésala!

—Sí, Ji Hoo bésala

—Vamos _bro_, _give her a good kiss! _(Dale un buen beso)

Yo estaba roja, estaba segura de eso, y cuando miré hacia arriba vi a Ji Hoo acercándose a mi rosto…¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo?

Finalmente sentí que sus labios se posaron en mi frente y dejaron una leve marca de tibieza.

—Oh, no se supone que fuera así—se quejó Jae Kyung

—Lo hice ¿o no?

—Bueno, bueno, Ji Hoo siempre será un caballero ¿cierto Woo Bin?

—Sí, Yi Jung. Tienes suerte Jan Di, si hubiera sido yo, no hubiera sido tan inocente

—¿Ustedes alguna vez han sido inocentes?

—Me voy

—¿Por qué, Jun? Acabamos de llegar.

—Dije que me quiero ir así que me voy, quédate si quieres. Adiós.

Jae Kyung entró rápidamente a recoger sus cosas y siguió a Jun Pyo.

—¡Jan Di! Tengo que seguir a Jun, pero toma, te regalo esto, ¡ahora vamos a estar comunicadas siempre! ¡Vendré pronto a visitarte!

Me quedé algo sorprendida con el regalo y observé que era un celular. Todos dijeron que era un regalo muy práctico e intercambié el nuevo número con todos.

—Bueno, la verdad es que ya se está haciendo tarde. Jan Di, esperamos que todo esto te haya gustado.

—Sí, Jan Di, ya sabes que debes de llamarnos para cosas como estas.

—Gracias, Woo Bin sunbae, Yi Jung sunbae.

—En fin, creo que Ga Eul necesita quién la lleve—pensé que Woo Bin empezaría de nuevo a intentar obligar a Yi Jung a llevar a mi amiga a casa, pero me sorprendió. — ¿Te parece bien si te acompaño?

Ga Eul se mostró un poco sorprendida, pero, definitivamente, quien no se lo podía creer era Yi Jung sunbae, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y se fue un poco más callado que de costumbre. Después de que me ayudaran a acomodar todo, los chicos se fueron. Ji Hoo sunbae fue el último en despedirse con su usual sonrisa. Me fui a dormir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo pensando en cómo comenzaron a mejorar las cosas y recordando una reconfortante tibieza en mi frente. Me daría cuenta de que tan equivocada estaba al día siguiente.

Más temprano de lo que hubiera querido, fuertes ruidos me despertaron a mi hermano y a mí. Cuán grande sería nuestra sorpresa al salir y encontrarnos con que estaban demoliendo todo el edificio. Por más de que intentamos obtener información del por qué y cómo se había dado algo así tan rápido nadie nos quiso dar razón y antes del canto de un gallo tuvimos que tomar todas nuestras pertenencias y salir. Me dolía tanto tener que dejar ese lugar que con tanto esfuerzo mis amigos habían mejorado para nosotros.

¡Pero ahora el problema era que mi hermano y yo estábamos en la calle! Lo único que me quedaba era enviarlo con mis padres, así que tomé todo el dinero que tenía para comprarle el pasaje hacia la isla en la que ellos estaban. Me entristecía más de la cuenta tener que dejar ir a mi hermano, pero tuve que hacerlo por su bien. Al despedirse noté que me decía algo, pero no podía estar segura de qué. Finalmente el tren se había ido y yo estaba sola…

Mi primer instinto fue el de llamar a Ji hoo o a Ga Eul, pero preferí primero regresar al apartamento y salvar lo que pudiese para utilizarlo después, pero lo único que hallé al regresar al lugar fueron ruinas. Los trabajadores ya estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias y alistándose para ir a casa. Intenté averiguar nuevamente quién era el responsable de esta demolición improvisada, pero no obtuve respuesta. Me había rendido, cuando, antes de irme, vi unos papeles en el suelo que parecían una especie de contrato. Los tomé rápidamente y lo que leí fue algo que no quería haber admitido en un comienzo: "Corporación Shinwa". ¡Esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa! Guardé los papeles en mi maleta y entonces se me prendió el foco ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Podía quedarme en la clínica el día de hoy y al día siguiente llamar a alguien, realmente sentía mucha pena de decirle a alguno de ellos que todo su trabajo en mi nuevo apartamento había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me dirigí hacia la clínica con el ánimo desinflado. Estaba a una cuadra, sólo tenía que cruzar la calle y….

_[¡SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!]_ _Todo se volvió negro…_

Lo siguiente que noté fue que estaba acostada en algo bastante blando y había mucha luz…parecía que había alguien frente mío…

—¿Joon Hee unnie?

—¿Estás despierta?

—Sí…eso creo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Algo muy peligroso. Cuando cruzaste la calle un conductor inconsciente aceleró cuando la luz estaba en rojo y te golpeó.

—¿Y cómo es que tú…?

—Te llamé en ese preciso momento y una persona me dijo lo que pasó. Mi doctor personal ya te revisó, dice que fue un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, pero nada de gravedad. Dormiste desde ayer.

—No sé…no sé como agradecerte.

—Vamos Jan Di, te dije que pensaras en mí como una hermana mayor ¿O creías que esas eran sólo palabras vacías?

Sólo atiné a sonreírle débilmente, la verdad me estaba doliendo la cabeza. Me preguntó qué había pasado antes de y le relaté a grandes rasgos que ahora yo estaba sola.

—Bien entonces, ahora que estás bien, tienes que escuchar lo que diga unnie ¿entendido? Desde ahora Jan Di, eres mi invitada. Hasta que regresen tus padres no puedes dejar esta casa ¿está bien?

Discutir con ella hubiera sido realmente inútil, tenía el mismo carácter que Jae Kyung cuando quería algo, así que accedí a su petición por el momento. Desayuné con ella y me dijo que se iría de viaje durante unos días…Esa sería mi oportunidad.

De madrugada, tomé todas mis cosas y me escapé, le dejé una nota a Joon Hee pues realmente me sentía mal de rechazar su buena voluntad, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a quedarme bajo un mismo techo con su madre y mucho menos con Jun Pyo, no ahora que estaba comprometido con Jae Kyung unnie.

Me dirigí nuevamente a la clínica y me sentí más a gusto. Podía tomar algo caliente y dormir, sólo bastaría con esconder mis cosas en la bodega por la mañana y luego le pediría a Ga Eul que me alojara unos días.

Al día siguiente salí temprano y me dirigí al restaurante dispuesta a seguir mi plan, pero Ga Eul estaba tan triste por haber reunido a Yi Jung sunbae y a su primer amor que la verdad no tuve corazón para pedirle nada. Le escuché durante el transcurso del día entre suspiros y rostros tristes. Ga Eul parecía estar de verdad enamorada. De pronto, sentadas mientras suspirábamos cada una por nuestras penas, se abrió la puerta

—Bienve…¡Jae Kyung unnie!

—¡Hola Jan Di! ¡Hola Ga Eul!

Una alarma de repente sonó dentro de mí y llevé a Jae Kyung afuera.

—¿Pasó algo unnie?

—Sí, Jan Di, fui a tu casa hoy día pero no vi nada, no ha quedado ni rastro del lugar. ¿Qué pasó?

—Hubo…algunos problemas…

—¿Entonces? ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora?

—Con Ga Eul, me estoy quedando con su familia por ahora.

—Ah, ya veo. También habrías podido quedarte conmigo si querías. Si necesitas otra vez donde quédate no dudes en llamarme Jan Di.

—Gracias, unnie.

—Entonces, quiero algo de avena, le quiero llevar a Jun algo de comer.

Jae Kyung siempre mostraba una sonrisa extremadamente radiante cuando hablaba de Jun Pyo, se le veía muy linda. De alguna manera estaba segura de que lo de ellos funcionaría aunque de cuando en vez todavía me doliera la cabeza y el corazón.

En la tarde, regresé a la clínica y al menos mi cabeza se despejó. Realmente era mi sueño el ser doctora y lo que más me gustaba era hacerme cargo de los niños. Ese día en particular atendimos a varios de ellos y el último fue un bebé, francamente me rompía el alma cada vez que lloraban cuando les poníamos las inyecciones, pero era un mal necesario. El abuelo de Ji Hoo también me ayudaba mucho explicándome cosas que muchas veces no venían en los libros de instrucción. Siempre antes de cerrar le servía un poco de té caliente y luego nos íbamos, aunque ahora yo iba a tener que pretender hacerlo.

—Abuelo ¿puedo entrar? Le traigo su té…

—¡Arghh!

Me asusté. Al entrar vi al abuelo en el suelo cogiéndose el pecho fuertemente.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te sucede?

—Estoy bien, sé lo que tengo—eso decía pero aún jadeaba—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Rápidamente tomó sus pastillas.

—No señor, no estás bien. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no estaba aquí?

—Cierto…

—No puedes vivir solo

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Ponerme en un geriátrico?

—Sí…

—¿Qué dices? ¡Ay! —se quejó del dolor—Jajaja, esta chica.

Mi cerebro se puso a trabajar con rapidez y encontré la respuesta.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Me encontraba sentado leyendo un libro cuando escuché fuertes pasos viviendo de la entrada. Miré la hora y me parecía raro que alguien estuviera viviendo tan tarde, ninguno de los chicos me había dicho algo.

Me sorprendí muchísimo al ver a Jan Di entrando estruendosamente con dos maletas en mano y dejándolas en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó tan de repente? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Es para una mudanza. Sunbae, ¿por casualidad tienes una habitación libre?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que reaccioné antes de poder pensar en el por qué estaba allí y le señalé el cuarto que estaba frente al mío cruzando la sala. Me sonrió y gritó hacia la entrada:

—¡Pasa rápido! —pero nadie venía—Espera un momento.

Salió corriendo y vi que estaba arrastrando a alguien y ese alguien resultó ser mi abuelo.

Tragué saliva fuertemente.

Antes de que lo notara Jan Di lo hizo entrar al cuarto que le había indicado y metió las maletas del abuelo. No podía soportarlo, esto era demasiado, aún para Jan Di, esta no era la forma de que volviéramos a ser familia si es que eso era lo que estaba intentando. Decidí salir al patio para enfriar mi cabeza.

Después de varios minutos, Jan Di salió.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—El abuelo, y Sunbae también, ambos necesitan una familia. Todo lo que hice fue ayudarlos a encontrarla.

—Mira Jan Di, yo no estoy…

—¿No estás preparado para esto? —Se rió—El abuelo me dijo lo mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitan para preparar sus corazones? ¿No te parece algo sin sentido? Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez, es imposible conocer a alguien completamente, pero al menos puedes saber qué clase de persona es. El Ji Hoo sunbae que yo conozco, realmente ama y extraña a su abuelo a pesar de los años, por eso creo…que puedes perdonarlo.

Y volvió a sonreír. ¿Cómo refutarle mi propio argumento? ¿Y cómo negar algo tan lógico? Entendía todo lo que Jan Di me había dicho, pero no lo aceptaba.

—Te dejo por ahora sunbae. Buenas Noches

Y sin más, se fue.

Al entrar a mi casa noté que el abuelo estaba en la cocina haciendo té, pero no quise acercarme, sería la gota que colmara el vaso esa noche, así que fui a acostarme.

Al día siguiente al salir de mi habitación, lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que la mesa del comedor parecía tener platos con comida sobre ella. Me acerqué y observé muchos platillos que me gustaban, algunos de esos los comía todos los días cuando era niño. Era obvio que el abuelo lo había hecho. Me senté y comí todo el desayuno.

No estaba seguro de cómo empezaría esta nueva rutina con el abuelo, pero por algún punto tendría que empezar. Por supuesto, no podía faltar Jan Di en la ecuación cuando entró corriendo a la casa.

—¡Ya llegué! Hola ¿durmieron bien?

—Tan temprano—le dije.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó el abuelo.

—¿Ah yo? ¡Vine para ir al trabajo!

Y así, nos tomó a ambos de los brazos y nos jaló hacia el auto. Mi fobia había sido vencida cuando competí por Jan Di, pero la verdad era que evitaba conducir, sin embargo con ella al lado sabía que no podía equivocarme al estar tras el volante, así que en medio de todo me sentía más seguro.

Ese día en la clínica el abuelo estaba ofreciendo exámenes médicos gratuitos, por lo que el local estaba lleno. Mientras Jan Di servía el té y tomaba la temperatura de los pacientes, el abuelo se encargaba de los chequeos. Hubo un momento en el que se me acercó con los termómetros y la bandeja y me hizo tomarlos. Pronto entendí que se haría cargo del hijo de una paciente mientras la revisaban.

—Sunbae, sirve el té… ¡vamos!

Realmente estaba fuera de mi elemento, pero me acerqué a varias señoras que me pedían algo caliente de tomar. Allí comprendí por qué las señoras daban tanto miedo, todas se la pasaban diciéndome que era bien parecido y si no quería ser su yerno, me provocó risa, no puedo negarlo. En ese instante a Jan Di se le cayó el chupete con el que estaba distrayendo al niño y se lo acerqué.

—Mira, sunbae, ¿no es lindo?

—Es pequeño.

—Pues claro, apenas tiene meses de edad.

—¡Qué bien se ven ustedes dos juntos! Parecen una familia…

El comentario nos sorprendió e hizo sonrojar a ambos. Si no hubiera sido porque la madre del niño salió en ese momento no sé qué hubiéramos contestado.

Pude ver que más que una voluntaria, Jan Di aprovechaba cada momento para estudiar y aprender de los pacientes que iban al lugar, además de eso, era querida por todos allí. Sin darme cuenta comencé a ayudar también y hasta terminé tocando la armónica para entretener a los presentes. Jan Di me observaba de cuando en cuando y me recompensaba con una sonrisa o un pulgar levantado. No podía negar que esa tarde no había sido tan mala como había esperado.

Fue bien entrada la noche cuando por fin se fue el último paciente y ahora quedaba limpiar todo. Cuando salimos, hacía algo de frío.

—Gracias por hoy—me dijo Jan Di—Otra vez hiciste más cosas por primera vez por mi causa ¿verdad?

—Es verdad. Sube, te llevo a casa.

—No gracias, tengo ganas de caminar.

Escuchamos la puerta y vimos que el abuelo estaba saliendo. Jan Di volvió a entrar en su papel de conciliadora al vernos incómodos otra vez.

—¡Uy como pesa! —dijo tomando el maletín del abuelo y dármelo a mí—Vamos doctor, ya es tarde.

—Ya que ya salimos del trabajo, puedes volver a decirme abuelo.

—Claro que sí abuelo, descansa bien—Volteó a verme y empezó a hacerme señas para que subiera rápido. Nuevamente, y en contra de todos mis esfuerzos, le sonreí, me subí en el carro y arranqué. Al ver el parabrisas pude notarla aun despidiéndonos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jae Kyung's POV**

Había estado aburrida. Jun no había querido salir de su casa y estaba de un humor fatal, pero igual decidí ir a visitarlo temprano. Cuando llegué note maletas en la entrada y me informaron que su hermana había llegado de viaje. Eso me pareció genial, siempre había querido conversar con ella así que fui a su encuentro.

Cuando pasé frente a una sala escuché voces y pude captar el nombre de Jan Di, me detuve de inmediato. Al observar por la abertura de la puerta, noté que eran Joon Hee y su mayordomo.

—¿¡Cómo que se fue!?

—No pudimos hacer nada señorita. Al parecer escapó en la madrugada y le dejó esta nota. Corroboramos esto contra las cámaras de seguridad.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué está pensando esta chica al irse así? ¿Acaso quiere preocuparme más? Le dije que se quedara aquí hasta que sus padres regresaran.

Vi que Joon Hee se sentó en un taburete y escondió el rostro en sus manos.

—Dime, Mayordomo Lee… ¿Acaso le estoy imponiendo las cosas a Jan Di del mismo modo que lo hace mi madre con nosotros?

—No lo creo así, señorita. Usted demuestra real interés en la señorita Geum.

—Yo realmente la considero como mi hermana. Me gusta su manera de ser y gracias a ella Jun Pyo está en donde está ahora, es por ella que no sólo él, si no todo el F4 ha logrado madurar. No sé por qué mi hermano terminó su relación con ella. Si pudiera elegir, preferiría que Jan Di se casase con él; porque sé que Jun Pyo por Jae Kyung, no…

—¡Hola unnie!

Irrumpí violentamente en la habitación y corrí a abrazarla. Realmente no podía escuchar más, no quería escuchar más… ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba en contra de mi amor por Jun? ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de haberme enamorado del hombre que decían sería mi esposo? Peor aún, por fin podía comprobar mi sospecha de que Jan Di y Jun Pyo habían sido novios. ¿Aún se querían? ¿Se extrañaban?

—¡Jae Kyung! ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

—Acabo de llegar. ¿Interrumpí algo? Lo lamento.

—No, no interrumpías nada—Observé que guardó el papel en un cofre en el escritorio—Bueno, mi madre debe estar por llegar también y mi hermano no debe saberlo. Discúlpame, Jae Kyung, ya regreso.

—No te preocupes.

El mayordomo me miró y me hizo una reverencia, luego se alejó del estudio. Mi curiosidad pudo más y leí la nota.

_Joon Hee unnie:_

_Te agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento y sobre todo los cuidados que me prodigaste luego del accidente, pero te aseguro que ya estoy bien y lo último que quisiera es causar algún problema con Jun Pyo si me quedase a vivir aquí. Espero que puedas disculparme._

_Jan Di_

Entonces Jan Di había pasado al menos un día aquí…No sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar. Necesitaba hacer saber al resto que podía hacer que Jun se enamorase de mí, después de todo, en medio de lo frío que era conmigo, había ocasiones en las que congeniábamos y reíamos juntos. Yo notaba que yo no le era indiferente ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Bajé luego de un par de minutos y fui recibida cálidamente por la presidenta Kang, Jun Pyo seguía con cara de "no me importa" y su hermana se veía preocupada. Fue entonces que la nota de Jan Di volvió a mi cabeza y se me ocurrió una idea.

—Presidenta Kang.

—¿Sí, Jae Kyung-ssi?

—Tengo un favor que pedirle.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Al día siguiente de lo de la clínica me llegó un mensaje de Jae Kyung. Decía "Por favor ven a verme a casa de Jun Pyo". Eso me pareció algo raro y además, no quería hacerlo…Pero, para variar, no pude negarme. Me puse algo encima y salí hacia allá.

Cuando entré intenté que nadie me viera pero el mayordomo Lee se dio cuenta de que allí estaba.

—Por favor, señorita Geum, la están esperando.

Me llevó a un cuarto en el que había muchos vestidos y de una sala contigua salió Jae Kyung vestida toda de blanco, se veía hermosa, nunca había visto un vestido de novia tan lindo. Cuando me vio se acercó al espejo y se dio de vueltas enseñándome cada parte de su vestido. La realidad me pegó duro en la cara cuando comprendí que tan cerca estábamos de la boda.

—Jan Di ¿Cómo me veo?

—Linda, realmente hermosa.

—La madre de Jun Pyo me lo dio. Dijo que tiene más de veinte años, pero sigue igual de hermoso ¿no crees? Es lo que usaré en mi boda… ¡Y mira! —Se acercó a unas joyas y me enseñó un juego que iba con su vestido—Dice que no me dará el collar de perlas ahora, eso será para cuando nazca nuestro primer hijo. ¿Te imaginas un niño parecido a Jun Pyo y a mí?

Lo pensé por un momento y pude ver la vida de ellos completa con un hijo.

—Pues creo, que eso será un terremotito andante.

—Jan Di, ¿no crees que es hora de que ambas tengamos una charla?

—¿Eh?

—Jan Di, tu eres muy bonita…

—¿Unnie?

—Lo sé, ya sé que Jun Pyo y tú fueron novios.

Me dejó helada, yo jamás le había dicho algo así y no podía estar segura de si el idiota ese se lo había dicho, pero parecía improbable. Jun Pyo no le haría daño de esa manera.

—Jae Kyung, yo…

—Pero ¿no era amiga tuya antes de ser la prometida de Jun Pyo? Me habría encantado que lo hubieras hablado con tu amiga de antemano.

—Lo siento…por favor, no malinterpretes, nosotros ya no…

—Está bien, no lo haré. Pero, te diré una cosa: Te juro que no voy a renunciar a Jun Pyo. No, a partir de ahora voy a dar todo de mí. Haré todo lo posible para que se quede conmigo, voy a hacer lo mejor para después no arrepentirme. Sólo quería…decírtelo Jan Di.

No sabía qué contestarle. Si le decía que ya no sentía nada por él sería una cruel mentira, Jun Pyo ya no hacía que mis noches fueran sin sueño o que mi mente pensara en él todo el día, pero aún dolía el saber que se iba a casar con alguien más.

—Aparte de esto, tengo un favor que pedirte.

—Dime.

—Promete que lo harás.

—Lo prometo.

—Quiero que seas mi dama de honor.

Esto era el acabose.

—No quiero a nadie más Jan Di, tienes que ser tú. Te quiero a mi lado ese día.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Al día siguiente de lo de la clínica, decidí salir a pescar, antes de salir el abuelo me encontró y me ofreció una caña para invierno, entonces yo le ofrecí ir conmigo.

No fue incómodo el esperar frente al lago a que picaran los peces, y realmente el abuelo seguía teniendo buena mano para armar carnadas. Luego de un par de horas, fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Tu madre era muy buena haciendo sopa de pescado. Le salía muy rica.

No le respondí

—Hoy es…el aniversario de boda de tus padres—me dijo dándome una caja de madera brillante y pulida. Dentro había un anillo—Recuerdo cómo se veía. La manera en la que ella sonreía mientras tu padre ponía en su dedo el anillo de tu abuela. Le pregunté qué era lo grandioso de recibir un anillo viejo y contestó: "Es el único en el mundo ¿Por qué no sería grandioso?" Ella dijo eso.

El llanto había comenzado a escapar de mí al recordar a mis padres y al tener algo de mi madre conmigo.

—Hijo, perdóname. Me llevé lejos a alguien tan buena como tu madre. Fue por mi testarudez. Yo los llamé ese día para que vinieran a dejarte a casa y cancelaran el viaje. Si no lo hubiera hecho, si sólo ellos hubieran ido directamente al aeropuerto…

—Yo le cubrí…yo le cubrí los ojos a papá jugando…Fue por eso, esa fue la razón.

—No hijo, la culpa fue la de un conductor ebrio que perdió el control. Tu padre no hubiera podido hacer nada. Tú no tienes la culpa, no la tienes. Y…también, perdóname, por haberte dejado solo todos estos años, yo sólo, estaba pensando en mi dolor y en cómo te había hecho daño, pensaba que quedándome a tu lado sólo recordaríamos que ellos no estaban aquí. Perdóname, nieto.

No sabía si lo que decía mi abuelo era verdad o sólo un cuento para consolarme, pero dejé que sus manos dieran leves palmadas en mi espalda mientras ambos llorábamos el recuerdo de quienes se habían ido demasiado pronto.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Había terminado accediendo a la petición de Jae Kyung, pero esto me dejó como zombie. ¿Realmente tendría que pararme al lado de mi ex novio mientras se casaba con mi amiga? Era de novela todo este asunto. Ni siquiera estaba concentrada en el trabajo ese día en la mañana. Peor aun cuando recibí una llamada de mis padres diciendo que sólo estaban comiendo del mar. Les pedí que se cuidaran, y que compraran carne, pero conociendo lo tacaños que eran con el dinero, no estaba segura de que lo hicieran. Me sentía drenada de energías cuando recibí una llamada del abuelo pidiéndome encontrarlo en un parque.

No había mucha clientela así que pude ir. Lo busqué por el puente pero no lo veía, cuando de pronto choqué de espaldas con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento mucho…—y resultó que era mi sunbae

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo te iba a preguntar, sunbae.

—Mi abuelo me dijo…

—El abuelo me llamó también…

Pronto caímos en cuenta de que había sido una trampa y no pudimos evitar el reír. Decidimos no malgastar el día y pasear por el parque. Mientras conversábamos de todo y nada vi a una pareja de esposos en una sesión fotográfica y el recuerdo de Jae Kyung y su vestido blanco regresó a mi mente…Tenía que hacerme a la idea, su boda era algo inevitable.

Seguimos caminando y encontramos a mucha gente reunida. Parecía que todos estaban vestidos como novios y novias. Al preguntar, nos dijeron que era un concurso para parejas, tenían que tomarse una foto como para una boda y la mejor foto se llevaría el primer premio. La palabra "premio" resonó en mi cerebro y busqué para ver cuál era. El 1er lugar obtendría boletos de viaje para la isla Jeju, eso realmente no me interesaba, pero el 2do lugar, era mucha carne de res. Recordé la conversación con mis padres en la mañana y viendo carne tan cerca de mí me daba pena saber que no podía enviárselas.

—Si estamos aburridos ¿por qué no lo hacemos?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos

—Su..su..su…¡sunbae!

Me llevó directamente a una tienda en la que parecía estaban las participantes.

—Me encargaré de inscribirnos, así que ¡cámbiate!

¿Cómo había terminado allí? No lo sabía, pero me pareció chistoso y decidí hacerlo, no tenía nada que perder, y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez con algo de suerte lograría el segundo lugar.

—Este vestido te vendrá bien

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Tu novio es tan guapo, de seguro que los trajes le caerán bien

Antes de que pudiera negar la suposición de la persona que escogió mi vestido, ya había salido de la tienda y entraron otras dos para ayudarme a vestir.

_¿Será que daremos esa impresión?_

Pensé, puesto que siempre me sentía muy cómoda al lado de mi sunbae, pero no me explicaba el por qué usualmente éramos confundidos con una pareja.

Después de 10 minutos supe que tan complicado podía ser ponerse un vestido de novia, pero al observarme en el espejo pude cumplir antes de tiempo mi sueño de verme vestida de blanco. Nunca imaginé que podría ponerme algo tan bonito teniendo en cuenta que nuestra familia vivía día a día como podía, así que me permití fantasear un poco y observarme en el espejo mientras veía cada ángulo del vestido.

—¿Está lista, señorita?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro.

Vi que una cortina se corría y entonces salí…Escuché silbidos y expresiones de admiración pero no estaba muy segura que fueran para mí. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con un Ji Hoo que jamás se había visto tan apuesto como en ese momento: un traje blanco con motivos negros y elegantes lo hacían ver como si de verdad se estuviera dirigiendo al altar.

Pude notar que me miró de pies a cabeza y me sonrojé un poco, pero luego de unos segundos su sonrisa apareció en sus labios dejándome más tranquila, después de todo hasta yo creía que no me veía mal.

—Te queda muy bien—me dijo.

—Tú también no te ves nada mal, sunbae—le contesté con una sonrisa.

Nos dirigieron hacia donde se estaban tomando las fotografías y pude escuchar a las chicas detrás nuestro en un comentario común "¡Es un F4!" ¿En dónde no reconocían a mi sunbae? Me dio risa el pensarlo.

—Los siguientes, por favor.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Luego del descargue emocional que había tenido con mi abuelo, me había quedado viendo el anillo de mi madre y abuela durante todo el día. No me apetecía salir de mi casa pero una llamada de mi abuelo pidiendo que lo encontrara en un parque me hizo levantarme. Tal vez así, de a pocos, nos iríamos acercando más, aunque aún era algo incómodo.

Está de más decir que fue una increíble sorpresa encontrarme con Jan Di y sospechar que mi abuelo nos había tendido una trampa para que saliéramos juntos. La verdad, no me podía quejar, así que decidimos recorrer el parque ese día y pasarla bien.

En medio de todas las vueltas que dimos noté que Jan Di se había quedado mirando a una pareja de novios que se tomaba unas fotos. No pude evitar pensar que la boda de Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung se hallaba más cerca y que tal vez tendría que verla sufrir y eso era lo último que quería.

Más adelante, nos encontramos con que estaban ofreciendo un concurso para parejas y todo era gratis, además de eso, podías llevarte premios. Estos no me parecieron la gran cosa pero los ojos de Jan Di estaban fijos en uno de ellos así que le ofrecí hacerlo, después de todo, consideré que sería muy divertido.

Me vestí rápidamente en un traje blanco y negro, y me quedé esperando fuera de la tienda en la que ella se estaba vistiendo. Cuando la vi salir no creía mis ojos. Jan Di no poseía la típica belleza de los comerciales de televisión o de una modelo de pasarela, pero si realmente te detenías a observar su rostro y sus ojos, cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo hermosa que de verdad era. Y en esta ocasión fue igual. Un delicado vestido palo rosa se ajustaba a su pecho y cintura dejando un corte princesa hasta los muslos. Jan Di se veía tímida y algo sonrojada. Mis ojos se pasearon por la extensión de su estatura admirando lo bella que estaba y, creo que no era el único. Más de uno detrás de mí estaban comentando acerca de "la chica que acababa de salir". Palabras sueltas como "bella", "hermosa" y "¿estará sola?" llegaban a mis oídos y no pude menos que sonreír ampliamente. Si bien no era mi novia real, para este concurso seríamos pareja así que más les valía mantenerse alejados.

Una señorita nos dirigió hacia donde tendríamos que tomarnos la foto y, cuando fue nuestro turno, no pensé que me pondría tan incómodo. Jan Di estaba igual y no estábamos exactamente seguros de qué hacer o cómo posar. Nos tomamos fotos con ella tomando su velo, con nuestras manos formando un corazón, en fin, hacíamos lo que decía el fotógrafo.

—Júntense un poco más por favor, que sea un sentimiento más natural—fueron las nuevas instrucciones, así que le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo entrelazó con el suyo. Lancé una fuerte bocanada de aire, estaba muy nervioso y me parecía tan raro. Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente.

—Eso es, ahora sonrían, sonrían…Señorita, ¿tal vez podría darle un beso a su novio?

La petición del fotógrafo definitivamente nos tomó por sorpresa y la miré para saber cómo había reaccionado. Obviamente, estaba con las mejillas rojas. Recuperé algo de confianza y quise jugarle una broma. Acerqué un poco mi rostro como ofreciendo mi mejilla, estaba seguro que no se atrevería así que la molestaría un poco por eso luego.

Pero parecía que Jan Di se estaba volviendo una experta en sorprenderme últimamente. Volteó su rostro, cerró los ojos y pude sentir claramente, más claramente de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado, sus labios sobre mi mejilla, que ahora estaba más roja que la de ella.

—¡Eeeeeeeeso es! Quédese así, quédese así.

El fotógrafo estaba disfrutando esto más de lo necesario, y Jan Di obedeció, quedándose allí por lo menos 10 segundos que a mí se me hicieron eternos. La audiencia estaba dividida entre una que estaba satisfecha y otra que exigía otra clase de beso. Cuando Jan Di se separó de mí la quedé mirando.

—¿Qué? ¿Creías que no podía hacerlo? —me dijo en un tono algo desafiante. Había adivinado que había querido jugarle una broma y me había dado una cucharada de mi propia medicina. Le iba a contestar cuando, de las personas que observaban, el grito de "¡Beso!" retumbaba en los oídos de todos los presentes. Bien, ella había volteado la broma, pero eso no significaba que hubiera perdido.

—Geum Jan Di—le dije mirando fijamente en sus ojos— ¿confías en mí?

—Claro que sí—contestó casi automáticamente.

—Entonces cierra los ojos.

Haciendo completamente lo contrario, sus ojos se abrieron mucho al escuchar mi petición, no obstante me hizo caso luego de un par de segundos. Tomé sus hombros con mis manos y la volteé para que quedáramos frente a frente. Con mi mano izquierda tomé suavemente su mentón y levanté su rostro. Pude sentir que un estremecimiento la recorrió. Me acerqué un paso y por un instante me permití quedarme anonadado ante la vista frente a mí. El público se había quedado en silencio, o al menos, eso parecía, puesto que no podía ver u oír nada que no fuera Jan Di. Comencé a acercarme, diciéndome a cada momento que todo era por la foto, pero al encontrarme tan cerca de sus labios, me permití ser un poco egoísta.

Bajé la mano que tenía en su mentón y pasé la otra por su cintura acercándola a mí. Junté mi frente a la de ella y cerré mis ojos, podía sentir mi nariz rozando con la suya, su tibia y acelerada respiración chocaba contra la mía y sabía que nuestros labios se hallaban a sólo un latido de distancia. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver la expresión de Jan Di en ese momento pero sólo tenía escasos segundos para disfrutar de este escenario en el que me encontraba. Qué no hubiera dado por poder besarla en ese momento. El recuerdo de los labios que había sentido en Nueva Caledonia aún lo conservaba, tibios, temblorosos, fue un beso rápido, lleno de tristeza y mezclado con sabor a lágrimas. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan ciego, si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

—¡Muy bien! Se siente el amor en estas fotos ¡Muchas gracias! Siguiente, por favor

La voz del fotógrafo llegó a mis oídos y me separé de Jan Di rápidamente. ¿Estaría enojada? Lo único que llegué a ver fue que tenía la mirada baja y el rubor que la cubría no era un fuerte rojo, más bien un conmovedor rosa que se extendía hasta sus hombros.

—Iré a cambiarme

Dijo eso y se fue rápidamente a la tienda. Suspiré pesadamente…hasta a mí me había sorprendido los sentimientos que había tenido en esos escasos segundos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Llegué a la tienda lo más rápido que pude y me quedé parada en medio de ella pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando Ji Hoo me ofreció su mejilla para el beso que pidió el fotógrafo, supe por su expresión que quería jugarme una mala pasada, pero le devolví el plato. Sin embargo, al pedirme que cerrara los ojos no sabía qué era lo que tenía en mente. Al sentir su mano levantar mi mentón sé que me estremecí, pero lo siguiente fue algo para lo que, en definitiva, no estaba lista.

_¿Qué tan cerca se puede estar de una persona? _

Mi corazón aún estaba latiendo violentamente al recordar cómo se sintió tener su rostro tan cerca del mío. ¡Nuestras narices estaban tocándose, por Dios! Podía sentir claramente su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, su respiración sobre mí y el aroma tan agradable que lograba calmarme parecía haberse incrementado mil veces más.

Toqué mi pecho y noté que mi corazón aún estaba latiendo fuertemente, tanto que hasta dolía. Lo peor del caso es que ¡no hice nada para detenerlo! La verdad es que en ese momento mi mente se nubló, estaba perdida en toda la sensación de ese momento y…aunque no quisiera admitirlo…una noche frente a una playa llegó a mis recuerdos.

_¿Qué te pasa Jan Di? Ji Hoo sunbae estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ganar un premio, eso es todo, no estés delirando._

—¿Señorita? ¿Necesita ayuda para cambiarse?

La voz de una de las asistentes me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me cambié a toda velocidad. Revisé mi rostro en el espejo y aunque aún estaba algo encendido, el rubor ya había bajado casi en toda su totalidad.

_No pienses demasiado_—me dije—_era sólo para la foto. Sólo para la foto. _

Pero no entendía por qué mi corazón no se calmaba.

Al salir vi que nosotros habíamos sido la penúltima pareja y ya habían colgado todas las fotos de los participantes. Al acercarme a ver la nuestra me quedé de una sola pieza.

Estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, si no la atmósfera que nos rodeaba, no sé si yo era la única pero, era como si estuviéramos en nuestra propia burbuja: mi rostro estaba relajado totalmente y Ji Hoo parecía tener el atisbo de una sonrisa vagando por sus labios.

—Salió bien, ¿no crees?

Su cercanía me sobresaltó.

—Emm…sí, creo que sí.

Lo miré, Ji Hoo se veía tranquilo, como si todo lo que había ocurrido hace minutos atrás no hubiera sido gran cosa, incluso volteó a sonreírme y me dijo si quería algo de tomar.

—Sí, claro

Entonces pensé, que en realidad la única que se estaba preocupando de más era yo. Si mi sunbae estaba portándose con normalidad, yo también lo haría.

Finalmente dieron los resultados del concurso y para mi gran sorpresa, ganamos el primer lugar, no pude evitar sentirme decepcionada, yo deseaba obtener la carne para mis padres. Sin embargo, nuevamente fue Ji hoo sunbae el que me salvó al acercarse a la pareja que había ganado el 2do lugar e intercambiando con ellos los boletos a la isla Jeju.

—Toma—me dijo ofreciéndome el gran paquete de carne como si no fuera gran cosa. Estaba tan feliz que hice algo bastante inesperado.

—¡Sunbae! —y tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo. Ji Hoo realmente no sabía lo que significaba para mí poder enviar esa carne a mi familia.

Me acompañó a una agencia de correo y lo enviamos esa misma tarde, aún no podía borrar mi sonrisa del rostro. Aunque, obviamente, no todo puede ser tan fácil, luché mucho con Ji Hoo para que no me llevara a casa, que obviamente, ya no tenía. Lo bueno fue que al final logré irme sola y llegué a echarme en la camilla de la clínica a recordar la linda tarde que había pasado.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Al llegar a casa noté con alegría que mi buzón estaba lleno. Mientras Jan Di había ido a cambiarse, le había solicitado al fotógrafo que me enviase todas las fotos que nos había tomado. Pude sentarme tranquilamente frente a mi escritorio a contemplar cada una de ellas, y aún sentía como mi corazón saltaba un latido al ver nuestro "casi beso" en la última toma. ¿Realmente nos vería el resto como una pareja que iba a casarse? Este pensamiento hizo que recordara algo y fui al cajón a sacarlo: el anillo de mi madre. ¿Llegaría el día en que podría pedirle a Jan Di que lo usara? Más importante ¿Llegaría el día en que podría decirle todo lo que sentía por ella?

Fue todo un reto conversar con normalidad con Jan Di luego del concurso, aún sentía que el corazón me latía rápidamente, pero intenté, por el bien de ambos, comportarme como siempre, como el sunbae en el que ella confía. Quiero acercarme a ella, pero por más que en esa tarde habían pasado cosas inesperadas, no podía presionarla. Sabía que de alguna manera tenía un lugar en su corazón, aunque fuera como su sunbae, su amigo o su bombero, no podía arriesgar a perder esa posición, aún no era el momento de decirle.

Además…pronto toda esta felicidad, la vería desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En solo dos días tendríamos que ir a la isla Jeju para la boda de Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung.

El tiempo pasó rápido y un día antes hablé con Jan Di para decirle que iría a recogerla para ir al aeropuerto. Durante todo el viaje estuvo muda, ninguno de nosotros-Yi Jung, Woo Bin, Ga Eul-se atrevieron a decirle nada.

Al llegar, un botones nos hizo saber que Jun Pyo nos esperaba en su habitación. Fuimos a verlo y lo encontramos en el balcón.

—No puedo creer que te vayas a casar—dijo Yi Jung.

—Jan Di vino con nosotros—le hice saber.

—No sé qué es peor. Que la mono le haya pedido que sea su dama de honor, o que ella haya aceptado

Esa información me sorprendió, Jan Di no me había dicho nada al respecto.

—En este momento ¿Quién crees que la está pasando peor? —le pregunté directamente. Jun Pyo me miró para contestar, pero fuimos interrumpidos por la organizadora de la boda que venía a decirnos qué debíamos hacer al día siguiente.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Ayudarlos nuevamente a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? O callar y esperar egoístamente a que llegara mi oportunidad.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Todo esto me parecía muy raro. Era como si yo no estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo y hubiese ido allí sin saber cómo. Echada en la cama de mi habitación me llegó un mensaje de texto.

_¿Podemos vernos? ~Jae Kyung~_

Me imaginé que en algún momento tendría que volver a hablar con ella, después de todo, yo era la dama de honor. Al llegar a la puerta del hotel, su guardaespaldas me condujo hacia donde se encontraba ella. Al verme, me abrazó.

—Jan Di…Jan Di, realmente estás aquí. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Nos sentamos en una banca que había en el mirador.

—Yo…lo sé. Sé que Jun Pyo y tú se querían demasiado.

Hasta ese momento no habíamos dicho nada acerca de nuestros sentimientos, Jae Kyung sólo sabía que nosotros habíamos terminado.

—Unnie…

—No. Lo más probable es que ustedes dos, mantengan ese vínculo para toda la vida. Te pido disculpas, por haber actuado como si no lo supiera, normalmente yo no soy así. Creo que fui una cobarde contigo.

—No, no es así. Es porque no pude ser honesta contigo y decírtelo desde un comienzo.

—Es cierto, no fue porque no quisieras, era que no podías. Y además, si lo hubieras hecho, no creo que eso hubiera cambiado las cosas. No tengo…las fuerzas para dejar a Jun Pyo—En ese momento tomó mi mano entre las suyas— ¿Sabes Jan Di? Yo te quiero mucho. Si me pidieran que eligiese a las dos personas más preciadas para mí, serían Goo Jun Pyo y Geum Jan Di.

—Jae Kyung…

—Por eso, lo siento mucho. Lo siento por estar rompiendo tu corazón. Sé que algún día lo pagaré con creces Jan Di. Perdóname.

La abracé.

—Unnie, es cierto que Jun Pyo y yo estuvimos juntos pero, él jamás estaría casándose contigo si no lo quisiera. No sería capaz de llevar tan lejos algo así sólo por el capricho de su madre. Él también debe tener sentimientos por ti aunque aún no se dé cuenta y…respecto a mí, yo estoy bien…hace mucho que lo que sentía por él ha ido disminuyendo. No te preocupes unnie, sé feliz.

—Jan Di…Jan Di…

Me quedé consolando a Jae Kyung y recibiendo sus lágrimas en mi hombro. Nada de lo que le había dicho era mentira, aún quería a Jun Pyo, pero poco a poco eso había ido decreciendo. Decir que no me dolía sería no ser honesta con ella, pero no era necesario que ella lo supiera. Me bastaba con saber que ella intentaría por todos los medios hacerlo feliz.

Me despedí de ella y quedamos en vernos en la noche para que pudiera escoger mi vestido. Ella se fue y yo me quedé sentada allí no sé por cuanto tiempo. Luego me levanté y fui caminando hacia un campo lleno de flores.

—Jan Di

Era Ji Hoo. Al verme no dijo nada, pero se puso a mi lado y me acompañó mientras caminábamos en silencio. Con él jamás tenía que preocuparme de decir algo para romper la tensión, ya que entre nosotros no había eso, siempre era un silencio relajado y cómodo.

—Está haciendo frío, deberíamos entrar.

Me llevó nuevamente al hotel y hasta el restaurante para que comiera algo, aunque no tenía ganas de comer.

—Hoy es tu última oportunidad, para recuperarlo. Si quieres retenerlo, no hay tiempo que perder—Las palabras de Ji Hoo me sorprendieron—Desde que te conozco, sólo hay una cosa que he deseado: Que tú seas feliz y que no llores más, creo que ya te lo dije una vez, no soporto verte triste. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas sonriendo. Tengo miedo de que llegue mañana y…no vuelvas a sonreír como antes.

—No te preocupes—me levanté y me acerqué a él—Aún puedo sonreír. Voy a volver a sonreír. Y todo porque tú estarás ahí, mirándome.

Ji Hoo me abrazó suavemente y tuve que luchar por contener mis lágrimas. Lo último que quería era llorar frente a él otra vez, estaba acostumbrándome demasiado a que mis ojos fueran secados por él.

El sonido de un celular nos sobresaltó a ambos y era el mío, Jae Kyung me decía en qué cuarto podía ir a probarme el vestido. Estaba por decírselo a Ji Hoo cuando a él también le llegó un mensaje.

—Tengo que irme. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, también tengo que irme. Nos veremos mañana.

—Que descanses, Jan Di.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jun Pyo's POV**

Todo ese día la había pasado de mal en peor, arreglos de boda, arreglos de sitios, cena con los padres de Jae Kyung y la vieja bruja, mi propia hermana me había relatado su historia y me dejó sorprendido al contarme que ella también había amado a alguien y se había visto obligada a dejarlo por culpa de "el bienestar del grupo Shinwa". Mi cabeza no daba para más, y el único pensamiento que rondaba constantemente en mi cabeza, era Jan Di. Sin embargo, al pensar en ella, era inevitable que otra persona apareciera: Yoon Ji Hoo.

Me levanté y le envié un mensaje de texto diciendo que necesitaba verlo en la piscina. Esperaba que fuera, tenía que quitarme al menos este peso de encima.

Fui inmediatamente y a los 5 minutos Ji Hoo apareció.

—Ji Hoo…

—Sólo dilo.

—Desde que éramos niños, has sido como un hermano para mí. Y en el futuro, también lo serás. A veces pienso…que tú si puedes vivir sin mí. ¿Pero yo que haría sin ti?

—De seguro no me estarás pidiendo ayuda para huir de la ceremonia mañana ¿verdad?

—Golpéame una vez.

—¿Qué?

—No bromeo, necesito ser golpeado por ti.

—Jun Pyo…

Lo dudó. Pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad no quería hacerlo, pero un segundo más tarde, una determinación lo invadió y vi cómo levantaba su puño. No lo esquivé. Ji Hoo golpeaba fuerte, él no daba un golpe porque sí, es por eso que nadie pensaba que sería capaz de defenderse con ese carácter que tenía, pero era uno de los más fuertes de nosotros. Me tumbó inmediatamente.

—Jan Di…es el amor de mi vida. En algún momento llegué a pensar que estaría mejor contigo ya que las cosas se complicaban cada vez que estábamos juntos. Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo, pero si tenía que hacerlo…creo que la única persona que podría estar a su lado, eres tú Ji Hoo.

—¡Goo Jun Pyo!

—Aun así no puedo pensar en que otro esté con ella…

—No escucharé más. No puedo y no quiero escucharte más. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Estás hablando como si de alguna manera implícita me dieras permiso de estar al lado de Jan Di ¡cuando la única persona que tiene el derecho de decidir eso es ella!

—Ji Hoo…

—¡No!...Jun Pyo, la única razón por la que te golpeé fue porque ese golpe estaba pendiente. No por mí, por ella, por todo lo que le hiciste sufrir desde que te fuiste a Macao, por cómo la trataste en ese puente, por cómo la dejaste sola, ¡y por cómo hasta este día no puedes hacer nada más que seguir ciegamente la voluntad de tu madre y permitir que ella siga triste! Sí, tú también eres como mi hermano, y eso jamás cambiará, pero algo que jamás aceptaré es que vuelvas a herirla. Sabes cómo me siento, y si no, te lo vuelvo a decir, amo a Jan Di, y porque la amo sé que aún te quiere a ti y el único que puede hacer algo por ello eres tú porque ella ya dio demasiado de sí misma. No desearía nada más si algún día ella llegara aceptarme, y, si eso sucede, me quedaré a su lado no porque tú me lo estés insinuando, si no porque ella así lo quiera.

Sin decir más Ji Hoo dio media vuelta y se fue. Me eché boca arriba en el suelo y empecé a reír, en medio de mis risas, lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos por saber todo el daño que estaba haciendo no sólo a la única mujer que había amado en mi vida, también a mi hermano del alma.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Estaba vestido y listo junto con Yi Jung y Woo Bin esperando en la sala de estar del cuarto de Jun Pyo a que este saliera. Aún seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

_No puedes hacer más_—me decía—_esto es lo último que puedes ofrecerle, todo está en sus manos. Si no hace algo esta vez, realmente será para siempre. _

Jun Pyo salió. Cuando lo hizo sentí como si de repente regresara a la época cuando recién lo conocí, sus ojos eran fríos y su expresión inescrutable.

—Vamos—Fue todo lo que dijo y nos dirigimos a la capilla.

En la entrada estaban Jan Di y Ga Eul vestidas de rosa con _bouquets_ en las manos, a esta última se la veía intentado animar a Jan Di, pero ella portaba una sonrisa y decía que estaba bien. Pude ver que todos estaban tensos al ver a Jun Pyo y Jan Di juntos, pero nadie dijo nada. Primero teníamos que entrar nosotros tres, para dar el pase al novio luego, nuestros lugares eran de pie tras él. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado para que el cura anunciara la entrada de la novia. Ga Eul y Jan Di caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al altar, pude ver como Jun Pyo no despegaba sus ojos de ella y eso no parecía agradarle a su madre. Las chicas tomaron sus lugares y entro Jae Kyung en un vestido blanco soñado, realmente se veía bonita. La ceremonia transcurrió rápidamente y pronto llegamos a la parte crucial.

—Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, por favor, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Los únicos ruidos que se oyeron fueron los del ambiente, nadie se opuso a la unión que estaba por concretarse.

—Entonces, pasemos a los votos. Ha Jae Kyung ¿Aceptas por esposo a Goo Jun Pyo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas en las malas, en salud y en enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto.

—Goo Jun Pyo ¿Aceptas por esposa a Ha Jae Kyung, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas en las malas, en salud y en enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Otra vez se hizo silencio en la capilla, Jun Pyo no contestaba y los murmullos empezaron a aparecer. Entonces, volteó su rostro y miró a Jan Di, ella rápidamente desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

—¿Goo Jun Pyo?

—Lo siento… Sí, acepto—las palabras dejaron sus labios lentamente.

No podía creerlo.

—Entonces, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Por favor, acompáñenme en saludar a los nuevos esposos.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron mientras que daban felicidades en voz alta. Nosotros aplaudíamos y vi que yo no era el único boquiabierto. La madre de Jun Pyo estaba más radiante que nunca y despedía dagas con los ojos al mirar a Jan Di. Sin embargo, ella portaba una gran sonrisa y aplaudía, y junto con Ga Eul, fueron detrás de la comitiva para acompañar a los recién casados al salón de la recepción.

Todo se dio tan tradicionalmente como cualquier otra boda, yo no apartaba los ojos de Jan Di pero parecía como si alguien le hubiese puesto una máscara de felicidad pues era toda risas con todos. Ya que no conocía a muchas personas, Jae Kyung fue la que se encargó de presentarla a amistades e incluso a sus propios padres, cosa que a la Presidenta Kang no le gustó nada, podía observar que tan cercanas eran ellas dos. Se bailó el vals, se tomaron fotografías, se saludó a los novios, pero no hubo un discurso por parte del nuevo esposo, en su lugar, su madre se encargó de agradecer por la nueva "unión" que se había formado ese día en presencia de Dios…qué mujer tan hipócrita.

Por fin, llegó el momento en el que los novios partirían a su luna de miel, en este caso no fue en un auto si no en un yate que esperaba en la playa. Jae Kyung se había cambiado el vestido de novia por uno más cómodo y ligero. Pude ver que antes de subir, abrazó fuertemente a Jan Di e incluso lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Jan Di seguía sonriendo y le decía cosas que no llegaba a entender.

—Bueno, es hora de partir, ¡pero antes…!—Jae Kyung se volteó para lanzar el ramo. Todas las solteras se pusieron tras ella listas para atrapar el símbolo que, según costumbre, las haría a ellas las siguientes novias.

—Uno…dos…¡Y tres! —el _bouquet_ salió volando y fue a aterrizar a manos de nada más y nada menos que Jan Di. Jae Kyung se veía encantada y Ga Eul abrazó a su amiga. Si algo como eso no era irónico, no sabía qué lo era. Jun Pyo se acercó a despedirse de los padres de su esposa y de su madre, finalmente, se acercó a nosotros.

—_Bye bro, take care. _(Adiós hermano, cuídate)

—Tú también Woo Bin. Nos veremos pronto.

—Verás como todo sale bien Jun Pyo.

—Claro que sí, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? —le dijo a Yi Jung con la primera sonrisa que le veía en el rostro desde la mañana.

—Jun Pyo…

—Ji Hoo…

—Lo de ayer…

—Olvídalo. Nada de lo que dijiste era una mentira y siempre he agradecido tu honestidad para conmigo. Sostengo lo que dije ayer. Aún no puedo dejarla. Si eres tú el que termina estando a su lado, cuídala por ambos, y si no, cuídala igual... Te quiero, hermano.

—Y yo a ti.

Nos abrazamos y entonces, nos dimos cuenta que Jan Di se había acercado.

—Geum Jan Di…

—No te atrevas a hacer llorar a mi unnie ¿de acuerdo? —luego de decirle eso se acercó y lo abrazó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—Sé feliz Jun Pyo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo de manera más fuerte, pero tan pronto como lo había hecho la soltó.

—Te extrañaré.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de subir al yate. Un par de despedidas más y ambos se habían ido.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Claro que sí. Lo que estoy es cansada así que me voy a descansar un poco antes de que nos vayamos. Salimos en la noche ¿No?

—Sí

—Entonces te veo más tarde.

Jan Di había evitado estar cerca de mí todo el día. Antes había pensado que era por lo ajetreado de la celebración, pero ahora estaba convencido de que estaba evitando. Eso dolía.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Esa noche al regresar le pedí a Ga Eul quedarme con ella en su casa, no me cuestionó porque pensaba que estaba triste por lo de Jun Pyo y accedió de inmediato. Lo cierto era que no quería que Ji Hoo volviera a ofrecer llevarme a casa. Fui en el auto de Yi Jung junto con ella y así no me tuve que enfrentar a ese problema. Lo cierto era que quería evitar estar cerca de Ji Hoo en esos días.

Al día siguiente Ga Eul y yo fuimos al trabajo y mientras que yo pensaba que ahora tendría el tiempo y el espacio como para olvidar lentamente, una desagradable sorpresa llegó a nuestro establecimiento.

—¡Bienvenidos!... —mi saludo quedó en el aire cuando observé a la madre de Jun Pyo entrando en el local. Observé como miraba todo como si le diera disgusto siquiera estar pisando ese sitio—¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Particularmente, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, pero luego de verte el día de ayer, he venido a advertirte algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como el hecho de que de ahora en adelante te alejarás por completo del grupo Shiwa/JK…No sé cómo conseguiste engatusar a la señorita Jae Kyung, pero lo último que necesito es que sigas manteniendo contacto con ella o con mi hijo ¿Has entendido?

—Disculpe, pero ¿por qué trata así a Jan Di? Ella no hizo nada malo, al contrario, ayudó para que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos—me sorprendió ver a Ga Eul contestándole de esa manera.

—Quien no sabe de lo que habla no debe meterse en conversaciones ajenas. Veo que tus amistades comparten tus mismas condiciones de escasa cultura. Pero nuevamente te digo, acércate a mi familia y te lo haré pagar.

—¡Ya basta! Parece que has ido demasiado lejos al dirigirte a una joven.

—¡Abuelo! —había entrado a la tienda y había escuchado lo último mencionado por la presidenta, la cual parecía haberse llevado el susto de su vida.

—Señor Presidente, ¿cómo es que está aquí?

—Ha pasado el tiempo Hee Soo…o ¿debería llamarte Presidenta Kang?

Era la primera vez que veía a esta mujer bajar la cabeza frente a alguien, su reverencia fue bastante acentuada y no respondía ante lo dicho por el abuelo.

—Has cambiado mucho, pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde, hablemos de ella primero—dijo señalándome con la mirada.

—¿Cómo es que conoce a esta chica?

—Ella va a ser mi nieta política

Creo que todos, no sólo yo, nos sorprendimos ante esa declaración.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Ella es la mujer que he escogido para mi Ji Hoo

—¿Está hablando en serio?

—Hasta el momento sólo he observado, pero ahora ella es como parte de la familia. Le agradecería que no la tratara tan severamente en un futuro.

La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la Presidenta era invaluable, y lo hubiera disfrutado si no hubiera sido porque lo más probable es que yo portase una expresión parecida.

—Jan Di ¿qué haces? Sígueme inmediatamente.

—¿Pasó algo, abuelo?

—No preguntes tanto y ¡vamos!

Lo seguí de inmediato dejando tras de mí a una profundamente confundida presidenta Kang. Fuera, el abuelo me esperaba dentro de un taxi, al entrar, le pregunté qué sucedía, pero no había querido decirme nada hasta que me di cuenta que estábamos llegando a casa de mi sunbae.

—Abuelo, ¿sucedió algo como para venir aquí?j

—Sucedió que encontré a una polizonte en las instalaciones de mi clínica. ¿Te crees acaso que eso es un hotel?

—Abuelo…yo…

—Vamos, sígueme, ahora te quedarás aquí.

—Pero abuelo…

—¡Nada de peros!

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Jan Di había negado cortésmente mi ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa al regresar de la Isla Jeju, así que no insistí. Debía querer tomarse un tiempo de todo y todos luego de la boda así que me pareció justo darle su espacio. Pero parecía que el destino no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión.

Escuché los pasos del abuelo y salí a recibirlo, pero me detuve en seco al ver que tras él venía Jan Di con maletas.

—Hola, sunbae.

—Oh, Ji Hoo, de hoy en adelante ella vivirá con nosotros.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ji Hoo ¿qué haces aun ahí parado? Vamos, muéstrale su habitación. Bueno, lo que es yo, ya me siento cansado, así que les deseo buenas noches a ambos.

Ahora entendía todo, cuando llegué a casa había notado que el abuelo había mudado sus cosas hacía la habitación de la parte de atrás de la casa, ese era mucho más pequeño, pero él parecía estar a gusto allí.

Sin decir nada, dirigí a Jan Di a la habitación a la cual ella previamente había llevado a mi abuelo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Hubo un accidente con mi departamento. Pero no te preocupes, sunbae, sólo vine porque el abuelo me arrastró, saldré de aquí tan pronto como pueda.

—No me malinterpretes, no me molesta en lo más mínimo que estés aquí, es sólo que me sorprende saber que estás sin casa. Pensé que me dirías algo así.

—Lo lamento…

—Jan Di…—le llamé mientras me acercaba a ella.

—No lo hagas.

—¿El qué?

—Preguntarme si estoy bien.

No le dije nada, sólo me quedé allí mirándola. Jan Di parecía estar debatiéndose entre mirarme a los ojos o no. Nuevamente pensé que lo mejor sería dejarla sola, hay veces que uno necesita eso, yo mejor que nadie lo comprendía.

Me di media vuelta para irme, pero entonces escuché su voz quebrada.

—No estoy bien…¿por qué es que siempre…? ¿cómo es que tú…? Por eso era que quería mantenerme alejada de ti en estos días. De alguna manera, parece que soy incapaz de ocultarte algo sunbae.

_(Por favor, ingresen a mi perfil y encontraran el link hacia una canción, estoy segura que les gustara y va previo a esto ^^)_

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de Jan Di mientras esta se apoyaba en la manija de su maleta. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

—Todo esto, ¿cómo es posible que esté bien con algo como esto? Pero quiero mucho a Jae Kyun unnie ¿sabes? Y sé que hará feliz a Jun Pyo…y sé que Jun Pyo también será feliz con ella…Pero no puedo evitar que aun sabiendo todo eso y aún ya habiéndome rendido con él, mi corazón me duela, sunbae…

Jan Di se estaba desmoronando entre mis brazos y yo no podía hacer nada por ello. Era esto lo que tanto había temido, lo que más odiaba, lo que no podía soportar, verla tan triste, tan deprimida…Odiaba no ver que lo único que adornase su rostro fuera su sonrisa.

—Yo estoy aquí Jan Di. Y no necesitas separarte de mí. Si lo que necesitas es donde descargar tus penas, jamás dudes en venir a mí.

La mantuve abrazada contra mi pecho y recordé la noche de la clínica. Nuevamente estábamos en el suelo y la tenía en la misma posición de aquel entonces. ¿Por qué es que siempre era así? No mentía cuando dije que podía buscarme para aliviar sus tristezas, pero no quería que fuese necesario…Quería que siempre fuese feliz.

—Calma, llora todo lo que quieras…me quedaré aquí. ¿Quieres que cante para ti? ¿Te hará sentir mejor eso?

Entre sollozos, asintió con la cabeza. No me di cuenta hasta que estuve en el coro de la canción que le estaba cantando: "If I was the One", me identificaba con esa canción desde hacía mucho y en ese momento agradecí que Jan Di no conociera inglés. Todos mis sentimientos iban impregnados en cada frase de la canción.

Y así, con ella recostada en mi pecho y mis brazos protegiéndola canté una y otra vez para calmar su agonía, prometiéndome nuevamente que seguiría haciendo todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerla feliz.


	5. Un nuevo horizonte

**Por fin, lo que tanto había estado esperando. El primer capítulo de mi fic que se desliga del drama…TT_TT Estoy derramando lágrimas de felicidad y de nerviosismo pues realmente espero que la idea sea de su agrado. Chicas, les voy avisando, este es un fic de Ji Hoo y Jan Di, pero nuestra pequeña nutria siendo lo despistada que es y habiendo estado tan enamorada de Jun Pyo necesitará tiempo para sanar. Les prometo que verán a estos dos juntos, pero denles tiempo, a mí me gusta el realismo y espero que puedan ser pacientes conmigo. Críticas y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas.**

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Ga Eul POV's**

Me quedé preocupada luego de haber dejado ir a Jan Di con el abuelo de Ji Hoo sunbae, pero si había alguien que podía comprender a mi amiga y ayudarle a sanar, ese era Ji Hoo.

Lo que me dio más gracia fue ver la cara de la "Presidenta Kang" luego que Jan Di se fue, realmente no se podía creer que algo así hubiese ocurrido frente a sus ojos. Se lo merecía, luego de haber hecho sufrir tanto a Jan Di.

—¿Desearían algo del menú señores? —dije irónicamente con mi sonrisa más grande mientras les ofrecía la lista del lugar. Los guardaespaldas miraron a la Sra. Kang y esta solo dijo…

—Impertinente. Vámonos.

Todos salieron de la tienda pero hubo uno de los guardaespaldas que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me levantó el pulgar. Yo le devolví el gesto.

—Ga Eul, Ga Eul, ¿quiénes eran todas esas personas?

—Se equivocaron de lugar jefe, no se preocupe.

—Ga Eul, promete que no me dejarás solo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo jefe?

El tintineo de la campana de la puerta sonó y al voltear vi entrar a Woo Bin sunbae.

—¡Hey!

—Sunbae, bienvenido. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Quería hablar contigo. ¿Vamos?

—¿Eh?

Antes de darme cuenta me jaló del brazo y ya estaba en su auto dirigiéndonos a Dios sabe dónde.

—¡Sunbae! No puedo dejar la tienda así porque sí.

—No te preocupes Ga Eul, le dejé comprado a tu jefe todas las existencias por el resto de la semana.

Después de haberlos conocido tanto tiempo, algo como eso no debería sorprenderme, pero aún lo hacía. Woo Bin era el Don Juan de los F4, del que se decía que sólo se fijaba en mujeres mayores que él y, preferiblemente, casadas. Sin embargo, según lo que Jan Di me había descrito, también era el eje central del grupo, y por lo que había podido comprobar el día que salimos a comprar los implementos para mejorar el nuevo apartamento de Jan Di, además de eso era una buena persona.

Llegamos a un restaurante bastante fino y luego de ordenar algo de comer Woo Bin habló.

—Ga Eul, te lo vuelvo a preguntar sólo para estar seguro. Lo que me dijiste ese día en el mercado ¿era cierto?

Lo mismo me había preguntado el día que jugamos verdad o reto, aunque hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera.

***-*-Flashback-*-***

Estábamos caminando por el mercado mientras intentaba elegir adornos lindos pero útiles para Jan Di cuando choqué contra Yi Jung.

—Lo siento.

No le respondí. Después del numerito que me hizo pasar frente a su padre, no podía simplemente perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Era cierto que me gustaba, y mucho, pero sabía darme mi lugar y no iba a permitir que nadie me tratase de esa manera.

—Ga Eul-ssi.

—¿Sí, Woo Bin sunbae?

—¿Ha pasado algo entre Yi Jung y tú?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque es la primera vez que te veo siendo algo fría con él.

No le pude contestar. No sabía que alguien más se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Si quieres mi opinión, es bastante obvio que Yi Jung te gusta pero ¿estás realmente dispuesta a luchar por él? Te lo pregunto porque él es mi hermano, no nacimos de la misma madre, pero al diablo con eso. Ese hombre ha hecho mucho por mí como para que no lo considere de esa manera.

—Woo Bin sunbae…

—No me ha respondido, Ga Eul-ssi

—Sí, claro que sí…

***-*-Fin del Flashback-*-***

—Sí, sunbae, lo que me preguntaste ese día en el mercado era cierto, pero ¿sólo para preguntarme eso tenías que sacarme de la tienda?

—No es eso, Ga Eul-ssi, es sólo que conozco a Yi Jung mejor que nadie, no por nada hemos sido amigos desde la infancia; estoy seguro de que si una chica como tú de verdad fuera lo suficientemente terca como para permanecer a su lado, él podría darse cuenta de que si tiene derecho a enamorarse otra vez.

—¿Tan preocupado estás por él que es necesario que vengas a hablar conmigo?

—Algo me contó en medio de una borrachera acerca de Eun Jae. Sé lo difícil que ha sido para él vivir con esa culpa de no haber hecho todo lo que pudo por retenerla a su lado. Pero ahora aparece esta dulce niña a quien no le importa nada de su pasado y sólo lo ve a él por quién es.

—¡Yah! ¿A quién estás llamando dulce niña?

—Pues a ti, Ga Eul-ssi. Puedo decirte sin reparos que obviamente eres completamente diferente de todas las chicas con las que hayamos salido antes.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces permita que conteste a tus suposiciones, Woo Bin sunbae. Podrás verme como una dulce niña pero realmente ni tú ni él me conocen.

—Por favor, Ga Eul, no estoy intentando subestimarte, pero Yi Jung me contó cómo te encontró ese día luego de que tu novio te había dejado.

—Es cierto, ¿acaso no estoy permitida de llorar por un chico al que yo quería? Para ustedes las chicas pueden ser cosas que van y vienen, pero para mí es diferente. ¿Quieres saber si me gusta Yi Jung? Sí, me gusta y mucho, pero no seré su niñera o esperaré a que despierte a darse cuenta que la vida es injusta. Lucharé por lo que siento por él para no tener arrepentimientos mañana más tarde. Sé que lo mi pelea será fútil, pero al final…conseguiré mi objetivo, sunbae. Espera y verás que esta niña ha madurado y cambiado mucho.

Pude observar en la mirada de Woo Bin que la sorpresa estaba presente. Era cierto, todo lo que me había dicho era cierto. Yo siempre había sido la más débil, con Jan Di siempre a mi lado para protegerme, pero no podía seguir así, y luego de haber visto a mi amiga pelear tan valientemente contra sus sentimientos y afrontar que el hombre que amaba se casaba con otra, me sentía avergonzada de vez en cuando al pensar que yo aún creía vivir en un cuento de hadas. Me sorprendí de mi reacción contra Yi Jung cuando literalmente me ofreció a su padre, pero no pude estar menos que orgullosa ante mis acciones al verter todo el contenido de ese vaso en su rostro. No pensaba permitir que nadie me humillara…jamás.

—Debo decir, que me sorprendes Ga Eul-ssi.

—Y eso que no me conoces del todo—le dije mientras comía un pedazo de la carne que nos habían traído.

—Sólo te pido, que cuides bien de mi hermano—esta vez supe que sus intenciones eran completamente sinceras. Y me parecía raro, que un chico como Woo Bin que estaba tan relacionado con el mundo de la mafia y mujeres y Dios sabe qué otras cosas, tuviera un punto tan blando en su corazón para sus amigos.

—Lo intentaré, sunbae.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo POV's**

Había pasado dos semanas desde la noche en que Jan Di lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Ya que no habíamos arreglado ningún futón o cama para ella tuve que cargarla hasta la mía, y no me quejo, me quedé velándola por segunda vez. La primera había estado enferma y ahora había estado triste. Esperaba que si de verdad tuviese que quedarme en vela fuera para contemplarla y punto, no por algún motivo que le estuviese causando dolor de cualquier tipo. Cuando se despertó, tenía los ojos hinchados y le dolía la garganta…aún recuerdo lo que me dijo:

—_Sunbae…necesito avanzar._

—_Lo harás…aquí estamos todos para apoyarte._

—_Te agradezco mucho, otra vez…y lamento todo el espectáculo, otra vez…_

—_No hay necesidad de una u otra. El abuelo está contento de tenerte aquí y yo también. Jan Di, déjame ayudarte, prometí que juntos podríamos buscar un nuevo sueño para ti. Ahora que lo encontraste permite que vea cómo lo logras…Quédate…_

Jan Di había decidido quedarse puesto que realmente no tenía ningún otro lugar en donde quedarse y no quería incomodar a Ga Eul o a su familia. En la noche me mostró los papeles que había encontrado en el sitio de demolición y al observar el logo de la corporación Shinwa mis sospechas se habían confirmado. Esa mujer realmente era capaz de todo. Decidimos no decirle nada al abuelo puesto que todo eso ya había pasado y finalmente se había cumplido la meta de casar a su hijo para conseguir su maldita fusión.

—¡Ya llegué!

Jan Di había llegado del colegio, yo no había ido por temas de trabajo con el centro de Arte.

—Bienvenida, Srta. Geum.

—¡Secretario Park! No sabía que estaba aquí. ¿No le he pedido que me diga sólo Jan Di?

—Es que, es algo difícil señorita Geum.

—Al menos en vez de Geum, ¿me podría decir Jan Di?

—Señorita Jan Di.

—Mucho mejor.

—Bienvenida a casa

—Estoy en casa, Ji Hoo sunbae.

—¿Te fue bien el día de hoy?

—Sí, las clases no han sido pesadas y pude sacar más libros de medicina de la biblioteca. Odio admitirlo pero ustedes los ricos se quedan con todo lo mejor. No consigues libros como estos en la biblioteca pública.

No pude evitar reírme.

Los últimos días habían sido algo caóticos con respecto a los negocios. Fue increíblemente sorprendente ver al secretario Park derramar lágrimas al ver a mi abuelo frente a él y darle un abrazo como si de su padre se tratase. Ahora que mi abuelo estaba al tanto de cómo se habían llevado a cabo los quehaceres de la compañía, tenía en mente muchos nuevos proyectos y decisiones.

Habíamos estado discutiendo durante varios días un evento benéfico para invitar a los más altos representantes del mundo del arte a contribuir con una donación para la construcción de una escuela de arte que ofreciera sus servicios a muchos niños que tenían increíbles dotes para la música, el canto, la pintura y demás; pero de escasos recursos económicos. Estábamos sentados mi abuelo, el secretario Park y yo frente a la mesa del comedor revisando diversos papeles mientras Jan Di cocinaba la cena. Simplemente se había negado a dejar que el personal lo hiciera o que saliéramos a comer decía que lo mínimo que podía hacer mientras se quedaba era limpiar y cocinar. Realmente inútil discutir con ella respecto a ese punto.

Nos encontrábamos a la mitad de la comida hablando acerca de los costos cuando Jan Di, por primera vez, interrumpió.

—No entiendo por qué se hacen tantos líos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó mi abuelo.

—Tienen el lugar, que será el centro de Arte; tienen la seguridad de la participación de todas esas personas porque el apellido Yoon aún pesa mucho en el mundo artístico, y sin embargo siguen hablando de planes y más planes acerca de una presentación cuando es algo tan sencillo.

—¿Sencillo? —le pregunté

—Claro que sí—la vi buscar entre los papeles que seguían frente a nosotros —esta de aquí es la relación de los niños que han aplicado para becas en instituciones de arte y esta otra es la lista de niños que han probado tener muy buenas habilidades pero que ni siquiera han buscado el pertenecer a un colegio así. Reúnan a los mejores de todos ellos y que estos niños sean la presentación.

Los tres nos quedamos mudos

—¿Qué? No es nada del otro mundo. Reúnan a los mayores y hagan algún número bajo la tutela de uno de esos grandes maestros que tienen. Reúnan a los más pequeños y enseñen los trabajos que hayan hecho y hágalos estar en la fiesta. Sólo para el inicio, obviamente, además, dejen de preocuparse por cosas como el costo por plato…están ofreciendo US$2,000 por plato por el amor de Dios. ¡Tomen ese dinero de una vez como fondo para esos niños! Tienen a 500 personas aseguradas, tomen la cuarta parte o hasta quinta parte de ese dinero y les aseguro que las madres de todos esos niños podrán preparar una comida riquísima y a la vez será un cambio de caviar y langosta. El alquiler del menaje tampoco tendría por qué ser tan caro ¿de qué sirve fijarse en la marca de la porcelana? Hay muy buena porcelana allí afuera que cuesta menos de la mitad de lo que tenían planeado. Seamos sinceros, no considero que pueda haber alguien que guste del arte y no tenga un buen corazón, y si los hay, en la fiesta podrán identificarlos y dejarlos fuera de los planes futuros de la corporación.

Nuevo silencio. Empecé a sopesar sus palabras y lentamente revisarlas en mi cerebro. No era una mala idea, la verdad es que no lo era…era algo genial. Para cada idea había un plan de contingencia y Jan Di tenía razón, si había alguien que tenía problemas en relacionarse con otras personas sólo por la escala social, esa persona no nos interesaba.

—Yo…lo siento, no quise ser entrometida…—dijo Jan Di luego de darse cuenta que ninguno de los tres había dicho algo.

—Bueno jovencita, creo que siempre has metido las narices en donde no te llaman—le dijo severamente el abuelo y Jan Di palideció—pero también es cierto que cada vez que lo has hecho las cosas han terminado bien. De acuerdo, me gusta este plan, secretario Park quiero a los maestros el día de mañana para hablar de ideas; Ji Hoo, tú trabajaras con Jan Di y tú—Jan Di lo miró ahora con las mejillas ruborizadas—de hoy en adelante trabajas para mí dentro de este proyecto y veremos que salga a flote.

El resto de la comida se dividió en planes y nuevas ideas basadas en el enfoque de Jan Di. Lo cierto es que todos teníamos el enfoque de haber vivido siempre bien, siempre rodeados de lujos y acostumbrados a ellos, pero si estábamos intentando conseguir algo para gente de escasos recursos, necesitábamos ver esto desde su punto de vista y ¿quién mejor que Jan Di para hacerlo? Al final de la noche estábamos exhaustos.

—Jamás imaginé que hacer cosas de oficina fuera tan cansado—dijo Jan Di estirándose en el jardín trasero.

—Pero lo hiciste muy bien, tus ideas son frescas y originales. Esto puede funcionar.

—Gracias, sunbae.

De repente, escuchamos un ruido y vi a una persona que nunca había visto antes.

—Señorita Jan Di, joven amo. Lamento haber interrumpido.

—No se preocupe Sra. Shin, no sabía que se había quedado hasta tan tarde. ¿No tenía que recoger a su hijo?

—Oh, mi hija se hizo cargo luego de ir a clases, necesitaba unas horas extras, su cumpleaños se acerca.

—Ya veo, espero que lo pasen bien.

—Gracias señorita. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Me quedé observando a la mujer que se iba por la puerta trasera de mi casa y a Jan Di diciéndole adiós con la mano.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¿Cómo que quién es, sunbae? Es la Sra. Shin, ¡se ha encargado de los jardines de esta casa durante años! ¿O crees que estas flores se cuidan solas?

—Nunca la había visto.

—Y eso es porque todo tu personal viene cuando tú no estás, pero estos últimos días has pasado más tiempo en casa ¿cierto?

Tenía razón.

—Todos parecen tener una impresión de que eres un joven amo frío y distante. Deberías enseñarles que no es así. Tu personal es muy eficiente y muy amable.

—¿Cómo es que tú conoces al personal de mi casa después de dos semanas y yo que he vivido aquí por…toda mi vida, no sé ni sus nombres?

—Porque nunca te has interesado, pero deberías. ¿Sabes que el hijo de la Sra. Shin toma clases de violín? Tiene 9 pero es muy bueno, él está dentro de la lista del proyecto que estamos haciendo, ella fue la verdadera razón por la cual me interesé.

—Así que eso era…

—Tampoco es que no me haya interesado en la idea principal, pero te soy sincera, toda esa burocracia es aburrida para cualquiera.

La vi estirarse nuevamente y me quedé mirándola, me gustaba verla cuando lo hacía. Jan Di parecía un pequeño animal haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran al máximo para luego quedar desmadejada ante el esfuerzo.

—¿Me prestas tu laptop para revisar mi correo?

—Ya te dije que no tienes que preguntarme, puedes usarla cuando desees. ¿De cuándo acá revisas tanto tu correo?

—Jae Kyung unnie me escribió en la mañana y olvidé terminar la respuesta.

Me quedé helado. No sabía que Jae Kyung siguiera comunicándose con Jan Di y temía por el contenido de sus cartas. Jan Di había sido muy fuerte luego de esa noche de llanto, y luego de un par de días la había observado intentando recuperarse poco a poco, lo último que quería era que comunicación con Jae Kyung le dificultara el proceso.

—No te preocupes. Unnie me contó que estuvo en Miami la semana pasada pero que ahora irá a Paris, aunque parece que a Jun Pyo no le gustan los tours guiados.

—¿Está bien esto? ¿Que sepas qué están haciendo en la luna de miel y comentando esas cosas con ella? —Maldición, eso había sonado más agresivo de lo que había planeado.

—No, no estoy bien. Pero esto me ayuda a alejarme cada vez más, esto me hace pensar en Jun Pyo como un amigo y eso espero que sea en un futuro. Mis sentimientos no desaparecerán de un día para otro, pero como te dije, debo avanzar, sunbae. Espero poder seguir siendo amiga del F4 durante mucho tiempo, y eso significa que en algún momento lo volveré a ver, cuando llegue ese momento, espero poder hacerlo con tranquilidad en mi corazón.

Sus razones eran lógicas, pero me hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda para ella. La vi darme una sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa pero justo salía mi abuelo por la puerta.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos de pesca mañana? Es fin de semana y se me antoja un estofado de pescado.

—¿Por qué no? Tú que dices, sunbae.

—Cuenten conmigo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di POV's**

Las preparaciones para el evento habían sido agotadoras, si era esto lo que Ji Hoo hacía cuando faltaba a clases nunca más pensaría que era por flojera.

Dos semanas después de mi intervención en la cena, me estaba poniendo el vestido que el abuelo insistió en comprarme para asistir al evento. La verdad era que sólo esperaba ayudar "tras bambalinas", no me imaginé que tendría que participar activamente en todo eso. En la tarde había terminado de contestar otro correo de Jae Kyung…nos habíamos mantenido en contacto luego de la boda y aún recordaba que su primer correo era tímido y sin estar segura de que estuviese bien escribirme. Pensé que me sentiría como cuando me había pedido que la "ayudara" con Jun Pyo, pero por más que sentía dolor, no era el mismo de antes, era apagado, como esperando a ir desapareciendo de a pocos y fue por eso que decidí que esta sería una buena manera de empezar a olvidar. Quería a Jae Kyung unnie, y ni que decir de Jun Pyo y no fue mentira lo que le había comentado a mi sunbae con respecto a querer verlos nuevamente y con sinceros sentimientos de amistad.

—Jan Di, ¿terminaste? —era la voz de Ji Hoo al otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, ya salgo.

Los tacos eran algo altos pero manejables, lo único que me daba lástima era no tener joyas adecuadas para ese vestido. Rojo, corto hasta encima de las rodillas, de tiras y con la espalda descubierta a la mitad, el diseño de atrás parecía una mariposa puesto que una gasa juntaba la tela que envolvía los lados de mi cintura. El abuelo me había mandado a una peluquería horas antes y me habían peinado y maquillado para la ocasión. Me sentía como una extraña princesa moderna, no podía negar que, de vez en cuando, algo así era genial.

Salí de mi habitación y vi a Ji Hoo sunbae de espaldas con uno de su acostumbrados trajes blancos, pero nunca me cansaba de verlos, el blanco era en definitivo su color. Volteó a verme al escuchar la puerta y observé que me miró de pies a cabeza y eso me hizo sonrojar un poco.

—Estás hermosa—me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo ruborizar un poco más al sonreír gracias a su comentario.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal, sunbae.

—Bueno, bueno, veo que ya todos estamos listos. Oh, Jan Di, realmente te ves maravillosa.

—Gracias por el hermoso vestido abuelo.

—Pero veo que no tienes los aditamentos necesarios.

—Oh, bueno, sí. Tengo aretes pero no creo que vayan con un vestido así…

—No te preocupes. Tengo un obsequio para ti—el abuelo se acercó a mí con una caja forrada de rojo y me invitó a abrirla. Al hacerlo, observé el más hermoso juego de joyas de plata que hubiera visto. Aretes, un collar y una pulsera que brillaban ante mis ojos.

—Abuelo, yo no puedo…

—Puedes y lo harás. Sin tu visión sobre este proyecto no hubiéramos podido hacerlo. Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento de parte de este viejo.

Miré a Ji Hoo y me dio un leve asentimiento, entonces, tomé los aretes y me los puse. Al querer tomar la pulsera el abuelo se acercó y la puso en mi muñeca y luego se acercó Ji Hoo y colocó el collar alrededor de mi cuello.

—Bien, parece que ahora sí todos estamos listos. ¿Nos vamos?

Tanto el abuelo como Ji Hoo ofrecieron su brazo y, riendo, pase un brazo a cada uno de los suyos y salimos rumbo al evento principal.

El centro de Arte estaba repleto, la ceremonia empezaría con el reintegro del abuelo como presidente del grupo Yoon y luego vendría la presentación del proyecto para los niños de escasos recursos. Realmente me sentía orgullosa al ver todos los arreglos ya listos, los participantes se veían algo sorprendidos por la comida, pero ninguno se quejó del sabor y eso me hizo anotar el primer punto en mi cabeza. Cuando estábamos a la mitad de la presentación técnica del proyecto, sentí que alguien me miraba y cuando volteé a ver, me di con la sorpresa de encontrarme con la presidenta Kang. Sus ojos denotaban también gran sorpresa y luego todos los más malintencionados sentimientos que se me pudieran ocurrir.

—¿Todo bien? —sentí un extraña seguridad al notar que la voz pertenecía a Ji Hoo y que él estaba cerca.

—Sí, es sólo que no sabía que ella estaría aquí.

—Yo tampoco lo supe hasta ahora. El secretario Park y mi abuelo fueron los encargados de la lista y, queramos o no, Shinwa es Corea.

—…y ahora señores—la voz del abuelo se escuchó en el recinto—permítanme presentarles a algunos de los brillantes niños que estarán en esta institución.

Una ronda de aplausos precedió a unas cortinas que se abrían para dejar ver a un grupo de 50 niños y adolescentes que, al instante y bajo la conducción de un director de orquesta, interpretaron perfectamente el "Tocatta & Fugue" de Sebastian Bach pero al estilo de Vanessa Mae. Fue realmente impresionante. Podía sentir que escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba la música sonar y podía ver que no era la única al observar la reacción del público.

Al culminar, el aplauso fue tan ensordecedor que por un momento pensé que no pararía.

—¿Viste eso, sunbae? —Volteé a verlo pero no lo encontré a mi lado ¿A dónde había ido?

—Señores y señoras—volteé de inmediato hacia el pódium al escuchar su voz—estamos más que complacidos al observar que disfrutaron de esta pequeña presentación. Esto fue algo preparado con muy poca anticipación y, sin embargo, como han podido apreciar, fue algo digno de escuchar—nuevos aplausos se escucharon mientras los niños agradecían y dejaban la escena—Algo más que tienen que saber acerca de esta fundación es lo siguiente: todos ustedes tendrán el derecho de apadrinar a un niño y velar por él si así lo consideran necesario. Tómenlo como una experiencia única el nutrir un talento como este y verlo florecer para que, más adelante, puedan decir con orgullo que ustedes ayudaron a cambiar significativamente una vida. Permítanme presentarles a quien será mi ahijado de hoy en adelante: Shin Jun Su.

Mi boca no habría podido abrirse más aún si lo hubiera intentado. ¡Ese niño que estaba apareciendo en escena era el hijo de la Sra. Shin! Volteé a buscar el rostro de la señora en la multitud pues ella era una de las encargadas de la comida, y observé como estaba tan sorprendida como yo.

Al voltear nuevamente pude observar a mi sunbae tomando su lugar al lado del Jun Su, ambos con un violín en su mano y, de repente…una tormenta azotó.

"Tormenta" de "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi resonó en el centro de arte con una fuerza imparable penetrando los oídos de todos los presentes dejándonos sin aliento alguno. Era tan increíble ver el rostro de felicidad de Jun Su mientras tocaba con todo lo que le daban las manos que pude sentir claramente como mi corazón latía más rápidamente. Caminé hacia la Sra. Shin y tomé su mano, el rostro de la pobre estaba surcado de lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo al ver a su pequeño allí con toda la seguridad del mundo en sus dedos.

Si antes creía que el aplauso había sido ensordecedor, ahora era como si no existiera otro sonido. Todos los presentes se pararon y ovacionaron al niño que, con mejillas encendidas, agradecía y saludaba vigorosamente a una madre que no podía evitar reflejar la misma felicidad que su hijo.

—Estimados invitados—esta vez fue el abuelo el que habló—han podido ver con sus propios ojos el valor de la inversión que harán. Pero, por favor, les ruego que no lo vean de esa manera, tómenlo como el mensaje que el grupo Yoon y mis fallecidos hijo y nuera quisieron siempre dar, curar al mundo con arte y música. Una noble causa es a la que les invitamos a unirse. Muchas gracias.

Nuevos aplausos y ahora sí empezarían las negociaciones. En esto, a Dios gracias, podía quedarme al margen, no entendía para nada cómo se llevaban a cabo esa clase de cosas. Pronto vimos al pequeño Jun Su corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre y a ésta recibiéndolo con la misma efusividad.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Me viste? ¿Viste como toqué al lado de hyung?

—Claro que te vi mi sol, todos te vimos—La Sra. Shin aún seguía llorando y pronto vi una mano ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

—Por favor, Sra. Shin, seque sus lágrimas y esté segura que el talento de su hijo no se desperdiciará. Lo que dije es cierto, de hoy en adelante seré su padrino si usted así me lo permite.

—Oh, oh… ¡Joven amo! ¿Cómo podré agradecérselo?

—Agradézcale a esta señorita que hizo que me fijara más en quienes estaban a mi alrededor—dijo él mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros.

—Srta. Jan Di, gracias, muchas gracias. ¡Agradece Shin!

—¡Noona, gracias!

—¿Cómo que noona? ¡Dile Srta. Jan Di!

—Oh, no, por favor, noona es perfecto. Shin, debes prometerme estudiar duro junto con Ji Hoo hyung ¿está bien?

—¡Sí!

Luego de un rato más de conversación, nos despedimos de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me sorprendiste, sunbae.

—La sorprendida debería ser yo, Ji Hoo-ssi—una voz que se arrastraba con desprecio sonó a nuestras espaldas y era obvio a quién pertenecía.

—Presidenta Kang, es bueno ver que pudo asistir teniendo en cuenta su apretada agenda.

—Negocios son negocios, pero parece que este proyecto resultó ser más un burdo intento de juntar a gente sin educación con gente de buena clase—dijo eso mirando directamente a mi persona.

—Si usted así lo considera, está cordialmente invitada a no participar. Sólo buscamos a quienes estén interesados en invertir en el futuro.

—Esto no es invertir en el futuro, es invertir en sueños altruistas que no traerán ningún beneficio a largo plazo. Me sorprende ver que el grupo Yoon haya caído tan bajo para depender de las ideas de una persona como esta, porque todo esto huele a tener toda su firma, señorita Geum.

—Si así lo consideras Hee Soo, tal y como te dijo mi nieto, eres bienvenida a retirarte de esta reunión—el abuelo se había acercado sin darnos cuenta. La presidenta volvió a quedar muda ante su presencia—Pareces ser muy buena en hablarle así a un par de adolescentes pero cuando te enfrentas con alguien de tu tamaño las palabras no vienen tan fácilmente ¿eh? Veo que los años te han cambiado para mal, no reconozco ya a esa chica de origen humilde, llena de esperanzas por lograr un puesto administrativo en una gran compañía para ayudar a su familia. ¿Qué hiciste con tus sueños Hee Soo?

Esa clase de información me sorprendió, y al parecer, también a Ji Hoo que me miró con la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. ¿Que la presidenta Kang haya sido alguna vez una mujer de escasos recursos?

Creo que eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar y sólo dio una profunda reverencia al abuelo y se marchó sin decir más.

—Bueno, con eso nos libramos de una persona que no vale para el futuro de nuestro proyecto. Ahora ustedes dos, vayan a mezclarse con el resto, vamos, vamos… ¡la noche es joven!

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo POV's**

Las semanas pasaron y mi abuelo, Jan Di y yo veíamos con alegría que la construcción e implementación del "Centro de Artes Yoon para Niños y Adolescentes" pronto empezaría.

Estaba de vuelta de la universidad, Jan Di se había quedado para poder actualizar sus papeles de beca para la facultad de medicina en Shinwa, me alegraba que sueño también empezara pronto y que su ingenio no se perdiera, ya que había seguido ofreciendo ideas bastante buenas para otros proyectos y decisiones gerenciales que nos ayudaron inmensamente.

Al entrar a mi casa, me detuve un segundo, observando con detenimiento los sutiles cambios que se habían originado desde su llegada. Había flores en la mesa del recibidor y también un par de pantuflas rosas que eran sólo de ella, antes siempre había usado las de visita. Ahora en el centro de la sala había un televisor plasma de 42" puesto que muchos de los documentales que Jan Di quería ver los pasaban por señal de cable y siempre los veía si es que los colgaban en YouTube, obviamente yo le había dicho que lo compré porque quería observar con toda comodidad los conciertos que por allí pasaban, he allí el porqué del _home theatre _que acompañaba al televisor. Las repisas de la cocina, el refrigerador; ahora todo siempre estaba lleno con cualquier cosa que Jan Di necesitara para cocinar. Di una vuelta por su cuarto y di un rápido vistazo, contento de observar que poco a poco había cada vez más cosas de Jan Di y eso era síntoma de que se estaba estableciendo en la casa, en _su _casa, si ella así quería tomarlo. Sin embargo, definitivamente, el cambio que más me gustaba era el del mueble que dividía la sala del comedor. Allí solían estar sólo las fotos de mi familia y de Seo Hyun, ahora sólo había una de cada una de las anteriores y el resto del espacio estaba lleno con fotos de salidas que habíamos tenido con Jan Di: un día de pesca, el abuelo y ella, ella y yo, los tres juntos, el último evento del centro de Arte, ella en la clínica con un bebé que había ayudado a traer al mundo. Parecía tan raro que Jan Di haya pasado a formar parte de mi vida de una manera tan natural y tan rápida. Me sentía agradecido y feliz, pero a la vez, temeroso, puesto que sabía que esto no duraría para siempre…

Me hallaba en medio de mis pensamientos cuando de pronto la oí entrar, furiosa y con el rostro enrojecido, podría decir que incluso ¿lágrimas?

—¿Jan Di? —me vio, pero en vez de detenerse corrió a encerrarse en su habitación—¡Jan Di! ¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Qué sucede muchacho? —Mi abuelo acababa de llegar.

—No lo sé, sólo la vi entrar rápidamente, pero parecía molesta.

Oímos abrirse la puerta y nos sorprendimos al observar sus ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento, perdóname, sunbae, no quise reaccionar así, es sólo que…

—Ven aquí niña, siéntate y toma algo caliente mientras que nos cuentas que ha pasado ¿eh?

El abuelo hizo té para nosotros mientras nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y Jan Di empezó a relatar su historia.

—Hoy en la tarde me acerqué para poder verificar que los papeles de beca para mi ingreso el siguiente año estuvieran completos y en regla. Sólo tenía que dejar mi reporte de calificaciones para actualizar el archivo e irme, pero…me dijeron que la directora me estaba esperando puesto que el mío era un caso especial.

—¿La presidenta Kang habló contigo?

—Sí. Estuve en alerta en todo momento puesto que me pareció raro el que me quisiera decir algo y pensé que era sólo una excusa para decirme alguna otra cosa pero no fue así.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, muchacha?

—Al verme dijo que estaba impresionada de mis resultados durante este año, que jamás pensó que llegaría tan lejos luego de todo el jaleo que había logrado hacer con el chico que salvé. Me dijo "¿Sabías que el único motivo por el cual abrimos la posibilidad de una beca fue para callar a la gente que no dejaba de hablar de ti y de la escuela? Bueno, eso no tiene importancia ahora, por lo que has venido es por tu beca ¿cierto? El reglamento claramente establecía que si te mantenías dentro de los tres primeros puestos durante este año se te concedería la beca para la facultad que tú eligieras de la universidad Shinwa"

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero no entiendo para qué te lo dijo. Te esforzaste mucho y has logrado pertenecer al tercio superior. Eso lo sabemos todos.

—Lo sé, sunbae. Pero dijo que "la junta directiva" había decidido que una universidad como Shinwa no podía aceptar a alumnos que fueran mediocres y que sólo se abriría la posibilidad de beca a quienes obtuvieran el primer puesto durante toda la secundaria. Por tal motivo, mi acuerdo quedaba invalidado.

—¿Qué?

—Lo mismo pregunté, le reclamé que eso no estaba puesto en mi acuerdo y que si hubiera sabido que necesitaba el primer puesto me hubiera esforzado mucho más. Pero me dijo que aún si lo hubiera hecho, yo no estaba a la altura de las personas que estudiaban en su universidad y que considerara esta una llamada de atención a la realidad. "Personas como tú jamás deben mezclarse con personas como nosotros" eso dijo.

—No puede hacer eso.

—Claro que puede, si no basta con que ella es la directora del colegio, ella es la presidenta del grupo Shinwa…Su decisión es absoluta y es ley. Maldita bruj…lo siento, abuelo.

—No, tienes razón, esa mujer se ha vuelto una bruja.

—La verdad es que no debería ponerme así. Sé que bien puedo entrar en cualquier otra universidad con un certificado de notas de la secundaria Shinwa…es sólo que sé que en esa facultad hubiese tenido la mejor educación que puede haber. Y si bien todo el resto de niños ricos no lo aprovechasen como yo, no importaba, yo sí lo haría…Salir de la facultad de medicina de Shinwa es tener el futuro asegurado, podría haber hecho tanto y haber ayudado a tantas personas que no pudieran acceder a tratamientos caros solo por no tener dinero…Como tú lo haces abuelo…

Jan Di se ruborizó y supe que era porque por primera vez había dicho en voz alta que tan grandes eran las metas de su sueño de ser doctora. Lo cierto es que podía imaginarla perfectamente en una clínica medianamente grande ofreciendo servicios para todas las personas sin importar de dónde vinieran. Que ella estuviera contenta sólo firmando historiales y ganando dinero no era su estilo.

—Despreocúpate, Jan Di, de alguna manera podremos apelar a tu caso frente a Hee Soo, tendrá que escucharme esa mujer.

—No lo hagas abuelo, te ruego que no. Lo último que quiero es que esa mujer se siga metiendo en mi vida…no sé ya cuántas veces ha querido sacarme de su camino y yo, como hierba mala que soy, me he seguido interponiendo ante ella. Esta vez le daré lo que quiere, desapareceré de su vida, tal vez así me deje tranquila y yo pueda cumplir mis sueños sin necesidad de pensar que ella siempre estará al acecho esperando romperlos.

—Jan Di…

—Estaré bien, sunbae, sólo quería contárselo a alguien. Verán que estaré bien, el fin de semana comenzaré a buscar otras universidades…Nadie me impedirá que me convierta en doctora, bueno…mi cerebro tal vez, jaja…

Jan Di se tomó lo que restaba del té y se excusó diciendo que tenía algunas cosas que estudiar. El abuelo y yo no pudimos hacer más que mirarla mientras entraba a su cuarto.

—No puedo creer que hiciera algo así—dije con indignación— ¿Qué más quiere? La separó de Jun Pyo, destruyó su casa, consiguió que su hijo se casara con la heredera del grupo JK y logró su maldita fusión… ¿por qué tiene que seguir atormentando a Jan Di?

Mi abuelo pareció algo sorprendido y sólo en ese momento caí en cuenta de que él no sabía nada acerca de las circunstancias bajo las cuales Jan Di había perdido su hogar, sin embargo, o no se dio cuenta o hizo caso omiso de mi comentario

—Tranquilízate Ji Hoo…esto no acaba aquí.

—Si por algún motivo vas a hablar con ella, eso sólo servirá para que siga molestando a Jan Di.

—Hay más de una manera de arreglar este asunto, no pensé que tuviera que sacar este tema tan pronto, pero parece que tendré que hacerlo. Ji Hoo, tu sólo encárgate de que Jan Di recupere su espíritu.

Me dejó intrigado con esas palabras, pero tenía razón…Jan Di necesitaba a alguien a su lado, y si ese alguien podía ser yo, lo haría.

Lo cierto era que aunque me dijera eso, últimamente se me hacía más difícil con las clases de la universidad que, día tras día, probaban ser más tediosas; al punto que me hacía dudar del camino que había elegido, tal vez Negocios Internacionales no era lo mío. Me divertía más estudiando los libros de medicina con Jan Di o algunas tardes libres ayudando en la clínica del abuelo.

Pasó toda una semana desde la entrevista de Jan Di con la presidenta, y cuando el fin de semana llegó, el abuelo nos sorprendió a ambos al despertarnos un sábado antes de que siquiera se asomase el sol.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos pronto, quiero llegar temprano.

—Abuelo~~~ ¿A dónde quieres ir tan temprano? —dijo Jan Di aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¡No seas curiosa! ¡Los dos, a vestirse!

Seguí sus instrucciones en piloto automático. Me dirigí al auto y vi al secretario Park esperando tras el volante, mi abuelo fue adelante y, Jan Di y yo fuimos atrás.

—Sunbae, ¿tienes idea de qué está pasando?

—Para nada…

La escuché quejarse y hacer un puchero

—Quiero dormir…

—Intenta hacerlo, te despertaré cuando lleguemos…a donde sea que nos esté llevando el abuelo.

—Gracias, sunbae.

Si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente, no estoy seguro, pero apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y tras escasos segundos, escuché un leve ronquido. Una sonrisa escapó de mis labios y recordé la noche en el hotel de Jae Kyung, decidí recostar unos minutos mi cabeza sobre la de ella, pero eso fue perderme y quedarme dormido casi al instante.

—¡Oigan! —La voz de mi abuelo nos hizo despertar en un segundo— ¿Hasta cuándo planean dormir? Ya llegamos.

Ambos frotamos nuestros ojos y bajamos del carro extrañados de los alrededores, habían pasado tres horas según mi reloj y por más que mirara el mar, no sabía dónde estaba. Pero pronto, el entendimiento se dibujó en los rasgos de Jan Di.

—Abuelo… ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con una voz que tenía cierto dejo de horror. Yo aún seguía sin entender.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di POV's**

Mientras más nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, más podía sentir que los pies se me volvían de plomo. ¿Qué podía estar pensando el abuelo para venir al pueblo en el que estaban mis padres? Le comenté a Ji Hoo que aquí veníamos con mi familia a visitar a mi tío, pero aunque se hallaba más tranquilo al saber dónde estaba, no terminaba de entender las razones del abuelo.

Al acercarnos a la casa en donde debían estar mis padres, se escuchaba un gran jaleo.

—¿No dijiste acaso que tu hija estaba comprometida con un hombre rico?

—¡El heredero del grupo Shinwa dijo!

—¡Ja, como si fuésemos a creer tal mentira!

—¡Paguen lo que nos deben o lo tomaremos a la fuerza!

No estaba segura si la palabra vergüenza podía abarcar por completo mis sentimientos en el momento que vi como mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano peleaban por mantener dentro de la casa sus posesiones: un ventilador, un mueble, las sillas…

—Deténganse. Lo que esta familia les deba, yo se los pagaré.

No me había dado cuenta del momento en el que mi sunbae se había acercado a hacer esa declaración. Todas las señoras se quedaron anonadadas como si no creyeran que un hombre como ese estuviera parado frente a ellas. Mis padres y hermano se quedaron boquiabiertos al verme tras él y no pude hacer nada para detener a Ji Hoo de abrir su billetera y empezar a pagar sus deudas.

Pronto estuvimos dentro de la casa sentados alrededor de una mesa con algo de té frente a nosotros, mi madre la más emocionada de todas.

—Lamentamos haber venido sin avisar, pero necesitaba conversar con ustedes. Mi nombre es Yoon Seok Young, presidente del grupo Yoon. No sé si conocerán a mi nieto, Yoon Ji Hoo—sunbae hizo una reverencia—y este caballero es Park Chae Yun, mi secretario y mano derecha.

—Ah, sí…es un gusto. Mi nombre es Geum Il Bong, esta es mi esposa Na Gong Joo y mi hijo Kang San y ya conocen a Jan Di.

—Claro, claro…justamente de ella he venido a hablar.

—Jan Di, ¿dónde está Jun Pyo? —Mi madre preguntó en un pobre intento de susurro— ¿No debería estar aquí? ¿Me vas a decir que no lograste recuperarlo?

—Por favor, mamá…te ruego que no digas nada.

—Usted me disculpará señor, pero esto parece algo tan formal que no me siento tranquila al no tener al futuro…

—¡Futuro nada mamá! Si todos han de saberlo Jun Pyo y yo terminamos, ¿recuerdan que se comprometió? Pues bien, se casó…¿Algo más?

Me hirvió la sangre al ver la decepcionada mirada de mi madre, para ella, la gallina de los huevos de oro se le había escapado por la ventana, sin embargo, la mirada de mi hermano me apenó, sabía que quería a Jun Pyo.

—Ahem…Señora, si usted me lo permite, me gustaría conversar con ustedes, la familia de Jan Di, acerca de un delicado asunto.

Todos los ojos de la habitación estaban sobre el abuelo.

—Como ya saben, Jan Di y su hermano sufrieron una difícil situación al encontrar el lugar donde vivían demolido de un día para otro. Ella ahora se encuentra bajo mi cuidado y vive en mi casa—mi familia volteó a mirarme inquisitivamente y asentí. Aunque a estas alturas aun no entendía el porqué de la reunión—Ahora bien, Jan Di culminará sus estudios secundarios este año y su sueño es convertirse en doctora. Ella quiere estudiar medicina, sin embargo, debido a un "hoyo" administrativo, el acuerdo de su beca en Shinwa ya no es válido.

—¿Qué pasó Jan Di? ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó mi padre

—Por favor, déjeme terminar. Como le digo es una falla administrativa y nada se puede hacer por ello. Sin embargo, tengo una solución para Jan Di, pero que también les concierne a ustedes. Vengo a pedirles que dejen a Jan Di bajo mi tutela durante todos los años de universidad y yo correré con todos los gastos de pagar su carrera en la facultad de medicina de Shinwa.

—¡Abuelo!

—Silencio, niña, ¿no ves que estoy hablando? Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en esto ni he venido a exigir alguna clase de pago por que ella esté con nosotros, sólo les pido que la dejen seguir viviendo conmigo puesto que a la vez, podré ser su mentor.

—Pero…nosotros…

—Descuide, señora. Como le dije, esto les concierne a ustedes y también he llegado a un acuerdo para saldar las deudas que tenían en su totalidad. Si así lo desean, podrán regresar a la vida que tenían en su antiguo hogar, solo les pido que dejen a Jan Di conmigo.

—¿Y yo que? ¿No tengo nada que decir a esto? ¿¡Acaso no tengo derecho a escoger!?

—Abuelo, tal vez debiste haber conversado esto con Jan Di primero.

—He dicho lo que vine a decir. Pueden tomarlo o dejarlo.

No podía soportarlo más y salí corriendo de allí.

—¡Jan Di! —escuché la voz de mi padre que corría tras de mí—Jan Di, ven aquí—mi padre me abrazó y me permití devolverle un fuerte abrazo también.

—Hija mía, toda tu vida has tenido que cargar con la responsabilidad de un padre inútil para ti…

—No, papá…

—Calla. Es cierto, siempre supe que tenías gran talento para muchas cosas. Jamás me hubiera gustado verte encasillada en ser la heredera de una lavandería y creo que esta es tu oportunidad. No me interesa si no pagan nuestras deudas pues para eso tengo que trabajar yo, pero tú hija… ¿realmente deseas ser doctora? —Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos—Entonces acepta la ayuda de este hombre. Dios sabe que te mereces una oportunidad como esta. No te preocupes por nosotros, si es esto lo que de verdad quieres, persíguelo y no dudes. Yo estaré para apoyarte aunque no pueda hacerlo mucho.

—Tú siempre me has apoyado papá.

—Entonces, seca esas lágrimas y vayamos a decirle a ese señor que aceptarás.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo POV's**

Jan Di salió corriendo de la sala y podía entender cómo debía estar sintiéndose. El abuelo no había hecho menos que sorprendernos desde que nos levantó esa mañana.

—Buen señor, es usted un ángel. Claro que aceptamos, Jan Di también acepta, ¿cuándo vendría otra oportunidad como esta? Además…

—Gong Joo, no digas una palabra más. Con su permiso, me gustaría discutir esta propuesta con mi hija.

—Por supuesto—y el padre de Jan Di salió tras ella—Me gustaría un poco más de té

—Yo se lo traigo, claro que sí—dijo la mamá de Jan Di yendo a la cocina.

—Ji Hoo hyung… ¿es verdad que noona quiere ser doctora?

—Sí, Kang San, lo desea mucho—pude notar que algo estaba pensando muy detenidamente en su cabeza antes de que se dirigiera directamente a mi abuelo.

—Señor abuelo—y luego hizo algo de lo que estoy seguro, hubiera hecho que Jan Di llorara: Se arrodilló en el suelo—Por favor, por favor, cuide de Jan Di. Si es necesario que le paguemos de vuelta lo de la universidad, le prometo que creceré y le pagaré cada centavo. ¡Deje que se cumpla el sueño de mi noona!

Mi abuelo lo miró sorprendido, pero soltó una fuerte carcajada y se apresuró a levantarlo del suelo.

—Jovencito, tus palabras son pago suficiente. Tu hermana es muy afortunada al tenerte a su lado. Recuerda que cuando crezcas, deberás regresarle toda la bondad que ha tenido contigo.

—Sí, señor abuelo.

—Bien dicho, bien dicho. Ahora, Ji Hoo, acompáñame donde está esta testaruda muchacha.

—Sí.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho y encontramos a Jan Di secando sus lágrimas y hablando con su padre.

—Entonces, seca esas lágrimas y vayamos a decirle a ese señor que aceptarás.

—Sería tonto de tu parte no hacerlo niña.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Sunbae!

—Si acaso te crees que te estoy ofreciendo todo esto de a gratis y de buena voluntad, ¡te equivocas! Desde el momento en el que aceptes debes saber que soy un mentor muy duro, tendrás muchas cosas que aprender porque tus estudios no los pagarás con dinero, si no con trabajo.

—No, no entiendo…

—Seguirás aportando ideas a las decisiones que tengamos que tomar en la empresa, pero lo harás como una empleada extraoficial. De ahora en adelante deberás aprender no sólo medicina, si no lo necesario para aportar tu juicio en el teje y maneje del grupo Yoon. Te instruiré en muchas cosas y deberás estar a la altura de todo lo que se te enseñe; Ji Hoo te ayudará en eso. Además, deberás renunciar al trabajo en el restaurante, créeme que no te alcanzará el tiempo para dos trabajos cuando empieces la universidad, aunque seguirás yendo a la clínica y aprendiendo del cuidado de pacientes, eso te ayudará más adelante para tus años de internado.

—Abuelo… ¿por qué haces todo esto por mí?

Pude ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de mi abuelo, pero pronto la vi desaparecer. Lo más probable era que aún no quería dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¡Muchacha preguntona! Esta es una oportunidad única en un millón, deberías aceptar y estar agradecida. Sr. Geum, creo que será mejor ir adentro a conversar de sus condiciones.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro…

Jan Di y yo vimos a ambos alejarse y pronto ella soltó un fuerte grito.

—¡Haraboji , kamsamnida!

Mi abuelo volteó y le hizo una seña con la mano que parecía como si quisiera sacarse un peso de encima.

—Creo que aún no puedo creer todo esto. Dime que tú no sabías nada…

—Claro que no, estoy tan sorprendido como tú, aunque si mi abuelo me lo hubiera hecho saber con anticipación, hubiera participado.

—No me merezco todo esto…

—Claro que sí—le dije tomándola de los hombros y poniéndola frente a mí—claro que lo mereces Geum Jan Di, y estoy feliz de saber que de ahora en adelante podré ver de cerca cómo te convertirás en una gran doctora.

—¿De veras lo crees, sunbae?

—¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Jan Di me dio un abrazo y yo le correspondí. Fue corto, pero supe que también me estaba agradeciendo. Pronto nos encontramos regresando hacia donde estaban sus padres, no sé qué era lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Jan Di en ese momento, pero, por la mía, estaba paseando la dulce idea de que de ahora en adelante viviría con ella. ¿Mi abuelo había dicho todos los años de universidad? Eso era 10 años como mínimo y ante la perspectiva de ese número mi sonrisa se hacía más grande.

—Aish, tengo que llegar a casa a cortarme este cabello.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—El cerquillo me ha crecido demasiado y a veces entra en mis ojos.

—Yo puedo cortarte el cabello.

—¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?

_Dejar de pensar en ti…_

—No lo sé, pero…sólo te cortaré el cerquillo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y el resto?

—¿Por qué no dejas largo tu cabello Jan Di?

* * *

**Bloddy cherry: Todas queremos uno igual ToT comparto tus lágrimas.**

**Kireiko Ami: Mujer! Como siempre tus reviews están entre los que más espero luego de actualizar, mi corazoncito va "thump, thump" cuando veo que has escrito n.n. Realmente espero que con los previews no haya sido demasiado evidente lo que iba a pasar en este capi y que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo. **

**Guest: Ok…no sé quién eres T_T Pero sí, estoy continuando, no dejaré para nada esta historia. Gracias por tu gentil review.**

**luperu22: No estoy segura de cuánto demoré pero espero que haya valido la pena =D**

**shineevero: La verdad es que sí, sentí pena al ver sufrir a Jan Di y no me gustó el giro del drama al hacerla sufrir una y otra vez para que al final se quedara al lado del hombre responsable de sus lágrimas. Veremos amor real aquí…almas gemelas!**

**fran87: Este, como dije en un principio, es el primer capítulo que va desviadísimo del drama y espero que te guste este nuevo enfoque. Esperaré ansiosa un review tuyo!**

**MAMFMCP: Aquí está la conti!**

**Mafer Longbottom-Hudgens: Y aquí sigue…**

**vampire-klaudia: Gracias por decir que eres mi fan! Palabras como esas alimentan mi alma de escritora. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

**catalina: Si supieras todo lo que estaba sintiendo al escribir ese abrazo, puf! Nubecitas de vapor salían por mis orejas, jajajaja. Y también estoy impaciente para llegar al o M! (soy una desvergonzada perv) **

**Patricia Bustos: Gracias por las felicitaciones Patricia, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Laura: Qué bueno que te gustara. ¿A qué otro fic te refieres? **


	6. Nuevos Caminos

**¡Por fin! Un capítulo más, más alejadas del dorama, más encaminadas al descrubrimiento de sentimientos, sé que aún es lento señoritas, pero ténganme paciencia, se los ruego. **

**Les agradezco a todas ustedes y les pido disculpas si no he puesto al final los agradecimientos como siempre (se me caen los párpados pero no quería esperar), pero les prometo que mañana lo editaré y encontrarán mi respuesta a sus hermosos reviews. **

**Gracias!**

* * *

**Jan Di POV's**

El resto de ese día fue inesperado. Mi padre negó rotundamente que el abuelo pagara sus deudas aún ante los ruegos de mi madre. Ésta intervenía tanto que decidimos dejar discutir a los dos hombres mayores solos para llegar a un acuerdo. Finalmente, al salir, nos dieron a conocer que mi padre no había cambiado de opinión, mi madre casi rompe en llanto.

—Jan Di, debes asegurarte de casarte con el nieto entonces. Así viviremos bien en un futuro.

Sólo atiné a rodar mis ojos ante su comentario. Mi hermano parecía haberse encariñado con Ji Hoo, y supe que estaba evitando preguntarme acerca de Jun Pyo después de lo que había dicho antes. Era realmente extraño como con dos padres tan indiscretos nosotros hubiéramos salido tan diferentes.

No nos quedamos mucho rato, el abuelo dijo que había que empezar los trámites de muchas cosas y que el próximo fin de semana podría ir y quedarme dos días si quería. Al despedirme de mi padre, me llevó a un costado y me hizo una confesión.

—Jan Di, yo…acepté la oferta del abuelo.

—¿Qué?

—Me insistió tanto y el ofrecimiento era tan bueno, que aún con toda la vergüenza que sentía, no pude evitar aceptar. Sin embargo, tu madre no sabe esto y no necesita saberlo tampoco, le dije que sólo aceptaría el dinero con esa condición. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es regresar y ser una distracción para ti.

—Pero papá…Kang San, la escuela…

—Hay buenas escuelas aquí. Nos quedaremos un año más por lo menos, para que puedas acostumbrarte a lo que será tu nueva vida. ¿De acuerdo?

—Papá…

—Escúchame, nunca dejes de aprovechar esta oportunidad que se te ha dado, vívela al máximo, pero jamás, jamás olvides de dónde vienes hija, eso es lo importante, eso es lo que te define.

Entre lágrimas le di un último abrazo a mi papá antes de despedirme finalmente y aun cuando el carro estaba avanzando pude verlos decir adiós con la mano.

—Abuelo, deberías haberme dicho algo—le dije algo enfurruñada pero no enojada.

—Srta. Jan Di, el presidente estuvo muy ocupado toda semana que pasó averiguando todo lo que necesitaría para inscribirla en la facultad. Incluso, haremos el trámite cuando la presidenta Kang se vaya de viaje a visitar a su hijo y nuera, eso debe ser en tres semanas.

—No quiero arriesgarme a que Hee Soo vuelta a meter sus narices en mis asuntos, si de verdad quieres ser doctora, jovencita, créeme que no será fácil, pero si tu resolución es verdadera, te ayudaré todo lo que pueda.

—¡Abuelo! —le dije mientras le abrazaba tras el asiento y él, por fin, reía.

Adelante, el abuelo y el secretario Park conversaban acerca de negocios y atrás mi sunbae y yo veíamos el paisaje.

—Después de todo esto, hasta el sueño se me ha ido.

—¿A ti solo, sunbae? Creo que aunque me echase en mi cama en este mismo segundo no podría dormir.

—¿Dejarás que corte tu cerquillo? —dijo mientras su mano tocaba mi cabello

—Sí, claro… ¿Pero por qué esa sugerencia de dejármelo largo?

—Creo que te queda bien, será un cambio además, nueva vida, nuevo cabello… ¿No suelen hacer eso las mujeres?

—Pero…yo nunca he tenido el cabello largo…

—Aún recuerdo a una señorita descalza, vestida con el uniforme del colegio fuera de la mansión de Jun pyo…Tenías el cabello en un moño y se te veía muy bien.

—Ah—me sorprendió que lo recordara, habíamos hablado poco entonces, y, por ese tiempo, mi corazón latía fuertemente sólo con pensar en Ji Hoo, era como un príncipe salido de los cuentos ante mis ojos—tienes razón, lo había olvidado.

—Si así era con extensiones, me imagino que se verá más lindo cuando sea tu propio cabello.

—¿T-Tú crees? —le pregunté algo sonrojada—Bueno, tienes razón en algo, es un cambio. Después de todo, de ahora en adelante estoy encaminada hacia mi sueño y no pararé hasta conseguirlo.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo POV's**

Después de haber llegado, lo primero que Jan Di y yo hicimos fue preparar todo para cortar su cabello. Esta vez pude aprovechar la situación y tocarlo cuanto quería: negro, lacio, suave, con algunas canas aquí y allá, pero definitivamente hermoso.

En el carro, me había pasado cuando le hice recordar la vez que la había visto con el cabello largo, fuera de la mansión de Jun Pyo, sin embargo no noté ninguna reacción en particular en ella cuando le mencioné el nombre. Incluso cuando mi abuelo habló de que la presidente se iría a visitar a su hijo y "nuera", Jan Di lo tomó como lo más natural del mundo. ¿Estaba sanando? ¿Estaba dejando poco a poco a su corazón estar sosegado?

—Listo, creo que eso es todo. Ten, aquí está el espejo.

—Gracias…

—…

—¡Sunbae!

—¿Hmm?

—¡Así no era mi cerquillo!

—Te lo dije, es cuestión de cambios—en realidad no había hecho nada extraordinario. Había recortado el cabello y su cerquillo ahora caía en diagonal en vez de recto como siempre lo había tenido. A mí me encantaba.

—Me veo rara.

_Te ves hermosa_

—Te ves bien. Es casi lo mismo Jan Di.

Hizo una trompa, pero finalmente me sonrió y supe que estaba perdonado.

—¡Jan Di! ¡Ji Hoo! Quiero hablar con ustedes

Escuchamos la voz del abuelo y nos apresuramos a poner todo en orden. Entramos y vimos que el ya nos esperaba en la mesa del comedor, sabíamos que tenía que ser algo serio por la expresión de su rostro. Nos sentamos y él empezó a hablar.

—Jan Di, tal y como te dije en la mañana, pienso tomarte bajo mis alas y ser tu mentor. ¿Algún problema con eso?

—No, abuelo.

—Bien. Con respecto a lo de la compañía, Ji Hoo te enseñará cómo es que se llevan a cabo las decisiones más importantes y, más que nada, deseo que estés involucrada en los proyectos más grandes. Tu última idea hizo mucho bien y espero que sigas aportando la misma calidad en las situaciones venideras.

Jan Di y yo nos limitamos a asentir.

—Por supuesto, no podemos dejar que simplemente aprendas empíricamente sólo eso. ¿Cómo va tu inglés?

—Ehh…bueno. Puedo leerlo en un nivel intermedio, pero hablarlo…se me hace bastante difícil.

—¿Y si alguien te habla? Digamos, un americano.

—Tengo problemas para entender el acento.

—Eso será otra cosa que cambiará desde hoy. Contraté a un profesor particular para que tengas clases hasta que pases el nivel del TOEFL; hoy en día, el mundo se rige por el inglés. Es el mínimo requerimiento para estar a la altura del grupo Yoon.

Jan Di se veía algo asustada.

—Ahora, ¿has pensado ya por qué quieres estudiar medicina? Me dijiste cuáles eran tus metas la otra noche, pero quiero saber a qué rama de la carrera te quieres abocar.

—Pues, la verdad es que había pensado en obstetricia o pediatría, lo que más disfruto es trabajar con los niños y, fue gracias a un parto que noté qué era lo que quería hacer.

—Entonces, de ahora en adelante, tú serás la encargada de los exámenes hacia las mujeres embarazadas y los niños, incluyendo a los recién nacidos. Yo te ayudaré y esto te servirá mucho para cuando te pidan decidir tu especialidad en quinto año. Además, la atención a los pacientes es una de las cualidades que se ha ido perdiendo a través del tiempo y es algo que deseo que aprendas a valorar. Finalmente, con respecto a tu trabajo en el restaurante…—aquí el abuelo suavizó un poco sus facciones—sé que has laborado allí mucho tiempo y que tu amiga Ga Eul también, pero no es por maldad que te digo que lo mejor será que lo dejes, con todos los estudios que llevarás, más el trabajo en el que ayudarás en la compañía te puedo asegurar que tendrás tiempo para nada. Los pocos ratos libres que te queden deberás dedicarlos a descansar o seguir estudiando, esa es la vida de quien ha elegido una carrera humanista…Mírame, niña.

Jan Di sostuvo la mirada del abuelo.

—Luego de todo lo que te he dicho y advertido acerca de lo que será tu vida por los próximos, aproximadamente, siete años ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir con este plan que te ofrezco? Piénsalo muy bien, te puedo dar tiempo para que…

—No es necesario dar tiempo—Jan Di tenía sus manos apretadas en un fuertes puños por encima de sus rodillas. Sin que el abuelo lo notara, posé mi mano sobre el puño más cercano a mí por debajo de la mesa. Si Jan Di notó el gesto, no lo demostró—Estoy segura del camino que seguiré y estoy más que agradecida contigo, abuelo. Por favor, trátame amablemente en los años por venir. —Jan Di hizo bajó la cabeza ante mi abuelo.

—No se diga más entonces. Empezaremos con tu matrícula en cuanto Hee Soo se vaya del país. El profesor de inglés empezará a venir dentro de dos semanas y Ji Hoo te irá enseñando desde ya las cosas que las que ayudarás en la oficina. Aprovecha estas dos semanas para estar algo más suelta y libre, luego de eso…empezará lo bueno.

Jan Di posó su mano sobre la que yo tenía en su puño y la apretó levemente antes de levantarse, rodear la mesa y abrazar a mi abuelo. La expresión de felicidad en ambos rostros era innegable, hasta el Secretario Park se hallaba muy sonriente. Yo no podía decir que estaba feliz, una palabra como esa no alcanzaba para describir todo lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. Estaba extasiado, emocionado, abrumado y hasta asustado de reafirmar lo que _mi_ vida sería de ahora en adelante.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jae Kyung POV's**

—Jun, ¿ya vienes?

—Tengo que terminar esto, ve y acuéstate primero.

—Pero no es necesario que sea para mañana…tu madre lo dijo hoy en la reunión.

—Aun así, prefiero acabarlo antes, tú sabes que en cualquier momento puede aparecer más trabajo—esta vez volteó y me miró al hablar—Ve a descansar, apenas termine, iré.

Lo dijo calmadamente, pero noté el pesado suspiro en su última frase. Me di por vencida, esto empezaba a ser rutinario. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la boda y el comienzo había sido muy difícil. Jun Pyo no dijo una sola palabra todo el primer día, absolutamente nada. Sólo llegamos al hotel en el que descansaríamos antes de dirigirnos al aeropuerto para ir a nuestra luna de miel y allí entró y se dio una ducha larguísima, luego se sentó en una silla de la suite y no se movió hasta que yo me levanté al día siguiente.

En la luna de miel se portó como siempre, arrogante y molesto, pero aun así nos reíamos de vez en cuando. Yo sabía cuánto debían estar sufriendo él y Jan Di, pero estaba decidida a hacer feliz a Jun Pyo, estaba decidida a hacer este matrimonio triunfar. Sin embargo, cuando tuvimos que regresar como una pareja casada a asentarnos en nuestra casa en Macao en donde estaban las oficinas del nuevo grupo Shinwa/JK, Jun se había vuelto temeroso de las noches.

Hasta el día de hoy, sólo habíamos dormido juntos, Jun Pyo no me había tocado una sola vez. En un principio me dije que sólo era obvio esperar, después de todo, habíamos salido durante poco tiempo antes de la boda y debíamos acostumbrarnos, además de todas las circunstancias aledañas…Pero ahora, luego de dos meses, me estaba empezando a sentir sola.

Había intentado, en vano, acercarme a él cuando lo sentía echarse a mi lado, recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho y pasaba mi mano por su cintura, pero él sólo suspiraba y envolvía mis hombros con un brazo o, en el peor de los casos, se daba la vuelta y me daba la espalda. Esta noche sería igual, buscaría excusas para trabajar hasta tarde y venir a la cama cuando creyese que estaba dormida.

Me senté frente a mi laptop y revisé los correos de Jan Di. Al comienzo pensé que sería cruel hacer algo así, hablar con ella, pero también me dije que se lo debía, ella era mi amiga; y me alegré muchísimo al observar que Jan Di empezó a responder mis correos. Yo era la que en un comienzo escribía casi a diario, pero ahora, no podía hacerlo con la misma sinceridad. Sin embargo, era Jan Di la que parecía cambiada, si bien me decía que iba a seguir la carrera de medicina y que estaba emocionada por eso, denotaba que sus palabras habían dejado de ser tristes y melancólicas como en un inicio; ahora sonaba contenta y recuperada, como si realmente el tiempo le estuviese ayudando a sanar.

_Lo único que me faltaba_—pensé—_estar celosa de que mi amiga esté feliz. ¿Acaso no soy yo la que se quedó con su gran amor? ¿Acaso no tengo más de lo que cualquier pudiese desear?_

Cerré violentamente la laptop y miré la espalda de Jun Pyo por última vez antes de quitarme la bata y entrar a la cama.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Woo Bin POV's**

—…y fue un "_Ya no te buscaré más. No te preocupes, sunbae"_

Pude notar que Yi Jung aún seguía pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Ga Eul la tarde anterior. Simplemente ella no había dejado que él dijera nada y con esa frase fue como si hubiera dicho que antes de empezar, todo había terminado.

—¿Y no te dijo nada más, _bro?_

—No, luego de eso bajó las escaleras y se fue.

Había ido a buscarle para saber cómo le había ido con ella. Ya me había contado lo que Ga Eul había hecho por él al encontrar el edificio al que Eun Jae lo habría invitado alguna vez. Yo sólo pude reaccionar con un "No debieron haber sido pocos los edificios a los que debe haber subido para encontrarlo" y eso Yi Jung lo sabía más que bien.

—¿Hablarás con ella nuevamente?

—No lo creo…se ve bastante decidida en lo que me dijo.

—Pero a ti te gusta

—Creo que me interesa, pero no me gusta aún, y eso es bueno, si me llegara a involucrar con Ga Eul y algo sale mal, sé que me enfrentaré a la rabia de Jan Di.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí, además tengo otro proyecto en mente, apenas salga serás el primero en enterarte. Bueno, tengo una cita en poco tiempo, ¿quieres venir? Estoy seguro de que puede conseguir a una amiga más.

—No, estoy bien…yo…tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero acabaré pronto, te llamaré, fácilmente nos encontramos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—Listo, adiós.

Salí de casa de Yi Jung sin saber exactamente por qué no había aceptado su invitación inmediatamente, ni siquiera estaba seguro de a dónde me estaban llevando mis pasos. Sólo supe que me sentí completamente raro al encontrarme frente al restaurante en el que trabajaban Ga Eul y Jan Di.

Tal vez de alguna manera me sentía culpable, le había pedido encarecidamente a Ga Eul que cuidara a Yi Jung porque yo sabía que tan difícil era para él en confiar en alguien y abrir su corazón a una mujer. Pero ahora ella le había cerrado el camino, y sin embargo, ¿podía culparla? El sólo hecho de haber encontrado ese maldito edificio demostraba que a Ga Eul le importaba.

_(toc, toc, toc)_

Me sobresalté al sentir que alguien tocaba la ventanilla de mi auto y más cuando noté que esa persona había sido Ga Eul.

—¿Woo Bin sunbae?

—Ah, ¡hola Ga Eul!

—Hola…eh, ¿buscabas a Jan Di?

—¡Sí! Eso hacía, buscaba a Jan Di.

—Bueno, ella se fue temprano hoy, al parecer había una señora que tendría a su bebé y salió corriendo en cuanto el abuelo la llamó.

Todavía no me podía creer que Jan Di estuviese siendo "entrenada" por el abuelo, o que estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Ji Hoo. Recuerdo que cuando vino a contarnos la noticia a Yi Jung y a mí nos habíamos quedado helados. Ji Hoo nos dijo que toda la idea había sido de su abuelo, pero él estaba de acuerdo con eso. No éramos tontos, sabíamos que Ji Hoo sentía algo especial por Jan Di, pero al explicarnos las razones que había detrás de todo, no pudimos reprocharle nada. Aún me parecía increíble que la madre de Jun Pyo siguiera atormentándola después de tener asegurada la fusión de su compañía.

"_Podré ver su sueño hacerse realidad", _me había confiado Ji Hoo cuando nos quedamos solos. Sólo pude darle una palmada en el hombro esperando que todo le fuera bien.

—Umm…¿sunbae?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, sí, Jan Di, no está

—Sí, le diré que viniste a buscarla. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—¿No te gustaría tomar un café?

Ga Eul volteó a mirarme con los ojos sorprendidos, pero al pensar durante unos segundos, parecía que sabía de qué quería hablar con ella. Chica lista.

—Me encantaría, sunbae, pero tengo clases en la academia.

—Te puedo llevar hasta allá si quieres, te apuesto que llegamos más rápido en mi auto y eso te dará tiempo para un café.

Lo pensó unos segundos, pero sonrió mientras abría la puerta del carro.

Durante el trayecto el tema de conversación obviamente fue Jan Di…Ga Eul estaba tan emocionada por su amiga al saber que estaba estudiando una carrera tan grande como medicina. Ella también se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse que viviría con Ji Hoo, pero dijo que si había alguien capaz de ayudar a Jan Di, ese era nuestro amigo. Ga Eul además de eso era la fachada perfecta, todos los documentos de la universidad llegarían a su casa puesto que nadie debía saber acerca de la nueva vivienda de Jan Di. Lo último que queríamos era que se levantaran rumores y, conociendo a la mayoría de gente de la universidad Shinwa, lo único que harían sería molestarla. Lo bueno es que de alguna u otra manera, todos sabían que el resto de F4 apoyaba a Jan Di.

_¿Qué mejor que tener al príncipe Song de tu lado? —_era lo que me había dicho Ga Eul cuando le hice el comentario y escuchar la palabra "príncipe" salir de su boca hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

Estacioné el carro en un restaurante tranquilo cerca de la academia de Ga Eul, entramos y pedimos un café, ella además, un postre.

—Y dime, sunbae, todo esto es sobre lo que pasó ayer con Yi Jung ¿cierto?

—Sí, veo que vas directo al grano.

—No veo ningún otro motivo por el cual me invitarías a un café

Bueno, eso me incomodó, lo cierto es que nunca la había invitado a nada por Yi Jung…Y en ese segundo me sorprendí de mis pensamientos ¿Acaso había querido invitar antes a Ga Eul?

—Qué dura eres Ga Eul, tanto a ti como a Jan Di las considero mis amigas.

—Lo siento sunbae, pero en fin, viniste a hablar acerca de Yi Jung.

—Lo cierto es…que me sorprendió saber que lo rechazaste incluso antes de escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Y qué me habría dicho? Yi Jung ha sido herido muchas veces, y creo que cualquier cosa que tuviese que decirme, lo hubiera dicho en gran parte por obligación. No siento que Yi Jung sienta algo por mí, es simplemente que he estado demasiado cerca, demasiado involucrada en sus asuntos que ahora ya no se siente incómodo con ello.

—Eso no lo puedes saber con seguridad.

—Es cierto, no puedo, pero ahora prefiero alejarme, ya me dolió lo suficiente y no me arrepiento de ello, pero no puedo estar al lado de alguien que siempre tiene miedo. Además, sunbae, si realmente quieres a alguien, ¿dejarías que algunas palabras de rechazo te detuviesen? Las escaleras fueron muchas, y en ningún momento me detuvo.

Pude observar que las mejillas de Ga Eul se habían coloreado y sus ojos, inundado un poco. Entonces, ella sólo había estado esperando confirmación, pero el tonto de mi amigo simplemente no pudo aguantar ser rechazado y se fue.

—No, no dejaría que me detuviesen…Lamento todo esto, en parte soy culpable por pedirte que cuidaras de él.

—No, no es así, tú y Eun Jae sunbae me dieron la oportunidad de dar todo de mi por el amor que sentía, y les agradezco mucho por ello. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez más adelante tengamos otra oportunidad.

—Has cambiado, Ga Eul.

—¿Tú crees?

Era la verdad, la veía cambiada. ¿Más centrada tal vez? Esta era la chica que creía en cuentos de hadas y almas gemelas, pero su semblante y manera de expresarme parecían más maduros.

—Sí. Espero que sepas que si llegas a necesitar algo, puedes llamarme.

—Gracias, sunbae. Seguro que sí—me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, no quiero retenerte más tiempo, será mejor que vayas a tus clases. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que estudiarás Ga Eul?

—Quiero ser profesora, de kínder de ser posible, siempre me han gustado los niños.

Hasta en eso se parecían las dos amigas. Pero era cierto, Ga Eul rodeada de niños era un escenario que aparecía sin esfuerzo en mi mente, era algo que caía con su personalidad.

—Lo harás excelente.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo POV's**

Estaba haciendo té en la clínica, salí con dos tazas y el agua caliente. Jan Di estaba sentada en la sala de espera con la cabeza recostada en la pared y gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Aún vestía la bata de operación manchada de sangre y sus manos, caían débiles sobre su regazo.

La mujer que había venido a dar a luz tenía tan escasos recursos que nunca había ido a un control o tomado las medicinas adecuadas, incluso su alimentación había sido pobre durante toda la gestación. El abuelo llamó de inmediato a Jan Di para que lo ayudara, pero el parto presentó complicaciones al quedar el hombro del bebé atorado contra el hueso púbico de la parturienta. Mi abuelo hizo todo lo posible para realizar una cesárea de emergencia, pero el pobre se asfixió antes de tiempo, no hubo manera de salvarlo…había muerto.

En ese momento tuvieron que sedar fuertemente a la madre para poder realizar la cesárea, el abuelo hizo que una enfermera me llamara puesto que Jan Di se había descompuesto y no podía seguir con la operación.

—Toma, bebe esto, te calmará.

Jan Di no respondió y tampoco tomó la taza que le ofrecía.

—No hubieras podido hacer nada, Jan Di. Ella y el bebé estaban débiles, sé que debe haber sido duro para ti.

Escuchamos una puerta abrirse y mi abuelo con dos enfermeras más salieron del cuarto de operaciones, una de ellas tenía un pequeño envoltorio de trapos contra su pecho. Eso sólo ayudó a que Jan Di se horrorizara más.

—Todo salió bien—dijo el abuelo—ella está descansando, pero tendremos que estar atentos para cuando se despierte. Es una verdadera lástima que algo así haya sucedido.

—Doctor…—Jan Di tenía por costumbre decirle "Doctor" a mi abuelo cuando estaban trabajando, decía que no sería bueno mezclar la vida de casa con la de la clínica—¿qué haremos ahora?

—Pues atender lo mejor que se pueda a la madre hasta que pueda salir de aquí. Espero que tenga alguien que pueda verla mientras se recupere de la operación. Será difícil sin su hijo, pero tiene que hacerlo.

—¿No podríamos, ayudarla? Tal vez, ¿acogerla hasta que esté completamente bien? Está débil y no tiene dinero y…

—Jan Di-ah, ¿piensas hacerte cargo de todas las mujeres de escasos recursos que tengan un mal parto? ¿Y qué si el bebé hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Pagarías por todos los gastos de su alimentación, vestido y educación? —Jan Di calló al instante—Es triste e injusto ¿crees que no lo sé? Pero esta es la vida, verás casos como estos muchas veces y deberás estar lista para ello. Una doctora no puede empezar a llorar a la mitad de un procedimiento ¡Debe actuar! De lo contrario no sólo una vida se perdería ¡si no dos! ¿O acaso te olvidaste de la madre?

Jan Di se veía anonadada frente a las palabras del abuelo y quitándose rápidamente la bata salió de la clínica.

—Ji Hoo, quédate con ella hoy día, es necesario que sepa lo difícil que son cosas como estas, pero debe reponerse, tiene que lograrlo si quiere seguir aprendiendo. Lamento tener que ser duro con ella, pero es la única manera.

—Sí, abuelo.

Salí, luego de caminar un par de calles, la encontré.

—¿Cómo sigues?

—Soy una idiota…es obvio que cosas así ocurren, el abuelo no hizo más que decirme toda la verdad. Pero es duro, sunbae, es tan duro ver cómo un niño que podría haber nacido haya… muerto en mis manos. ¿Hubiera sido mejor si hubiese ido a una clínica? ¿Sólo por no tener suficiente dinero no tiene acaso derecho al mejor cuidado que se le pueda ofrecer?

—Si hubiera ido a una clínica tal vez ni siquiera la hubieran atendido, y, si lo hubieran hecho, ahora esa mujer estaría endeudada hasta la coronilla. Hoy se salvó una vida, Jan Di…

—Pero no por mí—dijo levantando la cabeza—si el abuelo y las enfermeras no hubieran estado allí hubiese matado a esa mujer por mi incompetencia. Ni siquiera pude quedarme a observar…

Jan Di entonces levantó ambas manos y golpeó fuertemente sus mejillas con las palmas abiertas.

—¿¡Qué haces!?

—Despertando. Sé que no será la última vez que llore, pero me prometo que esta será la última vez que primero pienso en mí en vez de en el paciente. Acompáñame sunbae, debo disculparme con el doctor y atender a esa mujer. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

La vi avanzar decididamente de vuelta a la clínica limpiándose el rostro con las mangas y volví a sentirlo. Jan Di aún no había siquiera empezado la universidad, sólo se había dedicado a leer los libros que el abuelo le había dicho de medicina general, a presenciar y ayudar en partos, y a hacerse cargo de los exámenes a los niños bajo su estricta instrucción. Esta era la primera vez que había visto algo como esto, pero la dureza y determinación en su mirada me decían que lo lograría.

—Jan Di, ¿puedo decirte algo?

—Sí, ¿qué es? —me preguntó aún algo sollozante.

—Es sólo que…he decidido cambiar de carrera.

—¿¡Qué!?

Los últimos meses me la había pasado estudiando con ella, leyendo sobre medicina, aprendiendo en la clínica, incluso de vez en cuando ayudando al abuelo…No era sólo en hecho de seguir "el legado" y tampoco era sólo el estar tan cerca de Jan Di como fuera posible -aunque era una razón de mucho peso- de alguna manera sentía que esto me gustaba, y se me hacía sencillo podía aprender algo el día de hoy y esperar a que se diera la oportunidad de tratarlo al día siguiente. Era un sentimiento que se sentía raro en mí puesto que no recordaba la última vez que algo había llamado tanto mi atención como tocar el violín o el piano.

—Parece que, después de todo, seguiré siendo "tu sunbae" durante más tiempo…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di POV's**

Finalmente, el día había llegado. No podía creer que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo y ahora me encontrase con un diploma que demostraba que había terminado mi educación en la secundaria Shinwa.

Mi padre me había enviado una carta larga felicitándome y explicándome que prefería no asistir por temor a que mi madre fuera a hacer alguna escena, además, Kang San también tendría su ceremonia de clausura y tenían que apoyarlo. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi hermano.

Estaba en la fila esperando a que abrieran las puertas al gran salón en el que tendríamos el baile, lo cierto era que no hubiese querido asistir, pero todos me insistieron en que lo hiciera, desde el F4, pasando por Ga Eul y el abuelo, hasta mis padres. Nuevamente, y gracias a mi mentor, me encontraba ataviada con un impresionante vestido largo entallado hasta la cintura. Me había colocado las joyas que me regaló para la fiesta del Centro de Arte puesto que no quería que gastara de más. Lo cierto es que no sabía qué haría yo, toda elegante, en un cuarto lleno de personas que, francamente, me habían evitado por todos los medios posibles. Sin embargo, al entrar, pude notar que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Woo Bin, Ga Eul, Yi Jung y Ji Hoo se hallaban allí en medio de otros invitados del resto de los alumnos.

_(Para ver el vestido, pueden ir a mi perfil)_

—¿Ves de todo lo que te hubieras perdido Jan Di?—me dijo Yi Jung.

—Si ustedes no estuvieran aquí ya estaría intentando escapar, sunbae.

—Te ves hermosa, Jan Di

—Y tú igual, Ga Eul.

—Era sólo obvio que la mayor cantidad de gente que te aprecia estuviese contigo en un día tan especial como este.

—Ji Hoo sunbae.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes Jan Di? Todo el F4 ha esperado todo el día para bailar contigo.

—Y siendo ese el caso, Srta. Geum Jan Di ¿me concedería el honor de esta pieza?

Vi que Woo Bin me ofrecía su mano galantemente y no pude evitar sonreír al tomarla. Gracias a Dios, Ji Hoo se había encargado de enseñarme a bailar vals puesto que en la mayoría de ceremonias elegantes a las que iba el abuelo y nos obligaba a asistir, había esa clase de música.

—Te ves muy bien Jan Di, el cabello largo te queda bien—mi cabello había crecido hasta mis hombros.

—Gracias sunbae. ¿Sabes? En medio de todo, yo siempre te vi como el eje del F4, estoy segura de que sin ti los chicos no sabrían cómo mantenerse juntos.

—Me harás sonrojar Jan Di, pero, te lo agradezco—en ese momento la canción acabó y sentí que Woo Bin posó un suave beso en mi mejilla—Jamás cambies.

—Bueno, es mi turno ¿no crees? —Ahora me tocaba bailar con Yi Jung. Mientras dábamos vueltas, sentía algo de tristeza al saber que pronto se iría a Suecia a estudiar. Hacía un par de semanas nos había dicho a todos la noticia, yo me había preocupado por Ga Eul, pero parecía que había tomado bastante bien la noticia.

—Yi Jung sunbae…Espero que algún día encuentres a tu alma gemela

—¿Tú también crees en eso Jan Di? Yo soy un hombre demasiado libre como para atarme de esa manera.

—Puedes decir eso, pero sé, que en realidad tu corazón es uno de los más puros, sunbae. A mí no me engañas.

Yi Jung no dijo nada, pero sonrió coquetamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo y también me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por todo, Jan Di. Conviértete en la mejor doctora, no olvides que regresaré en cinco años a comprobar cómo lo has hecho.

El resto de la noche la pasé bastante bien. Como siempre, había un grupito de chicas que paraban detrás de mis sunbae para intentar bailar con ellos, pero me sorprendió que ninguno bailara con otra persona que no fuésemos Ga Eul o yo.

—Jóvenes, la noche pronto se acabará y les dejamos la última canción de la noche. Felicidades a ustedes graduados.

_(Para escuchar la canción, pueden ir a mi perfil)_

Suaves notas se escucharon en el salón y vi como Woo Bin llevaba a Ga Eul a la pista de baile, pude notar que Yi Jung se estaba acercando a mí, pero Ji Hoo fue más rápido al tomar mi mano.

—Oh vamos Ji Hoo, ¿tuviste su primer baile y ahora también quieres el último?

Sunbae no contestó pero sonrió con un dejo de autosuficiencia que sorprendió a Yi Jung.

—No lo había notado

—¿Qué cosa?

—Realmente la primera vez que bailé con un chico fue contigo sunbae. Esa vez que me engañaron para ir a la fiesta de Seo Hyun disfrazada de mujer maravilla. Ese fue mi primer baile estando en secundaria.

—Y ahora el último también lo bailas conmigo. Lamento el ser tan egoísta.

—Al contrario, tuve un gran maestro, ya no tengo que apoyarme en tus pies.

—Eso es cierto—y ambos reíamos al dar vueltas.

Terminó la hermosa canción que sonaba de fondo y que medianamente entendía:_ "So Close" _(Tan Cerca) gracias a las constantes y estrictas lecciones de inglés. Estaba por dirigirme hacia nuestro grupo cuando sentí que Ji Hoo me tomaba del brazo.

—Ven conmigo.

Me parecía algo raro, pero lo seguí.

Salimos del salón hacia una pequeña sala de espera de las tantas que había en ese lugar, hizo que me sentara en un lindo sillón negro y él hizo lo propio frente a mí.

—Estuve pensando durante buen tiempo qué podría regalarte para tu graduación…

—Sunbae, no tenías por qué hacerlo, ya me has dado bastante y además…—no me dejó terminar al levantar una mano indicándome que me detuviese.

—No se me ocurría nada, porque, la verdad es que nunca había pensado tanto en algo sencillo.

Lo vi sonreírme al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Al abrirla me dejó observar un hermoso collar que tenía un dije de flor de loto.

_(Para ver el collar, entren a mi perfil)_

—¡Sunbae!

—¿Me permites?

No le dije nada pero ya lo tenía detrás de mí sacando el collar del abuelo y colgando el que me acababa de obsequiar. Luego regresó y me miró fijamente.

—Jan Di, espero que esta flor de loto te ayude a recordar que ustedes dos son muy parecidas. Puedes hacer grandes cosas y además, eres capaz de traer paz a cualquier mala situación con la que te encuentres. Como lo dije una vez, las maravillas son lo tuyo y no deseo más que tu felicidad de ahora en adelante en tu vida universitaria.

Mi mano fue automáticamente a sentir el dije de plata que reposaba sobre mi pecho y noté que un par de lágrimas habían logrado escapar de mis ojos. ¿Existían las palabras exactas para agradecer toda la felicidad que había recibido desde que había empezado a vivir con el abuelo y con Ji Hoo? ¿Se había inventado la manera de ser recíproca ante tan gran galantería?

—Gomawo, Ji Hoo sunbae.

—No llores, ¿qué haremos si la flor se ahoga?

—Bobo…

—Felicidades, Jan Di—y al decirlo me dio noté que su mano tomó mi rostro y sentí un suave beso en la mejilla. Al separarse, me dedicó otra de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Un extraño latido hizo que mi interior sintiera un inesperado resortijón y también sentí mis mejillas colorearse, pero tuve que ignorar todo eso al tomar la mano de mi sunbae y regresar al salón donde nos esperaba el resto de nuestros amigos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jun Pyo POV's**

Abrí los ojos abruptamente. Estaba sudando, no estaba seguro de qué era pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¿Jun? ¿Estás bien? —Jae Kyung se había despertado.

—Todo bien, regresa a dormir. Sólo necesito algo de agua.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación. No quería agua, quería sacarme esa angustia que de pronto se había alojado en mi interior.

_¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Jan Di?_


	7. Nuevos Sentimientos

**Yujuuuuuuu! He vuelto! Sí! He vuelto y espero de verdad, de verdad que este capítulo les guste. Necesito vuestras opiniones para saber cómo le daré el rumbo a mi historia! Les agradezco muchísimo sus palabras y espero haber contestado a todos vuestros reviews, si me he olvidado de alguien, háganmelo saber y les contestaré de inmediato. Y bueno, estoy emocionada, esto tiene mucho y espero no estar abrumando a nadie. **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Ga Eul's POV**

Había pasado año y medio desde que Jan Di y yo habíamos dejado de ser estudiantes de colegio y empezamos nuestra vida universitaria; ella como doctora y yo como profesora de pre-escolar.

Muchas cosas habían variado, mi vida había seguido siendo casi la misma y mis horizontes se habían expandido conociendo nuevas personas que compartían el mismo sueño que yo. Algo que definitivamente sí había variado eran mis amistades más cercanas: por supuesto, me refería a Ji Hoo y a Woo Bin. Por una parte, como no teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos por los horarios tan diferentes que compartíamos, intentábamos en lo posible concordar en alguna fecha libre para los 4 cada que se podía y salir por allí. Jan Di y yo hablábamos casi a diario y nos veíamos más seguido que con los otros dos chicos, pero cuando era una salida en grupo, era siempre de a cuatro.

Si yo consideraba que no había cambiado mucho, con Jan Di era otra la historia. Mi amiga había madurado tanto que si no hubiera estado a su lado todo ese tiempo no la hubiera reconocido al verla de nuevo; aunque claro, obviamente, el cambio en ella también se debía al hombre a su lado: Yoon Ji Hoo. Él y el abuelo habían acogido a Jan Di como parte de su familia tan rápidamente que nadie dudaría que Jan Di era verdadera nieta del doctor. Ji Hoo, por su parte, había cambiado de profesión y ahora seguía siendo el "sunbae" de Jan Di pero en medicina, le adelantaba por un ciclo, pero siendo parte del grandioso F4 y, además, nieto de un gran doctor no se nos hizo raro que supiera tanto o más que chicos de ciclos superiores. Cuando Jan Di estaba al lado de Ji Hoo, yo sentía que había una especie de burbuja que los rodeaba, una atmósfera que sólo ellos compartían y en la que sólo ellos se entendían. Muchas veces había querido preguntarle si no había nada más que amistad entre ellos, pero no me he atrevido por temor a hacerle recordar cosas que no sean gratas para ella.

Otra de las grandes variaciones en singular era mi amistad con Woo Bin. Desde que Yi Jung se había ido a Suecia, Woo Bin había probado ser un gran amigo y una más que amena compañía en muchos casos. Jan Di me había dicho muchas veces que todo ese asunto de que su familia estuviese en la mafia no influía directamente en el corazón de Woo Bin y en un principio no le había creído, siempre le había tenido algo de miedo; pero, con el tiempo, él aprendió a ganarse mi confianza y mi amistad. Además, Woo Bin se había convertido en algo más para mí.

_(¡Honk! ¡Honk!)_

—¡Yah! ¡Ga Eul! ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás parada mirando al vacío?

—¡Woo Bin sunbae! Lo lamento—me dirigí corriendo hacia su auto y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—¿Mmm? No lo sé, ya se me olvidó.

—Como siempre, en las nubes…Bueno, ¿lista para lo de hoy?

—C-Creo que sí.

—Vamos, Ga Eul, ya te dije que es cuestión de que te relajes y te dejes llevar. Todo saldrá bien si haces lo que te digo.

—Pero sunbae, la última vez me dolió mucho.

—Yo sé, fue culpa mía, no medí mi fuerza, pero te prometo que ahora será diferente. Además, tú también tienes que poner de tu parte si vamos a ir con esto hasta el final. ¿De acuerdo?

—Tienes razón—respiré hondamente—hagámoslo.

—Bien dicho.

Llegamos a su casa, lugar en el que ahora era conocida y gratamente recibida.

—Ponte cómoda, iré pronto.

—Sí.

Mientras me sacaba las botas y el jean me comencé a sentir más nerviosa pero sabía que todo estaría bien, sólo debía confiar en Woo Bin. Salí del vestidor y Woo Bin ya estaba esperándome.

—_Okey_, sin rodeos esta vez ¿Lista?

—Lista.

De inmediato lo vi venir rápidamente hacia mí y alzar el brazo para darme un golpe. Rápidamente tomé una postura defensiva y lo esquivé dando un giro sobre mi eje para intentar patearlo. La danza prosiguió de esta manera hasta que, sin saber cómo, logré tomar su brazo y doblarlo tras él a la vez que mi pie le puso una traba para finalmente hacerlo caer y poner mi rodilla sobre su espalda en el suelo del cuarto de entrenamiento.

—¿Te rindes? —le pregunté jadeando pesadamente

—Vale, vale, me rindo, suéltame que duele—me dijo sonriendo dolorosamente.

Woo Bin se había convertido en mi instructor de defensa personal.

Poco después de yo haber ingresado a la universidad, un chico de mi facultad empezó a pretenderme. Todo iba bien y parecía normal, salimos un par de veces y hasta podía decir que me agradaba un poco. El problema se dio cuando un día había intentado besarme y yo no quise, de pronto todo lo dulce de ese chico desapareció e intentó hacerlo a la fuerza. Esto, a Dios gracias, ocurrió mientras que varias personas estábamos celebrando el haber ingresado a la universidad en una discoteca en la que Woo Bin también estaba. De alguna manera vio lo que estaba pasando y no hizo falta más que decir que era el "Príncipe Song" para que el chico palideciera de miedo y se fuera exclamando mil disculpas. En fin, eso no lo salvó de un par de golpes por parte de Woo Bin.

Luego de eso, me había costado mucho convencerlo en que me enseñara defensa personal. ¿Quién mejor que él o uno de sus instructores para hacerlo? Después de mucho pedir y presentar razones más que lógicas para yo aprender a defenderme y de enterarse él que iría a instruirme en clases particulares luego de la universidad, prefirió ser él mismo el que me enseñara en vez de que pagara por las clases o regresase demasiado tarde a mi casa sola.

Finalmente, ese día, había logrado vencerlo. En nuestra última sesión, yo había terminado con el músculo de una pierna estirado por haber intentado zafarme de una llave que Woo Bin me aplicó. Dolió muchísimo.

—Puedo decir que has aprendido Ga Eul. Espero que nunca tengas que hacer uso de lo que te he enseñado, pero en caso te veas obligada a hacerlo, lo harás genial.

—Gracias, sunbae.

—Woo Bin ¿estás aquí? —una grave voz llamó desde fuera del cuarto de entrenamiento.

—Aquí estoy, padre.

Un hombre alto y de duro semblante entró en la habitación y tanto Woo Bin como yo nos levantamos del suelo y bajamos la cabeza en su presencia.

—Oh, Ga Eul, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—Kwan Suk-ssi, lamento haberlo incomodado otra vez el día de hoy.

So Kwan Suk, líder de la familia So y del grupo más poderoso de la mafia coreana. Su nombre le caía a pelo: Kwan, fuerte y Suk, sin movimiento. El hombre era una montaña fuerte e inamovible.

—Claro que no me incomodas Ga Eul, al contrario. ¿Tienes clases ahora más tarde? ¿No te gustaría quedarte a comer?

—Umm…—voltée a ver a Woo Bin y me guiñó un ojo—Claro, me encantaría.

—Perfecto. Woo Bin…

—Sí, padre.

—¿Te venció?

—Debo admitir una vergonzosa derrota.

—Eso significa que debes practicar más. Ga Eul, bien hecho—me dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus raras sonrisas y un pulgar hacia arriba—Los veré en la cena, chicos.

—Mi padre te adora.

—Jajajaja, de seguro es porque soy tu única amiga mujer, que es de tu edad, que no es casada…

—Hey, hey…todas mis amigas son mujeres respetables.

—Lo que tú digas, sunbae.

—¡Yah! ¿Quieres que te vuelta a botar?

—Creo que quien terminó en el suelo hoy fuiste tú, sunbae.

Antes de que lo notara, Woo Bin me había cargado por la espalda y me llevó al suelo para empezar un cruel ataque de cosquillas.

Con el tiempo, nuestro _skinship_, como decía él, había aumentado muchísimo. Antes yo me sonrojaba o me sentía incomodísima al sentirlo demasiado cerca por más que fuera una lección de defensa, pero, con el tiempo, había aprendido a que la manera en la que Woo Bin me tocaba no era con afán de seducirme como a sus otras "amigas". Nuestros juegos ahora incluían muchos roces y forcejeos que obligaban a que nos tocáramos. El darme cuenta que era algo agradable para mí al punto de que esperaba ansiosamente el hacerlo me sorprendió, pero era algo que en definitiva debía ocultarle. No estaba enamorada de él, pero definitivamente el paso de los días me había confirmado que me sentía atraída a él…El sólo admitirlo lograba que volviera a sonrojarme.

—Vamos—dijo luego de dejarme sin aire y hecha una bola de tanto reír—mi madre debe estar ordenando que pongan la mesa.

Me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme y la tomé gustosa.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

La universidad siempre era un caos en esta época: Exámenes finales. Bastaba con caminar por los pasillos para ver a más de una persona sentada en el suelo con libros o apuntes intentando aprender lo que no había podido la amanecida anterior, y hacerlo en la biblioteca hubiese sido imposible puesto que esta rebasaba el límite de lo permitido en estudiantes. Yo ya había terminado con los exámenes, esa misma mañana había tenido mi última prueba y estaba seguro de que la pasaría sin problemas. Ahora mismo me hallaba buscando a alguien.

—¡Sunbae! ¡Jan Di sunbae!

Mis ojos voltearon hacia donde había escuchado la voz y entonces la encontré. Jan Di estaba volteada observando al chico que estaba corriendo hacia ella, lo más probable, para hacerle alguna consulta.

Jan Di había sorprendido no sólo a sus amigos más cercanos, su familia, a mi abuelo y a mí, si no a ella misma. Demostró una increíble destreza a la hora de estudiar no sólo la carrera, también las clases de inglés, las improvisadas lecciones de negocios y de conducta. Si bien era cierto que yo había sido testigo de lo mucho que le costaba, también sabía que luego de mucho esfuerzo había visto los frutos de su arduo trabajo: Su acento no era perfecto, pero ya podía hablar inglés fluidamente sin problemas, sus modales cambiaban drásticamente cuando íbamos a alguna reunión de negocios con algún representante importante y en los estudios, no era la número 1, pero en definitivo era uno de los diamantes en bruto de los que se esperaba mucho en un futuro.

Pocos días después de la graduación, Jan Di nos había sentado a mi abuelo y a mí confesando su enfermedad al corazón, lo que le ganó una reprimenda por parte de él y un gran agradecimiento de parte mía. Gracias a ello lo habíamos obligado a hacerse los chequeos necesarios y ahora mi abuelo vivía tranquilo -y yo también- con un _bypass _que le permitiría muchos años más a nuestro lado.

Con el abuelo sano, Jan Di había empezado su vida universitaria sin demasiados problemas. Siempre había personas que la seguían tratando de "plebeya" y, además, estaban los celos de saber que seguía siendo la protegida del F4. Sin embargo, me había impresionado el notar cuántas otras se sentían más sosegadas al saber que del F4, sólo estaba yo a su lado y algunas se habían aventurado a intentar entablar amistad con ella. Jan Di no tuvo problemas, pero siempre noté que guardaba la distancia necesaria.

"_No será fácil encontrar a alguien como ustedes o Jae Kyung" –_fue lo que me dijo cuando le pregunté el porqué de su cautela. Aunque, por otro lado, lo agradecía en demasía; nunca había prestado atención a la cantidad de chicos que la encontraban atractiva o interesante y me había enterado que más de uno le había hecho invitaciones a "estudiar", pero Jan Di siempre se rehusaba; a menos que fuera un grupo grande, no iba a la casa de nadie. De alguna manera, no sabía si debía de sorprenderme algo así, Jan Di no era la "típica belleza" que los chicos del estatus de Shinwa buscaban, pero parecía que eso era lo que la hacía destacar. Si bien sus modales eran suaves y delicados en situaciones que lo ameritaban, ella seguía siendo la misma: defensora de los débiles y justiciera por su propia mano, con una voz fuerte y chillona si creía que algo estaba mal.

¿Qué podía decir? Yo seguía enamorado de ella.

Si algo había logrado el tiempo que Jan Di estaba pasando en mi casa, era que me hiciera más consciente de ella, de sus gestos y cambios de humor, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, su manera de dormir y hasta su manera de roncar, su insaciable apetito, su dulzura, su ternura. Cualquiera que me pidiera decir en voz alta todo lo que sentía por ella se aburriría luego de la primera hora, puesto que estaba seguro que un día entero no me bastaría para describir todo lo que guardaba en mi interior, por más cursi que esto sonara.

Y aun teniéndola cerca, aun viviendo con ella, aun habiendo compartido cumpleaños, navidades, nuevos años y demás cosas, no me atrevía a decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Yo seguía siendo su sunbae, su mejor amigo y bombero, y no tenía intención alguna de perder todo aquello. "_Cobarde" _era algo que me repetía a diario pero que lograba empujar al fondo de mi cerebro cuando ella estaba cerca. Lo de Jun Pyo parecía haber sanado, jamás le había preguntado nada, pero sus gestos habían cambiado y aun el leer algo sobre él en el periódico ya no causaba que fuera a encerrarse en su cuarto durante un par de horas o que intentase cambiar de tema atolondradamente.

Luego de unos segundos de mirarla mientras le explicaba algo a su _hubae_ logré que me notara a lo lejos. Sostuvo mi mirada e hice un sutil movimiento con mi cabeza hacia atrás, me gané una leve sonrisa y un parpadeo lento antes de que regresara a la explicación. Para nosotros, esto era suficiente señal: _Te veo en la escalera de emergencias._

La universidad también tenía el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido en la secundaria y la que estaba en el 7mo piso era ideal para pasar el rato sin que nadie nos molestara. Yo llegué primero y me senté a esperarla mientras leía un libro. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando escuché acelerados pasos subiendo la escalera.

—¡Ya llegué!

—Bienvenida, toma aire. —Le dije ofreciéndole una botella de yogurt que había comprado antes de subir— ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

—Bien, creo, todo lo que es primeros auxilios ya me lo sé al derecho y al revés, pero aún me trabo con algunos nombres de medicamentos. Sé cuáles son cuando los veo y leo en las cajas, pero en un examen oral, creo que moriré.

—Lo lograrás, además eso es algo muy importante porque…

—…porque nosotros somos los que diremos a las enfermeras qué suministrar al paciente. Lo sé sunbae—me respondió y reposó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que yo pasaba mi brazo alrededor de ella para lograr acariciar su cabeza. Esto era algo más que común entre nosotros ahora: tomar su mano, recostarme en su regazo, abrazarla. No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero así era, y no me estaba quejando en lo más mínimo. Tampoco era como si parásemos pegados el uno al otro, eran simples maneras que teníamos de demostrar lo que estábamos sintiendo en momentos en los que preferíamos no hablar, el silencio que compartíamos Jan Di y yo seguía siendo tan cómodo y especial como siempre.

Sabía que de alguna manera toda la universidad tenía cierta idea de lo que éramos aunque esto no fuera cierto. La mayoría pensaba que éramos novios o en camino a serlo por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasábamos juntos y yo no lo había tomado en serio hasta que alguien cercano a mí me hizo el comentario.

***-*-Flashback-*-***

—_Así que por fin están juntos_

—_¿Mmm? ¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Pues…a que ya son…tú sabes, ¿pareja?_

—_¿Jan Di y yo? No, para nada._

—_¿¡Qué!? ¿Después de todo ese despliegue de afecto y cariño? ¿De intercambiar miradas y entender las cosas sin necesidad que el otro las dijera en voz alta? _

—… _¿eso hacemos?_

—_Mira Ji Hoo, conmigo no tienes que fingir y menos después de tanto tiempo. Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que Jun Pyo se fue._

—_No sé a qué te refieres_

—_Tú estás enamorado de Jan Di ¿cierto? _

—_Woo Bin…_

—_Nunca nos enteramos, ni Yi Jung ni yo, de lo que había pasado en Nueva Caledonia, sólo sabíamos de la pelea que se originó luego de que dijeras que saldrías con Jan Di, pero…después de todo eso, de alguna manera yo sabía que el cariño le guardabas iba más allá de una simple amistad._

—_Lo único que quiero es protegerla_

—_¿Eso te basta? ¿En serio? ¿Qué sucederá el día en que Jan Di se vuelva a enamorar y se vaya con otro? ¿Volverás a sonreír y a ayudarla cuando te sientes hecho trizas por dentro?_

—_No puedo decirle...no puedo. Si ella no me acepta…_

—_Yo…bueno, mejor me callo. Sólo te digo que no deberías frenar tus sentimientos por temor. _

***-*-Fin Flashback-*-***

Woo Bin nos había visitado un día que lo invitamos a tomar té y hasta ahora recordaba sus palabras. Yo sentía que Jan Di me quería, pero ¿y si sólo era como su sunbae? ¿Sólo como el amigo que la había apoyado en incontables situaciones? Que me rechazara y que luego de eso me evitara para no hacerme sentir mal sería algo que no podría soportar. Sabía que en algún momento no lo aguantaría y le diría todo, pero, por ahora, quería permitirme ser egoísta y disfrutar de su cariño aunque fuera sólo por amistad.

_Quiero estar siempre contigo, Geum Jan Di…_

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? —levantó su rostro de mi hombro.

—No, nada.

—Te escuché llamarme.

—Creo que tienes sueño.

—Eso no lo dudes, pero tengo que presentar esta monografía en…veinte minutos y luego ir a la clínica.

—Duerme esos 20 minutos entonces, yo te pasaré la voz.

Le hice espacio entre mis piernas y se sentó frente a mí apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho, ladeó su cabeza -que encajaba perfectamente en ese espacio entre mi cuello y hombro- y se quedó dormida.

º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Woo Bin's POV**

No podía creer que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Ji Hoo, Jan Di, Ga Eul y yo habíamos pasado exitosamente los exámenes de fin de ciclo y ahora nos encontrábamos rumbo al quinto y cuarto ciclo respectivamente de nuestras carreras. De Jun Pyo no sabíamos casi nada, sólo lo que nos enterábamos por los periódicos o por lo que le contaba Jae Kyung a Jan Di; nadie del F4 había hablado directamente con él en todo ese tiempo.

Otro que parecía desaparecido era Yi Jung, hablábamos por Skype muy de vez en cuando pues entre sus clases y las chicas, el tiempo le quedaba corto. Ese día, sin embargo, me sorprendió con una llamada en la noche aunque teníamos 7 horas de diferencia, lo que significaba que era tarde para él.

—_Yoh man_, ¿cómo has estado?

—_Bien, gracias. Algo ocupado, como verás_—dijo mientras movía la cámara hacia su cama y se podía ver un bulto rubio escondido bajo las sábanas.

—¿Noche caliente?

—_Ni te imaginas. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes alguna mujer triste porque su marido no le presta atención esperando por ti?_

—No, no aunque no lo creas

—_¿Qué te ha pasado _Don Juan_?_

Eso era algo que yo me preguntaba con más frecuencia últimamente. Mis citas que antes solían ser casi a diario habían decrecido a prácticamente cero. Lo peor del caso era que sabía el motivo de ello, pero no me atrevía a decirlo nunca en voz alta.

—Las clases de la universidad ahora me toman más tiempo.

—_Ya veo, ya veo… ¿Cómo está lo de Ga Eul? —_Tragué saliva_— ¿Sigues dándole esas clases de defensa personal que me comentaste?_

—Pues ha mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez que conversamos, ahora incluso puede aguantar un par de minutos con mi jefe de seguridad.

—_¿Quién diría que la pequeña Ga Eul haría cosas como esta? _

—Es que no la has visto estos últimos años, ha cambiado mucho…

—_Ey, ey…¿no me digas qué…?_

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Ga Eul es una buena amiga, además que sólo fue por ahorrarle dinero con las clases de defensa, y tú y ella…

—_Ella y yo nada, sabes que me rechazó. _

—Vamos Yi Jung, cualquiera podía ver que ella seguía enamorada de ti y tu fuiste un reverendo idiota por no darte cuenta.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, luego de ese día en el que me había comentado lo que había pasado entre ellos no lo habíamos vuelto a mencionar.

—_Tal vez tienes razón, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora soy un hombre libre en un país extranjero ¿Qué mejor ambiente para el Casanova n°1?_

—No podría imaginarme uno mejor.

—_Bueno, te seré sincero, aun si te gustara, que lo encuentro altamente improbable, no puedo imaginarlos a ti y a Ga Eul como pareja._

—¿Estás loco? Si algo así llegara a suceder por algún extraño conjuro del universo Jan Di me mataría, con esto ya tengo bastante para mantenerme a raya.

—_Jajajaja, tienes razón._

Así seguimos discutiendo de trivialidades los siguientes veinte minutos y luego dijimos adiós. Todavía no podía olvidarme de lo que me había dicho: Yi Jung parecía haber olvidado por completo que alguna vez tuvo sentimientos por Ga Eul y eso se notaba claramente en su lecho, sin embargo ¿qué de Ga Eul? ¿Lo habría olvidado ella? Nunca me había atrevido a preguntárselo, además cuando estábamos juntos nunca mencionábamos a Yi Jung, parecía como un acuerdo tácito de alguna forma. Lo que me daba curiosidad era si no quería mencionarlo por pena o si no le importaba hacerlo y simplemente no lo recordaba.

En medio de mis cavilaciones mi celular vibró.

_Clase cancelada. ¿Helado? Yo invito. ~Ga Eul~_

Parecía como si alguien hubiera borrado los últimos minutos de pensamientos en mi cabeza mientras tomaba una chaqueta y escribía una rápida respuesta.

_10 minutos. ¿Heladería de siempre? –Woo Bin_

º°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

El comienzo de mi cuarto ciclo en la universidad había sido tranquilo, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente viviendo con el abuelo y con Ji Hoo. No me había dado cuenta que tanto hasta que encontré que iba a visitar a mis padres pero luego me sentía ansiosa de regresar a "mi casa" y es que no podía sentir de otra manera el lugar en el que había vivido tantas cosas. Mi padre había ya regresado a la ciudad y mi madre nuevamente estaba haciéndose cargo de la lavandería, al comienzo Ji Hoo me dijo que si deseaba volver con ellos él hablaría con el abuelo para que me dejara hacerlo, pero yo sabía muy en el fondo que el lugar al que ahora pertenecía era allí.

Todo hubiera seguido la rutina de siempre si no hubiera sido por una alumna que conocí en el salón debido a la fusión de clases, con el pasar de cada ciclo la población del alumnado decrecía alarmantemente (yo tenía que agradecerle mucho a Ji Hoo por ayudarme con los exámenes). Su nombre era Han Ju Mi y desde el comienzo me hizo acordar de alguna manera a Jae Kyung: nacida en cuna de oro como el resto del F4, pero de carácter fuerte y sin importarle qué dijera el resto del mundo acerca de ella, igual hacía lo que creía que era correcto; nos hicimos compañeras al instante, sólo había un pequeño problema con todo esto…

—¡Sunbae! ¡Ji Hoo sunbae!

Ji Hoo volteó.

—¡Jan Di! — Ju Mi llegaba corriendo hacia dónde estábamos mi sunbae y yo—Hola, ¿Cómo están?

—Hola Ju Mi, todo bien.

Ji Hoo le hizo una reverencia y apretó un poco su mano contra mi espalda para hacerme saber que se adelantaría a la escalera.

—Oh, sunbae ¿ya te vas? —le dijo Ju Mi con un puchero.

—Mucho que estudiar—dijo mientras se iba.

—¡Nos vemos después, sunbae! Ay Jan Di, realmente eres suertuda al ser tan cercana a uno de los F4.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, somos buenos amigos, sin importar que sea o no parte del F4.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Yo sé que tú no te fijas en esas cosas!—dijo mientras me daba un codazo en un costado—Pero igual, no entiendo como no te derrites ante esa mirada que tiene, es que es tan guapo.

Yo realmente no necesitara que me dijera lo obvio, pero Ju Mi siempre repetía lo guapo que era Ji Hoo, o lo inteligente, o lo talentoso, o cualquiera otra de sus cualidades.

—Jan Di, ¿en serio me dices que entre sunbae y tú jamás ha pasado nada?

Me ruboricé de inmediato.

—Claro que no, como te dije antes, somos muy buenos amigos.

—Te envidio, si sunbae me diera al menos la décima parte de la atención que te brinda a ti no hubiera dudado en hacerle saber lo que siento.

Ju Mi era así, brutalmente honesta. Muchos chicos se le habían confesado desde que la conocía, y no empezaba a imaginar cuántos debían haber sido desde el inicio de la universidad. Era muy hermosa, con un cabello castaño claro ondeado como el de una princesa y siempre se le veía radiante. Le presenté a Ji Hoo el mismo día que la conocí puesto que lo vio al momento que fue a recogerme del salón y desde ese instante se quedó prendada. Todos los días intentaba preguntarme algo de él y muchas veces la había visto intentando entablar conversación con él, era bastante obvio que le gustaba.

Conversamos un rato más y luego se despidió de mí no sin antes pedirme que le enviara sus saludos a Ji Hoo. Fui rápidamente a la escalera del séptimo piso y lo encontré tranquilo como siempre, leyendo un libro de medicina con sus lentes puestos y con un par de botellas de yogurt a su lado.

—Bienvenida…

Siempre me saludaba con esas palabras.

—Gracias, sunbae. Bueno, cumplo con decirte que - me pidió que te enviara muchos saludos y cariños.

No estaba segura de que me había oído puesto que no hizo comentario al respecto.

—Tal vez debería dejar de llamarte sunbae tan seguido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he notado que tan seguido lo hace Ju…lo hace el resto de la gente y creo que yo repito esa palabra aún más…no quisiera que te aburrieras.

Bajó el libro y rozó una de mis mejillas con su mano.

—La manera en la que tú me llamas "sunbae" es especial. Nunca lo compares con el honorífico por el cual me llama el resto de personas. ¿De acuerdo?

No pude evitar sonreírle cuando sentí que me daba un golpecito en la frente.

—¿Terminaste por el día de hoy?

—Sí, pero el abuelo me dio libre en la clínica y voy a ir a ver a Ga Eul, hace tiempo que no tenemos una tarde de "sólo chicas".

—Disfrútala entonces, te llevaría pero a mí me falta una clase.

Me encogí de hombros como dándole a entender que no importaba y me senté a su lado mientras sacaba un libro para leer. No era necesario que me pidiera que no me fuera hasta que él tuviera que irse, era algo implícito que lo pediría y que aunque no lo hiciera, yo me quedaría. ¿Qué podía decir? Ji Hoo y yo entendíamos nuestros silencios como si los dijésemos en voz alta.

Pasaron quince minutos antes de que lo escuchara suspirar y esto me indicó que nuestro tiempo había terminado. Guardamos nuestros libros y recogimos las botellas, bajamos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y lo dejé en la puerta de emergencia, él me desarregló un poco el cabello y salí rumbo a ver a Ga Eul.

_**Minutos después…**_

—¡Jan Di!

—¡Hola Ga Eul! —nos abrazamos, hacía casi un mes que no nos habíamos visto—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, dame un segundo que termino de enviar un _wathsapp_…

Me pedí algo de tomar en la pequeña cafetería en la que nos habíamos juntado. Ella dejó el celular y empezamos a conversar, teníamos mucho que contarnos.

Me contó acerca de sus clases de defensa con Woo Bin, de sus clases en la universidad, de las amigas que había hecho, de los trabajos que tenía que presentar y de que tan emocionada estaba porque en el próximo ciclo iban a comenzar a hacer prácticas, lo que significaba trabajar directamente con niños.

Yo le conté acerca de los proyectos del grupo Yoon, de los profesores extraños, de cómo estaba el abuelo, de la clínica, de mis pacientes, de Ji Hoo y cuando llegué a ese punto fue inevitable hablarle de Ju Mi.

—Te caería muy bien, se parece bastante a Jae Kyung unnie, pero tiene una chispa única que me hace pensar que tal vez esas dos tendrían sus roces, aunque sé que también llegarían a ser amigas.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer más de una persona con el carácter de Jae Kyung, al menos me siento tranquila de saber que hay alguien que no tiene intenciones ocultas.

—Bueno…ahora no estoy tan segura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo que, sé que no está a mi lado por ese motivo, pero en definitiva le gusta Ji Hoo sunbae.

—¿A quién no le gusta Ji Hoo sunbae? Es un F4.

—No es sólo eso, a ella de verdad le gusta, y cada que lo ve empieza a llamarlo 'sunbae' y cuando estamos conversando lo único que puede decir la mitad del tiempo es 'sunbae esto y sunbae aquello'…

—¿Y a ti…te molesta eso?

—Molestarme como molestarme no, pero no es como si no tuviera chicos que hacen fila detrás de ella. Es muy bonita ¿sabes? Me parece raro que no haya elegido a alguno de ellos, hay más de uno que es muy guapo.

—Sí, pero tal vez para ella no se comparan todos esos chicos con Ji Hoo sunbae.

—Bueno, sí la entiendo en ese punto…

—Jan Di, Jan Di… ¿no te has puesto a pensar un poco el por qué te sientes…molesta…de que Ju Mi esté tan interesada en Ji Hoo sunbae?

—Pues, no, además que ya te dije que no es como si me molestara, es simplemente una observación.

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan densa.

—¿Ah?

—¿No te has puesto a pensar ni por un solo segundo que te puede gustar Ji Hoo?

—Pues claro que me gusta Ji Hoo.

—Y otra vez…como hombre Jan Di. Ustedes dos se llevan mejor que la mayoría de las parejas que conozco, hablan literalmente con los ojos o gestos, paran juntos la mayor parte del día, conocen los gustos del otro mejor que nadie, tienen un _skinship_ super natural…

—¿_Skinship? _Jaja, ¿de dónde salió eso?

—Ah, así le dice Woo Bin, pero ese no es el punto Jan Di, el punto es que siempre he querido decirte esto pero siempre me contuve debido a…—en ese momento tomó mis manos entre las suyas—…debido a lo de Jun Pyo. Nunca te lo he mencionado por temor a traerte malos recuerdos, pero ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo y luego de ver cómo has cambiando a través de los años gracias a Ji Hoo sunbae…Sólo quiero que seas feliz amiga.

—Ga Eul…—Me di cuenta lo mucho que significaba para ella el mencionarme el nombre de Jun Pyo—No era necesario que te preocuparas tanto por mí, pero te lo agradezco mucho. Escuchar o hablar de Jun Pyo ya no es un problema para mí, me costó tiempo, pero ten por seguro que todo lo que sucedió ya es parte del pasado; y es cierto que sunbae me ayudó mucho a superarlo, pero también fueron el abuelo, Woo Bin sunbae y tú.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero regresando al punto. ¿De verdad, de verdad no sientes nada más allá de amistad por Ji Hoo sunbae?

—Pero qué dices Ga Eul, él y yo somos…

—No te atrevas a decir sólo amigos porque eso sería lo más hipócrita que podrías decirme.

—Vamos Ga Eul, quiero muchísimo a Ji Hoo sunbae, pero decir que lo vea como algo más.

—¿Nunca te lo has imaginado?

—Pero a ver, ¿a qué viene tanto interés en mi vida amorosa? ¿Y con Ji Hoo sunbae?

—Es que tú no te escuchas cuando hablas de él, o te miras cuando estás a su lado Jan Di, puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que cualquier persona que los ve juntos piensa que ustedes dos son pareja.

—Lo mismo podría decirte a ti de Woo Bin sunbae.

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto, paran juntos, salen juntos a comer, a un helado, al cine; te ayuda con las tareas, a veces te recoge de la universidad, te enseña a defenderte…

—¡A ti también te enseñó!

—Ga Eul, yo aprendí unas cuantas lecciones con un instructor de su familia y punto, tú has estado llevando 'clases particulares' directamente con él, si tú me puedes decir que debo sentir algo por sunbae sólo porque nos llevamos bien, yo también puedo decirte lo propio acerca de Woo Bin.

La verdad era que lo único que quería era refutarle lo de Ji Hoo porque me hacía sentir algo incómoda, pero lo que no estaba esperando era que las mejillas de mi amiga se encendieran a tal punto que pareciera un tomate.

—Ga Eul…no me digas que tú…

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nooo, ¿cómo dices algo así Jan Di? Jaja…

—¿Con quién te estabas mensajeando antes de que yo llegara?

—Con…una amiga de la universidad…

—Ajá…diré que te creo…

Después de eso dejamos el tema allí puesto que ambas nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos. Luego de un par de horas de otros temas de conversación nos despedimos prometiendo intentar reunirnos lo más pronto que pudiésemos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ga Eul's POV**

Después de la reunión con Jan Di me dirigí a casa de Woo Bin, la verdad era que había sido con él con quien había estado mensajeandome antes de que Jan Di llegara, era sólo que no pude aceptarlo en el momento en el que me lo preguntó. Mientras estaba en el bus estaba pensando en todo lo que ella me había dicho. Lo cierto era que en Woo Bin y yo –además del resto del mundo– habíamos notado la conexión entre esos dos, pero según lo que él me había dicho de una vez que había ido a tomar el té con ellos, Ji Hoo sunbae tenía miedo de hacerle saber a Jan Di lo que sentía por el hecho de arruinar lo que tenían hasta el momento; era por eso que habíamos decidido intervenir y obviamente a mí me tocaba hablar con ella, lo que no estaba esperando era que ella me voltease el pastel.

Era cierto que Woo Bin me atraía, sentía mucha curiosidad en saber lo que se sentía ser la mujer a quien él le brindase atención y cariño, si bien era cierto que él era "El Don Juan" pero aún así, las pocas veces que había visto a una mujer a su lado siempre las había visto felices. Aunque debía admitir que hacía mucho tiempo no lo había visto con alguna "novia" nueva.

Pero de ir de "atracción" a "enamoramiento" era decir mucho.

Entré a la casa y encontré una escena muy tensa entre el Woo Bin, su padre y otras dos personas que jamás había visto, un hombre alto y con la misma aura de Kwan Suk, y un chico de la misma edad que sunbae. Todos quedaron asombrados al mirarme y yo tuve la misma reacción.

—Entonces Kwan Suk-ssi, espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Por supuesto que sí Dong Yul-ssi, lo haremos. Ga Eul, pasa.

—Lamento haber interrumpido.

—Ya habíamos acabado.

Vi cómo el hombre que respondía al nombre de Dong Yul se retiraba con el joven tras él.

—Ga Eul, no pude avisarte que tuvimos visita.

—No te preocupes. ¿Todo está bien?

—Lo mejor será salir de aquí. Padre ¿hay algo más que necesites de mí?

—No, todo lo que teníamos que decir, se dijo, ahora sólo queda esperar. Vayan y diviértanse.

Woo Bin me sacó y nos subimos a su Ferrari –uno de los tantos escandalosos carros que tenía– y fuimos rumbo a ningún lado. Estaba tenso y no habló durante todo el tiempo que estuvo conduciendo, si había algo que relajaba a Woo Bin era manejar así que lo dejé hacerlo por todo el tiempo que quiso. Luego de treinta minutos nos detuvimos en un parque y salimos del carro para sentarnos en una glorieta.

—Una de las cosas que más detesto de la vida en la que estoy son las peleas ridículas. Lee Dong Yul es el jefe de los territorios del norte y ha estado expandiendo sus dominios de manera lenta pero segura. Sin embargo, es la familia Song la que es la jefa absoluta de todos los territorios y de la administración de estos y no hay manera que pueda olvidarse de eso; y ahora tenemos un problema con un territorio que el jefe del sur y el jefe del norte se están disputando. Es una porquería todo esto.

—Woo Bin…

—Aunque hay días en que quisiera olvidarlo, mi familia es dueña de la mafia más grande de Corea.

—Pero tú no eres como todos esos mafiosos que vemos en la televisión. Tú y tu padre viven sus vidas pegadas a un código, todavía creen las palabras como 'honor' y 'lealtad'…No te pongas en el mismo nivel que esas personas.

—No es sencillo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Te conozco, sé quién eres. Tú no olvides quién eres, cree en ti como yo lo hago.

—Ga Eul…

Antes de que me diera cuenta me había abrazado y noté en ese momento todo lo que significaba llevar en sus hombros el título del heredero de la familia Song. Le devolví el abrazo y rogué que con este pequeño gesto pudiese ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento era que un par de ojos nos vigilaban.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Las palabras de Ga Eul me pusieron a pensar.

_No es la primera persona que me ha preguntado si Ji Hoo y yo somos pareja, en la universidad, más de una chica me lo ha preguntado antes de ir a confesar sus sentimientos. Yo siempre he dicho la verdad y nunca me he sentido incómoda con eso, pero tal vez…es porque sé que Ji Hoo nunca diría que sí a chicas como esas. Quiero mucho a Ji Hoo, muchísimo, tal vez más de lo que él me quiere a mí, lo necesito, mi vida no estaría completa si él no estuviese a mi lado…_

Fue allí que detuve mis pensamientos y mis pasos, ¿mi vida no estaría completa? ¿No era un poco exagerado pensar en algo así? Lo razoné un poco más y me di cuenta que no, no podía imaginarme una vida en la que Ji Hoo no estuviese conmigo, incluso si tuviese que regresar a la vida de antes con muchos trabajos de medio tiempo y en una universidad pública, querría que él estuviera allí…

_Pero entonces, ¿qué pasará más adelante? Acabaremos la universidad y yo tendré que salir de la casa del abuelo, pero igual seguiremos siendo amigos…¿Y qué sucederá cuando busquemos trabajo? Nos veremos igualmente cuando nos encontremos en la compañía y además nuestra línea de carrera es la misma. ¿Y qué cuando venga una chica que en verdad le guste?_

Me quedé sin una respuesta para mí misma y pude sentir claramente cómo un hueco se alojaba en el mismo centro de mi ser. ¿Angustia? No estaba segura, pero en definitiva no era esa la reacción que debería estar sintiendo. Por lo mismo que quería a Ji Hoo lo que más deseaba era que él fuera feliz, y más con una mujer a su lado formando una familia; la familia que él siempre quiso. Pero no supe que tanto me molestaba pensar en esa idea hasta en ese momento y eso me hacía sentir enojada conmigo misma, era ridículo sentirme de esa manera tan absurda.

Antes de notarlo estaba frente a la casa del abuelo.

—Ya llegué…

—Oh, hola Jan Di

No puedo empezar a describir mi sorpresa al encontrar a Ju Mi sentada en la sala.

—Ho-hola Ju Mi.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Ah…yo…

—Ayudo a Jan Di con su tarea varias veces a la semana, además, como sabrás, somos muy buenos amigos—Ji Hoo había entrado a la habitación y dio esa explicación como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Oh, ya veo. Sunbae, tú siempre ayudas a todos.

—Jan Di, ¿Me ayudarías a preparar algo de té?

—Sí, claro.

Lo seguí a la cocina y lo vi colocar agua a hervir.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Intenté llamarte al celular para avisarte, pero está apagado.

Me fijé y noté que se había quedado sin batería.

—Debo haberme olvidado de ponerlo a cargar ayer.

—No hay problema. Sé que esto es algo inesperado, pero no te preocupes, ella no sabe que vives aquí.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? —me sorprendí de mi misma por el tono y el modo en el que las palabras habían dejado mi boca.

—Como te dije, fue inesperado. Cuando terminé mi clase quise ir a la escalera de emergencia a leer un poco antes de regresar porque sabía que no estarías aquí y encontré a Ju Mi llorando en el tercer piso.

—¿Le sucedió algo?

—Su hermano sufre del corazón y parece que el día de hoy tuvo un infarto. Él es mayor, tiene 34 años y está casado con un hijo. Su enfermedad es rara, los doctores no han podido discernir el por qué está así, es un hombre sano aparte de su corazón y parece que la noticia le chocó. El asunto es que, como sabes, me dedicaré a la cardiología y debido a las conexiones del grupo Yoon conozco a un médico que podría revisar el caso de su hermano y tal vez darle una perspectiva diferente. Ofrecí traerla a casa para que el abuelo también pudiese darle una opinión.

—¿La trajiste en tu moto?

Me miró extrañado.

—No, hice que el secretario Park nos recogiera.

—Sí, claro. Que mal lo de su hermano, espero que puedan ayudarla.

—Yo también.

—Entonces, me iré a casa de Ga Eul por ahora…

—Sólo haz tu tarea en la sala, el abuelo llegará pronto y luego haré que la lleven a su casa. No es necesario que te vayas.

Estuve a punto de preguntar _'¿En serio?'_ pero me mordí la lengua, ya suficientes cosas había dicho que me habían hecho sentir asqueada conmigo misma.

Regresamos a la sala con el té y puse manos a la obra con mis trabajos mientras que Ju Mi y mi sunbae hablaban acerca del caso de su hermano. Se notaba que Ju Mi estaba muy preocupada y en ese momento estaba completamente enfocada en lo que Ji Hoo le contaba sobre los casos que el médico que él conocía había resuelto. A los 10 minutos llegó el abuelo y también se unió a la discusión. Pasaron 20 minutos más hasta que Ju Mi se fue.

—Muchísimas gracias Ji Hoo sunbae, Yoon seonsaengnim; ustedes le han devuelto la esperanza a mi familia. Haré que mi cuñada vaya este mismo fin de semana a hablar con el doctor.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Déjame saber cómo está evolucionando el caso.

—Sí, seonsaengnim.

—Srta. Han—había llegado el secretario Park—el auto está listo.

—Sí, gracias. Jan Di ¿no me acompañas?

—Yo aún tengo algunas dudas respecto a la asignación de la próxima semana, me iré en unos minutos más.

—Ah, bueno, ¿no me acompañas a la puerta?

—Eh…sí, claro.

Fuimos hasta el carro y antes que entrara me llevó un poco más lejos del secretario Park.

—Jan Di, sólo quiero preguntarte esto porque ya hemos sido compañeras de clase varios meses. ¿Entre tú y sunbae sólo hay amistad?

Había contestado esa pregunta mil veces, le había contestado a ella esa pregunta más de una vez y lo haría de nuevo diciendo que sí, pero por algún motivo, responder ahora se me hacía muy difícil.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes Ju Mi.

—Pero necesito oírlo una vez más.

—Sí, entre Ji Hoo y yo…sólo hay amistad

—Entonces, quiero que tú seas la primera en saber esto, porque tú eres una amiga muy querida para mi. Voy a confesarle lo que siento.

—¿Qué?

—Yo también estoy sorprendida. Pero luego del día de hoy, me he dado cuenta de la gran persona que es, no es sólo una cara bonita, es alguien que se preocupa y que puede hacerte sentir una gran paz con el sólo hecho de orbitar a tu alrededor.

—¿Cuándo lo harás?

—Creo que a fin de ciclo, estoy nerviosa. No estoy feliz por ello, pero el infortunio de mi hermano me da la oportunidad de hablar más con él y…haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para lograr tenerlo a mi lado. Jan Di ¿me ayudarás?

Sentí una horrible sensación de _déjà vu _al recibir esa pregunta.

—Creo que algo tan importante como esto debes hacerlo tú misma. ¿O acaso tú apreciarías que yo intentara meterte por los ojos a un chico que estuviese enamorado de ti?

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo…creo que sí, tienes razón. Igual, significa mucho para mi saber que sabes lo que siento. Nos vemos luego Jan Di.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Vi partir ese carro queriendo lanzarme por un barranco.

Desde que puse mis ojos sobre Ju Mi en la sala de lacasa, de _mi _casa, había sentido celos, la simple idea de pensar que tal vez había montado la motocicleta de JI Hoo había hecho que le hablara en un horrible tono a mi sunbae y aún sabiendo que ella había estado allí por buscar cualquier esperanza para el bienestar de su hermano, lo único que había deseado con todas mis fuerzas era que se largara. ¿Cuándo me había convertido en una persona tan despreciable y egoísta? Y lo peor del caso ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega? Estaba más claro que el agua…

—¿Jan Di? ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, todo bien…sólo estoy algo cansada. Iré a dormir temprano hoy.

—¿No cenarás?

—No. Discúlpame con el abuelo.

Estaba por entrar a la casa y lo sentí tomar mi mano.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

¿Esto era de lo que hablaba Ga Eul y todas esas chicas que me habían ido a preguntar si Ji Hoo y yo éramos novios? Había visto a Ji Hoo enamorado de Seo Hyun y lo mismo que le dije ese día en la playa lo mantenía hasta ese día: Lo único que quería era que él fuera feliz, porque si él no era feliz, yo no lo sería. ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no podía estar alegre ante la posibilidad de que Ju Mi haya captado la atención de mi sunbae?

Y era exactamente por eso, porque él era _mi_ sunbae, _mi _bombero, _mi_ Ji Hoo…

—Sí, no te preocupes, sólo es cansancio.

Recogí rápidamente mis útiles y entré a mi cuarto.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llorado, desde que había empezado a vivir con Ji Hoo y el abuelo no había tenido que derramar una sola lágrima; sin embargo ahora estaban cayendo incontrolablemente.

¿Sería tarde? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijese? Jamás me había puesto a pensar en nosotros como pareja porque jamás pensé que en algún momento tendríamos que separarnos ¿Cuándo era que esto había nacido? ¿Desde hacía cuanto este sentimiento se había alojado en mi interior? ¿Cómo había sido tan ignorante? ¿Por qué no le tomé la debida importancia?

No podía creer que sólo hasta ahora me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de Ji Hoo.


	8. Nuevos Descubrimientos

**¿Otro capítulo tan pronto? ¡Pues sí! Mi musa vino llena de buenas vibras y espero que me haya dejado algo digno de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. Este capítulo es algo más corto, pero se vienen cosas interesantes, sentimientos se develan y encuentran, lo escondido se revela y algo de acción viene en camino! **

**Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Ji Hoo's POV**

La mitad del ciclo fue estresante a decir basta. Los exámenes, las exposiciones, los trabajos, las visitas a hospitales y aparte de ello estaba intentando seguir muy de cerca el diagnóstico del hermano de Ju Mi y el comportamiento de Jan Di.

La cuñada de Ju Mi había ido personalmente a agradecer al abuelo y a mí por haberle brindado un contacto tan importante para su esposo. Resultó que el doctor que le recomendamos pensaba que podría haber una posibilidad con un trasplante, lo cual era algo extremo que los otros médicos no se habían atrevido a mencionar debido a los altos riesgos y el estado tan desmejorado que su marido presentaba, pero después de tantos años de lucha ambos estaban dispuestos a probar de todo para intentar salvarlo. Ju Mi se había encargado de ponerme al día de todo lo que ocurría con su hermano y me alegraba el ayudar a una amiga de Jan Di. Ella, por otro lado, había estado muy rara las últimas semanas. Distante, durmiendo temprano, hacía las tareas en grupo en la biblioteca; algo le había ocurrido pero por algún motivo no me lo quería decir.

Conocía lo suficiente a Jan Di como para saber que era inútil el forzarla a decir algo, cuando estuviera lista, lo diría, pero esto ya se había dilatado demasiado, me preocupaba. Esa tarde había sido igual, pensaba que nos veríamos donde siempre pero tuve que llegar a casa para poder verla al fin. Ya era de noche y la encontré haciendo sus tareas en la mesa de la cocina con una taza vacía.

—No fuiste a la escalera.

—Oh…mmm…lo siento, tuve que ir con el profesor Jung a revisar mis conclusiones acerca de los abortos utópicos y se me pasó la hora. Lamento no haberte llamado.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, al menos eso ya es un trabajo menos—dijo mientras se estiraba en la silla y soltaba su cabello. Había crecido mucho y cuando lo dejaba recogido mucho tiempo tomaba este efecto de ondeado que me encantaba. Me acerqué a su espalda y lo toqué.

—Ha crecido bien.

—Sí, y me mantiene calientita en el invierno—me dijo con una sonrisa. Hacía menos de un minuto había estado rara, pero ahora era como si todo estuviese bien.

—¿Cortarás pronto las puntas?

—Apenas mi estilista personal tenga tiempo en su agitada agenda—me lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo puesto que desde el primer día que le corte el cabello nadie más lo había hecho. Ahora era yo el único que lo hacía…Era uno de los pequeños acuerdos tácitos que teníamos.

—Sabes que para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

—Últimamente estamos tan ahogados con los trabajos que hasta me siento mal por pedirte ayuda con mis deberes cuando ya sé que tú también tienes los tuyos.

—Pero sólo lo haces con las cosas realmente difíciles, el resto ya lo sabes y has avanzado de manera pareja estos últimos años. Incluso el abuelo está hablando de hacerte aprender francés, japonés o chino.

—¿¡Qué!? —dio un suspiro mortificado. Jan Di ya había terminado de estudiar inglés y podía ver que la idea de abocarse a un nuevo idioma tan pronto le preocupaba—El abuelo no bromeaba cuando decía que era estricto. Ya terminé los deberes de la universidad pero eso no me exime de entregar los reportes de la última reunión de directorio.

—¿Te ayudo con eso?

Me miró haciendo un puchero.

—Eres un ángel. ¿Quieres algo de té mientras revisamos los documentos?

—Claro.

Se levantó y la vi ir dirigirse a poner la tetera. Siempre me gustaba observar como Jan Di se desenvolvía en la cocina, era algo tan natural para ella; esos pequeños gestos eran los que me alegraban día con día. Dejó la taza que había utilizado y sacó otras dos que habíamos comprado juntos, hacían juego; sacó una tetera más pequeña para el té y dispuso todo sobre la bandeja. Después de verter el agua recién hervida, cargó con la charola hacia donde yo estaba.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos. Era como si estuviera observando a Jan Di en cámara lenta mientras daba un mal paso y provocaba que su cuerpo perdiera el equilibrio junto con todo lo que llevaba, incluyendo el agua hirviente.

—¡Ahhhh!

—¡Jan Di!

Llegué a su lado y la alejé rápidamente de los pedazos de losa rotos, cuando me fijé bien pude ver que el agua había caído directamente en un lado de su abdomen. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la ducha de mi dormitorio. La senté en la tina, entré con ella y abrí el grifo del agua fría al máximo. Vi cómo cerraba los ojos intentando reprimir una expresión de dolor.

—Sé que duele, pero es necesario que corra el agua…

—…para que no se forme una ampolla. Lo sé, pero duele lo suficiente.

—Un poco de agua fría no es nada para mi nutria ¿cierto?

Logré sacarle una sonrisa que duró poco mientras se aferraba a una manga de mi camisa para soportar lo que le dolía.

—¿¡Joven amo!? ¿Está usted bien?

—Sra. Shin, por favor, indíquele a la Sra. Min que limpie lo de la cocina, fue un pequeño accidente pero nada de gravedad aparentemente.

—De inmediato, dígame si necesita algo más y se lo traeré.

Ahora los criados de la casa estaban más presentes y conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos. Obviamente, gracias a Jan Di.

—Me congelo.

Detuve el flujo de agua un momento y levanté su blusa lo suficiente para observar si había alguna herida. Jan Di dio un respingo.

—Parece que sólo la piel está enrojecida, de todas maneras será mejor colocar una banda fría. Sécate y te traeré tu pijama.

Jan Dí asintió y le llevé sus ropas. Aproveché que ella estuviese adentro cambiándose para hacer lo propio, aunque en realidad sólo mis pantalones estaban mojados. Me cambié rápidamente y esperé a que saliera con el botiquín listo.

—Siéntate. Levanta tu polo para que pueda aplicar la crema y la banda fría.

Nuevamente vi que la piel no se estaba hinchando y eso era una buena señal, a lo mucho, estaría algo adolorida los próximos días pero eso sería todo.

Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba, no podía evitar notar qué tan cerca estaba de su piel; intenté ser lo más profesional posible pero eso no evitaba que mi mente y cuerpo reaccionaran al estar tan cerca de la mujer que me había traído bobo los últimos años.

Jan Di había crecido. Con 19 años vividos su cuerpo había dejado su infantil encanto para tornarlo en una exquisita invitación a la adultez. Sus piernas seguían manteniendo los vestigios de sus antiguos trabajos, pero ahora se mostraban algo más torneadas debido al ejercicio que llevaban al subir y bajar escaleras constantemente; su cintura se había acentuado haciendo parecer que sus caderas eran un poco más grandes, su vientre era minúsculamente abultado, pero perfecto a mis ojos al ser el que guardaba un ombligo más que provocador; sus senos se habían mantenido iguales, pero no por ello evitaban que mis ojos se desviaran más de lo necesario cuando alguna de sus blusas llevaba un escote unos centímetros más profundo.

Ese era yo, un hombre de 21 años masajeando la piel debajo de las costillas de la chica que amaba con crema para las quemaduras intentando controlar las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo. Si Jan Di pudiese ver el interior de mi cabeza, me odiaría.

Terminé lo más pronto que pude con la crema y pegué la banda fría lo más delicadamente posible. Respiré tranquilo cuando pude retirar mis manos de su cuerpo.

—Creo que eso será todo. Mañana volveré a revisarlo y…—detuve mis palabras al observar el rostro de Jan Di. Estaba rojo y no me miraba directo a los ojos. ¿Habría hecho algo inapropiado? ¿Me habría perdido en mis pensamientos mientras rozaba mis dedos contra su herida? —¿Qué sucede?

—Es nada. Gracias, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.—Se levantó tan rápido que en definitiva me confirmó que yo debía haber hecho algo mal.

—Espera—tomé su mano y la obligué a mirarme—¿Hice algo mal?

Jan Di estaba cerca debido al jalón que le di, si bien suave, firme, pero ella estaba rara, otra vez. Los ojos que yo tan bien conocía me observaban de una manera distinta; jamás me había molestado el silencio entre nosotros pues siempre nos habíamos podido entender, pero este silencio era distinto, era cargado, pesado, no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Jan Di me observó al punto en que mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y pude notar que ella debía estar igual debido al subir y bajar de su pecho.

—¿Jan Di? —llevé mi mano libre a su rostro, gesto que hacía casi a diario pero que ahora se sentía totalmente distinto; más por el hecho que ella cerró los ojos al contacto con mi palma y al abrirlos nuevamente, su rostro mostró tal expresión que en mi cabeza el único pensamiento fue el de besarla en ese mismo momento. Tragué saliva e inconscientemente me acerqué a ella…

—¡Ya llegué! Ah, fue un buen día en la clínica.

Ambos dimos un pequeño salto y Jan Di salió corriendo a recibir a mi abuelo.

—¡Araboji! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien ¿Y tú, querida? ¿Estás bien? Tienes el rostro encendido.

—Jan Di tuvo un pequeño accidente con agua hirviente. Ya dejé que la piel afectada estuviera bajo un chorro constante de agua fría y le he aplicado crema y una banda anti-quemaduras.

—¡Agua hirviente! ¿Estás mejor Jan Di?

—Sí, abuelo. Fue más el susto que otra cosa, pero…sunbae actuó tan rápido que no creo que pase nada malo.

—Debes ser más cuidadosa, no querría que mi discípula se hiriera.

—Gracias, abuelo.

—Sr. Yoon, bienvenido. ¿Debería servir la cena?

—Sí, por favor, Sra. Min. ¿Acompañan a este viejo a comer?

—Claro que sí, además, todavía no he terminado de revisar los documentos de la última reunión del directorio.

Jan Di siguió conversando con mi abuelo mientras se dirigían a la cocina mientras que yo regresaba a mi cuarto a guardar las cosas en el botiquín.

_Eso fue peligroso_

¿Qué había ocurrido hace unos minutos?

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

La noche anterior había sido peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa…Aún no entendía cómo me había dejado llevar de esa manera cuando todo lo que había estado intentando las últimas semanas había sido tener el menor contacto físico con Ji Hoo. No era que quisiera evitarlo, pero ahora que me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos no podía volver a actuar como antes, era doloroso seguir compartiendo el mismo nivel de intimidad que habíamos tenido hasta ese momento porque yo no sabía cuáles era sus sentimientos hacia mí; y, francamente, no tenía el valor para preguntárselo, así que terminé ocultándome en un salón vacío del tercer piso.

—¿Jan Di? ¿Todo bien?

—Kyung Mi…

Jung Kyung Mi era mi profesor de Proyectos de Investigación. Era el profesor más joven con el que había aprendido hasta ahora y aparte de eso era guapísimo, siempre andaba rodeado de muchas chicas de la facultad que esperaban que él ignorase la ética y se lanzase a una relación profesor/estudiante; lo que todas esas chicas ignoraban era que su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Había sido una tarde de la primera semana del cuarto ciclo cuando entré en un salón que asumía que estaba vacío, lo malo fue darme cuenta que estaba equivocada al ver a través de la ventana al profesor Jung abrazando a quien parecía ser una alumna. Intenté retroceder sin hacer bulla, pero claro, siendo yo, tenía que tropezarme con un tacho de basura. Me oculté rápidamente en el salón de al lado y pude escuchar cómo alguien salía corriendo. A los pocos segundos abrieron la puerta y el profesor dio conmigo.

Por algún extraño motivo, terminamos conversando y me confesó acerca de sus sentimientos por una alumna de penúltimo ciclo, pero cómo, por diversos motivos, el estar juntos se les hacía imposible. Habíamos desarrollado una extraña camaradería y era algo relajante tener alguien más con quién hablar.

—Te ves rara.

—Me siento rara.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien, tú siempre has sido rara.

—…sí, tienes razón.

Se sorprendió de mi falta de respuesta, usualmente discutíamos amenamente pero hoy me sentía sin ganas.

—Ahora sé que debe estar pasando algo.

—Pues sí, me pasa que ahora entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

—Lo que estoy… ¿me estás hablando de Ji Hoo?

—Bingo…

—Bueno, era un poco obvio que terminarías dándote cuenta tarde o temprano.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—¿Habría significado alguna diferencia?

—No lo creo

—¿Cómo pasó?

Estuve los siguientes 10 minutos explicándole toda la historia, hasta ese momento, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Decírselo a Ga Eul hubiera sido tener que aguantar sus "te lo dije" y sus intenciones de que confesara mis sentimientos lo más pronto posible ¿Quién quedaba? ¿Woo Bin? Ni loca, ¿Ju Mi? Peor ¿Ji Hoo? Ni muerta…

—¿Estás segura que no se lo dirás?

—No sabría cómo…Ni siquiera sé si él podría sentir lo mismo.

—Yo estaría inclinado a decir que sí.

—Todos piensan eso, pero siempre hemos sido amigos, siempre me ha cuidado, él logró que regresara con mi ex enamorado y me ha protegido los últimos años. ¿Y qué si sólo es cariño de amigo? Hasta podría decir de hermano—hundí mi cabeza en las manos y lancé un pequeño gemido de derrota, lo cierto era que me sentía muy abatida y sin confianza.

—Jan Di—sentí que ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza—lo cierto es que sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero mi recomendación sería que se lo dijeras ¿Quién te dice que no sienta lo mismo?

—¿Y si no lo siente? Arruinaría lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

—¿No es un riesgo que estarías dispuesta a pasar?

—…Tengo miedo…

Lo oí suspirar pero no dijo nada más y se lo agradecí, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien me dijera las cosas que ya sabía, pero a la vez, no quería estar sola.

Una puerta abriéndose nos sorprendió a ambos.

—Ah, yo…estaba buscando a Jan Di

Era Ju Mi la que había entrado, me había olvidado que tenía que encontrarme con ella para otro trabajo.

—Lo siento, se me pasó la hora—arreglé mis libros rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes, volteé hacia Kyung Mi y le hablé en voz algo más baja—Um…gracias por escuchar.

—No hay problema. Cuídate, Jan Di.

Junto con Ju Mi nos dirigimos a la biblioteca y pude notar que me quería preguntar algo pero no lo hacía.

—¿Me quieres decir algo?

—Pues, sí…—vi que sonreía un poco—¿Cómo le haces, Jan Di? Siempre rodeada sólo de hombres guapos e inteligentes.

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas la tonta, hablo de Jung seonsaengnim ¿Te interrumpí, cierto? Lo lamento, no sabía que ustedes…

—¿Nosotros?...Ju Mi, creo que estás confundida.

—Ay, vamos, soy yo—me guiño un ojo—No diré nada.

—Ju Mi, estás malentendiendo todo, Jung seonsaengnim y yo sólo estábamos hablando…

—Claro, no te preocupes.

Por algún motivo me sentía sin fuerzas para seguir discutiéndole, no importase lo que dijese ella seguiría pensando que alguna especie de historia romántica prohibida era lo que sucedía entre el profesor y yo. No le tomé importancia alguna, pero sólo porque hasta ese entonces no sabía que me traería un malentendido aún peor.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jun Pyo's POV**

Me levanté esa mañana bastante descansado, como nunca, usualmente me despertaba malhumorado y estresado, pero ya no. En los últimos dos años mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormir poco o nada, ya no era necesario que un aterrorizado criado viniera a despertarme, y no era que el trabajo fuera sencillo, simplemente había cambiado. Observé a Jae Kyung a mi lado que aún seguía dormida y suspiré…ella no se merecía el matrimonio en el que estaba metida y yo intentaba hacer todo lo que podía por mejorar la situación, pero no era fácil cuando tu corazón pertenecía a alguien en quien pensabas constantemente y sabías que era imposible tener.

Luego de arreglarnos, Jae Kyung y yo bajamos a tomar el desayuno con mi madre, había avisado una semana antes que ese día iría a conversar con nosotros acerca de un nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente.

—¿Tienes idea de qué se trata?

—No, ya sabes cómo es la vieja bruja, de seguro es alguno de esos trabajos con los que enaltecerá aún más el nombre del grupo Shinwa.

Llegamos al comedor y la mesa ya estaba dispuesta con mi madre a la cabecera.

—Buenos días, madre.

—Buenos días, Jae Kyung. Jun Pyo, ¿no le darás los buenos días a mamá?

—Buenos días.

—Lastimosamente no logré separar todo el tiempo que hubiera querido y no podré quedarme mucho así que iré directo al grano. Quiero que abramos una escuela de arte aquí en Macao.

—¿De arte? Ya hay muchas—me parecía rara esa idea, no era nada innovadora.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero la diferencia es que esta será una escuela sólo para niños altamente privilegiados en la pintura, que hayan nacido con el don para la música, los llamados genios desde temprana edad y, claro, será todo de primera clase.

—Parece una gran idea, madre. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió?

—En realidad lo he venido pensando desde hace mucho sólo que no había tenido el tiempo de plantearlo con cuidado. Hace un par de años, el grupo Yoon tuvo una idea parecida, sin embargo, sus ideas provenían de…una fuente bastante cuestionable y decidí no tomar parte en la inversión de un proyecto tan pobremente planeado.

—¿El grupo Yoon? ¿Te refieres a Ji Hoo?

—Sí. He oído que su "Centro de Artes Yoon para Niños y Adolescentes" increíblemente ha tenido una buena respuesta y ha surgido, así que, no veo por qué no habría de hacerlo esta idea mía que estará mejor planeada y mejor dirigida al público adecuado.

—Estaré feliz de ayudarle con la idea, madre.

—Muchas gracias, Jae Kyung. Son ocasiones como estas las que me reafirman que eres la mejor mujer que mi Jun pudo haber tomado como esposa.

El ambiente se tensó un poco, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Hablando de eso, Jun Pyo, ¿cuándo es que planean darme nietos?

—¿Disculpa?

—No es que me sienta ansiosa de ser llamada abuela, pero sería muy agradable saber que viene en camino el próximo heredero del grupo Shinwa. No me atrevo a pensar que Jae Kyung no quiera lo mismo.

—Ya cállate. Nosotros mismos decidiremos eso ¿No te parece suficiente el haber…?—me tuve que morder la lengua, puesto que mis próximas palabras hubieran sido "¿no te parece suficiente el haberme casado en contra de mi voluntad que ahora también quieres decidir en qué momento debo tener hijos?". Si bien era lo que realmente sentía, no era justo decirlo de esa manera debido a Jae Kyung.

—¿El haber qué Jun Pyo? No creo que haya obrado mal para contigo en ningún momento, todo lo que he hecho para ti lo he hecho pensando en tu felicidad.

—Tú no conoces el significado real de esa palabra.

—Basta, Jun Pyo, no permito que te dirijas a mi persona de esa manera. Es completamente normal que me preocupe por tu futuro y el del grupo Shinwa.

—Sólo por el hecho de que mi hermana haya logrado desligarse de tus garras gracias a que su esposo es lo suficientemente inteligente y no puedas ponerle la mano encima a ninguno de los hijos de tu primogénita no significa que puedas seguir tomando decisiones sobre mi vida. Bastante ya he perdido gracias a tu "preocupación en mi felicidad"

Y eso fue todo, sabía que la había embarrado y en grande. Jae Kyung se excusó con una sonrisa en el rostro y me odié por eso.

—Lárgate de mi casa—le espeté a mi madre antes de salir tras Jae.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jae Kyung's POV**

Luego de lo que dijo Jun Pyo fui al balcón de mi estudio, siempre iba allí cuando quería estar sola. A los pocos minutos lo sentí llegar.

—Lo lamento…sabes que yo…

—Sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención Jun. No te preocupes por mí.

—Claro que me preocupo por ti—suspiró y se acercó a mí—eres mi esposa.

Cuánta risa me daba esas palabras, nuestro matrimonio era algo…inexistente. Si bien seguíamos siendo amigos y habíamos logrado mejorar nuestra relación con el pasar de los años, no éramos realmente un matrimonio, no lo éramos.

Recordaba claramente nuestra primera noche juntos, ambos habíamos bebido después de una de esas tediosas fiestas que organizaba su madre, la pasamos genial burlándonos de todas las personas estiradas de la fiesta y reíamos y jugábamos. Al llegar a casa me atreví a besarlo, algo que usualmente él intentaba hacer lo menos posible, pero ese día no me rechazó. Un beso llevó a una caricia, una caricia a quitar una prenda, y un camino de prendas a la cama. Era la primera vez de ambos y estábamos algo ebrios, así que no hubo romanticismos o velas o palabras cariñosas, eso había sido prueba y error. Yo había sido feliz, me había hecho suya, al fin veía un avance en nuestra relación, pero todo eso se derrumbó cuando luego de haber terminado Jun Pyo empezó a temblar sobre mí y se disculpó para ir al baño. Pensando que había sido por los vestigios de lo previamente vivido y que, tal vez, se sentía algo cohibido, opté por ir a proponerle tomar un baño juntos, pero en la puerta del baño pude escuchar sus sollozos ahogados. Me quedé helada. Mi esposo se había puesto a llorar luego de haber hecho el amor conmigo. ¿Había algo peor que eso?

Luego de esa noche nos habíamos acostado varias veces, pero era sólo sexo. Necesidad y pasión. Sabía que Jun Pyo intentaba mucho el amarme, pero yo conocía la verdad que él se negaba a sacar a flote y que hoy, en el desayuno, se le había escapado.

—Es sólo que mi madre me enerva.

—Lo sé, lo sé—volteé a verlo y tomé su rostro entre mis manos para darle un beso—¿Qué tal si cenamos juntos?

—Sí, claro, terminaré temprano hoy.

—Además deberíamos ponernos a averiguar lo que podamos acerca de la escuela de arte que quiere tu mamá. Si está basándose en una idea del grupo Yoon tal vez nos podamos comunicar con Ji Hoo y consultarle…

—No, debemos hacerlo como ella quiere o nos sacará los ojos.

—Pero hace mucho que no hablas con Ji Hoo, Jun. Él es tu mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, pero él sabe que estoy ocupado, además lo saludé para fiestas y para su cumpleaños, no es como si no habláramos.

—Pero…

—Me tengo que ir, pero te veré para la cena ¿de acuerdo? —me dio un beso y se fue.

Lo cierto era que, estaba segura que Jun Pyo no quería saber más de lo necesario acerca de Ji Hoo porque era él quien ahora se hacía cargo de Jan Di.

Suspiré pesadamente y me prohibí llorar. Sería ridículo y cruel, día tras día me repetía que con un poco más de esfuerzo lograríamos llegar a algo, que pronto podríamos ser una pareja real pues eso era lo que me había prometido desde el día en que nos casamos. Y sí había habido cambios entre nosotros y eso era lo que me daba esperanza.

—Bien, empecemos a averiguar lo de esta grandiosa escuela de arte.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Las cosas iban medianamente bien. ¿Por qué medianamente? Porque las cosas en la empresa, en la clínica y en la universidad iban perfecto, pero Jan Di seguía estando rara 5 de 7 días a la semana y por más que ya la había confrontado al respecto su única respuesta había sido "Todo está bien, sunbae. El raro eres tú". Pero ya no nos veíamos tan seguido en la escalera, pasábamos menos tiempo haciendo tareas juntos, incluso ahora con sus nuevas clases de japonés la veía menos. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

—Sunbae…¿sunbae, me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? Lo siento, Ju Mi, ando muy distraído hoy día.

—No hay problema, te entiendo, debe ser complicado ser el heredero de uno de los mayores grupos financieros de Corea y encima estudiar para ser doctor.

—Sí, claro. Pero igual, lo siento, me estás hablando de la condición de tu hermano y yo…

—Ya te dije que no es gran cosa, aún seguimos a la espera de un donante compatible y estamos muy altos dentro de la lista de trasplantes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Me alegro mucho que todo este yendo bien.

—En gran parte te lo debo a ti, sunbae. Lo cierto es que, gracias a todo esto, he logrado descubrir lo increíble que eres.

No era tonto, sabía que le gustaba a Ju Mi, pero no sería fácil decirle que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos cuando llegara el momento indicado, primero porque era amiga de Jan Di y segundo porque igual tenía que seguir de cerca el caso de su hermano. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no pudiera poner un alto a todos sus constantes avances.

—El increíble es mi abuelo que pudo conseguirnos el contacto. Por cierto, ya se tardó Jan Di.

—Mmm, tal vez se tarde un poco más—la vi sonreír para sí misma.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, lo cierto es que le dije a Jan Di que no iba a decir nada, pero creo que siendo tú no habrá problema, porque eres su amigo y sunbae, y creo que tú y yo juntos podemos ayudarla.

—¿Ayudarla a qué?

—Creo que Jan Di está enamorada.

Fue como si la tierra se hubiera quebrado en dos porque estaba seguro de haber oído un gran estruendo en el interior de mi cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que ella lo está negando porque todo este asunto es un poco complicado ¿sabes? Pero estoy segura de que es valiente y está intentando dar lo mejor de ella hasta que se gradúe.

—¿Por qué hasta la graduación?

—Ven conmigo, tal vez los encontremos.

Ju Mi estaba emocionadísima mientras avanzábamos por los corredores de la universidad mientras que yo sentía que mi cuerpo se movía debido a la pura inercia de descubrir cuál era la verdad. No era imposible que Jan Di estuviera enamorada, claro que no, pero en mi cabeza sólo cabía una pregunta.

_¿Por qué no de mí?_

¿Acaso no le había dado todo de mí esos últimos años? La cobijé, la consolé, fui su amigo, su soporte, su sunbae, su bombero, su consejero, su compañero de juegos…Yo había sido todo para Jan Di… ¿era egoísta el querer algo a cambio? ¿Había sido tonto de mi parte el esperanzarme en que sus sentimientos sintonizaran con los míos en algún momento?

—No está en el salón. Entonces…¡en la biblioteca!

Seguí corriendo tras de Ju Mi mientras que mi cerebro repasaba las posibilidades de un "final feliz" para Jan Di y para mí que me había planteado desde el primer día en que ella vino a vivir con nosotros. Todo lo que me había guardado durante años comenzó a salir a la superficie. Mis deseos para con Jan Di abarcaban más de lo que cualquier hombre de 21 años pensaba respecto a la chica que amaba. Simplemente mi vida no estaría completa si Jan Di no estuviera en ella. Al diablo con "si ella es feliz, yo lo seré". Si ella no estaba a mi lado, yo no podría seguir…

—Sí, allí están. ¿Los ves, sunbae?

A través de las puertas abiertas de la biblioteca observé a una sonriente Jan Di conversando con el profesor Jung. Yo ya había llevado cursos con él y siempre me pareció una gran persona, pero en ese momento era el ser más detestable.

—¿Ahora me entiendes por qué lo del asunto de la graduación? Ciertamente ninguno de ellos debe querer problemas, así que lo mejor es apoyarlos y brindarles ayuda todo este tiempo que falta ¿no lo crees?

Estaba seguro que Ju Mi estaba diciendo algo, pero no le presté el mínimo de atención. Todos mis sentidos estaban fijos en esos dos. Él parecía estar emocionado con algo y ella solo sonreía y parecía igualmente emocionada. No la había visto sonreír así en semanas. Una fuerte emoción comenzó a apoderarse de mí aparte de la rabia y la reconocí casi al instante, puesto que había convivido con ella durante todo el tiempo que Jan Di estuvo de novia con Jun Pyo.

Celos.

Decidí irme de ese lugar cuando vi algo que me hizo quedar clavado en el sitio. El profesor Jung sacó una caja de su mochila y se la ofreció a Jan Di, ella lo abrió y encontró un anillo.

Di un golpe a la puerta.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

No había podido cambiar mi actitud con Ji Hoo y tampoco tenía el tiempo de pensar en cómo lograrlo. Las clases de la universidad, de japonés y la compañía ya me mantenían lo suficientemente ocupada, aunque, lo cierto era que los tomaba como la excusa perfecta porque nada de eso me había antes impedido el pasar tiempo con él.

Estaba con el profesor Jung en la biblioteca pues me había dicho que tenía grandes noticias que contarme.

—Bueno, cuéntame cuáles son tus grandes noticias porque ya estoy tarde para ver a Ji Hoo y Ju Mi.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, bueno, sólo venía a decirte que ella por fin aceptó ser mi novia. Eso es todo, eres libre.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo así? ¡Cuéntame todo! Oh por Dios, ¡felicidades!

—Jajaja, lo sé, yo mismo no me lo creo.

Empezó a relatarme toda la historia. Resultaba que el obstáculo más grande había sido el padre de ella puesto que no veía bien el hecho que un profesor fuera detrás de una alumna, pero luego de la intervención de la madre de ella y de una fuerte discusión en la cual Kyung Mi había dicho todo lo que sentía sin dejar que lo intimidaran, su padre reconoció que sólo un hombre honorable estaba dispuesto a dar todo por la mujer que amaba y aceptó su relación.

—Parece de novela…¡Wow!

—Dímelo a mí, lo cierto es que todo el tiempo que le dije lo que pensaba luché para que no me flaquearan las piernas. Su padre es un hombre criado a la antigua y me dijo "Me recordaste a mí mismo cuando pedí permiso a mi suegro para cortejar a mi esposa".

—Awww…Eso es tan romántico. De verdad estoy feliz por ti. ¿Y ahora, cuál es el plan?

—Pues, lo cierto es que estamos juntos y tenemos una relación, esperaremos hasta después de su graduación el próximo ciclo para hacerlo oficial ante la universidad. Queremos evitarnos un problema, pero yo no puedo esperar tanto sin hacer algo oficial.

Lo vi rebuscar algo en su maleta y sacó una cajita pequeña. Toda chica sabía qué cajita era esa. Me la ofreció y me pidió mi opinión. Al abrirla encontré un magnífico anillo de compromiso con un solo diamante sobrio en el centro.

—Es…hermoso…Kyung Mi, te puedo asegurar que dirá que sí sin pensarlo dos veces, además…

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió y volteamos el rostro para encontrar a Ji Hoo y Ju Mi.

—Sunbae…

Lo vi retirarse rápidamente.

—Tengo que irme.

—Ve

—Ju Mi, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—N-No lo sé. Sólo vinimos a buscarte porque te habías demorado.

—¡Recoge mis cosas por favor!

Corrí tras Ji Hoo y lo alcancé en el patio trasero.

—¡Sunbae! ¡Por favor, espera! ¿Qué te sucede?

—Todo, me sucede todo, Jan Di. Dile al abuelo que no iré hoy a la clínica.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!?

—¿¡No me oíste!? —me tomó con fuerza de los brazos dejando caer sus libros—Me pasa todo, así que quiero estar solo, lo último que quiero es pensar.

Nunca había visto a Ji Hoo levantar la voz o perdiendo los papeles, pero por primera vez, sentí miedo de él.

—Me…lastimas.

—Pues de vez en cuando es bueno variar—me soltó bruscamente.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Ya no sé nada, Jan Di! ¡Todo esto es ridículo! Y preferiría que te alejaras de mí para que pueda…ni siquiera sé que quiero hacer, pero sea lo que sea, no me sigas…

—Sunbae…—me abrazó fuertemente, tanto que hasta me sentía incómoda.

—¿Por qué es que tú…? ¿Cómo es que tú…?

Hubo un sonido que provenía de su celular. Ji Hoo me volvió a soltar y revisó el mensaje.

Me sentía confusa, no entendía qué era lo que había puesto así a Ji Hoo ni qué hacer para lograr calmarlo.

—Jan Di, tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Jan Di, escúchame y mantén la calma.

—¿Sunbae?

—El mensaje es de Woo Bin…Secuestraron a Ga Eul…

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaan! La presidenta presiona por nuevos herederos, Jun Pyo y Jae Kyung luchan por llevar un buen matrimonio, Ji Hoo se enojó, Jan Di sigue siendo tan densa como siempre y no nota lo obvio cuando de ella se trata, y Ga Eul...¿qué ha sido de ella? **  
**No se pierdan el próximo episodio :P**


	9. Desesperación

**¿Alguien quiere actualización? Realmente espero que sí porque me esforcé mucho en hacer este capítulo. Cada vez que escribo algo nuevo me pongo super nerviosa y no sé si será algo lo suficientemente bueno…Espero que sí. Debo agradecer a los hermosos reviews, debo haber contestado a todos, y si alguno por ahí me he olvidado, no me tomen de ingrata, a veces el tiempo no alcanza. T_T**

**Sin más, me queda agradecer a Kireiko Ami por haber sido una maravillosa beta, escribir temas de mafiosos no es lo mío, gracias amiga =) **

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Olvidando nuestra breve discusión y mi rabia, recogí mis cosas del suelo, llamé al secretario Park y llevé a Jan Di a casa.

—¿Sunbae? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo es que Ga Eul…? —Jan Di era un paño de lágrimas.

—Aún no lo sé Jan Di, no he podido comunicarme con Woo Bin, pero después de dejarte iré a su casa.

—Quiero ir…

—No. Woo Bin indicó claramente en su mensaje que debías estar a salvo, no estaba completamente seguro de quién o quiénes habían sido y hasta que lo sepa es necesario asegurarlas primero a ustedes. Es más que sabido que para atacar a una persona y herirla gravemente no atacas al cuerpo…—la miré fijamente—si no al corazón…

Lo cierto era que yo sabía que Woo Bin quería a Ga Eul, no sabía hasta qué punto, pero era seguro que se preocupaba inmensamente por ella. Y, en mi caso, si algo así le sucediera a Jan Di estaría perdido…

—¿Sun…bae?

—Ya llegamos. Jan Di, no te atrevas a salir de la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Observé que eso era lo último que quería hacer, pero lo aceptó teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación. Me dio un breve abrazo y se dirigió al interior. Pude ver a varios hombres enternados dando vueltas alrededor de mi casa, seguridad de la familia Song sin duda.

—Secretario Park, indíquele a la Sra. Min que le dé un sedativo a Jan Di. Que se lo mezcle en el té o algo, no será capaz de calmarse sabiendo todo lo que está ocurriendo en este momento. Envíe al Sr. Choi a esperar a mi abuelo hasta que termine su labor en la clínica. Yo sacaré una chamarra y lo esperaré aquí.

—Sí, joven amo.

Teníamos que movernos rápidamente, la preocupación me zumbaba en los oídos. En el tiempo que Jan Di se había vuelto mi razón de vida, Ga Eul se había convertido en una gran amiga y aliada, era parte de nosotros, no del F4, simplemente de nosotros. Si algo le ocurría a alguien de nuestra pequeña "manada", el resto saldría a defenderlo.

Llegué a casa de Woo Bin y observé de inmediato el cambio en el ambiente, la seguridad estaba deambulando por todos lados, hombres vestidos de negro y con intercomunicadores parecían nerviosos e irascibles.

—Woo Bin…

MI amigo se hallaba colocándose sus guantes negros y volteó al escucharme mencionar su nombre.

Me estremecí.

A la única persona que había visto con una mirada así había sido a Jun Pyo, y eso fue en sus épocas más oscuras, en las que no le importaba a quién lastimaba y por qué con tal de divertirse. Podía incluso decir que estos ojos eran más fríos e indolentes.

—¿Qué averiguaste?

—Lee Chul Moo, hijo de Lee Dong Yul, jefe de los territorios del norte—su voz era ronca y monótona.

—¿Fue él?

—El malnacido me envió un mensaje.

Me enseñó su celular:

"_Estimado principe Song, no es mi deseo lastimar a tu joven novia, por esto espero tu colaboración para obtener el dominio de los territorios sur. Espero una respuesta afirmativa de parte de tu padre; recuerda que ella deberá pagar por cualquier demora o movimiento en falso."_

—Atajaron a Ga Eul a la salida de la universidad con el acto de un hombre enfermo. Cuando bajó la guardia intentaron meterla en un carro, mis guardaespaldas fueron en su ayuda pero fue una emboscada. Por cada uno de ellos había otros tres. Dicen que Ga Eul peleó hasta más no poder y eso me preocupa más…con esta gente no se juega.

—¿Qué es lo que estás esperando?

—A que localicen con exactitud su GPS. El del brazalete que le di por su cumpleaños está en su casa, pero si tenemos suerte, el de su mochila nos indicará en dónde se encuentra y entonces…

Observé cómo hacía tronar sus dedos antes de formar puños. Tanto Woo Bin como yo habíamos colocado dispositivos de GPS en las pertenencias de Ga Eul y Jan Di, una simple precaución que esperábamos jamás tener que utilizar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Te necesito como mi consciencia, porque en este momento lo único que quiero es matarlo—volteó a mirarme por primera vez—No estoy bromeando, Ji Hoo. Quiero matarlo, hundir mi puño en sus entrañas y retorcerlas mientras lo veo gemir de dolor…Necesito que sufra por todo lo que le está haciendo pasar. Y lo disfrutaría, estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaría, ver correr su sangre y escuchar sus gritos…

—Estaré contigo—Lo corté en seco. Sabía que Woo Bin no era así, y no era saludable que su mente estuviera vagando con pensamientos tan oscuros.

—¿Jan Di?

—En casa, segura, tus hombres están allí.

—Bien.

—Joven amo, localizamos el dispositivo de la Srta. Cha. Está en una fábrica de papel en las afueras de la ciudad. Según averiguaciones, hace 5 años que cerró, está abandonada. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es ir y verificar que esté allí.

—Tengan todo listo, partiremos de inmediato.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Padre…

—¿Y bien Woo Bin? ¿Estás pensando en ir y disparar por allí y por allá para rescatar a tu amiga?

—Lo deseo mucho, pero no lo haré. En realidad estaba por ir a pedirle que fuera conmigo. Confíe en mí, padre. El orgullo de la familia Song está latente en mi mente, pero entienda que el bienestar de Ga Eul también.

Su padre lo miró durante varios segundos antes de acceder a su petición. Estuvimos en camino en menos de 2 minutos.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Woo Bin's POV**

Cada minuto que pasaba en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Ga Eul…herida, desmayada…muerta…Esa sola idea me hacía temblar de pies a cabeza por las náuseas que nacían en mi estómago.

Sabía el motivo por el que estaba haciendo esto. El mocoso sabía que su padre estaba enfermo y planeaba hacerlo suceder el poder de la familia Lee en poco tiempo y como mi padre y yo les habíamos negado la manera en la que querían apoderarse de parte del territorio de la familia del sur, había optado por tomar el asunto en sus manos amenazándome directamente. ¿Mi única ventaja? El hecho de que el imbécil no supiera que tenía una pista de dónde estaba, el elemento sorpresa…

Tenía que agradecer que Ji Hoo estuviera conmigo, estaba seguro que ante cualquier eventualidad ni mi padre sería capaz de frenarme, pero él podría, sabía que él podría…

—Hemos llegado. Jefe, hemos hecho un reconocimiento previo y no cabe duda, aquí deben estar.

—Bien, yo no haré nada, será Woo Bin el que dirija esta vez.

—Sí, padre. ¿Ji Hoo?

—Detrás de ti.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire e intenté controlarme.

—Escuchen. Necesito que neutralicen a toda la guardia externa de manera silenciosa, intenten no matarlos, pero hagan todo lo necesario. Luego de eso entraremos, el hecho de que crea que no sabemos en dónde está nos asegura que no debe tener seguridad por dentro. Esto será rápido, señores.

En pocos segundos observé la eficacia de mis hombres al verlos acabar con unos cuantos mequetrefes, la supuesta seguridad del niñato que adentro me esperaba no se acercaba ni a los talones de la mía. Escogimos al que parecía el más débil y lo quebramos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, adentro sólo estaban Chul Moo y tres hombres más…

_Perfecto…_

—Ji Hoo, intenta mantenerte atrás hasta que sepamos que tenemos todo cubierto, no quiero que algo te pase a ti también—lo vi asentir hacia mí—Moo Kyul, Jung In…

—Señor…

—Conmigo.

Entramos rápidamente, pero de manera silenciosa. La fábrica era inmensa, no se oía nada. Decidimos empezar por el lado más obvio, el sótano…Si alguien decidiera ocultar a una persona para que no se le escuchara, ese era el sitio.

Pasamos el primer sótano escuchando nada, pero al llegar al segundo, música llegó a nuestros oídos y algo de conversación. Avanzamos hasta una puerta y el sonido se hizo más fuerte.

—Encárguense.

Mi orden fue más que suficiente. Rápidamente pude oír a la distancia los gritos y la pelea…No duró mucho. Moo Kyul salió a verme.

—Señor, todo listo.

Entré a una habitación que parecía un gran depósito con varios otros cuartos, había una mesa, un televisor y en el suelo, Chul Moo con la nariz sangrante y reducido por uno de mis hombres. Otros dos estaban inconscientes en una esquina y lo que más me hizo temblar fue la puerta abierta de uno de los cuartos, Jung In estaba sacando a un tipo a medio vestir…

—Señor…creo que lo mejor será que entre aquí primero. Tal vez…necesite ayuda médica.

—Ji Hoo

—Aquí estoy. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Asentí rápidamente y entré al cuarto.

Nada en la vida podrá borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Ga Eul estaba sobre una cama, esposas en cada una de sus muñecas contra la cabecera, los labios ensangrentados, su blusa estaba abierta, sus jeans en el suelo…inconsciente.

—Ga Eul…Ga Eul, despierta…

Me di cuenta que Ji Hoo se había acercado y la había cubierto con una sábana mientras intentaba hacer que reaccionara, incluso Jung In había regresado con la llave para las esposas. Simplemente no había reaccionado aún, mi cerebro no lograba hacerse a la idea de verla así. Tuve que forzarme a articular palabras.

—Jung In, sigue con el plan y trae aquí a mi padre.

Por primera vez, me acerqué a la cama.

—Ji Hoo, dime que no fue…

—No, parece que llegamos en el segundo preciso. Pero, ha sido drogada—me enseñó las pastillas que estaban en el suelo—no reaccionará. Por el momento te puedo decir que se defendió con uñas y dientes, literalmente: sus muñecas están cortadas por el forcejeo, fue golpeada en la cara y en las costillas, los arañazos en sus piernas me dicen que no se dejó quitar los jeans fácilmente, lo mismo que la blusa, le faltan varios botones…

Los siguientes segundos pasaron demasiado rápido y a la vez, demasiado lento. Fue como si estuviera poseso por toda la furia que sentía dentro y no dudé al sacar la pistola que tenía en el cinto y armarla dispuesto a colocar una bala entre los ojos a ese maldito. Sin embargo, antes de que me diera cuenta sentí mi cuerpo en el suelo. Nunca había visto a Ji Hoo moverse tan rápido, o golpear tan duro. Fiel a las enseñanzas del F4, que no le gustara mancharse las manos no significaba que no supiera cómo usarlas.

—¡Reacciona! Podrás vengarte después…Es necesario llevarla a un hospital…

Tenía razón, esto no se acabaría tan rápido para ellos, no si en mi mano estaba, esto debía pensarlo en frío…Yo era Song Woo Bin, y haría que recordaran ese hecho por el resto de sus miserables vidas.

—La llevaremos a mi casa, el médico de la familia instalará una sala estéril de ser necesario. No quiero que tenga más estrés del que ya recibió.

—Bien.

—Joven amo, llegó su padre y también el Señor Lee

Había hecho que llamaran al Dong Yul desde que llegamos al lugar, necesitaba que estuviera allí si de alguna manera esperaba que Chul Moo saliera con vida. Volví al gran depósito y pude observar el instante preciso en el que Dong Yul le propinó un solo golpe a su hijo, pero fue más que suficiente para lanzarlo al suelo. Mi padre se mantenía con una expresión inescrutable.

—Señor Lee.

—…Joven Song…—la voz le tembló.

—Creo que no hace falta explicar el motivo por el que hice que lo trajeran. Lamento si fue algo brusco o de último momento.

—No hubiera podido ser de otra manera. ¡No creí que fueras tan estúpido! —Nuevo golpe a Chul Moo.

—Cálmese, por favor. No haré nada en contra de su hijo. Sin embargo, es mi deber hacerle saber que aquí no he sido yo el afectado ¿Ji Hoo? —Salió del cuarto con Ga Eul en brazos apenas lo llamé—Ella…no tenía absolutamente nada que ver en todo este asunto.

Vi cómo el Señor Lee palidecía al entender la verdadera gravedad del error que su hijo había cometido, no sólo había intentado sobornar al hijo del jefe de la mafia de Corea, había lastimado a su novia. Por primera vez lo vi preocupado.

—Creo que el asunto no llegó a mayores y podemos dejarlo allí, sin embargo Señor Lee, no deseo escuchar nada más acerca de la obtención de los territorios del sur.

Tener que aceptar esta condición era obligatorio y él lo sabía, sin embargo no era una píldora sencilla de digerir. Había estado a pasos de lograr cierta concesión con mi padre y ahora era su propia sangre la que había arruinado tan jugoso negocio.

—Todo se quedará como estaba…

—Bien, no tengo deseos de alargar este asunto más tiempo. Chul Moo—me acuclillé a su lado viéndolo intentar contener la sangre que le brotaba de la nariz con su manga, me miraba con puro odio en los ojos—lo de hoy fue sólo una advertencia. Vuélvete a meter con mi novia y te sacaré las entrañas por la nariz…—Sentí muy poca satisfacción al verlo temblar en su sitio.

—Le aseguro que esto no pasará por alto Joven Song…Dé por seguro que no lo será. Y confío en que este _altercado_ no embarre las relaciones de la familia Lee con la vuestra—Se notaba que cada palabra salía teñida de humillación, un hombre como Lee Dong Yul no se rebajaba ante nadie.

—Padre, creo que hemos terminado aquí—no le contesté a propósito. No estaba mal que se retorciera desesperadamente durante un tiempo.

—Esta es tu fiesta, Woo Bin…

—Entonces…Señor Lee, ¿espero poder pedirle un favor?

—Usted dirá, joven Song…

—Ese tipo—señalé al otro consciente en el depósito aparte del Chul Moo, al que aún tenía la cremallera de su pantalón abierta—¿me lo prestaría unas horas?

Dong Yul observó al hombre y sólo bastaba un par de miradas para entender cuál había sido su papel en toda esa obra.

—Nadie es imprescindible—¿Traducción? No le importaba si terminaba matándolo.

—Bien, entonces—hice mi mejor esfuerzo en sonreír, y luego me acerqué y le ofrecí mi mano—estoy seguro que lo que sucedió el día de hoy jamás volverá a pasar ¿cierto?

—Puede estar seguro—se acercó tentativamente a mi padre—Kwan Suk-ssi, debo disculparme por la ineptitud de mi hijo, veré que sea castigado—Le ofreció la mano pero mi padre no hizo ademán alguno de reconocer el gesto.

—No esperes que te sea tan generoso como mi hijo, Dong Yul. Sabes cómo hubiera terminado esto en nuestros días. Ve, llévate a tu hijo y agradece lo que se te ha brindado.

Dong Yul se puso rojo y mandó a dos de sus hombres que se llevaran a los tipos que estaban aún desmayados. Hizo una profunda reverencia y obligó a que Chul Moo lo hiciera también antes de retirarse.

—Padre…—me saqué los guantes y me acerqué al malnacido que ahora estaba escurriéndose como una rata asustada—puede que tarde un poco.

—Me quedaré, por si te cansas—me dijo con una mirada algo desafiante y una sonrisa conocedora. Le devolví el gesto y levanté mi puño por primera vez…

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Me levanté sin saber exactamente en qué momento me había quedado dormida. Vi en mi reloj que eran las 7 de la noche, lo que significaba que hacía más o menos cuatro horas se había ido Ji Hoo. Revisé mi celular y había un mensaje nuevo:

_Rescatamos a Ga Eul, por el momento está inconsciente. No te preocupes, la estamos atendiendo, me quedaré con Woo Bin hoy. Hazle saber al abuelo. _

_Ji Hoo_

Solté un pesado suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo, al menos ya estaba a salvo, sabía que Woo Bin podría hallarla. Quise llamar pero preferí hacerlo luego, tal vez estaban ocupados intentando despertar a Ga Eul, llamaría a sunbae antes de ir a dormir.

Me levanté de la cama y me estiré, salí de mi habitación y vi que había alguien en el cuarto de Ji Hoo. Me acerqué lentamente y vi a nada más y nada menos que a Ju Mi sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una caja de zapatos.

—¿Ju Mi?

Poco le faltó para saltar hasta el techo mientras dejaba caer la caja.

—¿Ja-Ja-Jan Di? ¿Qué-Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine a…a… ¡a dejar tus cosas!, saliste corriendo y cuando intenté darles el alcance vi que ambos salían corriendo hacia el estacionamiento…al llegar vi la moto pero ustedes no estaban. Y como no sé dónde vives…

—Sí…bueno, gracias. Hubo un problema con una amiga y…Espera ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo _aquí_? Me refiero a en el cuarto de Ji Hoo.

Me miró culpablemente.

—Jan Diiiii…por favor no digas nada. Cuando llegué había un montón de guardias, sólo me dejaron pasar porque vieron que tenía tus cosas, lo cierto era que pensé que con ellas tendría la excusa perfecta para ver a sunbae, tú sabes, pasar tiempo con él…pero había nadie, y me dejaron esperando en la sala, y pues…me dio curiosidad. Te juro que no he tomado nada, sólo quería conocer algo más de él y ya ves…

—Ju Mi, ¿te gustaría que alguien se metiera a revisar tus cosas? Por mucho que te guste una persona eso no te da el derecho a invadir su privacidad.

—Te juro que fue sin mala intención, por favor, por favor, no le digas nada a sunbae, esto es lo único que saqué, estaba en la parte de abajo del armario—señaló la caja en el suelo a la que por primera vez le presté atención. ¿Acaso era…?

—Bien, no diré nada, pero debes irte Ju Mi, el abuelo no llegará hasta dentro de 2 horas y sunbae no llegará el día de hoy.

—Está bien, sí, claro…Entonces…—recogió la caja que había caído al suelo. Ni siquiera se había abierto la tapa, simplemente había caído así que la volvió a dejar donde la había encontrado, según lo que me dijo. Dos minutos después Ju Mi no estaba.

Lo cierto era que le hubiera reclamado mucho más el hecho de estar metiendo las narices en donde no le correspondía, pero la caja me llamó la atención. Volví a la habitación de Ji Hoo y abrí el armario. No me había equivocado, reconocería esa caja donde fuera, era la que contuvo los zapatos que me regaló en Macao. Me pareció raro: todos los zapatos estaban alineados uno al lado del otro sin caja…me dio curiosidad. Tenía que admitir que no era mejor que Ju Mi.

—¿Por qué tienes esto aún?

Le di mil vueltas al asunto antes de decidirme a tomar la caja, tenía algo de peso. Sentí que estaba haciendo algo tan malo que fui con ella corriendo a mi cuarto en donde di dos mil vueltas más para abrir la tapa. Lo que encontré allí me impresionó más allá de lo que podía imaginar.

Todo lo que veía…era mío, o al menos tenía que ver conmigo. Estaba la sombrilla que había dejado sobre el violín de Ji Hoo ese día que nevó, al igual que el pañuelo con el que envolví su dedo herido. Encontré unos guantes que pensaba que había perdido hacía años atrás, fue sólo en ese momento que recordé que los dejé en casa de Ji Hoo cuando terminamos nuestra "cita". Una de las cosas que más me llamó la atención fue encontrar las fotos que nos tomamos ese día en el parque, las fotos de la "boda", ¿cómo había conseguido eso? Me sonrojé al verlas, habíamos estado tan cerca…observé cada una lentamente, recordando esos días…

_¿Habré estado enamorada de él entonces?_

Me preguntaba eso con cada artículo que sacaba. Estaban los papeles de mis exámenes en el hospital cuando diagnosticaron que mi hombro no me dejaría nadar profesionalmente nunca más, aún recordaba los dedos de Ji Hoo limpiando mis mejillas llorosas; los boletos de regreso de Macao a Seúl, el ticket de compra de los zapatos…su voz y su sonrisa parecían resonar en mi cabeza…

"_Siempre quise comprarte algo con el primer dinero que ganara…"_

¿En qué momento habría comprado los zapatos? Estaba la foto que nos habíamos tomado con la estatua humana comiendo helado y, con Yi Jung y Woo Bin usando máscaras en Macao, fotos de mi graduación y también había otras más de diferentes ocasiones de los últimos dos años. También estaba la postal de Van Gogh en la que había dibujado su rostro. No podía creer que todo estuviese aquí.

Lo último que había era un USB pequeño…

_Ya llegaste hasta aquí_—me dije al prender la laptop e introducir el USB en el slot indicado.

Al abrirlo me encontré con tres carpetas: Fotos, Videos, Canciones. La primera carpeta tenía infinidad de fotos desde antes que me mudara a casa de Ji Hoo, ni siquiera recordaba la mayoría de ellas, pero allí estaban. En algunas estaba con Ga Eul, en otras con el F3, en otras con el abuelo, en otras en la universidad, en varias durmiendo y también en las que estábamos juntos…esas eran hermosas…

La segunda carpeta tenía los videos de varias salidas que habíamos tenido con el abuelo, al parque, al zoológico, días en la clínica, experimentos en la universidad, cumpleaños, navidades, años nuevos…Todo estaba cuidadosamente archivado.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, ya no por el miedo a que me descubrieran revisando las cosas de Ji Hoo, pero de emoción al notar que él tenía varias cosas de mí, de nosotros…No estaba segura de cómo tomar todo esto puesto que no quería asumir nada si alimentar mis esperanzas cuando hacía apenas unas semanas había admitido mis verdaderos sentimientos por él.

Intenté calmarme y me dispuse a abrir la última carpeta, Canciones. Había varios archivos, algunos eran de partituras en un programa especial que Ji Hoo tenía en su computadora, decía que así podía borrar si se equivocaba y no gastar tanto papel. Luego habían numerosos archivos MP3, pero me llamó la atención una subcarpeta en especial llamada "Para ella". La abrí y los nombres de los archivos me llamaron la atención: Panic, Porque soy un tonto, Aquí esto yo, Pero nunca lo sabrás…y habían varias más.

Le di doble click a la primera y escuché los acordes de guitarra que había oído una noche en Macao, la canción que le había pedido que me cantara el día que casi me ahogué en el hotel de Jae Kyung. Era la primera vez que realmente me sentaba a escuchar la letra:

_Si tu corazón me llama,_

_no dudes en regresar a mis brazos,_

_te abrazaré como en los viejos tiempos…_

Él dijo haberla escrito, era tan hermosa. Tal vez la había escrito para Seo Hyun, estando en una carpeta con ese nombre, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Escuché la siguiente.

_Solo porque soy un tonto, _

_yo sólo tengo ojos para ti _

_Te amo, pero tú amas a alguien más _

_Y no puedes saber el dolor que siento…_

_Probablemente en tus días, no estoy _

_Solo estoy en el amor y solo te veo a ti. _

_Pero tú prefieres a quien te hace llorar _

_Sin embargo por hacerte feliz, yo daría el cielo…_

Sólo era un piano y su voz…la canción era triste, y también la había escrito él, lo decía la partitura, en realidad, vi que todas las partituras tenían su firma…

_¿Estaba pensando en mí?_

Me horroricé de ser tan presuntuosa al pensar algo así…pero lo sentía de esa manera, de algún modo sabía que así era…o tal vez era que quería que así fuera. Mi primer instinto fue pensar en Seo Hyun, era obvio, su primer amor, pero en esta caja sólo habían cosas que se relacionaban conmigo o nosotros, ¿por qué esto no podría ser también para mí? Luego de escuchar de nuevo "Panic" me convencí de esa "ella" era yo. Me apresuré a abrir la tercera canción.

_Aquí estoy yo _

_abriéndote mi corazón, _

_llenando tu falta de amor,_

_cerrándole el paso al dolor, _

_no temas yo te cuidaré _

_solo acéptame…_

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas al terminar de escuchar esa canción. ¿Podría ser? ¿De verdad podría ser? ¿Existía acaso alguna posibilidad de que Ji Hoo sintiera lo mismo por mí?

_Tal vez estas son cosas de antes, cosas antiguas. Después de todo, alguna vez me besó así que algo debo de haberle gustado, aunque todo fue muy rápido y no volvió a pasar…no te hagas esperanzas, no te hagas esperanzas…_—Y por más que repetía en mi cabeza la última frase, igual fui y abrí la última canción en la carpeta.

_Pero nunca lo sabrás _

_Nunca lo sospecharás _

_Me tendrás en un rincón _

_Disimulando mi dolor _

_Y tú estarás con él _

_Besándote con él _

_Y no adivinarás este amor jamás…_

Finalmente estaba llorando…¿Era esto lo que él había sentido todo este tiempo? ¿Había sufrido durante mi noviazgo con Jun Pyo? ¿Podría ser que Ji Hoo también estuviera enamorado de mí?

Y si era así, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Tenía que ver esto objetivamente. Cabía la posibilidad de que le hubiese gustado en algún momento y por eso guardó todas estas cosas…Entonces, tal vez yo tenía una oportunidad si podía hacer que volviese a sentir eso. Hasta hacía poco le había dicho a Kyung Mi por qué no quería decirle nada a Ji Hoo, odiaría ver que nuestra relación especial, así como estaba, se arruinara si él no sentía lo mismo. Pero ahora, rodeada en mi cama por todas estas cosas, cada una de ellas era un recuerdo importante para mí de un momento con él…

Suspiré…otra vez quería lanzarme por el barranco por no haber abierto los ojos con tiempo.

_No hubiera significado ninguna diferencia, tampoco hubiera estado segura de si me quería o no. Lo único que ha cambiado es que ahora sé que tengo una parte especial en su corazón, tal vez más de la que yo creía ¿O estaré equivocada? ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago ahora? Ji Hoo…de verdad te amo…¿Sientes lo mismo?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Woo Bin's POV**

Era poco más de las 8 de la noche, yo estaba al lado de la cama esperando a que Ga Eul abriera los ojos, Ji Hoo dormía en otra silla al lado de la puerta y ella seguía inconsciente con un suero inyectado a su brazo. Había reaccionado en algún momento de la tarde, pero había gritado al ver al doctor y había querido golpearlo para separarse de él, sólo se calmó al ver que yo estaba allí también. Se le dieron varios sedantes para que pudiera descansar, lo único que podía desear era que cuando la veía fruncir el ceño en sueños, no fueran pesadillas.

De pronto sentí que mi amigo se levantaba sobresaltado.

—Hey… ¿estás bien? —mostraba una expresión preocupada y su mano estaba sobre su pecho.

—Sí…eso creo, es sólo que…

—…que ¿qué?

—Olvídalo, no sé si me tomarías en serio.

—Pruébame.

—Es Jan Di.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto, no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo. Creo que está algo inquieta o preocupada.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que te despertaste porque tuviste un presentimiento acerca de Jan Di?

—Sí.

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos sopesando las posibilidades.

—¿Por qué no la llamas?

—¿No crees que estoy loco?

—No. Tal vez la sientes. Si los gemelos pueden hacerlo, ¿por qué no dos personas que se quieren? Jan Di y tú comparten una especie de vínculo extraño, y en esa extrañeza, se entienden.

Ji Hoo me sonrió, sabía que jamás lo juzgaría por sus sentimientos hacia Jan Di. A estas alturas del partido, ¿quién sería capaz de decirle algo? Él había sido su protector durante años, pero aún no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía.

—La llamaré, si ya despertó, debe de estar al pendiente por noticias de Ga Eul—se estiró un poco—Estaré en el cuarto de al lado, si necesitas algo, me llamas.

—Gracias, _bro_.

Ji Hoo había ofrecido quedarse para seguir de cerca la evolución de Ga Eul, además dijo que una cara familiar la asustaría menos. Él no sabía cuánto significaba para mí que estuviese conmigo en ese momento, Ji Hoo y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos luego de la partida de Jun Pyo y Yi Jung. Tal vez era porque nuestros hermanos estaban lejos y necesitábamos alguna manera de llenar el vacío, o tal vez porque simplemente, él y yo también éramos hermanos.

Estaba cansado, pero no quería ir a dormir, estaba demasiado preocupado como para hacerlo. Lo único que podía preguntarme en mi cabeza era si Ga Eul volvería a despertarse con la sonrisa de siempre, con esos ojos vivos, con esa personalidad que tanto había cambiado con los años y que se había llenado de sorpresas.

Las palabras que le había dicho a Chul Moo habían sido ciertas, si volvía a tocarla lo mataría, pero yo había dicho "mi novia". No había notado cuánto quería que eso fuera verdad hasta que las palabras habían salido de mi boca. Todas las mujeres que había dejado de ver, todas esas clases particulares, los helados, las llamadas, los mensajes…Como si hubiera ingerido un veneno que te invade lentamente sin que te des cuenta, me había enamorado de Ga Eul.

—Mmm…mmm…

—¿Ga Eul? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama ocasionándose dolor al no haber notado la aguja que salía de la parte anterior de su codo.

—Ga Eul, está bien, todo está bien, aquí estoy… ¿ves?

—Woo…¿Woo Bin? ¿Cómo es que…?

—Sí…aquí estoy, tranquila, no pasa nada…

Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de que se lanzara a mis brazos. Quería siempre mantenerla allí, cerca de mí, segura…

—¡Woo Bin!—la abracé con fuerza conteniendo sus sollozos.

—Todo está bien ahora, lamento haber dejado que algo así te pasara—la separé de mi un momento y tomé su lloroso rostro con mis manos— te juro que nunca más te pondré en peligro…nunca más.

Y sin saber cómo…nos estábamos besando.

Fue un beso desesperado, podía escuchar claramente lo pesado que era para ambos respirar, los dos luchando de una extraña manera por controlar la situación pero sin ningún éxito al notar que el beso simplemente se volvía más y más hambriento cada vez. Podía probar lo salado de sus lágrimas cuando mi lengua se encontró con la de ella y eso sólo ayudó a que quisiera sostenerla más fuerte, lentamente me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba con el de ella en la cama, arrodillados y abrazados en un beso que parecía no tener fin, hasta que…

—¡Aau!

—¿Estás bien? —mi voz salía en jadeos

—Mi brazo…

Notamos entonces que todo ese trajín desde que se había levantado había ocasionado daño al hacer que la aguja se moviera y ahora estaba sangrando. Me bajé de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta.

—Espera, llamaré a Ji Hoo.

—¿Woo Bin?

Volteé a verla y noté que sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, su respiración era acelerada y sus mejillas estaban bellamente coloreadas de rosado. Pero ¿qué se suponía que le dijese? Lo más probable era que Ga Eul se hubiese dejado llevar por el momento y no quería darle la carga de tener que aceptar mis sentimientos de esa manera…estaba seguro que ella no se sentía así.

—Tranquila, no tardo…

Y con eso, salí de la habitación.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ga Eul's POV**

Todo había sido confuso desde que me habían obligado a subir a un carro negro. Había tenido una capucha todo el tiempo así que lo primero que vi al despertar fue una especie de depósito y al chico que había estado en casa de Woo Bin unas semanas atrás. Me dijo que todo estaría bien, que lo único que quería era que "mi novio" le hiciera un favor, que debía portarme bien si no quería que algo malo me pasara.

Había otros tres tipos con él, si conseguía soltarme de las amarras de las manos tal vez pudiese defenderme. Recordé las clases que había tenido con Jung In y me concentré en intentar liberarme. Milagrosamente y luego de mucho esfuerzo lo había logrado, pero pronto noté mi error. Uno de los tres tipos me había estado observando y me dio una bofetada tomándome bruscamente del cabello.

—¿Acaso creíste que no me había dado cuenta de lo que intentabas hacer? ¿Qué pensabas niña? ¿Salir corriendo?

Le di una patada en la canilla y sus otros dos amigos vinieron a auxiliarle, era hora de probar si las enseñanzas de Jung In habían dado fruto. Sin poder creérmelo logré luchar con los tres a duras penas, pero estaba segura que no habría aguantar ese ritmo por mucho más tiempo. Fue en ese instante que se oyó un disparo.

—Compórtate ¿quieres? —Chul Moo sostenía su arma y la apuntaba hacia mí—Lo último que quiero son problemas. ¿Acaso crees que tus ridículos ataques pueden hacer algo contra mis hombres? Piénsalo dos veces.

—Jefe, ¿no puedo tomarla? Después de todo nadie lo sabrá, prometo no dejar marcas…—le preguntó el que me había golpeado. Chul Moo pareció pensarlo unos segundos mientras su mirada paseaba por mi persona.

—Está bien, pero no hagas escándalo ¿oíste? Y sé cuidadoso, no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez.

—Eso fue de casualidad, jefe.

—No fue casual que le dejaras reventado el rostro a esa chica, imbécil. Si la novia del Príncipe Song regresa de esa manera, puedes darnos por muertos

—Entiendo, entiendo, intentaré ser amable.

A punta de pistola fui arrastrada a una habitación que estaba en ese depósito. El tipo era un bruto, me arrojó sobre una cama y esposó mis muñecas a la cabecera.

—No te preocupes, lo disfrutarás.

Grité a todo lo que me dieron los pulmones, pateé, me retorcí e hice cuanto pude para que no se me acercara. Cuando una de mis patadas le dio de lleno en el estómago, me propinó otra bofetada mientras me insultaba, se levantó y pensé que me dejaría tranquila cuando salió de allí, pero lo vi volver con unas pastillas y una botella de agua. Tapándome la nariz y la boca me forzó a tomar esa cosa y volvió a dejarme sola.

No sabía qué demonios había tomado, pero no era tan tonta como para no deducir que era alguna clase de droga. Por más que intentaba sacar mis muñecas de las esposas no había manera, seguía gritando pero no parecía que esto estuviera muy cerca del suelo, no había ventanas o teléfonos.

No estaba segura de cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que el idiota ese volvió, yo me sentía algo mareada pero igual logré luchar cuando noté que estaba sacándome los pantalones, sin embargo, mi fuerza no era la de antes. Luego paso a desabrochar mi blusa y con mi rodilla me impulsé logrando darle un buen golpe en donde más le dolía; no obstante, mi acto de valentía me valdrían diversos fuertes y pesados golpes a la boca, estómago y costillas. A este tipo no le importaba que yo fuera mujer.

—Aún no lo sabes, pero pronto estarás jadeando y pidiéndome que te dé todo lo que tengo, perra…

Pude sentir que arrancó lo que faltaba de botones en mi blusa y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Mi visión se había puesto más borrosa y estaba más mareada…Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr al notar que no podía hacer nada por defenderme de ser violada.

_¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué? Si hubiese podido elegir con quién tener mi primera vez hubiera sido con…_

Lo último de mi consciencia se sorprendió al saber que la persona que había aparecido en mi mente había sido Woo Bin. Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Y ahora estaba de rodillas, con un brazo sangrante y un corazón galopante después de haber besado al mismo hombre en el que había pensado antes de desmayarme. ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía, pero había sido reconfortante y salvaje a la vez. Lo último que debía querer era que algún hombre se me acercara pero resultaba que Woo Bin, no era sólo un hombre. Toda la atracción que había sentido durante tantos meses, me encontraba preguntándome en qué momento se habían vuelto un sentimiento tan fuerte y especial…

Esto me daba miedo, estábamos hablando de Song Woo Bin, Casanova del F4, uno de los chicos más guapos de Corea y heredero al grupo de la mafia que controlaba el país. Era cierto que nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos en los últimos años, pero tal vez justamente por eso había ocurrido algo como lo que había pasado segundos atrás… ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros si Woo Bin descubría lo que sentía por él?

—¿Ga Eul?

—Sí…. —lo vi entrar nuevamente junto con Ji Hoo

—Ga Eul, es bueno que estás despierta. Déjame ver ese brazo antes de que te lastimes más.

Dejé que Ji Hoo hiciera lo necesario y lo escuché a medias cuando dijo que todo el éxtasis había dejado mi cuerpo, mi mirada se hallaban en Woo Bin pero la de él estaba fija en Ji Hoo.

_Tal vez para él fue algo del momento, el rescate, la preocupación… ¿qué fue para ti ese beso Woo Bin?_

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Me había quedado toda la noche con Ga Eul, ella nos relató todo lo que había ocurrido y nosotros le dijimos cómo fue que llegamos a rescatarla. Fue suerte que Woo Bin lograra convencerla de que también peleó para salvarla, los vendajes que tenía en los nudillos difícilmente pasaban desapercibidos; al menos el tipo que envió al hospital viviría, su cara no volvería a ser la misma y tal vez necesitase muchos meses de recuperación, pero no era _tan _grave…la verdad a ni a él ni a mi nos importaba.

Llegué a casa y tomé una ducha, Jan Di ya no estaba, obviamente debía estar ya en la universidad. Relajándome bajo el agua caliente pude pensar nuevamente en lo ocurrido el día anterior: Jung seonsaengnim, Jan Di, su sonrisa, el anillo… ¿cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes de que le gustaba? Ella jamás dijo una palabra y yo nunca había visto algo raro entre esos dos. O tal vez, Ju Mi tenía razón y querían mantenerlo en secreto por que él era un profesor y sería mal visto, sobre todo en una universidad como Shinwa.

Di un golpe contra la cerámica…

¿Qué haría ahora? Desde que me había prometido protegerla, lo había hecho, había intentado demostrarle mi amor durante los años que habíamos vivido juntos, incluso nuestra manera de ser el uno con el otro llegaba a un grado de confianza mayor al que muchas parejas reales tenían…¿Eso no significaba nada para ella? ¿Había sido un estúpido al no decirle antes lo que sentía? Ahora que ella estaba enamorada de alguien ¿tendría yo alguna oportunidad?

_No te engañes…ya tuviste una oportunidad y la echaste a perder, y ahora que tuviste una segunda, volviste a hacerlo…_

No quería verla, pero era necesario para contarle cómo estaba Ga Eul, la noche anterior que la llamé me cortó rápidamente diciendo que no se sentía bien…Por más que estaba enojado con ella, conmigo y con el mundo, me seguía preocupando. Salí y monté mi moto –que el secretario Park se había encargado de dejar en la cochera- hacia la universidad.

Al llegar revisé en mi celular la clase en la que Jan Di debería estar: salón 608. Como nunca, tomé el ascensor…lo último que quería era pasar por escaleras de cualquier tipo.

Mi tiempo era preciso, su clase terminaría en pocos minutos, sin embargo, al dar un vistazo a través de la luna noté que la clase era con Jung seonsaengnim…

_Maldita mi suerte…aunque pensándolo bien, no debo de tener algo así…_

Pasaron menos de 5 minutos y el timbre sonó, los alumnos comenzaron a salir y esperé a una distancia prudencial ver a Jan Di, pero jamás salió del salón. A quien sí vi fue al profesor de cuarta ese que estaba cerrando la puerta.

—Oh, Yoon Ji Hoo.

—Jung seonsaengnim…—mi saludo salió más forzado de lo que planeé.

—Si buscas a Jan Di, está en la enfermería.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Se notaba que estaba cansada, ven, te acompaño allí, tengo que encontrarme con unos alumnos de último ciclo.

Obviamente, no podía rehusarme sin ningún buen motivo, además, él era el que sabía por qué demonios Jan Di estaba en la enfermería. Mientras caminábamos me puse a pensar si Woo Bin no estaría dispuesto a devolverme el favor del día anterior y conseguir una cama más en el hospital.

—Jan Di llegó a clases a hora pero la vi rara, a los quince minutos noté que estaba pálida y le pedí que fuera a la enfermería. En la puerta del salón me explicó que había ocurrido un accidente con una amiga de ella y estaba muy preocupada, que no había dormido lo suficiente y tal vez por eso estaba así… ¿Está todo bien ahora? ¿Su amiga…-Ga eul creo que dijo se llamaba- está bien ahora?

—Más que bien, gracias por preguntar. Veo que Jan Di le confía varias cosas, Jung seonsaengnim.

—Es raro compartir esas cosas con un maestro ¿cierto? Jaja, pero Jan Di es buena chica.

—Es más raro que una alumna salga con un maestro…

Se detuvo al instante y me quedó mirando, no había planeado decirle algo así, pero me hervía tanto la sangre que no me hubiera sorprendido ver humo saliendo de mis poros.

—¿Jan Di…te lo dijo?

—No exactamente…

—Bueno, no, claro que no, prometió no decírselo a nadie, pero imagino que siendo tú Ji Hoo…no debe haber problemas. Es cierto, es raro que un maestro salga con una alumna, pero créeme, fue algo que no pude evitar.

—¿¡Qué no pudo evitar!? Ni siquiera se supone que esté mirando de esa manera a las alumnas.

—Comprendo tu negativa, cualquier persona pensaría de esa manera, pero el corazón no elige, es algo que simplemente pasa… ¿Nunca has estado enamorado?

Este tipo en definitiva quería un golpe y yo estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo, pero primero quería escucharlo, si notaba la más mínima mala intención para con Jan Di lo que haría con él…Dios, no quería imaginar lo que haría con él…

—Claro que he estado enamorado…

—Entonces entenderás que fue algo que no planeé…Aunque ella sea una alumna, la amo con toda mi alma y estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta su graduación para comenzar a salir con ella formalmente y frente a todo el mundo. Lo último que deseo es que tenga problemas con su familia o con la universidad. Ji Hoo, luché con todas mis fuerzas por callar y matar lo que sentía, pero fue imposible.

Mientras hablaba, veía cómo sonreía y sus ojos se llenaban de luz. No había duda, ya que yo también había llevado ese rostro hasta hace un día atrás, todo lo que decía sentir era verdadero, pero eso no lo hacía menos detestable a mis ojos, o aminoraba mi ira.

—Entiendo…—Tomé aire antes de preguntar algo que no quería— ¿La protegerá?

—Con mi vida de ser necesario.

Mantuvo mi mirada con seriedad. Este hombre estaba profunda y completamente enamorado de Jan Di, lo veía…No sería fácil dejarla ir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero no era como si pudiese quitarle la libertad y guardarla en una caja para que nadie más que yo la cuidara.

—Es bueno saberlo…es bueno saber que la ama así.

—Jan Di tenía razón…eres un gran hombre Ji Hoo, no me siento incómodo hablando contigo.

—Me gustaría que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

—No te preocupes, sé lo que debes estar pensando de mí, pero aunque lo sepa, no me avergüenzo de lo que logré—Me sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro antes de ir a reunirse con un grupo de alumnos que lo esperaban al final del pasillo.

Entré a la enfermería y después de saludar al doctor de turno me acerqué a la camilla en la que descansaba Jan Di. Más de una vez me había quedado mirándola dormir, sus largas pestañas, sus labios rosados, su pausada respiración…No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría robar esos momentos.

—Jan Di, despierta…Jan Di

—¿Mmm?...Oh, ¡Ji Hoo sunbae!

Me sorprendió verla abrir los ojos, sonreírme y sentarse hasta abrazarme fuertemente.

—Hola…¿por qué el abrazo?

—Porque también estaba preocupada por ti ¿Cómo está Ga Eul?

—Completamente recuperada, estuvimos con ella casi toda la noche y me imagino que debe de estar aún en casa de Woo Bin, no queremos que su familia se alarme, tiene un par de golpes en el rostro, así que nosotros somos la coartada, si alguien pregunta, Ga Eul está contigo.

—Bien… ¿cuándo puedo llamarla?

—Ahora si quieres.

Le di mi celular para que llamara a Woo Bin y me quedé con ella mientras conversaba con Ga Eul casi al borde de las lágrimas diciéndole que era una tonta por dejarse raptar, que la quería y que jamás la preocupase de esa manera.

Luego de unos minutos más, recogimos sus cosas y regresamos al ritmo habitual de siempre, aunque con una ligera diferencia: Jan Di había vuelto a ser la de antes. Parecía como si las mesas se hubieran invertido, ahora ella yo quien la evitaba. Tal vez Jung seonsaengnim le había dicho que había hablado con él y por eso ella ahora estaba más tranquila. ¿Acaso pensaba que nuestra relación podía regresar a lo que era? Tal vez fuera sencillo para ella, pero no para mí.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Jan Di's POV**

Había procurado dejar en orden todo lo que había encontrado en la caja y devolverla a su sitio. Intenté incluso regresar a mi rutina habitual con Ji Hoo, pero notaba que él estaba algo raro. ¿Tendría que ver con Ju Mi? Ella por otro lado estaba tan contenta que no le hubiese dicho lo que pasó que estaba más convencida de su confesión a fin de ciclo, cosa que sucedería en una semana.

—Los exámenes empiezan mañana…

—Sí, y aún no puedo creer que no le hayas dicho nada.

—¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?

—Ciertamente Jan Di, luego de haber visto todo eso que me contaste ¿te queda alguna duda de que te ama?

—¿Y qué si son cosas de antes Kyung Mi?

—¡Jamás lo sabrás si sigues callada! Jan Di, haz caso a tu corazón, toda la universidad tiene la "idea equivocada" sobre ustedes ¿no crees que es por algún motivo? ¿no habrá algo de verdad en ello?

—Pero Ji Hoo ha estado raro conmigo esta última semana…

—Tienes el nombre de "hierba" pero no veo que estés haciendo nada por hacerle honor.

Kyung Mi tenía razón, tenía que decírselo, no estaba segura de cómo y me moría de miedo de pensar que podría rechazarme. El pensar que Ji Hoo terminara junto a Ju Mi me hacía sentir unos celos inimaginables, no cabía en mi cabeza que él pudiera estar con alguien más…y entonces empezaba a castigarme mentalmente por ser egoísta otra vez.

Ese día llegué a casa en la noche y tuve mi cena con el abuelo, Ji Hoo había ido a acostarse temprano y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, como ya había ocurrido repetidas veces en esos días.

_Bien, Jan Di, es hora de decir las cosas que importan. Ten fe en que todo saldrá bien, mañana, luego del primer examen lo buscarás, lo llevarás a la escalera de emergencia y…le dirás lo que sientes._

Toda la noche me estuve dando ánimos mientras estudiaba y eso no ayudaba a mi concentración, pero también estaba feliz porque en verdad no pensaba que algún día podía volver a sentirme así. Mejor dicho, era la primera vez que me sentía así…Había estado enamorada de Jun Pyo, pero el sentimiento que albergaba ahora en mi pecho era tan distinto que no podía empezar a compararlo y tampoco quería hacerlo. El amor que ahora guardaba era tan grande que se desbordaba.

—¡Qué cursi suenas! Deja de soñar despierta y estudia. Jan Di ¡Hwaiting!

Me quedé estudiando hasta cerca de las 2 de la mañana y luego separé la ropa que usaría al día siguiente más un accesorio muy importante que esperaba, me diera el coraje que me faltaba.

oº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºoº°˚˚°ºo

**Ji Hoo's POV**

Me levanté un jueves muy temprano, había una reunión de negocios en la oficina y luego tendría que ir a un par de exámenes en la universidad. Salí listo de mi cuarto y me encontré con Jan Di saliendo del suyo.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, algo que era bastante raro. Desde ese día tuve que amargamente dejar de hacer todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer tan seguido: hacer tareas con ella, tomar el té con ella, ver televisión con ella, cenar con ella…Si tenía que dejarla ir para cuando el tiempo en la universidad se terminara, lo mejor era dejar de hacer todo. Incluso había pensado si a mi abuelo le molestaría que me mudase con la excusa de buscar independencia.

—¿Estarás hoy en la universidad?

—Tengo dos exámenes en la tarde.

—¿Puedo verte entonces? Cuando acabes…

Me parecía extraña su petición…Lo último que quería era que quisiera sincerarse conmigo respecto a su relación con Jung seonsaengnim.

—No estoy seguro de si pueda.

—¡Será rápido! Lo prometo.

Sus ojos seguían dejándome sin palabras, y aunque sabía que me arrepentiría luego, acepté.

—¿No harás que el secretario Park te lleve?

—No, ya contrató un servicio de taxi para mí. No es como si no pudiera en bus también ¿sabes?

—Ni se te ocurra—no queríamos tomar ningún riesgo luego de lo que le había pasado a Ga Eul—¿Qué hay del Sr. Choi?

—Se reportó enfermo el día de ayer y está con descanso médico. No te preocupes, es mejor que tú vayas con el secretario Park, él sabe de los negocios.

—Srta. Jan Di, el taxi la espera.

—Oh, gracias secretario Park. Bueno, entonces me voy.

Jan Di arregló el cuello de su blusa al ponerse su saco azul y pude notar el collar que llevaba: era el de la flor de loto que le regalé para su graduación. Hacía tiempo no lo veía, ella decía no ponérselo por temor a perderlo, pero ahora lo tenía a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

Notó que la estaba mirando y sólo me sonrió.

—Te espero en la tarde.

—Sí…claro.

Le respondí sin ganas, no podía seguir sintiéndome como me sentía, pero ¿de qué manera aprendías a olvidar algo que habías llevado contigo durante tantos años?

—Joven amo, todo está listo.

—Bien, vámonos.

Llovía, en el carro me puse a revisar los papeles de la reunión para intentar despejar mi mente. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sentí que el secretario Park detenía el auto. Al levantar la vista noté que había una gran conmoción en la parte de adelante.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Al parecer es un choque, bastante feo, hay un auto hecho pedazos. No creo que podamos salir por aquí.

—Bueno, intenta retroceder o busca otra ruta, por favor.

—Sí, claro, sólo debo…Oh por Dios…

Las últimas palabras que dejaron la boca del secretario Park fueron dichas con tal lentitud que me sorprendió la rapidez con la que salió del auto corriendo hacia la zona del accidente. En pocos segundos regresó completamente empapado.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Joven amo, ese auto que está allí, destruido en la pista…la placa es la del taxi en el que iba la Srta. Jan Di.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi cerebro ante esas palabras y corrí hasta donde estaba ese auto, un grupo de policías impedían el paso a curiosos y mirones para dejar trabajar a los paramédicos que ya estaban llegando.

—Déjeme pasar

—¡Por favor retrocedan!

—¡Déjeme pasar…!

—¿No ven que están trabajando aquí? ¡Joven tenga la amabilidad!

—¡QUE ME DEJE PASAR!—Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Joven amo! —el secretario Park vino a sujetarme evitando una pelea entre el policía y yo.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Jan Di puede estar allí! ¡Jan Di! ¡Geum Jan Di! ¡JAN DI!

Mis gritos se perdían entre los de la multitud y sólo podía recordar lo último que había visto de ella esa mañana: su sonrisa, su invitación, su cuello vistiendo el collar que había pasado semanas escogiendo. Los últimos días la había tratado fatal, esa mañana ni siquiera me despedí de ella correctamente.

Forcejeé contra el secretario Park mientras sentía que mis mejillas estaban mojadas de lágrimas en vez de lluvia y sólo pude caer en el suelo maldiciendo a quien fuera que me estuviese haciendo esto.

¿Era justo que algo así hubiera ocurrido? No sólo mis padres ¿acaso también ella me dejaría así?


End file.
